Harry Potter y los Niños del Futuro
by Cacell
Summary: Harry está en séptimo, niños del futuro aparecen de repente en Hogwarts y uno de ellos declara ser el hijo de Harry. El problema es que... Harry no es el único padre... [Slash! DMxHP! NO Mpreg] Traducción. [[COMPLETO]]
1. La llegada

**Título: **Harry Potter and the Children of the Future (Harry Potter y los niños del futuro).

**Autora: **Ahja Reyn.

**Rating: **M por lenguaje, temas sexuales, violencia y estilos de vida alternativos.

**Disclaimer:** La historia pertenece a mi hermana. Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Tengo el total permiso de mi hermana para hacer la historia.

**Capítulo 1: La llegada.**

Harry Potter dejó salir un fuerte bostezo mientras se dirigía al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo. Aunque el día solo iba a la mitad, no pudo evitar sentirse cansado. Estaba ahora en su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts, y entre el Quidditch, los estudios, los exámenes, las clases de Auror con la profesora McGonagall y mantenerse informado de lo que pasaba en la Orden, le quedaba un sentimiento como de drenaje. A Harry no le importaba, sin embargo. A pesar de todas sus pérdidas en el año pasado, se había percatado de que tenía suerte de haber llegado tan lejos. Así que en vez de enfurruñarse con eso, decidió dejar las muertes de todos de lado y vivir la vida al máximo, como ellos lo habrían querido.

.- ¡Ey¡Harry, espera!

Harry se volteó para ver a su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, corriendo para alcanzarlo

.- ¡En serio, Harry¡Me volteé para hablar con Dean un minuto y tú desapareces! No hay por qué preguntarse porqué la Orden estuvo hecha un lío durante las vacaciones –dijo Ron mientras descendían el último trecho de escaleras.

Harry se rió de eso. Era cierto; durante las vacaciones se había escabullido de la casa y de Mundungus, quien se suponía que debía estar mirándolo. El resultado fue Harry siendo acorralado por un par de muggles rufianes, intento de vencerlo y robarle lo que fuera que tuviera. La idea se fue rápidamente de la mente de los muggles cuando repentinamente se encontraron rodeados por la mitad de la Orden con un número de maleficios volando hacia ellos. Después de eso, se decidió mantener a Harry en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place (que había sido dejado a Harry en el testamento de Sirius) por lo que quedaba del verano.

.- Lo siento, Ron. No me di cuenta de que te detuviste. Supongo que estoy un poco distraído con todo lo que pasa –dijo Harry mientras entraban al Gran Comedor.

Repentinamente una niña apareció frente a ellos con un suave "pop". Los dos chicos se detuvieron y miraron a la joven chica. La chica se volteó y los miró. Al ver a Harry y su cicatriz, la niña soltó un pequeño "¡eep!" y corrió.

.- Er... Ron, creo que estoy un poco más distraído de lo que creí que estaba –dijo Harry mientras levantaban la vista. Más y más niños parecían estar apareciendo de la nada. Todos parecían ser estudiantes de Hogwarts, pero ninguno de ellos era reconocible.

.- ¡Tú y yo, amigo! –exclamó Ron, con ojos anchos como platillos.

Incluso los profesores en la mesa del fondo parecían estar perturbados. Finalmente, Dumbledore se paró y aclaró su garganta. Instantáneamente, el comedor entero cayó en silencio.

.- ¿Pueden los Premios Anuales venir hasta aquí? Aparentemente tenemos algo que discutir.

Harry miró a la mesa de Gryffindor para ver que Hermione Granger rápidamente se paraba y dirigía a la mesa de los profesores. Del otro lado del comedor, Draco Malfoy hizo lo mismo.

De todos modos, para la sorpresa de todos, otros dos estudiantes alcanzaron la mesa también. De inmediato el Comedor estuvo lleno de susurros y chismes. Dumbledore miró a través de la sala. Con una sacudida de la mano el número de mesas se duplicó y apareció la comida.

.- ¡Coman! –fue todo lo que dijo antes de enganchar la conversación con las ahora cuatro Cabezas del cuerpo estudiantil, junto con las cuatro Cabezas de las Casas.

Harry y Ron simplemente se miraron y se encogieron y dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor para encontrar un asiento antes de que la mesa se llenara.

.- ¡Ey, cuidado! –gritó una voz cuando Ron accidentalmente se chocó con alguien en su intento de sentarse.

.- ¿Huh? Oh, lo sien...

.- ¡Papá!

.- Erm... ¿no? –Ron estaba mirando al niño como si fuera un loco.

Harry miró y se preguntó cómo se había chocado con el niño para que él llamara a Ron su padre. Bastante sorprendentemente, el niño realmente cargaba los rasgos Weasley de pelo rojo y pecas. Y se parecía a Ron con la excepción de que los rulos del niño estaban arreglados con gel.

.- Tú eres Ronald Weasley¿verdad? –continuó el niño sin perturbarse.

.- Sí... –dijo Ron escépticamente.

.- ¡Eres mi padre, entonces! –exclamó el niño felizmente.

Ron todavía lucía como si pensara que el niño estaba loco. Justo cuando Ron abrió la boca para expresar su opinión, Harry interrumpió.

.- Disculpa pero¿quién eres?

El niño dirigió su atención hacia Harry y sus ojos se ensancharon-. ¡Wow, Tío Harry¡El Tío Draco tenía razón¡Tú tienes el potencial para ser el latido del corazón del colegio si lo intentas¡Incluso sin el estatus de celebridad!

Ahora era el turno de Harry de mirar al niño como si estuviera loco.

.- ¿De qué demonios hablas? –preguntó Ron, finalmente encontrando su voz-. ¿Tío Draco¡No te puedes referir a Draco Malfoy¡No hay una maldita chance del demonio de que yo lo haga tu tío!

El niño miró a Ron y sonrió-. Te sorprenderías. –Entonces miró de nuevo a Harry-. ¿Lo tomo como que eso no ha pasado aquí aún?

.- ¿Qué no ha pasado aún? –preguntó Harry, su cerebro trataba de procesar lo que estaba pasando.

.- No importa. Estoy seguro de que tu hijo te lo explicará más tarde. Mi nombre es Mack, por cierto. Mack Weasley. –Mack ofreció su mano, que Harry tomó torpemente.

.- ¿Yo... Yo tengo un hijo? –preguntó Harry escépticamente. Instantáneamente se empezó a preguntar si su hijo sería legítimo o no. Él realmente nunca esperó vivir tanto como para tener hijos, por no decir familia, aunque sería lindo. Ciertamente no tenía tiempo de andar cortejando para conseguir una esposa con la Orden y Voldemort todavía en la vuelta.

.- Sí. Su nombre es Gabriel, pero le decimos Gabe. Me preguntó dónde está… -Mack entonces se levantó y empezó a mirar en derredor.

.- ¡Espera un maldito momento! –soltó de repente Ron-. Si soy tu padre¿quién diablos es tu madre?

.- Hermione Weasley, por supuesto. ¡Hey, ahí está Gabe! Pero supongo que sigue siendo Hermione Granger ahora. ¡Ey, Gabe¡Por aquí! –Mack sacudió sus brazos.

.- ¿Her... Hermione¿Estoy CASADO con HERMIONE? –gritó Ron, su rostro tan pálido que incluso sus pecas parecieron desaparecer.

.- ¡Ron, cálmate¡Parecía destinado a suceder! –tranquilizó Harry.

.- ¿Calmarme¡CALMARME¿Cómo me voy a calmar cuando se supone que estoy CASADO con ella¡Ni siquiera SALGO con ella todavía! –lamentó Ron.

Mack regresó su atención a su padre-. ¿Tú todavía no le has pedido a mamá para salir¡Realmente deberías moverte con eso!

Ron simplemente miró a Mack, pero antes de que pudiera replicar, otro chico se unió al grupo.

.- ¡Hey, Mack! No lo creerás... ¡Papá! –exclamó el chico cuando vio a Harry.

Harry miró al niño. Nunca en su vida había visto a nadie con un aspecto tan extraño. No era feo; solo era interesante mirarlo. El pelo del chico era negro con puntas rubias y tenía ese barrido de huracán, similar al de Harry. Su piel era extremadamente pálida y su barbilla ligeramente afilada. La característica que lo hacía interesante, de todos modos, eran sus ojos. Parecían ser plateados pero con una explosión de verde en el centro.

.- ¿Papá¡Papá! –Gabe sacudió su mano enfrente del rostro de Harry.

Harry parpadeó, concentrándose en su mirada-. ¿Qué?

Mack rió-. Parece que está llevando todo este asunto de ser padre mucho mejor que tú, Papá.

Ron simplemente frunció el ceño-. ¿Ah, sí? Ey… er… ¿Gabriel es¿Quién es tu mamá?

Gabe miró a Ron como si estuviera loco-. No hay mamá, Tío Ron.

.- ¿Qué? –exclamó Ron-. ¿Cómo puede no haber madre¡Te pareces demasiado a Harry para ser adoptado¿Está muerta entonces?

.- Tío Ron, nunca hubo una mamá. ¿No recuerdas? –dijo Gabe lentamente.

Muck rió entre dientes-. Gabe, no ha pasado aún.

Los ojos de Gabe se ensancharon mientras murmuraba un silencioso "oh".

.- ¿De qué demonios van ustedes dos¿Cómo puede ser que nunca haya habido una madre? –preguntó Ron, mirando a Harry.

.- Bueno –empezó a explicar Gabe-. Yo tengo dos papás. ¿Dónde está Padre de todos modos?

.- Está allí hablando con Dumbledore –dijo Mack mientras se llevaba comida a la boca.

.- ¿En serio¿Por qué? –preguntó Gabe.

.- Es un Premio Anual –dijo Mack encogiéndose.

.- ¿..Premio Anual?

.- Síp.

.- Oh mierda...

Harry palideció repentinamente sintiendo que el sentimiento de pavor se apoderaba de él.

.- ¿Dos padres? –preguntó Ron incrédulamente-. ¡Pero eso haría a Harry gay¡Él no es gay¡¿Verdad, Harry?!

Harry ignoró la pregunta-. Gabe¿quién exactamente es tu otro padre?

.- Es Draco. Draco Malfoy.

Harry repentinamente entendió a qué se refería Mack con que _eso_ no había pasado aún. Con eso volteó los ojos y la cabeza y se desmayó sobre su almuerzo.

_Continuará. _

**¡Oh, sí, lo sé! **No debería empezar otra traducción sin terminar la otra (Problemas de Herencia de una Veela). Pero bueno, voy tan rápido con esa y sin ningún problema que decidí empezar con esta adorable historia, que consta de 24 capítulos. Espero, y estoy casi segura, que podré actualizar bastante seguido también, pero siempre la rapidez dependerá de la cantidad de reviews :D así que aprieten ese botoncito de "Go" si quieren que la historia continúe cuanto antes!


	2. La comprensión

**Título: **Harry Potter and the Children of the Future (Harry Potter y los niños del futuro).

**Autora: **Ahja Reyn.

**Rating: **M por lenguaje, temas sexuales, violencia y estilos de vida alternativos.

**Capítulo 2: La comprensión.**

Draco Malfoy colapsó en el lujoso sofá de la sala común de Slytherin con esperanza de dejar a su cerebro ordenar todo lo que había oído en su pequeña reunión con Dumbledore y los otros dos Premios Anuales que decían ser del futuro. Muy para su consternación, Pansy Parkinson rápidamente saltó al sofá, prácticamente situándose en su regazo.

.- Draco, ¿qué dijo el Director? –preguntó, sus ojos llenos de la excitación de alguien que está por recibir un buen chisme-. ¿Y quiénes eran esos dos fanfarrones que andaban actuando como si fueran Premios Anuales? ¡En serio! ¿Qué demonios estaban…?

Draco frotó sus sienes, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza venir. Claro, había sido lindo tener a alguien que adoraba el piso donde caminaba cuando era más chico, pero hoy en día, encontraba a Pansy más y más irritante.

.- Esos estudiantes eran Premios Anuals. Dumbledore me hizo jurar que lo mantendría en secreto y no, Pansy, no te lo diré, ni me molestaré en explicarte lo que quiero decir. Ahora déjame solo, me duele la cabeza –dijo Malfoy con las manos todavía en la cabeza.

En ese momento, la entrada a la sala de Slytherin se abrió y se mezclaron una multitud de estudiantes. Grabbe y Goyle inmediatamente se movieron para flanquear el ocupado sofá, como para mostrar que Malfoy estaba al mando y nadie se metía con él.

Poco después, un chico pequeño con ojos tan azules como un pájaro robin los alcanzó-. Tú eres Pansy Parkinson –declaró.

Pansy pareció ligeramente encogida-. Sí.

.- Bueno, madre, realmente debo insistir que dejes de sujetar a Malfoy así. Es vergonzoso, especialmente con papá tan cerca –dijo el niño con un poco de desprecio.

.- ¿Qué me llamaste? –preguntó Pansy.

Malfoy suspiró. También debía explicar la parte que no había jurado mantener en secreto, o sufrir de un dolor de cabeza incluso peor del que tenía ahora-. Pansy, los estudiantes que aparecieron hoy son del futuro, diecinueve años para ser exactos. Este niño es obviamente _tú_ niño, sino no estaría llamándote su madre, ¿verdad?

.- ¡Pero Draco! ¿No quieres decir _nuestro_ niño? –Pansy pestañeó.

El niño bufó-. ¡Difícilmente! ¡Como si yo fuera a ser hijo de semejante maricón!

Malfoy miró al niño mientras Pansy se hinchaba de indignación-. ¿Y tú quién te crees que eres? Si no eres el hijo de Draco, ¡entonces no hay modo de que seas mío!

.- Mi nombre es Edward Goyle. ¡Y estoy diciendo que yo sea hijo de Draco Malfoy porque él es literalmente un maldito marica!

.- ¡Suplico tu perdón! –La mano de Malfoy ya estaba en su varita listo para echarle un maleficio al mocoso y enviarlo a una temprana tumba.

Pansy abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de que las palabras finalmente salieran-. ¿Y qué prueba tienes de eso?

Edward le echó una mirada despectiva-. Bueno, si tienes que saberlo, tiene un hijo llamado Gabriel, un Gryffindor de tercer año que es bastante conocido ya que resulta sus _padres_ son dos de los más famosos en toda la comunidad de magos. Resulta que uno de ellos es Draco Malfoy. El otro… -Edward volteó su enfoque hacia los fríos ojos grises de Malfoy-. Tu esposo y amante de toda la vida no es otro que el infame Harry Potter.

Los susurros que estaban corriendo alrededor de las mazmorras y la mayoría de los pisos inferiores del castillo repentinamente silenciaron cuando un grito estrangulado hizo eco por todos lados.

.- ¡¿QUÉ?!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.- Harry… ¡Harry, despierta!

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron rápidamente para ver a una Hermione algo confundida parada delante de él. Lentamente se sentó y se percató de que estaba en un sofá en la sala común de Gryffindor. Miró en derredor y vio a Ron sentado tieso en una silla cercana. Mirando más allá, vio un chico con pelo negro y puntas rubias siendo reconfortado por un gran grupo de cabezas rojas.

De repente los eventos del día regresaron de golpe a Harry mientras él gemía y ponía la cabeza en sus manos.

.- ¡Oh, Harry, lo siento mucho! –lloró Hermione-. ¡Él nos contó todo! ¡No puedo creerlo!

En este punto Ron se acercó viendo que Harry estaba despierto-. Sabes, Harry, estará bien. Hermione y yo nos pegaremos a tu lado incluso si eres gay e incluso si es con…

.- ¡Pero no lo soy! –interrumpió Harry bastante ruidosamente-. E incluso si lo fuera, ¡NO sería con Malfoy!

.- ¡Papá, estás despierto! –Gabe corrió al lado de su padre.

Harry miró al niño enojado-. ¿Qué demonios tratas de hacer?

.- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Gabe.

.- ¡Crees que es gracioso venir aquí diciendo que soy gay y que mi amante gay es Malfoy! –Harry pudo sentir el pánico empezando a apoderarse de él.

.- En realidad, papá, tú eres…

.- ¡NO ME DIGAS "PAPÁ"! –Harry ahora gritaba con todos sus pulmones.

.- ¡Harry! –interrumpió Ron viendo como la mayor parte de la sala común había silenciado-. ¡Deja de gritarle a tu hijo!

.- Él no es mi hijo. –Harry desvió la mirada hacia el fuego.

Gabe parecía que iba a romper en llanto.

.- No seas tonto, Harry, ¡por supuesto que es tu hijo! –se mofó Hermione-. ¡Luce justo como tú!

.- Necesito hablar con Dumbledore –murmuró Harry mientras se levantaba rápidamente y se dirigía a la salida de la sala común. Ron y Hermione corrieron detrás de él, pronto seguidos por Mack arrastrando a un sollozante Gabe.

"_Esto tiene que ser algún tipo de sueño_" pensó Harry para sí mismo mientras doblaba una esquina, sin notar la pequeña multitud que lo seguía. "_Un sueño horrible. Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore sabrá…_"

¡WHAM!

Harry repentinamente se encontró a si mismo viendo estrellas cuando su espalda y cabeza hicieron un afilado contacto con la pared. Trató de moverse, pero notó que estaba siendo presionado por un furioso Malfoy.

.- ¡Hey! –empezó a protestar Ron, pero fue abruptamente interrumpido.

.- ¡Ni una palabra, Weasley! Esto es entre Potter y yo. ¡Lo mataré antes de sentarme y escuchar a algún mocoso diciéndome que estamos casados y tengo un hijo que está en Gryffindor! –dijo Malfoy mientras apartaba violentamente la mirada de Harry para mirar a Ron y luego al suelo mientras escupía la palabra "Gryffindor".

.- _¡Casados! –_chilló Harry, pero antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesar ese pequeño pedazo de información, fue golpeado otra vez contra la pared mientras Malfoy reforzaba el agarre de la parte delantera de la túnica de Harry.

.- ¡CÁLLATE, Potter! –gruñó Malfoy.

De repente un sollozo bastante ruidoso fue escuchado de un lado. Malfoy se volvió, todavía sujetando la túnica de Harry, provocando que su cabeza golpeara la pared otra vez.

.- ¡Ow! ¡Joder, Malfoy! ¡Mi cabeza NO disfruta esta sesión forzada de amor con la pared! –lloró Harry mientras luchaba por liberarse.

.- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? –preguntó Malfoy ignorando la protesta de Harry.

Gabe simplemente se paró ahí con un labio temblando y ojos húmedos mientras Mack ponía una mano reconfortante en su hombro.

.- Ese –respondió Harry- no es otro que nuestro orgullo y gozo.

Gabe parpadeó sacando las lágrimas de sus ojos, dejando que Malfoy tuviera un buen vistazo de él. Malfoy apenas le dirigió una mirada de arriba a bajo antes de decir con desprecio-. Qué inmenso montón de mierda.

Los ojos de Gabe instantáneamente se humedecieron de nuevo mientras Hermione jadeó.

Malfoy se volteó para verla, y de repente recordó que era un Premio Anual y se suponía que tenía que dar un buen ejemplo-. Quiero decir… es magnífico. Será un buen Malfoy –dijo mientras miraba a Harry.

Gabe sollozó silenciosamente después de unos momentos de silencio-. Bueno, ¿no le dirás a Papá que lo sientes y le darás un beso para arreglarse? –preguntó esperanzado.

Harry inmediatamente multiplicó sus forcejeos por diez mientras una mirada de horror e incredulidad cruzaba el rostro de Malfoy. Malfoy trató de empujar a Harry a un lado, pero viendo que ya lo tenía contra la pared, solo resultó en otro golpe de cabeza mientras Malfoy daba varios pasos hacia atrás para poner distancia entre ellos.

Malfoy miró alrededor y notó que una multitud empezaba a aparecer. Sus ojos entonces aterrizaron en Gabe y no pudo evitar notar la mirada de esperanza en los ojos del chico.

Malfoy internamente suspiró y volvió a mirar a Harry-. Lo siento, Potter –dijo con los dientes apretados.

.- Lo siento, Malfoy. No escuché eso –dijo Harry aprovechando el momento.

Malfoy gruñó y dio algunos pasos hacia delante, empujando a Harry contra la pared-. Me escuchaste la primera vez, _Potter_.

Harry sonrió-. Muy bien. Te perdono, _Malfoy._

Los dos chicos se quedaron ahí mirándose hasta que Hermione se aclaró la garganta-. Bien, entonces, me alegro que esto haya acabado. ¡Todos vuelvan a sus salas comunes! ¡No hay nada que ver aquí! ¡Váyanse, antes de que empiece a sacar puntos!

Harry rompió su contacto visual con Malfoy mientras se volteaba para regresar a su sala común.

.- Ven, Gabe –dijo mientras frotaba el chichón que se estaba formando en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Gabe lo obedeció felizmente.

.- ¡Espera un segundo! ¿Qué te da el derecho de llevarte a mi hijo así? –demandó Malfoy.

Todos se detuvieron y se voltearon para ver a Malfoy. El susodicho rubio pareció horrorizado de sí mismo por las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca.

.- Quiero decir... No importa. ¿Por qué me importaría? –Y con eso, Malfoy se volteó y se dirigió enojado y a grandes pasos hacia las mazmorras.

**¡Jijiji! **Les traigo otro capítulo casi de inmediato, como se me hizo costumbre. Me encantaría prometerles que siempre será así, pero lamentablemente mañana vuelvo a la prepa… ni modo, igual espero poder hacerme un tiempecillo a diario, pero ya saben que cuantos más reviews, más pronto la continuación!

**Muchas** gracias a los reviews! Son la fuente de motivación que me hace ponerme bajo una lámpara a traducir :D


	3. Conoce a los Weasleys

**Título: **Harry Potter and the Children of the Future (Harry Potter y los niños del futuro).

**Autora: **Ahja Reyn.

**Rating: **M por lenguaje, temas sexuales, violencia y estilos de vida alternativos.

**Capítulo 3: Conoce a los Weasleys**

De regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor, la cuadrilla fue alcanzada por una excitada Ginny.

.- ¡Hey, Harry! ¡Ron! ¡Hermione! ¡Miren! –Ginny levantó la foto de una joven niña pelirroja de cara redonda-. ¡Es mi hija Justy! ¿No es adorable?

Hermione observó la foto de cerca-. Es algo linda. ¿Cuánto tiene?

.- Tres –respondió.

.- Detente –dijo Ron de repente-. ¿Tienes una hija? ¡¿Quién es el padre?!

.- Oh. Es... bueno... Neville –dijo Ginny bajito.

.- ¡NEVILLE!

En este punto Mack decidió que era hora de intervenir-. ¡Hola, tía Ginny! Mi nombre es Mack. Soy el hijo de Ron.

.- Encantada de conocerte, Mack. ¿Quién es tu madre entonces? –preguntó Ginny cortésmente.

.- Hermione –dijo Mack, mirando muy orgullosamente a la susodicha chica.

.- Bueno, no puedo decir que no lo vi venir. –Ginny se volteó hacia su hermano-. Ron, de veras debes concentrarte en invitarla a salir.

Ron simplemente frunció el ceño mientras Hermione se ruborizaba y Mack y Gabe reían tontamente.

.- ¿Qué hay de ti, Harry? –preguntó Ginny-. Asumo que ese de ahí es tu hijo.

.- Síp –respondió Gabe, sin darle a Harry la chance de negarlo.

.- Oh. ¿Quién es la madre? ¿Es esa chica con la que estás encaprichado? ¿Cho?

.- No –fue la respuesta de Harry mientras miraba a Gabe como si fuera su culpa. Gabe simplemente hizo una mueca ante la mención del nombre de Cho Chang.

.- Bueno, ¿quién? –preguntó Ginny expectante.

.- No hay madre. –La cabeza de Harry corrió a buscar una respuesta-. Yo… er… ¿lo adopté?

.- ¡Tengo dos papás! –declaró Gabe ruidosamente, ahogando las débiles palabras de Harry.

Harry miró a su hijo-. Él no sabe de lo que está hablando, eso. Te juro que está loco.

Ginny, junto a varios otros Gryffindor que habían oído la declaración, parecieron divertidos.

.- ¿Dos papás?

.- ¿Harry?

.- Espera. Eso no lo haría...

.- ¡No sabía que Harry era marica!

.- ¡Así se hace, Harry!

.- Así que, Harry, ¿quién es el tipo con suerte con tu _amigo_ por atrás? –intervino Seamus chistosamente.

Por supuesto, Gabe estaba más que feliz de responder-. Es Draco M-mumfmmh.

Gabe miró a Harry, cuya mano estaba fuertemente afianzada encima de su boca.

.- ¡¿Acaba de decir Draco Malfoy?! –preguntó Seamus incrédulamente.

.- Ey, Harry, ¿por qué no conoces al resto de nuestra familia? –preguntó Ginny rápidamente mientras arrastraba a Harry y Ron hacia el grupo de cabezas rojas que Harry había visto antes. Gabe fue también, viendo como su cabeza seguía firmemente afianzada entre las manos de Harry.

Los tres chicos y Hermione repentinamente se encontraron a sí mismos rodeados de un coro de "¡Tío Ron!", y "¡Tía Hermione!". El "¡Tío Harry!", sin embargo, pareció el más entusiasmado de los tres saludos, aunque Harry no se pudo imaginar porqué. Él estaba, después de todo, supuestamente casado con la persona que la familia Weasley más odiaba.

Mientras la noche progresaba, Harry descubrió que Ron y Hermione tenían tres hijos más aparte de Mack y un cuarto en camino. Mack parecía haber heredado el cerebro de Hermione junto a la astucia de Ginny y una pequeña parte de la destreza de los gemelos para los problemas. Lo único que parecía tener de Ron en realidad, era su aspecto y su fiera lealtad a sus amigos.

Con respecto a su propia familia, Harry rápidamente descubrió que Gabe no era hijo único. Todavía estaban sus hijas gemelas y un hijo más para contar.

Las gemelas, Jasmine y Rose, eran muy educadas y aristocráticas, justo como se suponía que debía ser un Malfoy. Pero no dejes que eso te engañe, había dicho Gabe. En un primer vistazo, pensarías que son gemelas idénticas en dos colores. En un primer encuentro, pensarías que son personalidades idénticas en dos tonos. Y luego empiezas a conocerlas y entonces se desata el infierno. Estaban programadas para entrar a Hogwarts el curso siguiente.

El último hijo, Lief, era el bebé de la familia. Estaba lleno de vida y energía y buscaba constantemente la atención de sus hermanos mayores. Prácticamente idolatraba a Gabe como un héroe y todavía tenía que decidir a qué padre quería parecerse más, ya que estaba constantemente esforzándose para apaciguar a ambos. Él también estaba programado para entrar a Hogwarts el año siguiente.

Cuando Harry preguntó cómo era eso posible, Gabe solo respondió-. Desgracia de pociones. –Y lo dejó con eso.

Gabe, parecía, estaba más apegado a Harry. No por mencionar el hecho ya sabido de que estaba en Gryffindor, y no Slytherin, aunque eso mejoró un poco el humor de Harry.

Tío Fred y Tío George se las habían arreglado de algún modo para encontrar y enamorarse de una pareja de gemelas idénticas. El resultado de esa unión fue otro par de gemelos idénticos, dos chicos y dos chicas, que de algún modo parecía que fueran cuatrillizos. Sus nombres eran John, James, Jessie y Janet. Harry tenía la sospecha de que la razón de que Fred y George los hubieran llamado así era simplemente para ver cuánto caos podrían crear en su vida y los cuatro niños tomaban casa momento oportuno para asegurarse de concederles los deseos a sus padres.

Percy (los niños se negaban a referirse a él como "tío" debido a su traición al Tío Harry años antes) todavía tenía que tener hijos, además de encontrar alguien a quién amar-. Se lo merece por darle la espalda a Harry y la familia –había murmurado uno de los gemelos (Harry en realidad no podría decir cuál).

Tío Bill todavía buscaba tesoros, pero ahora con su esposa muggle americana. Su hijo, Thomas (ahora de seis años), se unía a sus cazas en el verano y siempre regresaba con emocionantes historias para entretener a la familia y alardear con las chicas.

Tío Charlie se había casado con Fleur Delacour y estaban viviendo felizmente en Francia con dos hijos en la escuela de allá.

Los abuelos Weasley siempre insistían en pasar la Navidad en su casa, incluso con el gran número de participantes, pero era literalmente imposible meter a toda la familia en La Madriguera. Así que en algún lugar de la línea Draco les había dado la Mansión Malfoy y los había engañado para que la aceptaran. ("¿QUÉ?" fue lo que había dicho Ron después de ese pequeño desarrollo.) Por supuesto, Draco había insistido que era porque no podía soportar ser arrastrado a una apretada casucha durante las vacaciones.

En ese punto Harry se preguntó dónde vivían ellos e hizo la pregunta en voz alta.

.- Si Malfoy no tiene la mansión, ¿significa que vivimos en Grimmauld Place?

.- No, ahí es donde yo vivo –dijo Mack inmediatamente.

.- Nosotros vivimos en en Godric's Hollow. Somos dueños de toda la tierra allí, papá –dijo Gabe orgullosamente.

Harry, por el contrario, estaba pasmado. No solo estaba casado con Draco Malfoy de entre todas las personas, sino que también tenía todo una familia con él, y vivían felizmente en un gran terreno. No un terreno cualquiera, por las dudas, sino Godric's Hollow. El lugar donde sus padres habían vivido, habían cuidado de él, y habían muerto.

Harry se percató de que Gabe debía hablar muy en serio cuando proclamó que él amaba a Malfoy, considerando las cosas. Sentado ahí ahora, Harry no podía imaginarse a sí mismo en un millón de años dejando que Malfoy se acercara al hogar de sus padres.

Este pensamiento causó que Harry suspirara y apoyara la cabeza en sus manos. El destino seguro que le había jugado unas cuantas para su futuro.

.- Ejem.

Harry levantó la cabeza para ver a un Gabe algo incontento parado frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

.- Papá, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

.- Por favor no me llames así –pidió Harry mientras se paraba y seguía a Gabe.

Una vez que hubieron llegado a un rincón aislado, Gabe giró para enfrentar a su padre.

.- Papá, realmente no entiendo porqué actúas como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Harry miró a su hijo-. ¡Estoy seguro de que tú también lo harías si un niño aparece y te dice que eres su padre y que estás viviendo feliz como un gay con tu más grande rival en un futuro no-muy-distante!

.- Bueno, considerando el hecho de que soy bi (sí, papá, escuchaste bien, soy bi) no estaría tan impactado, Y por el bien de mis hijos haría a un lado la rivalidad lo suficiente como para darle un buen vistazo a con quien pasaré supuestamente el resto de mi vida. TÚ, por otro lado, eres tan terco que no puedes abrir los ojos lo suficiente como para ver que papá es un chico atractivo y no sólo eso, sino que está ORGULLOSO DE TI, papá. Está jodidamente orgulloso de ti y todo lo que has hecho. Y yo también.

Harry abrió y cerró la boca varias veces mientras su cerebro rápidamente asimilaba lo que Gabe estaba diciendo. ¡Ese niño parecía tener mucha sabiduría para su edad!

.- ¡Orgulloso de mí! ¡Malfoy está orgulloso de mí! ¡Las bolas de Merlín, Gabe! ¿No estabas ahí en el vestíbulo? ¡Me tiene un maldito rencor! ¡Y muchas veces celos! ¿Cómo...?

.- ¡Ey, Gabe! ¿Has...? Cielos... tú... ¡tú eres Harry Potter!

.- Sí, Creevy, este es mi padre. No, mi otro papá no está aquí en el momento. Y por favor no empieces con que crees que ambos son dioses del sexo ahora –dijo Gabe, haciendo una leve mueca al mencionar dioses del sexo-. Ahora, si me disculpas, mi padre y yo tenemos algunas cosas que discutir.

.- ¿Ese es el hijo de Colin? –preguntó Harry curiosamente una vez que el chico se había ido.

.- Sí. Su padre está a cargo de tu club de fans, su tío está a cargo del club de fans de papá y él está a cargo de mi club de fans. La situación es bastante molesta en realidad –dijo Gabe con voz aburrida-. Cometí el error de distraerme una vez cuando me hablaba. Cuando volví a escuchar me di cuenta de que el tema de alguna forma se había profundizado en territorio de sueños húmedos y él hablaba de ti y papá. Honestamente, nunca estuve tan disgustado en toda mi vida.

Harry no pudo evitar reír bajito ante eso. Gabe parecía tener un pequeño Malfoy brillando a través de él que hacía maravillas para su nivel de madurez y actitud general. Harry brevemente se preguntó si eso hacía que Gabe tuviera algo de personalidad dividida.

Harry decidió tomar la oportunidad y darle un empujón amistoso al pequeño Malfoy-. Pero Gabe, creí que estabas orgulloso de tus padres y _todo_ lo que hemos hecho.

Gabe pareció profundamente disgustado-. ¡Sólo porque esté orgulloso de ustedes dos NO significa que disfruto escuchando como ustedes dos lo hacen en el sueño de alguien! ¡Ugh! ¡Ahora tengo una maldita imagen trancada en la cabeza! ¡Godric! ¡Discúlpame mientras voy a destrozar mis ojos y tirar algunos pedazos! ¡Muchas gracias, papá!

Con eso, Gabe corrió hacia el baño, presuntamente para hacer exactamente lo que acababa de decir que haría. En ese punto, Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse cuántas de esas lágrimas de cocodrilo que había visto antes eran realmente verdaderas.

**¡Hola de nuevo! **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, aunque más que nada es una descripción de toda la descendencia de nuestros personajes favoritos xD! Bueno, sólo me resta pedirles que dejen review, ya que esta historia no tiene tanta prioridad como Problemas de Herencia de una Veela, así que encárguense de que se actualice por sí sola:D sólo les cuesta un review.

Nos vemos!


	4. Cena

**Título: **Harry Potter and the Children of the Future (Harry Potter y los niños del futuro).

**Autora: **Ahja Reyn.

**Rating: **M por lenguaje, temas sexuales, violencia y estilos de vida alternativos.

**Capítulo 4: Cena.**

Durante las siguientes horas todos se quedaron en sus salas comunes como se les había ordenado hasta que el quejido de sus estómagos los trajo de vuelta al Gran Comedor para la cena.

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados Dumbledore se paró y aclaró su garganta-. Parece que el futuro ha venido a saludarnos por razones que deben dejarse sin decir. Por favor tengan en cuenta que estos estudiantes tienen estrictas órdenes de no revelar ciertos hechos sobre su tiempo, o eventos que lleven a él, a pesar del hecho de que me han asegurado de que tienen algún tipo de encantamiento sobre ellos que causará que cualquier memoria que los concierna y cualquier información que revelen será eliminada cuando se vayan. Con eso dicho¡disfruten el banquete!

Tan pronto como Dumbledore se sentó, Harry y Gabe se alcanzaron unas patas de pollo. Luego se sirvieron una porción saludable de patatas machacadas, y finalmente una pequeña pila de brócoli.

Cuando sus platos estuvieron llenos, ambos empezaron a arrancar la carne de la pata de pollo y la sumergieron en el puré antes de comérsela. Incluso Ron se pausó ante esos glotones hábitos alimenticios a ver las similitudes del padre y el hijo comiendo delante de él.

.- ¿Qué? –preguntó Harry con la boca llena de pollo.

.- Nada, amigo. Es sólo que... bueno... ¡mírense¡Quiero decir, tú y Gabe! Es casi como si estuviera viendo doble mientras los miro comer –dijo Ron mientras los señalaba a ambos con su pata de pollo.

Muchas personas asintieron positivamente, provocando que Gabe y Harry se miraran. Harry arrojó su pata de pollo desanimadamente y solo miró su plato. En ese punto, Justin Finch-Fetchly se acercó nerviosamente a la mesa.

.- Er¿Harry¿Es cierto que ese es tu hijo?

.- Sí. ¿Qué con él? –preguntó Harry mientras ojeaba a Gabe.

.- Bueno, -Justin tragó saliva nerviosamente antes de continuar- ¿es cierto lo que todos dicen¿Que también es el hijo de Malfoy¿Que ustedes dos son amantes?

Harry estrechó los ojos-. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Malfoy? Estoy seguro que estará más que feliz de darte algunas respuestas.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon-. ¿Estás loco¡Me echará un maleficio el próximo martes sólo por oír el rumor!

.- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo no haré lo mismo? –preguntó Harry peligrosamente, a pesar del hecho de que sus dos manos estaban en la mesa y su varita estaba enterrada en las profundidades de su bolsillo.

Justin soltó un pequeño chillido antes de apresurarse de regreso a su propia mesa para informarles lo que le habían dicho.

.- Bien manejado, _Potter_. Especialmente ya que estoy pegado a _ti_ como mi única opción de compañero en la vida –dijo una familiar voz arrastrada detrás de ellos-. Sigue con cosas como esa y la gente empezará a creer que tú y yo realmente pasamos _tiempo_ juntos, que el cielo lo impida.

.- Malfoy, qué amable de ti unirte a nosotros –dijo Harry fríamente-. Y aquí yo sólo estaba pensando en ir hasta tu mesa a envenenar tu comida con mi presencia, pero parece que me ganaste de mano.

.- ¿De veras? –intervino Gabe-. Sólo piénsalo. Papá quería hacer el primer movimiento, pero Padre le ganó de mano.

El labio de Malfoy a curvarse mientras Harry decía entre dientes muy apretados-. No me digas así.

.- Sí –dijo Ron, de acuerdo con Harry-. Eso se pondrá muy confuso si sigues llamando a ambos papá. Deberías llamar a Malfoy mamá. Creo que eso ayudaría.

Malfoy le disparó a Ron una mirada peligrosa mientras que casi todos se atragantaban con sus jugos de calabaza. Pero antes de que Malfoy pudiera replicar, Gabe habló.

.- En realidad, el Tío Ron tiene razón, papá. Si tuviera que elegir al más maternal de los dos, probablemente sería Draco.

.- ¡¿QUÉ?! –Malfoy lucía bastante encolerizado.

.- Bueno, es verdad –continuó Gabe mansamente-. Mientras que tú eres más aristocrático y aprecias las cosas finas y las cosas más bellas de la vida, Papá es más rudo y le gusta más el aire libre y no le teme a ensuciarse.

.- ¡Y eso me hace a MÍ la maldita MADRE! –en este punto Malfoy sacudía los brazos, con varita en mano-. ¡Puede alguien decirme qué está MAL con disfrutar las cosas más FINAS en la vida! –Bastantes personas trataron de alejarse rápidamente por miedo a algún maleficio perdido volando en su dirección.

.- ¡Claro que no espero que lo sepas, Weasley, viendo que tu familia es muy pobre como para siquiera EMPEZAR a entender el concepto! –soltó Malfoy cuando Ron abrió su boca para hablar.

.- No me malinterpretes, Pa-Draco. ¡Ambos son muy masculinos y paternales¡Es por eso que le digo a los dos papá! Es sólo que si tuviera que… elegir… -Gabe se detuvo al ver que sus palabras simplemente no estaban ayudando.

Malfoy miró al techo encantado y corrió sus manos por su pelo mientras intentaba calmarse. Regresó su mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor a tiempo de notar un par de brillantes ojos verdes mirándolo antes de que Harry volteara a ver su plato.

"_¿Qué fue eso?"_ se preguntó Malfoy.

.- ¿Qué e'tás ha'iendo aquí de to'os mo'os, Malfoy? –preguntó Ron con la boca llena de galletas.

Malfoy arrugó la nariz disgustado-. Desaparece, Weasley. Estoy aquí para hablar con mi hijo.

Ron estrechó sus ojos y hubiese replicado algo si no se hubiese metido otra galleta a la boca.

Al escuchar las palabras de Malfoy, Gabe instantáneamente se enderezó en su asiento y se corrió un poco para hacer lugar entre él y Harry. Malfoy miró el lugar con obvio hastío, pero se sentó de todos modos con la espalda apoyada en la mesa.

Malfoy se mantuvo en silencio por un momento mientras se preparaba mentalmente para algunas de las respuestas que podría recibir a sus preguntas.

.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

.- Gabriel Harry Malfoy-Potter.

-. _¿Harry? _¿Por qué Harry¿Por qué no Draco? –preguntó Malfoy incrédulo.

.- Bueno, ustedes están tan enamorados y tú estabas tan feliz de que papá finalmente había derrotado a Voldemort de una vez que quisiste declarar tu amor por él teniéndome y llamándome como él.

.- ¿Nosotros... nosotros estamos "tan enamorados"? –Malfoy lucía como si se estuviera por enfermar.

.- Espera¿acabas de decir que derroté a Voldemort de una vez? –preguntó Harry de repente.

Gabe lucía como si hubiese dicho algo que no debía-. Er… ¿no?

.- ¡Sí lo hiciste¡Te escuché! –dijo Harry-. ¿Así que cómo…?

.- ¿Qué quieres decir con "teniéndote" a ti? –interrumpió Malfoy.

Harry miró a Malfoy por la interrupción mientras Gabe parecía contento.

.- ¿Y por qué te pareces tanto a mi... y a Potter? –agregó Malfoy como un segundo pensamiento mientras ojeaba las características de Gabe-. Tu apariencia hace obvio que no eres adoptado.

.- Sí. ¿Por qué luces como si fueras nosotros dos combinados? Los dos somos chicos y ya que sólo las mujeres se embarazan, técnicamente sólo deberías parecerte a uno de nosotros. Er... ¿verdad, Hermione? –preguntó Harry cuando recordó que estaba en el mundo de los magos y casi todo era posible.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza-. Sí. A menos que uno de ustedes tomara la poción de cambio de sexo.

Harry y Malfoy palidecieron considerablemente con sus palabras. Ron, por otro lado, empezó a carcajearse mientras comía su tarta al imaginarse a Malfoy con el vestido de la abuela de Neville, y el sombrero.

.- Gabe, _por favor_ dime que sigo siendo hombre en el futuro. _¡Por favor! _–suplicó Harry mientras luchaba por mantener su cena en su estómago.

Gabe no pudo evitar reírse. Pensó en divertirse un poco con la situación, pero decidió no hacerlo. Le gustaba su cuerpo como era, gracias.

.- ¡Por su puesto, papá... quiero decir, Harry! –dijo felizmente.

Ante eso, Malfoy pareció que se iba a desmayar mientras Ron se caía de su asiento riendo.

.- ¡Soy un bebé de caldero! No se preocupen, ambos siguen siendo hombres –dijo Gabe rápidamente antes que su padre perdiera la conciencia.

Un aliviado Malfoy de repente se dio cuenta de que había parado de respirar. Se obligó a si mismo a tomar profundas bocanadas de aire antes de poder responder a las palabras de su hijo.

.- ¿Un qué?

.- ¿Un bebé de caldero? –interrumpió Hermione-. ¡Pero se supone que esa es una poción muy avanzada! Es muy compleja y riesgosa¡el ministerio la tiene prohibida!

.- ¿De qué estás hablando, Granger? –preguntó Malfoy enojado.

.- Un bebé de caldero es el equivalente a un niño de probeta en el mundo muggle, solo que mucho más complicado. Esencialmente creas a un niño a través de una poción. Supuestamente requiere un montón de muestras de los dos padres y un montón de ingredientes complicados que deben ser agregados al caldero sobre un período de nueve meses. El más pequeño de los errores puede crear alguna horrible rareza. Dudo que incluso el profesor Snape pueda hacerla solo –dijo Hermione excitadamente.

.- ¿Entonces cómo es que Gabriel salió tan perfecto? Es obvio que Potter no hizo la poción –dijo Malfoy con los brazos cruzados.

.- Por supuesto que no –dijo Gabe-. Tú lo hiciste.

.- ¡¿Yo qué?! –chilló Malfoy.

.- Bueno, con la ayuda de la Tía Hermione y Snape –agregó Gabe.

En este punto todos parecían estar en shock.

.- ¿_Bromeas_, verdad? –preguntó Ron-. ¡No hay forma que ese imbécil grasiento siquiera considerara trabajar en una poción con Hermione, incluso si Malfoy se lo pidiera¡Especialmente ya que Harry está involucrado!

Aunque Malfoy odiara admitirlo, Weasley tenía un punto.

.- Gabe, creo que tendrás que contarles toda la historia –intervino Mack.

.- Sí, bueno –dijo Gabe-. Ey, Draco¿cómo suena la Sala de los Menesteres¿Alrededor de las once?

Malfoy simplemente estrechó los ojos y asintió y se levantó para irse. Miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio muchos rostros expectantes llenos de preguntas. Fue entonces cuando decidió dejar el Gran Comedor y descansar un poco. No se estaba sintiendo bien de todas formas.

**¡Buenas!** Aquí traigo otro capítulo de esta adorable historia, y agradezco por supuesto los reviews! Ya saben, cuántos más, más rápido llega la continuación! (Que seguramente, si los reviews siguen así, sea mañana mismo xD)

Mis más sinceras disculpas por no actualizar Problemas de Herencia de una Veela hoy. No lo he acabado, y los reviews fueron menos de la mitad de lo usual y eso me desanimó un poco. Pero para mañana estará pronto, promesa.

Ah! Y ahí finalmente tienen la explicación de porqué no es un Mpreg. Gabe es un lindo "bebé de caldero", como algunos reviewers pusieron "bebé de probeta", lo cual como Hermione dijo es bastante equivalente.

**¿Clic al botoncito? **


	5. Las reflexiones de Malfoy

**Capítulo 5: Las reflexiones de Malfoy.**

Draco miró la parte interior del dosel de su cama por un rato, reflexionando sobre lo que había oído en la cena. Suspiró. Gabriel había estado ahí menos de un día y ya podía jurar que el chico le estaba dando canas con todas esas noticias que había arrojado a sus hombros.

Draco repentinamente se levantó de su cama y corrió hacia el espejo a examinar su pelo buscando señales de gris. Después de varios minutos, un suspiro de alivio se oyó ya que ninguna fue encontrada.

Regresando a su cama, Draco comenzó una lista de lo que había aprendido hasta ahora.

1. Era considerado un marica en el futuro.

Draco frunció el seño ante esa acusación. No era gay, era bi. Honestamente, la gente realmente necesitaba aprender a distinguir la diferencia.

Si ambos sexos lo admiraban¿quién era él para negar sus deseos? Todo el asunto bi empezó como un accidente en realidad. Tomó un poco de más en una fiesta de Slytherin durante su sexto año, y Blaise Zabini (siendo tan Dorian Gray (1) como era) lo había llevado de regreso a su habitación y había procedido a darle a Draco la mejor paja que hacía temblar la Tierra que había tenido nunca.

Naturalmente, cuando estuvo sobrio, Draco creyó que todo había sido por suerte, pero luego de varios hombres su mente se había arreglado. Los hombres definitivamente daban mejores mamadas que las mujeres, simplemente porque ellos sabían que estaban haciendo y cómo se sentía.

Pero ahora lo acusaban de ser un total maricón. La verdad¡era un Malfoy por el amor de Merlín! Se esperaba que él se graduara, eligiera una carrera, eligiera una bruja de sangre pura con la que casarse, y luego producir un heredero que cargara el nombre de la familia. Por eso, nunca realmente se acostó con ningún hombre con el que había estado. Simplemente los usaba por sus manos y sus bocas.

"_Y para ver el tormento en el que se ponen a sí mismos antes y después de que acabo con ellos"_ agregó Malfoy como un segundo pensamiento.

Pero eso todavía no le daba a nadie el derecho de ir por ahí llamándole marica. ¡Todos sabían que tomaba tiempo de su ocupada agenda para cortejar a las chicas que se tiraban a sus pies! Al momento estaba haciendo malabares con cinco de ellas, y ninguna sabía sobre las demás. Eso era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso.

"_De todos modos¿dónde estaba¡Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo!"_

2. Tenía un hijo.

Bueno, eso eran maravillosas noticias. Significaba que al final, había tenido éxito en lo que se esperaba de él; producir un heredero.

Eso, al menos, debería mantener a su padre orgulloso. Después de todo, siempre que el resultado sea el mismo, los modos de llegar a él no deberían significar. ¿Verdad?

3. El nombre de su hijo era Gabriel.

Un nombre bastante justo, a pesar del hecho de que no era un nombre de mago. Malfoy decidió que le gustaba de todos modos.

Gabriel. El nombre tenía un toque de clase y parecía demandar respeto. Y respeto tendría si todos dejaran de decirle Gabe.

Honestamente, si quisiera que todos le llamaran a su hijo 'Gabe' lo habría llamado así¿no es así? Pero no, no lo había hecho. Lo había llamado Gabriel, un buen nombre que se respetaba. Porqué ese niño dejaba que el mundo lo llamara Gabe estaba por encima de Draco.

Probablemente era la culpa de Potter.

4. Gabriel era un Gryffindor de tercer año.

Eso también era culpa de Potter. La línea Malfoy siempre había producido Slytherins¡y que su hijo fuera elegido Gryffindor era prácticamente una blasfemia!

Malfoy gimió. Probablemente él era considerado la oveja negra de la familia debido a eso. Maldito Cara-Rajada. Justo lo que necesitaba. Ser desheredado de su propia familia, solo para quedarse atrapado con dos cabezas duras, idiotas buenos para nada.

5. Estaba casado con nadie más que Harry _jodido_ Potter.

Porqué se casaría con el Niño de Oro era una razón perdida para él. Tal vez era algún tipo de castigo por unir fuerzas con el Señor Oscuro y convertirse en un mortífago (algo que tenía toda la intención de hacer). Pero entonces Potter sería tan torturado como Draco, así que no podía estar bien.

¿Pero por qué casamiento? Por lo que él sabía, las relaciones entre dos hombres eran aceptadas en el mundo de los magos, pero se mantenían en silencio. En la opinión de Draco, el casamiento era un alboroto. ¿No había mencionado el pequeño mocoso de Pansy algo sobre que a Gabriel se le conocía por sus _padres_? Eso definitivamente era un alboroto.

Tal vez se habían casado porque realmente estaban "tan enamorados" como Gabriel había dicho. Ja. Eso era para reírse.

6. Una parte de él realmente se preocupaba por Gabriel.

De eso se había dado cuenta luego de el inesperado enfrentamiento con Potter, en el que incluso se había sorprendido a sí mismo.

¿Instinto paternal, tal vez? Pero, técnicamente no había tenido al niño aún¿así que de dónde podía venir el sentimiento? Tal vez sólo del conocimiento que tenía un hijo.

Draco pronto se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose cuán fuerte su instinto era en el futuro, y si sus propios instintos paternos eran actualmente tan fuertes. Debía ser simplemente algo Malfoy.

Draco sonrió. El lado más suave de los Malfoy. No había porqué preguntarse porqué le era tan fiel a sus padres.

7. Lo consideraban la maldita madre en la relación.

Bueno, no en realidad¡pero aún así! Había que echarle la culpa a Potter de esto, también.

Draco había sido criado para apreciar la clase más fina y no podía entender porqué su propia carne y sangre no estaba siendo educada del mismo modo. Así que tenía que ser a culpa de Potter por evitar que su familia viviera en los estándares aristocráticos.

De nuevo¿por qué se había casado con Potter? Ah, sí. Amor. Ja.

8. El nombre completo de su hijo era Gabriel Harry Malfoy-Potter.

El apellido era bastante fácil de entender. Draco sabía que nunca renunciaría al nombre de su familia, y parecía que Potter tampoco. Y eso era.

Lo que en realidad molestaba a Draco era el segundo nombre del chico. _Harry_. Enamorado o no, el nombre "Harry" era común, y Draco no podía ver porqué estaría de acuerdo en usarlo como el segundo nombre de Gabriel.

El nombre "Draco", por otro lado, era suave y afable. No sólo eso, pero la palabra _draco_ se traduce a _dragón_, y eso, mi buen amigo, significa poder, respeto y fuerza. Las tres cualidades que a Draco le gustaba creer que tenía.

Tal vez sólo estaba borracho cuando "Harry" fue sugerido para segundo nombre.

9. Él y Potter estaban "tan enamorados".

Draco pensó en eso por casi una hora. De todo lo que había pensado, eso era lo que más le confundía. ¿Cómo podía estar enamorado si no creía en el sentimiento para empezar?

Diecisiete años y todavía tenía que sentir cualquier cosa remotamente cercana al amor. Ni siquiera había tenido una fijación seria. Era bastante difícil experimentar el sentimiento cuando todos en su mundo eran materialistas y todo lo que siempre había querido le había sido dado o había sido arrojado a sus pies para que lo tomara.

Ni siquiera sentía amor hacia sus padres en realidad. Por ellos sentía algo más como lealtad.

Draco finalmente decidió simplemente seguir adelante. Después de todo¿cómo se suponía que se figurara algo si no existía en su mente para empezar?

10. Al final, Potter vence al Señor Oscuro.

Draco sonrió afectadamente mientras se preguntaba si era muy tarde para cambiar de lado. Así parecía.

Incluso si se cambiara de lado, probablemente no viviera para contar la historia. No sólo tendría que enfrentarse a la ira de su padre, sino también a la del Señor Oscuro.

Y conociendo al Señor Oscuro, cazaría y mataría a Draco, luego mataría a su madre por ser más o menos neutral en su apoyo hacia él, y luego mataría a su padre por el más pequeño de los errores, luego mataría a cualquier pariente de los Malfoy sólo porque llegado ese punto los consideraría a todos unos bastardos traidores.

Síp, definitivamente le convenía mantener su lealtad donde estaba ahora. Al menos sabía que sobreviviría si se quedaba con el Señor Oscuro.

11. Gabriel lucía como él y Potter combinados.

Era casi imposible decir a quién se parecía más. Mientras que el chico tenía la complexión de Draco y la forma de su rostro, lucía el pequeño cuerpo de Potter y su indomable pelo.

Si Draco recordaba bien, sus ojos eran plateados con un destello de verde en el centro. Bastante inusual.

12. Gabriel era un bebé de caldero.

Bueno, eso explicaba porqué había resultado como si Draco y Potter se mezclaran en un solo ser.

"_Debe significar que hice la poción perfectamente"_ pensó Draco con aire satisfecho.

¿Pero por qué iría él por el problema de una complicada poción de nueve meses cuando podía fácilmente ir y embarazar a alguna chica? Hubiese sido cien veces más fácil y ahorraría un montón de problemas.

¿Y qué demonios le había pasado para que le pidiera a Granger ayuda? Eso tenía que deberse a Potter.

Y luego estaba Snape. Él debió haber sido chantajeado para ayudar, porque Draco no podía ver otra forma de que el profesor de pociones aceptara tomar parte de una tarea de nueve meses, especialmente con Potter involucrado.

Draco tuvo un profundo sentimiento de que todo estaba sujeto a todo el tema ese del amor.

Maldición.

**(1)** De _El retrato de Dorian Grey_ de Oscar Wilde. Dorian Gray es un hombre físicamente hermoso cuyos males son transferidos a un retrato que mantiene escondido del mundo. Buena lectura. La recomiendo. Por alguna razón siempre me imagino a Blaise como Dorian Grey; inocente y lindo, pero en realidad algo malvado en su propio modo torcido. --- _(Nota de la autora)_

**¡Buenas! **Lamento que este capítulo no tenga mucho contenido, pero en el original la autora especificaba que era imprescindible tratar los sentimientos de ambos. Nos vemos mañana, porque ya tengo la continuación casi lista. Y ya sé que estuvo cortito, pero manden reviews igual T.T. Oh, y pásense por mi recientemente inaugurado deviantART, que aunque sólo tiene una chanchada de Harry y Draco, tendrá muchas más xD **cacell . deviantART . com**


	6. Las meditaciones de Potter

**Capítulo 6: Las meditaciones de Potter.**

Con un gemido, Harry se dejó caer en su cama. Finalmente había sido capaz de alejarse del caos diciendo que tenía un dolor de cabeza y se iba a descansar un poco hasta que fuera hora de ir a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Harry decidió considerar los hechos antes de enfrentar a Malfoy y escuchar a Gabe arrojándoles más sorpresas.

1. Tenía un hijo.

Bueno, eso en sí eran noticias geniales. Significaba que había vivido lo suficiente como para considerar tener una familia y aun más para llevar acabo esos planes.

2. El nombre de su hijo era Gabriel.

O Gabe, como a Harry le gustaba llamarlo. "Gabriel" sonaba… Harry buscó por la palabra adecuada. Arrogante. Esa servía. Como algún aristócrata de clase alta que miraba a todos por encima creyendo que él debería ser homenajeado en un pedestal.

"_Ja. Suena a Malfoy."_

Probablemente Malfoy lo había nombrado.

3. Gabe tenía dos papás.

Harry frunció el ceño. Ron había tenido razón en su pequeño enfrentamiento en el almuerzo. Para que hubiese dos papás, Harry tenía que ser gay; y Harry no era gay.

¿Verdad?

Verdad, el fiasco con Cho Chang había sido un completo desastre, pero eso no le iba a empujar hacia el otro lado, ¿no es así?

Harry se movió incómodamente en su cama y decidió dar fin al asunto ahí y ahora.

Cerrando los ojos, Harry empezó a pensar en chicas. Ninguna chica en particular, sólo su cuerpo. Imaginó labios, curvas, piernas, pechos y siguió así. Pensó que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo hasta que se dio cuenta que su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo.

"_Maldición."_

Con un sentimiento de condena inminente, Harry siguió con el otro sexo. Pensó en abdómenes duros como rocas, estómagos marcados, brazos musculosos y siguió así. Pero no sintió nada.

.- ¡Que demonios! –gritó a nadie.

¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¡Que no tenía preferencia! ¡Bien entonces! ¡Que así fuera! Se decidió por eso.

Sin querer explorar más el asunto, decidió seguir adelante.

4. El otro padre era Malfoy.

¿Por qué, entre todos los hombres del mundo, era Malfoy?

En lo que a Harry le concernía, Malfoy era un imbécil arrogante, lo que hacía imposible enamorarse de él, no hablemos de ser su amigo. Si eso fuera cierto, ¿qué había pasado para que Harry cambiara de opinión?

Harry miró el dosel de su cama un rato y pensó en eso. Quizá Malfoy le había dado alguna poción de amor.

Ja. No parecía.

5. Malfoy no aprobaba nada de eso.

Su ataque a Harry en el vestíbulo parecía probarlo. La cabeza de Harry todavía dolía donde había sido constantemente golpeada contra la pared.

Harry rió sombríamente. Tal vez podía usar algo de lo que Gabe le había dicho para mantener a Malfoy callado, como el hecho de que le daba la Mansión Malfoy a los Weasley.

6. Malfoy y él estaban casados.

Harry frunció el ceño. Tener un hijo juntos podía ser fácilmente explicado con alguna estúpida excusa que Harry no podía pensar en el momento. ¿Pero casamiento?

Estaba seguro de que si Ron y Hermione sospecharan que Harry estaba bajo una poción amorosa, encontrarían el antídoto de inmediato. Pero que la relación fuera tan lejos como para llegar al matrimonio, eso sólo podía significar una de dos cosas:

Ron y Hermione estaban muertos en ese tiempo (lo que no era posible ya que tenían muchos hijos), o Harry realmente amaba a Malfoy y viceversa.

¿Algo así era siquiera posible? Durante toda la vida de Harry, él había querido alguien a quien amar y cuidar. Verdad, tenía a Hermione y Ron, dos de los mejores amigos que alguien pudiera pedir. Y también estaba la familia Weasley que lo trataban como si fuera uno de ellos. Pero ahora que había crecido, quería más. Y todas las respuestas le estaban siendo entregadas en una bandeja de plata.

¿Podía ser Malfoy realmente la solución de su verdadera felicidad? ¿Podía ser él al que acudiría cuando los tiempos se pusieran difíciles y se sufrieran las pérdidas? ¿El que realmente lo ayudara a seguir adelante?

Parpadeando incrédulo ante la idea de amor verdadero entre él y su archirival, Harry sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos absurdos y continuó.

7. Gabe no era hijo único.

Estaban las gemelas, Jasmine y Rose, muy educadas y astutas, y aún así opuestas en una de las formas más extrañas. ¿Cómo lo había dicho Gabriel? En un primer vistazo, pensarás que son gemelas idénticas en dos colores. En un primer encuentro, pensarás que son personalidades idénticas en dos tonos. Pero entonces empiezas a conocerlas, y el infierno se desata.

Luego estaba el pequeño Lief lleno de energía, siempre buscando la atención de sus tres hermanos mayores. Todavía tenía que decidir si quería ser más como Harry o más como Malfoy.

Harry decidió aceptar la explicación de más niños con la excusa inicial de porqué habían tenido a Gabe en primer lugar, la que no podía pensar en ese momento.

8. La familia entera vivía felizmente en Godric's Hollow.

Harry dejó que su mente descansara un poco antes de percatarse de que ese hecho no le molestaba.

¿Y por qué lo haría? Él tenía un supuesto feliz matrimonio, una gran familia, probablemente algunas mascotas que Gabe no había mencionado, y vivían en el único lugar que hacía que todo encajara.

Harry tuvo un momento difícil tratando de creer que su vida iba a terminar siendo tan perfecta, cuando no había sido más que una lucha hasta ahora. Nuevamente, Malfoy estaba en la imagen. Tal vez ese era el lado negativo de todo.

9. Malfoy estaba orgulloso de él.

Harry dudaba de eso. Se mantenía firme a lo que había dicho antes. Malfoy no estaba más que celoso y rencoroso, y nada haría que cambiara de opinión.

Harry decidió ignorar los hechos recientes por los que acababa de pasar para confirmar la declaración de sus pensamientos.

10. El nombre completo de Gabe era Gabriel Harry Malfoy-Potter.

El apellido era bastante fácil de explicar. Harry estaba demasiado orgulloso como para renunciar a su apellido y Malfoy era demasiado terco para renunciar al suyo.

Harry decidió que el segundo nombre de Gabe no era importante y continuó.

11. Había vencido a Voldemort.

Harry pensó aprensivamente en eso. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Cuándo lo había hecho? ¿Qué había pasado exactamente?

Mentalmente maldijo a Malfoy por interrumpirle en la cena antes de que Gabe pudiera responder a sus preguntas.

12. Gabe era un bebé de caldero.

¿Qué había poseído a Malfoy para que fuera e hiciera algo así cuando uno de ellos podía haber ido y embarazado a alguna chica? Habría sido mucho más fácil y les habría ahorrado toneladas de trabajo y esfuerzo.

¿Y por qué le pediría ayuda a Hermione? Tal vez Harry había sido persuadido para hacerlo.

Y luego estaba Snape. Él tenía que haber sido chantajeado para que ayudara, porque Harry no podía ver modo de que el imbécil grasiento ese aceptara ayudar en una tarea de nueve meses, especialmente con Harry involucrado.

Harry tuvo la sospecha que la bola grasienta antes se arrancaría sus propios ojos, los cortaría en dos, exprimiría el jugo de ellos, y se lo tomaría con una cucharita de azúcar como si fuera una limonada.

**¡Buenas! **No tengo nada que decir en realidad xD mañana continúa la trama, ahora que los pensamientos de ambos chicos involucrados ya fueron tratados :D Dejen reviews poooor fas, que cada vez llegan menos u.u.


	7. ¡Serpiente!

**Título: **Harry Potter and the Children of the Future (Harry Potter y los niños del futuro).

**Autora: **Ahja Reyn.

**Rating: **M por lenguaje, temas sexuales, violencia y estilos de vida alternativos.

**Capítulo 7: ¡Serpiente!**

A las 11:20 pm, Malfoy entró a la Sala de los Menesteres.

.- Ya era la jodida hora, hurón. Nos estábamos preparando para enviar un grupo de búsqueda.

La cabeza de Malfoy se volteó hacia la dirección de donde venía la voz de Weasley.

.- ¿Qué están haciendo ellos aquí? –demandó enojado.

Ron ignoró la pregunta y continuó su perorata.- Gabe dijo a las once. ¡Llegas veinte minutos tarde!

Malfoy sonrió con arrogancia-. Ahí es donde te equivocas, comadreja. Dijo _alrededor_ de las once. Y creo que 11:20 encaja en la programación horaria.

.- Tiene un punto –dijo Gabe sonriendo. A menudo usaba ese truco en su casa y generalmente se metía en problemas por él. Viendo a su padre usarlo ahora le daba ventaja para cuando regresara.

Harry suspiró-. Bueno, apresúrate y cierra la puerta, Malfoy, no tenemos toda la noche.

Malfoy, de todos modos, permaneció al lado de la puerta-. Mi pregunta no fue respondida. ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

Harry miró a Ron, Hermione y Mack. Fue Hermione la que respondió.

.- Estamos aquí para apoyo moral.

.- Tontos. Si hubiese sabido que toda la casa Gryffindor estaba invitada, habría traído algunos invitados propios. Pero ya que nadie se molestó en informarme, creo que me iré. –Con eso, Malfoy se volteó, pero antes de que pudiera salir fue detenido por un tirón en su túnica. Se volteó para echarle un maleficio a quienquiera que hubiese sido, pero se detuvo cuando vio que era su hijo.

.- Padre, por favor quédate a escucharme. Mack está aquí para ayudarme y Tío Ron y Tía Hermione están aquí para apoyo moral hacia Papá.

.- Y para asegurarnos de que no lo maldigas sin fin –agregó Ron.

.- En realidad, estamos aquí para mantener la paz –dijo Hermione-. Incluso aunque convertirte en Premio Anual ha calmado algunas de tus escenas contra Harry, hemos notado que toda esta cosa de ser padre es un tema bastante delicado entre ustedes dos. Tengo la sensación de que mantuviste tu temperamento al mínimo en el Gran Comedor por todos los profesores que había alrededor. Pero aquí, no hay nada que retenga a ti y a Harry. Por eso intervenimos.

.- ¿Por qué? ¿Para poder saltar al lado de Harry cuando las cosas se pongan un poco rudas? –preguntó Malfoy con sospecha.

.- En realidad, Ron estará al lado de Harry y yo estaré de tu lado, no sólo para que tengas algo de apoyo, sino también para mantener a Ron en línea. –Hermione le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Ron-. Creo que balancea las cosas bastante bien.

Malfoy frunció el ceño percatándose de que Hermione tenía razón. Incluso aunque sólo habían estado en el colegio por unos meses, se había acostumbrado a estar de acuerdo con Hermione considerando que ambos eran Premios Anuales. Pero sólo porque se hubiera acostumbrado no significaba que le gustara.

.- ¿Por favor, padre? –suplicó Gabe dándole otro tirón a la túnica de Malfoy.

Malfoy suspiró-. Los Malfoy no suplican, Gabriel. –Caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó entre Harry y Hermione.

"_Sólo me quedo porque tengo curiosidad"_ pensó para sí mismo.

Malfoy miró la habitación por primera vez. Notó que estaba desprovisto de cualquier objeto afilado o puntiagudo. De hecho, el piso y las paredes parecían estar alfombradas. Más allá de la gran mesa en el medio y las sillas rodeándola, le habitación parecía totalmente vacía.

"_El maldito Trío de Oro tenía que pensar en todo, ¿no es así? Como si yo fuera a hacer algo. Esa maldita comadreja es el que más necesita restricción"_. Malfoy suspiró impacientemente.

.- Bueno, ahora que estamos todos aquí supongo que puedo empezar –dijo Gabe felizmente.

.- ¡Espera! –interrumpió Ron-. ¿Qué hay de su varita?

Malfoy miró a Ron.

.- Ron tiene razón –dijo Harry-. Todos excepto Gabe deberíamos dejar nuestras varitas.

Ron miró furiosamente a Harry con la boca abierta.

.- De acuerdo –dijo Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros-. Me conformo con eso.

Sacó su varita y la puso en la mesa en frente de él mientras Harry, Hermione y Mack hacían lo mismo. Todo el grupo miró expectante a Ron.

Ron gruñó derrotado y arrojó su varita a la mesa. Mack rápidamente se levantó y las recolectó y las depositó en un rincón.

Gabe sonrió felizmente mientras se sentaba frente a sus padres-. Bueno, antes de empezar, ¿tienen alguna pregunta?

.- Yo sí –dijo Ron.

.- Creo que se refería a mí y Malfoy, Ron –dijo Harry suavemente.

Ron hizo un puchero y se despatarró en la silla.

.- Eso es cierto, comadreja, deberías aprender tu lugar y quedarte callado –dijo Malfoy.

.- _¡Malfoy!_ –regañó Hermione.

Ron le mostró el dedo.

.- _¡Ron!_

Parecía que una pelea entre los tres estaba por hacer erupción cuando Gabe repentinamente saltó de su asiento con un pequeño quejido y empezó a sacudir su túnica desesperadamente. La mesa entera detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Gabe como si estuviera loco.

Gabe alcanzó el final de su túnica y rápidamente sacó algo y lo arrojó a la mesa.

Hermione dejó salir un suave grito y todos alejaron rápidamente sus sillas.

.- No pasa nada –tranquilizó Gabe-. Sólo es Nyoka. Escuchó la voz del Tío Ron y…

.- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Malfoy mientras miraba más de cerca la mesa.

.- Es una serpiente –respondió Harry, acercándose.

Ron y Hermione, de todos modos, se mantuvieron alejados de la mesa.

.- Gabe, -preguntó Hermione lentamente-. ¿qué estás haciendo con una serpiente en tu túnica?

.- ¡Es mi mascota! –dijo Gabe defensivamente mientras la serpiente se deslizaba hacia Harry.

_.- Hola_ –dijo Harry mientras se acercaba para acariciar la cabeza de la serpiente.

_.- Ah. Tú debes ser Papá Harry. Todavía tengo que conocerte en el futuro. Mi nombre es Nyoka. Encantada de conocerte_ –respondió la serpiente.

.- Gabe, no se permiten las serpientes como mascotas en Hogwarts. No están en la lista –explicó Hermione, manteniendo sus ojos encima de la serpiente.

.- La encontré. Estaba herida. ¡No podía dejarla ahí! –argumentó Gabe.

.- ¿Dónde la encontraste? –preguntó Ron curiosamente mientras miraba a Harry conversar con la serpiente.

.- Es del Bosque Prohibido –respondió Harry mientras levantaba la vista de su conversación-. Gabe la encontró cerca del borde del bosque durante una de sus clases de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

Malfoy apartó su vista de la serpiente para dirigirla a Gabe.

.- ¿Hablas parsel, verdad? –preguntó acusadoramente.

.- Por supuesto que sí. Lo sacó de mí –dijo Harry orgullosamente mientras le daba la serpiente a Gabe.

Malfoy simplemente frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Nyoka alejarse de Gabe y dirigirse hacia Ron.

.- En realidad lo saqué de ambos –dijo Gabe mientras miraba a sus padres.

Harry frunció el ceño-. ¿Cómo? Malfoy no habla parsel, ¿verdad? –le preguntó a Malfoy.

.- No, no lo hablo. No tengo idea de lo que habla Gabriel –dijo Malfoy de algún modo furioso.

.- ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Harry con sospecha.

.- Mira, Potter, creo que sé mis propias habilidades mágicas, y conversar con las serpientes no es una de ellas. –Malfoy cruzó los brazos.

.- Eso es raro –intervino Gabe-. Puedes hablar con las serpientes en mi tiempo. Tal vez Harry te enseñó como hacerlo.

Harry abrió la boca para decirle a Gabe que dudaba que se pudiera enseñar parsel cuando Ron lo interrumpió.

.- Er... ¿Qué está haciendo? –preguntó Ron nerviosamente mientras la serpiente empezaba a trepar por su túnica.

.- Honestamente Tío Ron. Nyoka es un "ella", no un objeto. Y va hacia ti porque le gustas.

Harry, Malfoy y Mack rompieron en carcajadas mientras Ron adquiría un tono verde enfermizo antes de levantarse y empezar a sacudirse en un intento de desalojar a la serpiente de su túnica.

Hermione, por otro lado, atrapó a Gabe y a Harry compartiendo una mirada sabihonda y frunció el ceño.

.- Harry James Potter, ¡llama a esa serpiente en este instante! –gritó mientras saltaba a ayudar a Ron.

.- ¡Yo no envié a la serpiente hacia él! ¡Fue Gabe! –gritó Harry, apuntando un dedo acusador hacia Gabe.

.- ¿YO? ¡Tú eres el que estuvo hablando con ella todo el tiempo!

.- Sólo porque haya estado hablando con ella no significa...

.- ¡EEK! –chilló Ron-. ¡Está entrando en mis pantalones! ¡Llámala! ¡LLÁMALA!

Malfoy se cayó de su silla riendo. Escuchar a la comadreja chillar como niña era casi demasiado.

Harry y Gabe también reían demasiado para tener total control del parsel, y tuvieron que recurrir a buscar con las manos en Ron para encontrar a la serpiente para sacarla.

Malfoy sintió como si fuera a morir por falta de oxígeno viendo como ya no tenía la fuerza para tomar una inhalación completa.

Después de varios momentos intensos, Nyoka pareció entender que su compañía no era deseada y se deslizó por debajo de los pantalones de Ron y se fue a un rincón de la habitación antes de enroscarse y mirar en la dirección de Ron.

.- ¡Tío Ron, mira lo que has hecho! ¡Heriste sus sentimientos! Deberías disculparte –regañó Gabe.

Ron miró a Gabe-. ¡NO voy a disculparme con ese ASQUEROSO, RASTRERO intento de animal, ESPECIALMENTE ya que me acaba de VIOLAR en más o menos DIEZ modos diferentes! ¡Y si ALGUNA VEZ me mandas a esa COSA de NUEVO, yo…

Malfoy estaba levantado del suelo en un flash, escudando a Gabe.

.- No te atrevas a amenazar a mi hijo, comadreja, cuando sabes bien que es Potter el de la culpa –declaró Malfoy en una voz mortífera.

.- Sal de mi camino, hurón, ¡por una vez no tiene que ver contigo! –Ron puso su mano en el hombro de Malfoy para empujarlo a un lado, sólo para que Harry se la sujetara, quien simplemente sacudió la cabeza hacia Ron.

Malfoy dio un paso hacia Ron-. Te equivocas, _Weasley_. Si empiezas algo con mi familia empiezas algo conmigo. ¿Entendido?

Ahora furioso, Ron alejó bruscamente su brazo de Harry para golpear a Malfoy, sólo para tener su brazo otra vez sujeto por Hermione.

.- ¡RON, NO! –gritó Harry mientras se paraba frente a Malfoy.

.- ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS, HARRY! ¿ACASO TODO EL MALDITO MUNDO SE HA VUELTO LOCO? ¡SÓLO PORQUE HAY UN NIÑO QUE DICE SER TU HIJO Y EL DE MALFOY NO SIGNIFICA QUE TENGAS QUE IR A DEFENDER A ESA BOLA DE FANGO!

.- No es eso... –dijo Harry tranquilamente, negándose a hacerse a un lado de Malfoy y Gabe-. No es eso, sucede que Nyoka es una de las serpientes más mortíferas en el mundo, y si le pegas a Malfoy… bueno, ¡mírala, Ron!

Todos miraron hacia abajo donde Harry estaba apuntando y vieron a la serpiente en pose de ataque ni siquiera a un pie del tobillo de Ron.

Con un chillido, Ron saltó hacia la silla más cercana mientras Nyoka silbaba enojada.

.- Dijo que considera que nosotros tres somos sus amos, incluso Malfoy, a pesar del hecho de que no puede hablar su idioma aún, y si lastimas a cualquiera de nosotros estás muerto –dijo Gabe con el tono de alguien que describe el clima.

.- ¡Dejaste que una serpiente _venenosa_entrara en la túnica de Ron! –dijo Hermione furiosamente.

Gabe se encogió de hombros y fue a tomar su lugar-. Bueno, no es como si lo hubiera lastimado entonces. Sólo estaba jugando, después de todo. Honestamente Tía Hermione, los animales no son tan tontos como la gente creen que son. Ella no lo habría mordido sabiendo que es el amigo de mi padre.

Harry luchó para no sonreír mientras Hermione abría y cerraba la boca sin nada que replicar.

Malfoy, de todos modos, no tenía razón para ocultar nada y rió con ganas-. Por favor Granger, incluso yo sabía eso. Los libros de repente te fallan en los secretos del mundo, ¿no es así? Tal vez si expandieras tu mundo más allá de la biblioteca del colegio, Weasley finalmente tendría la oportunidad de invitarte a salir. Especialmente ya que no puede conseguirse a nadie mejor.

Hermione inventó un nuevo tono de rojo al ruborizarse, y Ron parecía un homicida.

.- ¿Alguna vez tendré oportunidad de hacer mi pregunta?

.- Muy bien, Tío Ron. ¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Gabe.

.- ¿Qué están haciendo todos ustedes aquí? Quiero decir, pensé que viajar en el tiempo era ilegal. ¿Y por qué han sido enviados a Hogwarts? Especialmente ya que hay montones de gente aquí que quieren venderle cualquier tipo de información a El Profeta. –Ron le disparó una mirada a Malfoy, que en cambio, la ignoró.

.- Er... –Gabe les dirigió un vistazo a Malfoy y Hermione-. He jurado el secreto sobre ese pequeño detalle…

.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –demandó Ron. Miró alrededor y notó que Hermione se negaba a hacer contacto visual con él y Malfoy lo miraba con una gran sonrisa arrogante.

.- ¡Ustedes dos lo saben, no es así! –acusó.

.- Ser Premios Anuales tiene sus ventajas, mucho mejor que ser prefecto. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Granger? –dijo Malfoy en tono despectivo.

.- ¿Así que Harry y yo somos los únicos en la habitación que no tenemos idea de lo que está pasando? ¡Exijo saberlo en este instante!

.- Weasley, difícilmente estás en posición de ir y hacer semejantes reclamos.

.- ¡No me importa! –Ron se volteó hacia Harry-. ¡Vamos, amigo! ¡Tú odias que te dejen en la oscuridad también! ¡Siempre te pones como loco cuando Dumbledore decide no darte información!

Harry suspiró.- Sí, está bien. No es como si fuéramos a ir a decirles a todos. Además me sorprendería que Dumbledore no supiera ya sobre Gabe, yo, y Malfoy.

.- Tiene razón –dijo Gabe mientras una enviaba súplica silenciosa a su Tía y Padre.

.- Bueno, supongo que no puede lastimar... –dijo Hermione lentamente.

.- ¡Genial! –dijo Gabe mientras Mack le disparaba una mirada ruda-. Bien… bueno… que todos estemos aquí es mi culpa en algún nivel.

.- _Nuestra_ culpa, querrás decir –corrigió Mack.

.- ¿Heredaste la necesidad de ser un héroe de Potter, entonces? –preguntó Malfoy.

.- Difícilmente. El problema me encontró a mí. De todos modos, no puedo dar todos los detalles, pero el punto principal es que Hogwarts ya no es un lugar seguro en mi tiempo.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? –estalló Ron-. ¿Qué demonios hicieron ustedes dos?

.- ¡Nosotros no hicimos nada! ¡Sólo nos metimos en el problema y advertimos a Dumbledore antes de que fuera demasiado tarde! Que nos enviaran aquí fue un acto de último minuto para salvar a los alumnos antes de que sucediera un desastre –dijo Mack.

.- ¿Dónde estamos nosotros cuando todo esto pasa? –preguntó Harry.

.- Bueno, tú estabas sustituyendo la clase de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras –dijo Gabe-. Y tú fuiste el que nos envió aquí. No creo que Padre vaya a estar muy contento contigo en nuestro tiempo, considerando que enviaste cerca de trescientos alumnos a través del tiempo usando un hechizo muy riesgoso. Especialmente ya que nos pudimos haber perdido en el tiempo fácilmente, o pudimos haber acabado en el lugar equivocado.

.- Pero al final funcionó, ¿no es así? –preguntó Harry.

.- Sí. Pero eso no detendrá a Padre de estar enojado contigo. Siempre estás tomando riesgos estúpidos, como a él le gusta decirlo.

Harry se volteó hacia Malfoy-. ¡No tomo riesgos estúpidos!

Malfoy volteó la cabeza para enfrentarse a Harry-. ¡Yo nunca dije semejante cosa! Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, algunas de las cosas que haces son bastante estúpidas.

Harry se puso ligeramente rojo mientras Gabe reía.

.- ¿Ven? ¡Ese es exactamente el tipo de discusiones que tienen en casa! ¡Ustedes dos ya se están convirtiendo en una pareja!

La declaración llamó la atención de Harry y su ira desapareció de repente.

.- Así que... ¿realmente soy gay, entonces? –Harry mantuvo sus ojos pegados a la mesa mientras escuchaba a Malfoy bufar.

Gabe sonrió-. Nop. En realidad no tienes preferencia.

Harry levantó la cabeza de golpe-. ¿Qué? ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

.- En realidad, Potter, lo tiene –interrumpió Malfoy-. Significa que no tienes un impulso sexual y eso impide que vayas persiguiendo mujeres. Pero, tienes la apreciación de la belleza y cuando algo te llama la atención, no importará si es hombre o mujer. Y terminas siendo bastante leal a esa persona, lo que fácilmente te hace estúpido. También te hace inmune al coqueteo.

Harry parpadeó-. ...

.- Eso tiene sentido. ¿Recuerdas el baile de cuarto? Montones de chicas invitaron a Harry y él rechazó a todas ya que tenía los ojos puestos en Cho. Aunque el inexistente impulso sexual es un poco falso. –Hermione envió una mirada a la dirección de Malfoy-. Junto con lo del coqueteo. Pero la ciega lealtad y belleza es verdad.

Harry no dijo nada mientras recordaba cuarto año. Había sido extremadamente tonto en lo que refería a Cedric y Cho. Tan tonto de hecho que había rechazado un consejo valioso en la segunda prueba.

.- ¿Así que eso significa que me encuentras hermoso, Potter? –preguntó Malfoy, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Harry.

Harry miró a Malfoy. Pensó en no responderle, pero se percató de que probablemente no era lo correcto.

.- De hecho, sí –respondió, ignorando los ruidos que provenían de Ron, el resplandeciente rostro de Gabe y los ojos abiertos de Malfoy y Hermione, continuó-. Pero hay muchas formas de belleza y encuentro la tuya falsa.

Los ojos de Malfoy se estrecharon peligrosamente, pero antes de que pudiera replicar, Ron habló.

.- ¿Gabe va a empezar a contar su historia de vida o no? –preguntó, todavía negándose a dejar que sus pies tocaran el suelo ya que Nyoka estaba debajo de él.

**¡Hola! **Casi no acabo este capítulo hoy, creí que moriría xx. Así que me voy a descansar, porque la lámpara me está quemando la retina. Espero que les haya gustado xD Ooooh, yo quiero un hijo como Gabe!

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews:D

**¿Clic al botoncito?. :3**


	8. Previsto

**Título: **Harry Potter and the Children of the Future (Harry Potter y los niños del futuro).

**Autora: **Ahja Reyn.

**Rating: **M por lenguaje, temas sexuales, violencia y estilos de vida alternativos.

**Capítulo 8: Previsto.**

.- Bien. Antes de que empiece, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene alguna pregunta? –preguntó Gabe.

.- Sí –dijo Harry rápidamente-. ¿Cómo derroto a Voldemort?

Malfoy rodó los ojos-. Honestamente Potter, ¿cuán denso te puedes poner? ¿Realmente esperas que él te responda cuando yo estoy justo aquí?

.- ¿Planeando convertirte en mortífago? –acusó Ron.

.- No es que sea de tu incumbencia, Weasley, pero sí –dijo Malfoy impacientemente.

.- ¡Así que estás planeando decirle a tu papito cualquier información útil que puedas darle para lastimar a Harry! ¡Incluso después del hecho de que de que terminan sacudiéndola juntos! –gritó Ron.

Harry se sonrojó ante lo último que dijo de Ron, pero se mantuvo callado. Ron tenía un punto.

.- En realidad, ya que eres tan sutil en acusarme, planeo dejar a mi padre fuera de esto. Si empiezo a mandarle montones de información de Potter, él querrá saber de dónde lo saqué, y eventualmente también la verdad, -Malfoy apuntó con la cabeza hacia la dirección de Gabe-, saldrá a la luz. Y personalmente preferiría que eso no sucediera.

Harry dejó dejar el tema de Voldemort por ahora y seguir adelante.

.- ¿Cuándo... cuándo exactamente Malfoy y yo... nos juntamos? –preguntó Harry vacilantemente.

Gabe pensó por un momento-. No sé la fecha exacta, pero sé que pasó en algún momento durante su séptimo año.

.- ¡Pero este es nuestro séptimo año! –gritó Ron.

.- Sí, Ron, y acaba de empezar –cortó Hermione.

.- Maldición Potter, ¿eres suicida o algo? –preguntó Malfoy incrédulamente-. A pesar del hecho de que acabo de revelar mis planes de convertirme en mortífago, estoy seguro de que sospechaste de antemano, ¿y aún así decides liarte conmigo?

Harry frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Malfoy-. ¿Cómo demonios se supone que lo sepa? ¡No ha pasado aún! ¡Y por lo que sabes, tú pudiste haber sido el que viniera a mí! ¡No al revés!

.- ¡No te adules! La única forma que yo iría a ti sería si el Señor Oscuro me obliga a hacerlo en un plan malvado –declaró Malfoy.

.- ¿Eso es cierto, Gabe? –intervino rápidamente Hermione-. ¿Así es como se juntan? ¿Con algún plan malvado que fue mal?

Gabe frunció el ceño-. No lo creo. Por las historias dispersas que me han contado creo que sólo sucedió.

.- ¡Ew! –Ron puso cara de disgusto-. ¿Estás diciendo que un día empezaron a pelear y entonces una cosa llevó a la otra y empezaron a hacerlo?

Harry y Malfoy le enviaron una mirada maligna a Ron.

.- Bueno... no –dijo Gabe lentamente.

.- ¿Entonces cómo...?

.- Weasley, si quieres vivir tu vida con _tu_ impulso sexual, recomiendo que mantengas la boca cerrada –siseó Malfoy.

.- No puedes hacer nada; ¡no tienes tu varita! –dijo Ron triunfantemente.

Los ojos de Malfoy se estrecharon-. No soy como tú, yo tengo la paciencia para esperar el momento de la venganza.

.- ¡Ron, cállate! –dijo Hermione-. ¡Si sigues interrumpiendo, Harry y Malfoy nunca descubrirán nada!

Ron se despatarró en su silla derrotado.

.- Entonces, ¿hay más preguntas? –preguntó Gabe.

Ron abrió su boca, pero fue silenciado por una mirada de Mack y Hermione.

Malfoy parecía estar teniendo una batalla consigo mismo. Finalmente se decidió a preguntar.

.- ¿Lo que dijiste es cierto? –dijo en un tono adornado con curiosidad-. ¿Potter y yo realmente estamos enamorados?

.- Bueno, ciertamente parece que lo están. Quiero decir, ustedes dos dicen "te amo" como cien veces al día. Es bastante molesto. Te pregunté sobre eso una vez y me dijiste que ustedes tenían sus razones –dijo Gabe.

.- ¿Y qué razones eran esas? –preguntó Harry curiosamente.

.- Algo de que cometieron el error de no decirlo cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, y terminaron perdiendo cualquier otra chance… no sé. No estaba escuchando en realidad.

Malfoy se mofó-. ¿Por qué preguntaste si no ibas a escuchar?

Gabe frunció el ceño-. Era una pregunta retórica. Además tenía otras cosas de que preocuparme.

.- ¿Todos tus detalles de su vida serán tan inexactos? –preguntó Ron, gustándole Gabe menos y menos.

.- Bueno, si dejaras de interrumpir lo descubrirías, ¿verdad? –soltó Gabe.

.- ¿Cómo empezó todo? –preguntó Harry tranquilamente.

Gabe pensó bastante un momento-. Si recuerdo bien, se hizo alguna jugarreta para que ustedes dos dejaran de pelear todo el tiempo. Pero algo fue mal y ustedes empezaron a actuar diferente. Todavía peleaban y todo, pero sus peleas parecían ser más juguetonas. Al menos, eso es lo que dijo Tía Hermione.

.- ¿Juguetonas? –interrumpió Ron-. El día que Harry empiece a jugar con Malfoy es el día que yo…

.- ¡Cállate! –sonaron varias voces.

La boca de Ron se cerró de golpe.

.- De cualquier modo, -Gabe miró a Ron-, tenían algo como una relación y lo mantuvieron en secreto para todos.

.- ¿Incluso para Tú-Sabes-Quién? –preguntó Ron con sospecha.

.- Sí, Tío Ron, incluso de Voldemort, lo que fue raro considerando que Papá era el salvador del mundo mágico y Draco era un conocido mortífago.

.- Wow. Eso debió haber sido realmente difícil para ustedes, chicos –dijo Hermione comprensivamente.

Los sentimientos de Ron no eran los mismos-. ¿Qué te detuvo de entregarlo, hurón?

Malfoy lo miró-. ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Gabriel no nos lo ha contado aún.

Gabe rió nerviosamente-. En realidad, no puedo darles los detalles completos de cómo fueron a parar así y eso, ya que estaría revelando demasiado. Pero puedo decirles que en la última batalla, tú salvaste la vida de papá, y él luego venció a Voldemort. Eso lo dejó en coma. Cuando finalmente se despertó, se volvió loco por todos los recuerdos horribles así que le borraron la memoria.

.- ¿¡QUÉ!? –interrumpió Harry-. ¡Borraron mi memoria sólo porque no creen que puedo soportar algunas pesadillas!

Malfoy sonrió arrogantemente mientras que Gabe miraba a Harry con tristeza-. En realidad fue mucho peor que eso. Padre me dijo que te sacudías cuando estabas despierto, y no eras capaz de controlar tu nivel de magia. Incluso lastimaste a algunos enfermeros.

.- Bueno, Malfoy tiene tendencia a exagerar las cosas –murmuró Ron.

.- Cállate, Weasley –dijo Malfoy.

.- ¿Qué? Es verdad.

.- Weasley, una palabra más...

.- Quiero decir, no es como si fuera un secreto bien guardado. ¡Siempre tomas la oportunidad de burlarte de Harry! Caer tan bajo como para alimentarlo con tu propio hijo….

Malfoy, que ya estaba al borde de su paciencia, pudo sentir su ira crecer. Controlándola como le habían enseñado, saltó de su asiento.

.- ¡Dije que te CALLES!

Ron de repente voló de su silla y cayó al piso, sujetando su estómago como si le hubiesen pegado en la tripa.

Hermione y Mack saltaron a ayudar a Ron. Harry, por otro lado, se volteó hacia Malfoy, con la boca abierta por el impacto.

.- ¡Hiciste eso a propósito! –acusó.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros-. Se lo merecía.

.- ¿Puedes controlar tu magia sin varita? –preguntó Harry, todavía sin creérselo.

.- Si mis emociones son lo suficiente fuertes.

Harry frunció el ceño-. ¿Cómo es que nunca la usaste conmigo?

.- Porque nunca tuve la necesidad –respondió Malfoy indiferentemente.

Ambos miraron a Ron que estaba siendo ayudado a volver a su silla.

.- Malfoy, sabes que no ayudas a la situación tampoco –dijo Hermione.

Mack suspiró-. Si Papá interrumpe otra vez lo sacaremos del cuarto y la familia Malfoy-Potter puede arreglárselas sola. Estoy cansado, y las interrupciones de papá se están haciendo bastante molestas.

Ron palideció. ¡Su propio hijo le estaba dando la espalda!

.- Suena bien –concordó Hermione ignorando la mirada traicionada que estaba recibiendo de Ron-. Por favor continúa, Gabe.

.- Bien. Bueno, borran tu memoria de la batalla final y la mayor parte de tu séptimo año y te conviertes en el buscador de Quidditch más famoso del mundo.

.- ¡Espera! ¿Y yo qué? –preguntó Malfoy de repente-. ¿Dónde estoy yo cuando pasa eso?

.- Criándome –respondió Gabe simplonamente.

.- ¡Me estás diciendo que estoy encerrado en casa, criando una familia mientras Potter anda volando por todo el mundo!

.- ¿Qué? No. Harry no recuerda su relación.

.- ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Harry.

Gabe suspiró frustrado.

.- Porque sucedió durante este año, y borraron tu recuerdo de este año de tu memoria –explicó Hermione pacientemente.

.- Gracias, Tía Hermione.

.- ¿Así que todo lo que haga este año va a desaparecer? ¿Todos mis recuerdos? ¿Se van? –Harry pudo sentir su ira creciendo-. Bien entonces, ¡si eso es lo que va a pasar puedo ir y hacer el imbécil ya que no recordaré nada al respecto!

Malfoy se mofó-. Por favor Potter, lo haces de todos modos. No hay necesidad de que te esfuerces más.

.- ¿Quién demonios tuvo la autoridad para hacer que los enfermeros hicieran eso? –demandó Harry-. ¿Fue Dumbledore?

.- En realidad, fue Draco –dijo Gabe tranquilamente.

Harry volteó a Malfoy-. ¡Apuesto a que te reíste de lo lindo con esa, no es así! Tú…

.- ¡HARRY!

.- ¿QUÉ?

.- Antes de que vayas a acusar a Malfoy, deberías pensar en eso. Si ustedes dos realmente tenían algo, borrar tu memoria le provocaría a Malfoy más dolor que a ti –dijo Hermione.

.- ¿Qué? –dijeron Harry, Ron y Malfoy a coro.

.- Gabe dijo que ustedes dos estaban enamorados. Que borraran ese amor de tu memoria... honestamente Harry, ¡tú estarías en dicha ignorando todo! Mientras tanto, Malfoy estaría cargando su ahora no correspondido amor por ti, posiblemente evitándote a todos los costos considerando que todo lo que tú recuerdas es que lo odiabas. ¡Piensa en cuánta tortura se puso a sí mismo! –dijo Hermione.

Harry se encontró sin saber qué decir.

.- ¿Así que lo que estás diciendo es que hice de mi vida una tortura sólo para que Harry pudiera seguir su camino feliz? –demandó Malfoy-. ¡Estás loca!

.- Bueno, es cierto –dijo Gabe-. Además, no estabas tan triste. ¡Me tenías a mí!

.- ¿Por qué te tendría a ti si Potter no estaba en la vuelta?

.- Erm... ¿como recuerdo? –supuso Gabe.

Ron se negó a creer una palabra de todo eso.

.- ¡Todo esto es una broma! Apuesto a que Malfoy empezó la relación contigo como su propio plan para entregarte a Quien-Tú-Sabes y cuando falló borró tu memoria para que no recordaras su traición. Entonces para mantener alguna forma de retorcido control sobre ti fue y creó a Gabe, ¡así si alguna vez se encontraba contigo de vuelta sería capaz de amenazarte usando a tu propio hijo!

.- ¡Cómo te atreves! –gritó Malfoy-. ¡Nunca haría semejante cosa con mi propia carne y sangre!

.- ¡Por supuesto que lo harías! –gritó Ron de regreso-. ¡Eres un Malfoy!

Ese fue el golpe de gracia que rompió la espalda del camello. Olvidando la magia sin varita, y el hecho de que había una mesa en el camino, Malfoy se lanzó hacia Ron. Harry rápidamente se paró para pararse en el camino de Malfoy, mientras Hermione corría para sujetar a Ron.

Mack y Gabe, por otro lado, se recostaron en sus sillas mientras miraban la escena ante ellos tranquilamente, como si siguiera siendo una ocurrencia normal en su época.

Harry se las arregló para sujetar a Malfoy lo suficiente como para que Hermione arrastrara a Ron fuera de la habitación.

La puerta se cerró de golpe, y Malfoy se sacudió a Harry y puso la cabeza en sus manos mientras se sentaba en un intento de calmarse.

Mack se carcajeó suavemente-. Nunca insultes a un Malfoy-Potter, especialmente cuando se refiere a familia. Papá nunca aprenderá eso, ¿no es así?

Gabe sonrió débilmente y negó con la cabeza.

.- Bueno, mantengo lo que dije antes. Más interrupciones de papá, y se va, y a la cama es donde yo debo ir. Buena suerte chicos, y traten de no matarse mutuamente. –Con un guiño, Mack se levantó y tomó su varita y la de sus padres y se dirigió a la puerta.

**¡Bien! **¿No está tristísima la historia de Harry y Draco? T.T Pobrecillo Draco.

Bueno, mis más sinceras disculpas por no actualizas Problemas de Herencia de una Veela hoy, me dormí toda la tarde xDU.

**¡Reviews, reviews, reviews! **Y muchas gracias a todos los que lo han dejado en el capítulo anterior :D


	9. Nunca

**Capítulo 9: Nunca.**

.- ¿Qué DEMONIOS pasa contigo? –demandó Hermione a Ron, que estaba recostado contra la pared-. Se suponía que estábamos ayudando, ¡no empezando peleas y haciendo peor la situación!

.- ¡¿Por qué me gritas como si fuera mi culpa?! –preguntó Ron.

.- ¡PORQUE ES TU CULPA! –gritó Hermione.

.- Mamá, tal vez quieras bajar la voz ya que es pasada la medianoche –dijo Mack mientras entraba al pasillo.

.- Oh. –Hermione pareció avergonzada de sí misma-. Correcto.

Mack rió y rodó los ojos-. Bueno, aquí están sus varitas. Me voy a la cama. ¿Ustedes vienen?

.- Todavía no. –Hermione le dio una mirada peligrosa a Ron, que tragó saliva nerviosamente.

.- Bien, entonces nos vemos. –Y con eso, Mack se volteó y se fue.

Tan pronto como Mack desapareció en la esquina, Hermione volvió a regañar al pelirrojo frente a ella.

.- ¿Por qué no puedes tratar de abrir tus ojos y mirar más allá de tu rivalidad con Malfoy por dos segundos? De veras, Ron, ¡piensa en lo difícil que es para Harry! Él…

.- ¡Lo difícil que es para Harry! Merlín, Mione, ¡y yo qué! ¡Tengo bastante encima como para siquiera considerar preocuparme por los problemas de Harry!

Hermione parecía que estuviera a punto de exhalar fuego-. ¿Y CUÁLES exactamente son TUS problemas?

.- Tengo un hijo que me está diciendo que estoy CASADO contigo, ¡cuando ni siquiera estamos SALIENDO! Todos se la pasan molestándome con que te invite a salir, ¡cuando ni siquiera SABEMOS si fue así como nos juntamos en primer lugar! ¡Y luego encima de eso mi MEJOR AMIGO es GAY con mi PEOR ENEMIGO! –gritó Ron consternado.

.- ¡Y cómo crees que HARRY se siente con todo eso! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que era gay hasta hoy! ¡Y luego descubre que todo lo que hace este año será borrado de su memoria! ¡PIÉNSALO, Ron! Finalmente encuentra el amor verdadero, y lo pierde no por muerte, ¡sino por pérdida de memoria! Él tiene un montón más de cosas encima que tú ahora, ¿pero alguna vez siquiera CONSIDERASTE eso? –Hermione bufó-. ¿No estabas AHÍ justo AHORA?

Los hombros de Ron cayeron mientras se deslizaba por la pared y caía al piso.

.- Sí, supongo que tienes razón –dijo tranquilamente-. ¿Pero por qué todo en su vida tiene que ser tan loco? Quiero decir, ¿Por qué no puede tener una vida normal como el resto de nosotros?

Hermione sonrió suavemente mientras se sentaba al lado de él-. Estoy segura de que se hace exactamente la misma pregunta todas las noches antes de irse a dormir.

Ron sonrió-. Sí.

Pasaron un rato en silencio.

.- Así que... Parece que estamos solos por ahora –dijo Ron.

.- Supongo –dijo Hermione alegremente.

.- No hay nadie aquí... Sólo tú y yo.

.- Eso es cierto.

Ron se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente-. Así que… ¿quieres salir conmigo alguna vez?

.- Me encantaría –respondió Hermione rápidamente.

Un sonrojo se arrastró por las mejillas de Ron mientras sonreía abiertamente. Pero esa sonrisa fue corta, porque Hermione se le lanzó repentinamente y lo tiró al suelo, besándolo locamente.

.- Así que... ya que estamos solos ahora, ¿puedo decirte papá?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.- No.

.- ¡Aw, vamos! ¡No será tan confuso!

.- No.

.- ¿Y si le digo a Malfoy "padre" y a ti "papá"?

.- No.

.- Espera un minuto –interrumpió Malfoy-. ¡Nos has estado llamando así de todos modos! ¿Por qué de repente necesitas el permiso de Potter?

.- Porque nunca lastima pedirlo –dijo Gabe indiferentemente.

Malfoy frunció el ceño.

.- Ey, al menos mantengo las apariencias familiares.

.- No importa ahora –dijo Harry irritado-. Llama a Malfoy como sea, pero por favor llámame a mí por mi nombre.

.- Como sea. Ya que se fueron todas las distracciones, ¿podemos continuar? –cuestionó Gabe.

.- ¿_Cómo es_ que Cara-Rajada vence al Señor Oscuro? –preguntó Malfoy, con la curiosidad ganándole.

Gabe rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

.- ¿Qué? –bufó Malfoy.

.- Lo siento. Es que "Cara-Rajada" es tu nombre _especial_ para papá. Y escucharte usándolo ahora… -La explicación de Gabe se descarriló en risas ante los rostros de sus padres.

Los ojos de Harry estaban abiertos con horror y su boca abierta como un pescado, mientras que Malfoy lucía como si estuviera peleando contra la urgencia de amordazarlo. Esos aspectos fueron rápidamente reemplazados por iguales miradas mortíferas primero enviadas entre ellos y luego a Gabe.

La risa de Gabe cesó inmediatamente-. Bien. Lo siento. ¿Y qué si les cuento de la vez cuando tenía dos años y Papá me llevó a volar y casi me deja caer?

.- Espera, ¡aún no has respondido a mi pregunta! –exclamó Malfoy.

.- No puedo responder eso, eres un mortífago –respondió Gabe-. Y tú mismo dijiste que no debería responder esa pregunta en tu presencia.

.- Honestamente Gabriel, espero algo más de un Malfoy. También dije que planeaba mantener a mi padre fuera de esto y ya que no vamos a recordar nada de esto...

.- ¡Ey, tiene razón! –concordó Harry.

Gabe suspiro-. No puedo decirles, porque no me creerían, incluso si fuera la verdad.

.- Gabe, nos has dicho un montón en las últimas doce horas. Dudo seriamente que esto se vuelva lo único que decidamos no creerte –dijo Harry.

.- Bien. Muere riendo.

.- ¿Él QUÉ? –preguntaron los dos séptimos años.

.- Muere riendo –repitió Gabe simplonamente.

Ante la mirada desconcertada de ambos rostros, se explicó.

.- Papá perdió una apuesta rara y tuvo que vestirse como chica, arrastrarse y todo. Tenemos una foto de eso en algún lado. ¡Deberían verla! Tiene tacones en los pies, medias de red en las piernas, unos shorts a media nalga en… bueno, sus nalgas, y una camiseta muy apretada con la bandera Británica que no llega a cubrir su estómago. También tiene bastante sombra en los ojos y los labios pintados de rosa, y broches por todo el pelo. De todos modos, mientras le ponían los toques finales al pelo y maquillaje, empezó la batalla final y no tuvo tiempo de cambiarse y se enfrentó a Voldemort. Voldemort entonces miró bien a papá y lo que tenía puesto y murió riendo. Fin.

Por la segunda vez en la noche, Malfoy sintió que se iba a morir por falta de oxígeno por reírse demasiado.

.- ¡Es mentira! –gritó Harry, totalmente encolerizado.

El rostro de Gabe se contorneó en una gran sonrisa de gato-. Sí, lo es. Aunque es una buena historia para decirle a los futuros mortífagos que no tenían intención de mantener esto oculto de sus familias.

Malfoy intentó decir algo despectivo en medio de su risa que empezaba a morir, pero falló.

.- ¿Cómo lo venzo en realidad entonces? –preguntó Harry.

.- No puedo decirlo –dijo Gabe.

.- ¿Por qué no? –dijo Harry enojado.

.- Porque tú del futuro me diste estrictas órdenes de no decírtelo –dijo Gabe mientras pretendía examinar sus uñas.

Harry gruñó, pero decidió seguir adelante.

.- Bien. ¿Cómo exactamente nosotros –Harry movió el dedo entre él y Malfoy-, mantenemos nuestra relación escondida de Voldemort y otros mortífagos?

.- Lo que es prueba de que no voy diciéndole todo a mi padre y el Señor Oscuro –declaró Malfoy.

.- ¡Ese no es el punto! –dijo Harry-. ¡Voldemort es un maldito lector de mentes y encima de eso tiene acceso directo a mi cabeza! ¿Cómo no descubre todo esto y encuentra algún modo de usarlo a su favor?

.- ¿Acceso directo a tu cabeza? ¿De qué hablas, Potter? –preguntó Malfoy.

.- Estamos unidos, gracias a esta estúpida cicatriz. Por eso disfruta plantarme imágenes en la cabeza cuando estoy durmiendo sólo para torturarme –dijo Harry, con su voz manteniéndose imperturbable.

.- No te preocupes por las pesadillas, papá. Draco te ayudará con ellas pronto –dijo Gabe suavemente.

.- ¿Cómo sabes sobre mis sueños? –preguntó Harry con sospecha.

.- Soy tu hijo. Duh.

.- ¿Por qué ayudaría a Harry con sus sueños, especialmente cuando son inducidos por el propio Señor Oscuro? –demandó Malfoy.

.- Amor –dijo Gabe felizmente.

Malfoy frunció el ceño. Había sido un largo y agotador día, y realmente se estaba hartando de todo ese asunto del "amor".

.- Bueno, es eso, o el Tío Ron tenía razón sobre ti, y sólo te juntaste con Harry para entregarlo. –Gabe se encogió de hombros.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Dices que no estás seguro? –preguntó Harry repentinamente.

.- Bueno, siempre está la posibilidad de que ustedes dos sólo me estén dando una estúpida historia romántica para mantenerme satisfecho –dijo Gabe.

.- ¡Nunca mentiría con algo así! ¡Y Malfoy ya le probó a Ron que no caería tan bajo! ¡Incluso si es un Malfoy! –dijo Harry.

.- ¡Bien entonces! –dijo Gabe, contento con su psicología inversa funcionara-. Ustedes dos realmente se aman.

.- No estés tan seguro –habló Malfoy, echándole un vistazo a Harry fatigado. Estaba un poco ofendido con todavía otro insulto a su nombre de familia. Honestamente, ¡los Malfoy no eran tan malos!

.- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –Harry frunció el ceño.

.- No creo en el amor –dijo Malfoy verazmente mientras desviaba la cabeza.

Por alguna razón desconocida, esa simple declaración molestó a Harry.

.- ¿QUÉ? ¡Cómo no puedes creer en el amor! –Harry saltó, volcando su silla.

.- Simple. Como un Malfoy, odio todo, y se me ha dado todo lo que siempre he querido. Ya que el amor no fue parte de nada de eso, no puede existir –dijo Malfoy.

.- ¿Y qué con Gabe? ¿Cómo lo explicas entonces?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros-. Tal vez la comadreja tenía razón y sí caí tan bajo.

.- Mientes.

.- ¿Y cómo exactamente intentas probarlo? –desafió Malfoy.

.- ¿Cómo puedes no creer en el amor, Malfoy? Seguro que lo reconsideras en algún momento de este año. –La voz de Harry tomó un ligero tono de súplica.

.- ¡Reconsiderar! ¡Contigo! ¡Abre los ojos, Potter! ¡Hemos sido enemigos desde que la primera vez que nos encontramos! ¡Me parece bastante imposible que de repente decidamos poner nuestras diferencias de lado y convertirnos en amantes en menos de un año! Especialmente después del hecho de que realmente me convertiré en mortífago! –Malfoy estaba ahora levantado-. ¡No sé para ti, pero para mí, todas mis acciones gritan "Muerte al Niño-que-Vivió"!

.- ¡No puedes creer eso! –discutió Harry.

.- ¿Por qué no?

.- ¡Porque estás aquí! ¡Sólo eso tiene que probar que una parte de ti quiere esto!

.- ¡Joder, Potter! ¡Sólo vine porque tenía curiosidad!

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron ante el impacto, luego dolor, antes de que se estrecharan con ira.

.- Bien. –Pateó el piso mientras caminaba hacia el rincón a recoger su varita-. Traté de creer lo que me dijiste antes, Gabe. Pero ahora me mantengo firme a lo que dije antes. Malfoy no es más que un cabrón detestable al que no le importa nadie más que sí mismo.

Con eso, Harry corrió fuera de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ruido de la puerta cerrándose de golpe provocó que Ron y Hermione se separaran rápidamente.

.- ¿Harry, qué pasa? –preguntó Hermione mientras se apresuraba a alcanzarlo.

.- ¡Más despacio, amigo! –dijo Ron.

Pero Harry no fue más despacio. Por el contrario, sus pasos se hicieron más rápidos mientras se apresuraba en alejarse tanto de Malfoy como pudiera.

.- ¡Harry, detente! –Hermione sujetó la manga de Harry y lo obligó a enfrentarse con ella y su nuevo novio.

.- Tenías razón, Ron –dijo Harry agitado-. No hay modo.

Entonces se volteó y continuó hacia la sala común, con sus amigos a remolque.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.- ¡IDIOTA! –gritó Gabe tan pronto como Harry salió por la puerta-. ¡TIENES UNA IDEA DE LO CERCA QUE ESTABA DE DARTE UNA OPORTUNIDAD!

.- ¿Y por qué querría una oportunidad de él? –preguntó Malfoy con los brazos cruzados.

Gabe gruñó y corrió sus manos por su alborotado pelo-. ¡Porque él puede darte aquello que nadie más puede!

Se pausó para ver si eso tenía algún efecto en Malfoy, antes de seguir sermoneándolo-. ¡Pero tú, siendo el imbécil que TIENES que ser, decides no ver eso, y en cambio tratar de encontrar tantos modos como puedas para hacer su vida peor de lo que ya es!

.- Por supuesto. Es mi trabajo como archirival –dijo Malfoy, ignorando la declaración anterior junto a los insultos hacia él.

.- ¡Merlín, y aquí estaba yo pensando que Tío Ron sólo estaba siendo terco! ¡Estoy empezando a creer que tiene razón en algunos puntos! –dijo Gabe enojado.

.- Bien. Entonces puedes ir y unirte al feliz Trío de Oro y apuntarte a sus demostraciones de "Odio a Slytherin"

.- Papá, no seas así –dijo Gabe con su voz repentinamente más suave-. Yo te conozco. No tienes que poner barreras conmigo.

.- No sé de qué estás hablando –dijo Malfoy mientras volvía a su asiento.

Gabe frunció el ceño-. ¿Por qué insistes en ser tan difícil?

.- Yo no soy el que está siendo difícil. Potter es el que corrió hacia la puerta. No sé porqué estaba tomando mis decisiones personalmente –dijo Malfoy tercamente.

.- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres saber POR QUÉ? –desafió Gabe.

.- Era una pregunta retó...

.- ¡YO TE DIRÉ PORQUÉ! ¡Es porque en toda su vida nunca ha tenido algo así! ¡Sus padres fueron asesinados antes de que pudiera recordarlos! ¡Se crió con parientes que lo odiaban! ¡Su padrino, lo más cercano que pudo tener a un padre verdadero, fue asesinado poco después de que papá lo encontrara! –Gabe tomó una pausa para tomar rápidamente algo de aire-. ¡Lo más cercano que tiene a una familia ahora es la familia de su mejor amigo, pero tampoco es lo mismo! Y ahora descubre que tiene la oportunidad de sentir amor verdadero, y de crear su _propia_ familia y no tener que compartirla, ¡y TÚ sólo aplastas el culo ahí y le dices que no hay forma!

.- ¿Entonces? –cuestionó Malfoy.

.- ¿Entonces? ¡ENTONCES! ¡Entonces le estás arrebatando la única cosa que realmente anhela! ¿Cómo te sentirías si te pasara lo mismo a ti? –gritó Gabe.

.- Como sea. Estoy cansado. ¿Vienes? –preguntó Malfoy mientras se paraba e iba a recoger su varita.

Gabe dejó salir un rugido de frustración mientras seguía a su padre hacia los dormitorios de Slytherin, luchando contra la urgencia de echarle un maleficio por la espalda.


	10. Anuncios

**Título: **Harry Potter and the Children of the Future (Harry Potter y los niños del futuro).

**Autora: **Ahja Reyn.

**Rating: **M por lenguaje, temas sexuales, violencia y estilos de vida alternativos.

**Capítulo 10: Anuncios. **

Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente preguntándose porqué se sentía tan miserable. Su confusión se volvió rápidamente ira mientras recordaba los eventos de la noche pasada.

_"Jodido Slytherin"_

Afortunadamente, Ron eligió ese momento para entrar bailando al cuarto sin nada más que una toalla encima, obviamente fresco de la ducha, lo que distrajo al alocado chico de sus pensamientos.

.- O están mostrando a los Chudley Cannons en el desayuno o Hermione te vio en la ducha y se te tiró encima. ¿Cuál de las dos? –preguntó Harry.

.- Bueno... no es la primera... –murmuró Ron con su rostro poniéndose de un adorable tono rojo.

La boca de Harry se abrió ante el impacto-. Así que te vio en la ducha y…

.- ¡NO¡No¡Tampoco fue eso! –interrumpió rápidamente Ron-. ¿Ahora podrías bajar la voz?

.- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó un Seamus soñoliento desde atrás de las cortinas de su cama.

.- Ron se estaba duchando cuando-mmph. –Harry miró a Ron, cuya mano estaba firmemente puesta encima de su boca, antes de proceder a lamerla.

.- ¡Ew¡Qué asco! –Ron alejó su mano de un tirón-. ¡Ni siquiera sé dónde ha estado esa lengua!

.- ¿Sí? Bueno, yo no sé dónde tu mano ha... –Harry se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron acababa de salir fresco de la ducha. Luego había bailado, obviamente con Hermione en la cabeza. Fresco de la ducha. Con pensamientos de Hermione. La ducha. Pensamientos de Hermione.

Harry sintió náuseas y corrió al baño a lavarse los dientes, dejando una habitación llena de chicos carcajeándose detrás de él.

.- ¡Soy diestro, idiota! –gritó Ron a Harry.

.- ¿Por qué estás tan contento esta mañana? –preguntó Neville tímidamente mientras agarraba sus medias. Todavía no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía Ron respecto a su casamiento con Ginny, y le parecía que Ron era bastante intimidante en ese momento, a pesar de su buen humor.

Ron simplemente sonrió mientras iba a su ropero y sacaba su uniforme.

.- No seas tonto, Neville –dijo Dean, lanzando una almohada en su dirección-. Obviamente no lo soltará hasta que Harry vuelva.

.- Tienes razón en eso –confirmó Ron mientras se vestía.

.- Ey, Ron –dijo Seamus mientras salía de su cama-. ¿Lo que ese niño dijo anoche es verdad¿Lo de que Harry está con Malfoy?

Ron repentinamente giró sobre sí mismo, y su humor se oscureció peligrosamente-. Ni una palabra sobre eso cuando Harry esté cerca¿me oyen? Ya es un tema delicado para empezar, y si lo sacan de vuelta, les sacará las luces a golpes.

Neville gimió y se escondió bajo sus mantas mientras Seamus y Dean miraban a Ron con sus bocas abiertas.

.- Entonces... ¿supongo que significa que es cierto? –preguntó Seamus con una media sonrisa.

.- ¿Qué es cierto? –preguntó Harry, volviendo del baño.

.- ¡Ya era hora de que volvieras! –dijo Dean mientras cerraba las puertas de su ropero más fuerte de lo necesario-. Ahora Ron puede darnos las buenas noticias.

.- Sí, cuéntanos, Ron –dijo Harry riendo-. Y mejor que sea realmente bueno considerando que viniste bailando con nada más que una toalla.

.- Bueno, chicos, si tienen que saberlo, yo (pausa significativa) ya no soy un hombre soltero –dijo Ron dramáticamente.

La aclamación empezó, pero fue rápidamente silenciada por el pelirrojo mientras continuaba.

.- Y la chica con suerte, que ahora tiene toda la atención de estos magníficos ojos azules, -Esquivó una almohada que voló hacia su cabeza-, no es otra que la adorable Señorita Hermione Granger.

.- ¡Ya era hora! –dijo el coro de voces, seguido de carcajadas.

Ron frunció el ceño-. Se supone que me feliciten, no regañen.

.- ¡Felicidades, Ron! –dijo Harry mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda a su amigo-. ¿Te importaría darnos los detalles jugosos?

Ron sonrió avergonzado-. Bueno, después de que me sacara de la habitación, empezó a gritarme.

.- Eso es nuevo –intervino Seamus.

Ron esperó pacientemente a que la risa muriera antes de continuar-. Y cuando terminó, en vez de que uno de nosotros se fuera, como hacemos generalmente, nos quedamos y se lo pregunté.

.- ¿Y dijo que sí? –preguntó Neville.

.- ¡Por supuesto que dijo que sí! –dijo Dean-. ¿Y eso es todo¿Nada de besuqueo?

Ron se sonrojó ligeramente-. No soy de los que besan y cuentan.

.- ¡Ja¡Así que hubo besuqueo!

El sonrojo de Ron se hizo más intenso.

.- ¡Un montón de besuqueo, aparentemente! –Seamus rió.

.- ¿Y cómo estuvo? –preguntó Dean.

.- ¡Ey! –interrumpió finalmente Harry-. ¡Están hablando de mi mejor amigo¡Una pregunta más como esa y tendré que golpearlos hasta que entren en razón!

.- Perdón, Harry –respondieron varias voces.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Mack-. ¡Ey, chicos¿Alguien tiene hambre?

.- ¡Grandes noticias, hijo! –dijo Ron mientras se ataba la corbata-. Finalmente le pedí para salir a la que pronto será tu mamá!

Mack simplemente rodó los ojos-. Genial.

.- ¡Ey, deberías estar feliz por mí¡Me costó un montón de agallas! –dijo Ron.

.- Sí¿pero cuál es el punto? Todos ustedes olvidarán todo cuando nos vayamos de todos modos –dijo Mack.

La boca de Ron se abrió de golpe y dejó salir un chorro de maldiciones mientras el grupo seguía a Mack escaleras abajo.

.- ¡Ey, no te enojes! –dijo Mack rápidamente-. ¡Mamá todavía está contenta! Está en la sala común esperándote¿ves?

Las mejillas de Ron se volvieron rosadas cuando vio a Hermione levantarse de un salto de una silla cerca del fuego y caminar rápidamente hacia él.

.- Hola.

.- Eh... Hola –fue la tartamuda respuesta de Ron.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír mientras miraba a sus dos amigos-. Caray, ustedes tos son tan…

.- ¿Y qué? –preguntó Hermione con una ceja levantada.

.- Nada. –Harry rió entre dientes-. Pero debo decirlo, estoy feliz por ustedes dos. Ustedes tienen un futuro brillante por delante, y ya que no recordarán nada de esto, aprovéchenlo lo más que puedan.

.- Oh, Harry¿pero qué hay de...? –Hermione se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio la mirada en los ojos de Harry. Había felicidad ahí, pero no muy lejos detrás estaba la herida.

.- Honestamente, Tío Harry, –Mack lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hacia la puerta del retrato-, eso sonó como un brindis de boda. Sólo están saliendo. Y probablemente no por mucho tiempo tampoco.

Harry sólo sonrió débilmente y miró hacia atrás para ver a un ligeramente rosado Ron y a Hermione. Se preguntó vagamente porqué, hasta que notó que estaban tomados por la mano.

_"Gracias a Merlín yo no tengo que pasar por nada de eso"_

Harry frunció el ceño cuando recordó por _lo que_ tenía que pasar e instantáneamente empezó a maldecidse por el pensamiento. ¡Se había prometido a sí mismo no tener más que pensamientos felices ese año, maldición! Tenía que ir Malfoy a joder su resolución.

Con un suspiro, Harry obligó a esos pensamientos a esfumarse cuando se dio cuenta de que su pequeño paquete de alegría no había sido visto en toda la mañana.

.- Ey Mack¿has visto a Gabe? –preguntó.

.- No desde que me fui anoche –respondió Mack indiferentemente.

Harry lo miró-. ¿No estás preocupado?

.- En realidad no. Probablemente fue a las habitaciones de Slytherin con Tío Draco.

.- ¿Pero él no está en Gryffindor?

Mack se encogió de hombros-. Sí, pero nos han dado permiso de ir a otras casas si nuestros padres están en casa diferentes que nosotros. Algo parecido a una comodidad.

.- Oh –fue todo lo que Harry dijo mientras se preguntaba cuánta comodidad podía tener uno durmiendo en las mazmorras.

.- Ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a Rama desde que llegamos aquí –murmuró Mack para sí mismo.

.- ¿Quién es Rama? –preguntó Harry, tratando de mantener sus pensamientos alejados de cualquier cosa remotamente Slytherin.

.- Mejor amigo –fue la respuesta.

.- ¿Y no has visto a esta persona desde que llegaste a este tiempo? –Harry claramente pensaba que eso era para preocuparse.

.- No. Creí que se quedaría con nosotros porque su padre se graduó hace mucho. No es como si hubiera otro lugar al que prefiriera ir.

.- ¿Y no estás preocupado¿Y qué si la cosa del viaje del tiempo fue mal?

.- De veras, Tío Harry, deberías tener más confianza en tus habilidades. Estoy seguro de que sólo se está quedando con su hermano mayor en Ravenclaw o algo –dijo Mack-. Además, incluso si hubiese sido mal ubicado, es más de capaz de manejarse solo.

.- Pero si estuviera mal ubicado¿no habría un problema al tratar de encontrarlo?

.- La posibilidad de ubicar mal a un estudiante de entre trescientos es remota. No deberías preocuparte tanto sobre eso. Estoy seguro de que aparecerá. Por cierto¿cómo fueron las cosas después de que nos fuimos?

El humor de Harry se oscureció-. No quiero hablar de eso.

.- Oh, vamos, no pudo haber sido tan malo.

.- Lo fue. Quiero decir, algunas cosas que Malfoy dijo...

.- ¿Cómo qué? –interrumpió una voz chillona desde atrás de ellos.

El grupo se volteó para ver a nadie más que Pansy Parkinson, sacudiéndose visiblemente con rabia.

.- Oh, espera, ya sé. ¡Apuesto a que dijo que te amaba y quería darte duro!

.- Eso no es...

.- ¡Crees que eres muy genial por quitarme a mi Draco así, Potter! –chilló Pansy, causando que todos los que la oyeron se detuvieran y la miraran.

.- No real...

.- ¡Se suponía que nos graduaríamos y luego nos casaríamos¡Se suponía que yo era con quien él pasaría el resto de su vida!

.- Bueno, tú...

.- Pero en vez de eso, -La voz de Pansy estaba subiendo de volumen lentamente-, estoy condenada a pasar el resto de mi vida con Goyle y tener una bola de manteca buena-para-nada como hijo con él!

.- ¿Por qué irías y te casarías con un hombre gorila que no puede juntar más de dos palabras? –dijo Ron.

.- ¡JÓDETE, WEASLEY¡NO ES COMO SI TUVIERA OPCIÓN¡SE SUPONE QUE DRACO SEA MÍO, MALDICIÓN¡ESTAMOS HECHOS PARA ESTAR JUNTOS!

.- Obviamente no... –empezó a decir Mack.

.- PERO ENTONCES TUVISTE QUE METERTE EN NUESTRO CAMINO Y... Y... –Pansy se detuvo, lamentándose.

Harry se quedó parado ahí, parpadeando. Había _intentado_ decirle a la chica que era más que bienvenida de tenerlo ya que él no tenía intención de buscar la compañía de Malfoy, pero ella no lo dejó decir nada y se fue corriendo. Esa era exactamente la razón por la que no buscaba chicas. Siempre trataban las cosas en su propia forma misteriosa, y luego sacaban su propia conclusión cuando fallabas en adivinar lo que estaban tratando de decir antes de desatarte un huracán.

Supuso que debería estar al menos agradecido de que Malfoy había dicho lo que quería y no se había ido corriendo luego. Pero entonces¿no había sido Harry el que se fue corriendo? Mierda¿eso significaba que era la chica de la relación?

Harry paró de caminar y palideció.

¿Era él el de abajo?

Afortunadamente, Harry fue interrumpido de esos pensamientos mientras se sentaba al desayuno. No había comido mucho en la cena la noche anterior y se encontró a sí mismo muriéndose de hambre.

Ron levantó la vista de su pequeña pila de salchichas para encontrar a Harry escondido detrás de una gran pila de huevos revueltos.

.- ¿Hambriento?

.- Déjalo, Ron. No comió mucho anoche –dijo Hermione.

.- Ah, sí –dijo Ron-. ¿Crees que Gabe y Harry comen el desayuno del mismo modo? Ey. ¿Dónde está él?

En vez de responder, los ojos de Harry examinaron la mesa de Slytherin. Rápidamente vio a Malfoy y a Gabe sentados juntos con idénticos ceños fruncidos mientras apuñalaban la comida de sus platos.

Harry se encontró preguntándose si estar alrededor de la familia Malfoy provocaba que tu rostro se torciera naturalmente en algo desagradable, y si eso le pasaría alguna vez a él si alguna vez se juntaba con Malfoy.

Sacudiendo esos pensamientos de su cabeza, Harry regresó su atención al plato frente a él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco pinchó sus huevos desanimadamente y miró con cierta satisfacción como la yema cruda salía por el agujero.

_"Maldito Potter"_

La noche anterior, las palabras de Gabe lo habían afectado más de lo que le habría gustado. Las habría ignorado si lo hubieran dejado solo, pero el chico había insistido en quedarse cerca de su padre y dormir en su cuarto.

Con el sonido de la suave respiración de Gabe flotando a sus oídos, Draco no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado menos de una hora antes.

Sus peores sospechas habían sido confirmadas. Él y Harry Potter estaban enamorados. Pero sólo porque había sido confirmado no probaba ser cierto. Frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba los doseles de su cama, Draco decidió que nunca creería una declaración tan ridícula a menos que viera pruebas frente a sus ojos.

Satisfecho con esa conclusión, Draco continuó a la frase que había estado haciendo eco en su cabeza desde que Gabriel la había gritado.

_"¡Porque él puede darte aquello que nadie más puede!"_

¿Draco realmente quería eso de Potter? Supuso que así era, considerando que el futuro le decía eso. A pesar de eso, Draco no pudo hacerse una idea de cómo habrían sucedido semejantes eventos, especialmente bajo las circunstancias dadas.

Él sería un mortífago, haciendo a Potter su enemigo jurado. Estarían en guerra uno contra otro y pelearían en lados opuestos del maldito campo de batalla. ¿Cómo había pasado de eso a vivir una pacífica vida y crear una familia con el susodicho rival?

No sólo eso¿pero qué convencería a Potter de darle la oportunidad siquiera? No que quisiera una, por el contrario, sólo estaba curioso. Todo el asunto hacía que su cabeza se sintiera divertida, en realidad.

Ya que no había sido capaz de responder esas preguntas la noche anterior, Draco se encontró a sí mismo reflexionando sobre ellas mientras le daba otro pinchazo a sus huevos. Nada tenía sentido, y eso lo molestaba. Ese no era un problema que pudiera ser resuelto husmeando por el castillo, para consternación del rubio.

Recordando de nuevo la conversación de la noche anterior esperando encontrar algunas pistas, Draco hizo una pausa. Potter había dicho que él era hermoso.

Rastros de una sonrisa aparecieron en los labios de Draco.

Potter pensaba que él, Draco Malfoy, era hermoso.

Pero luego el maldito santo tuvo que ir y convertirlo en un insulto al llamarlo falso.

Malfoy hizo puso una mueca de desprecio pinchando su desayuno. ¡Su apariencia no era falsa¡Su apariencia venía naturalmente! Acompañada por sus gustos aristocráticos. ¡Las mujeres, y bastantes hombres, se arrojaban a sus pies por la chance de estar con él!

¡Potter no tenía derecho de hacer que un cumplido tan lindo se volviera así!

.- Err... ¿Padre?

Draco salió de su ensimismamiento y miró a Gabriel-. ¿Qué?

Sonriendo un poco, Gabriel puso su mano encima del tenedor de su padre.

.- Estoy seguro de que ya está muerto.

Frunciendo el ceño, Draco bajó la vista a su desayuno y notó que todo el plato estaba inundado con líquido amarillo y todo estaba mutilado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A pesar del apetito voraz de Harry, pasó el desayuno sin ánimo. Parecía inusualmente tranquilo por alguna extraña razón, pero el chico pelinegro no podía levantar la cabeza para preguntarse porqué. Sabía que todo lo que encontraría serían susurros y miradas en su dirección o en la de Malfoy.

Así que mantuvo sus ojos pegados a la comida que tenía frente a él, escuchando a Hermione, Mack y Ron conversar.

.-... no sé cómo planea mantenerlo en secreto, a menos que planee ponerle un alto a...

.- ¿Puede hacer eso? Seguro habrá quejas al respecto. ¡Infracciones a nuestros derechos! –declaró Mack.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir con "nuestros derechos"? –dijo Ron-. ¿A quién mierda planeas escribirle?

.- ¡Ron¡Cuida tu lenguaje delante de nuestro hijo!

.- ¡Oh, por favor, Herm¡He estado diciendo cosas como esa desde nuestro segundo año!

.- ¡Pero tú creciste con cinco hermanos mayores! Mack...

.- ¡Está bien, mamá! –interrumpió Mack, sintiendo que se aproximaba una discusión-. Todavía es un adolescente ahora. Además¡mis amigos y yo hablamos así todo el tiempo!

En vez de calmar la rabia de Hermione, hizo lo contrario.

.- ¡Bien! –bufó-. Tal vez no deberías estar con esos amigos tuyos. ¡O tal vez debería tener una buena charla con sus padres!

Mack sólo rió-. Bueno, no sé de qué servirá eso considerando que Gabe y yo hemos estado unidos desde que éramos bebés. El papá de Rama probablemente está al otro lado del mundo ahora, y si vas a hablar con el Tío Draco de lenguaje… ¡suerte!

Todos los chicos se rieron ante el comentario de Mack mientras Hermione simplemente se inflaba un momento antes de que sus ojos se estrecharan.

.- Espera, regresa un momento. ¿Acabas de decir que tú y Gabe han estado juntos desde que eran bebés? –preguntó.

Mack se encogió de hombros-. Sí. Hemos sido amigos desde que puedo recordar. ¿Por qué?

Hermione miró aprensivamente a Harry, antes de preguntar-. Bueno¿cómo ibas a conocer a Gabe si Harry… bueno… si Harry no estaba en la vuelta?

La conversación ahora tenía toda la atención de Harry mientras él miraba a Mack, esperando su respuesta.

Afortunadamente, el pelirrojo fue salvado por la fuerte voz de Dumbledore.

.- Estudiantes¿puedo quitar su atención de sus platos por sólo un minuto?

El Gran Comedor cayó en silencio mientras todos los ojos se fijaban en el director.

.- Como algunos de ustedes habrán notado, el correo está retrasado hoy. Eso es porque he detenido todo el correo.

Fuertes gritos de protesta se oyeron inmediatamente antes de que el viejo mago tuviera oportunidad de terminar sus palabras.

.- La razón –gritó Dumbledore por encima del ruido mientras éste se calmaba lentamente-, la razón por la que se hace esto es para asegurarnos de que ninguna noticia se escape a la prensa o el Ministerio, o a nadie más, ya que las consecuencias serían bastante desastrosas.

Harry estaba seguro de haber visto los ojos del director parpadeando entre él y Malfoy antes de fijarse en Gabe, para luego dirigirse al resto del cuerpo estudiantil.

.- Ahora que eso ha sido dejado de lado, tengo un anuncio especial que estoy seguro que disfrutarán. En honor a tantos niños futuros que se están quedando aquí en Hogwarts, el personal y yo hemos decidido darles a las futuras parejas una oportunidad de tener un inicio en su relación con la ayuda de un Baile.

La reacción ante esa noticia fue mucho mejor. Instantáneamente las chicas chillaron y empezaron a hablar entre ellas mientras muchas de las caras de los varones se ponían serias.

El tenedor de Harry chocó con su plato mientras su boca se abría. Al otro lado del comedor, la sonrisa arrogante característica de Malfoy había sido reemplazada por una mirada de impacto y total indignación.

Y Gabe, bueno, para él Navidad simplemente había llegado antes.

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta para volver a capturar la atención de los estudiantes-. El Baile será mañana por la noche, considerando que no sabemos por cuánto tiempo nuestra compañía estará con nosotros. Con algo de suerte ese será tiempo suficiente para que ustedes localicen a sus esposos. Si no están aquí, siéntanse libres de pedirle a alguien más para ir o pueden ir solos. Y nuestros invitados…

Dumbledore hizo una pausa y miró las pobladas mesas. Parecía que los niños estaban aguantando la respiración.

.- Son más que bienvenidos a asistir y tratar esto como una fiesta normal.

Las aclamaciones se levantaron de los visitantes de Hogwarts. Harry vagamente notó la mirada perturbada que los profesores le estaban dando al director antes de poner su propio rostro entre sus manos y gemir-. ¿Por qué a mí?

**¡Buenas! **Joder, el capítulo anterior no se veía, y apenas si llegaron un par de reviews T.T No entiendo porqué, porque todo estaba bien puesto, pero no figuraba el capítulo 9 en la lista y no funcionaba el link. Espero que no pase ahora T.T y manden reviews, porque fue frustrante y…y… déjenlos y ya xD.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo x3 Y gracias a los que me mandaron review!

**¡Review, review, review! **


	11. Pociones

**Título: **Harry Potter and the Children of the Future (Harry Potter y los niños del futuro).

**Autora: **Ahja Reyn.

**Rating: **M por lenguaje, temas sexuales, violencia y estilos de vida alternativos.

**Capítulo 11: Pociones.**

Harry caminó por las mazmorras en su camino a Pociones con un creciente sentimiento de condena inminente. Seguro que Snape había oído los rumores ahora y eso, acompañado por el hecho de que había un baile mañana, prácticamente garantizaba que Harry tendría la peor lección Doble de Pociones de su vida.

El chico pelinegro vagamente se preguntó cómo trataría Snape a Gabe en el futuro, cuando Hermione repentinamente interrumpió sus pensamientos.

.- Harry, realmente no deberías caminar así, sabes. 

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a la chica, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de replicar, Ron llegó a su rescate.

.- ¿Estás loca, Mione? ¡Por supuesto que tiene rezones para arrastrar los pies! ¡Nos dirigimos a una clase doble de Pociones! ¡Con todo lo que ha estado pasando, será como que Harry acabara de sentenciar su vida con el imbécil grasiento!

.- En realidad, Pociones es probablemente el lugar donde Harry estará más seguro de todos los chismes –dijo Hermione con un sacudón de su pelo.

Tanto Ron como Harry se detuvieron y se miraron. Con un suspiro de impaciencia, la chica explicó.

.- Francamente, ¡piénsenlo! ¡Esto no es solo sobre Harry; es sobre _Malfoy_ y Harry! Eso significa que Malfoy probablemente ya ha chantajeado y amenazado a todos los Slytherin para que guarden silencio, y Snape mantendrá a todos los Gryffindor quietos por amor a su estudiante favorito.

Harry bufó-. Sí, ¿pero a qué precio, Hermione? ¡Probablemente terminará sacándome puntos sólo por aparecer en la clase!

.- Cierto, nos reducirán puntos. Eso está prácticamente garantizado, pero al menos Snape no será capaz de burlarse de ti abiertamente sobre tu futuro sin burlarse de Malfoy también sin querer –declaró Hermione mientras bordeaban una esquina.

El rostro de Ron se contorsionó en una gran sonrisa-. Apuesto a que se está volviendo loco por no poder burlarse de ti por liarte con un tipo en el futuro y todo eso.

.- Ron, ¿podrías por favor dejar de usar el término "liar" cuando estoy cerca? –preguntó Harry cansinamente, incapaz de impedir una pequeña sonrisa que adornó sus rasgos mientras entraban al aula.

Momentos después de que todos estuvieron sentados, el Profesor Snape entró, apenas controlando su furia.

.- ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no están sus libros afuera? ¡Ábranlos en la página 351 _ahora_, antes de que empiece a sacar puntos! ¡Patil! ¡Cinco puntos de Gryffindor por pasar esa ridícula foto de tu hijo!

Lavender le dirigió a su amiga una mirada afectada mientras la chica se sonrojaba violentamente y escondía la foto precipitadamente.

.- Si llego a escuchar el más ligero susurro sobre _cualquiera_ de sus supuestos niños futuros, se encontrarán limpiando inodoros para Filch en detención. ¿He sido claro?

La mirada de Snape se arrastró por la habitación para enfatizar su punto antes de continuar.

.- Hoy aprenderemos sobre las pociones de Amor y Lujuria y cómo identificarlas, y sus propiedades, para que tengan una oportunidad en evadirlas si alguna vez se encuentran dentro de su horrible alcance. –Los ojos de Snape viajaron hacia Malfoy antes de reposar en un par de ojos verdes con una mirada mortífera.

En ese momento, Harry no quiso más que hundirse en su asiento y ser tragado por el piso de piedra. Dirigió una rápida mirada hacia la dirección de Malfoy para ver cómo se estaba tomando él todo eso y estuvo ligeramente decepcionado de ver que las emociones del chico estaban escondidas debajo de su máscara característica, aunque sus ojos parecían estar peligrosamente estrechados.

"_Desearía saber cómo poner una máscara como esa"_

Suspirando mentalmente, Harry volteó su cabeza otra vez para encontrar a Snape frunciendo el ceño en su dirección, con odio saliendo de él en ondas.

.- Si sus inútiles cabezas son capaces de retener la información que aprendan hoy, probablemente los salvará de nefastas consecuencias en el futuro. –Snape se pausó momentáneamente al notar que la insufrible de Granger estaba al borde de su asiento con la mano en el aire.

Planeando ignorarla, fue a continuar cuando ella interrumpió.

.- Disculpe, profesor, pero si recuerdo correctamente, ¿no dijo usted una vez que si alguna vez nos atrapaba con nuestros libros abiertos en esa sección, incluso de pasada, nos pondría en detención y nos sacaría al menos 25 puntos?

Los ojos de Snape se estrecharon.

.- Usted nos dijo eso el año pasado alrededor del día de San Valentín cuando Lavender y Parvati se estaban riendo de eso en clase –dijo Hermione, como si estuviera tratando de forzar su memoria.

.- ¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, niña tonta! –soltó Snape, esperando detenerla de ir más profundo en el tema, como normalmente tenía tendencia.

.- Además, ¿realmente usted quiere que nosotros aprendamos algo de este tema, o sólo lo hace como una forma retorcida de burlarse de Harry?

Harry (junto al resto de la clase) miró a su amiga. Su rostro había adoptado una expresión de total seriedad, y no podía evitar sentirse agradecido de que ella la defendiera incluso contra un profesor tan horrible como Snape.

Snape hizo un gesto de disgusto con la boca por un momento-. Por supuesto que intento que todos aprendan de esto, tú insolente…

.- ¿De verdad? ¿Todos o solo Malfoy?

La clase entera contuvo el aliento. Ver a una Premio Anual desafiar a un profesor así era suficiente para que todos perdieran el balance. Después de un momento boquiabierto, Harry se sacó a sí mismo de su shock y se inclinó hacia ella.

.- Herm, aunque aprecie mucho que hagas esto, realmente creo que deberías detenerte –rogó tranquilamente.

Pero Hermione no lo haría.

.- ¿Realmente cree que Harry se rebajaría al nivel de usar una poción para encontrar a alguien con quien pasar su vida? Incluso si lo hiciera, dudo seriamente de que elegiría a Mal…

.- ¡ESO ES SUFICIENTE, GRANGER! –rugió Snape, pero antes de que pudiera ir a sacar puntos, Ron tenía su mano en el aire.

Esa visión era suficiente para traer a Snape a un alto. El maldito Trío de Oro ya sabía en cuántos problemas estaba, ¿así que por qué demonios el pelirrojo levantaba la mano?

Fue solo por morbosa curiosidad que Snape dejó que el Weasley hablara, y fue algo que instantáneamente lamentó.

.- ¿Qué quieres, Weasley?

.- Tengo algo que decir, señor, y debo decirlo mientras este tema esté abierto. Es cierto que Harry es gay y gusta de Malfoy.

Los susurros se expandieron por toda la clase como fuego salvaje. Los ojos de Harry casi se salieron de sus cuencas por su mejor amigo. ¿Qué malditos demonios se creía que estaba haciendo?

.- Pero no solo eso, también le gusta usted, señor. Verá, Harry tiene una tendencia masoquista y la manera en la que usted y Malfoy siempre se meten con él y lo…

.- ¡WEASLEY, SI VALORAS TU VIDA LO SUFICIENTE PARA EVITAR UN INFIERNO PURGATORIO NO TERMINARÁS ESA FRASE! –gritó de repente Malfoy mientras saltaba de su asiento.

La clase entera pareció congelarse ante las acciones de Malfoy y Ron, incluso Snape.

Harry parpadeó después de muchos segundos de tensión mientras una idea malvada venía a su mente.

.- ¿Celoso, Malfoy? –preguntó suavemente.

Las mandíbulas de todos se abrieron ante el impacto. El único sonido que se pudo escuchar fue el ruido de Pansy cayéndose de su silla al desmayarse. ¿Acababa Potter de confirmar todo lo que su amigo acababa de decir?

Incluso Malfoy pareció encogerse un poco, pero solo por un momento antes de que su rostro mostrara su característica sonrisa arrogante-. Sólo si quieres que lo esté, Potter.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron por un momento antes de recuperarse rápidamente-. ¿Y si lo quisiera?

.- Bueno entonces, tendría que decir qué mal. No me pongo celoso de bastardos cara-rajada sin sentido de la moda en absoluto.

El Huérfano Cara-Rajada sin Sentido de La Moda pudo haber atacado al Insufrible Albino Cabeza-de-Playa justo entonces si su mejor amiga de cabello esponjoso no hubiese acabado de patearle una pierna.

.- Sí, sigue hablando así Malfoy, ¡y puede que Harry necesite una ducha de agua fría! –intervino de repente Seamus, malinterpretando la expresión de dolor de Harry por algo más.

El rostro de Malfoy adoptó un diminuto rastro rosado mientras las risas parecían traer a Snape fuera de su shock.

.- ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡Todos afuera! ¡La clase se cancela! Y veinte puntos de Gryffindor… y un punto de Slytherin.

Malfoy se volteó y miró al profesor de Pociones con una mirada de traición mientras todos rápidamente juntaban sus pertenencias y corrían fuera de las mazmorras lo más rápido posible.

Harry, de todos modos, decidió seguir su pequeña travesura y se acercó al escritorio de Snape después de que todos se fueran.

.- ¿Disculpe, señor? –Harry puso una máscara de ansiedad y esperanza.

Snape saltó al escuchar la voz del chico y lo miró-. ¿Qué pasa, Potter?

.- Bueno, ya que Ron acaba de revelar el secreto que he tenido desde el día que puse mis ojos sobre usted, me preguntaba si tal vez podía darme detención y hacerme…

.- Potter, vete.

.- Pero...

.- ¡AHORA!

Incapaz de retener su gran sonrisa mucho más, Harry se apresuró a salir del aula y alcanzar a sus amigos y se rió de buena gana.

Snape se desplomó sobre su silla y suspiró mientras se inclinaba para poner su cabeza en sus manos. Se estaba haciendo viejo para esto.

Esa travesura que Potter y sus amigos habían hecho era casi idéntica a las que James y sus viejos amigos hacían constantemente en sus días estudiantiles.

Maldición, había pensado que esas bromas tan tontas habían quedado atrás el día que se graduó, pero no. El señor Potter tenía que ir y tener un hijo para prolongar la tortura de Snape. Y luego Potter junior tenía que ir y tener otro hijo.

Snape sólo podía esperar que estuviera retirado o muerto en un futuro cercano. Eso o rezar porque el pequeño mocoso heredara los genes finos Malfoy.

.- _¡Ajem!_

Hablando del Diablo... Snape levantó la mirada sólo para tener su vista acogida por un furioso rubio con cabeza de platino.

.- ¿Puedo ayudarle, Sr. Malfoy?

.- ¡Qué demonios fue eso! –demandó Draco, dejando que su ira obtuviera lo mejor de él.

.- ¿Qué parte? ¿La investigación de la señorita Granger, la declaración del Sr. Weasley, o la confirmación de Potter? –preguntó Snape secamente.

.- ¡Ninguno, tonto! ¡Quiero saber sobre la lección! ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando cuando planeaste esto?

Snape levantó una ceja-. Sr. Malfoy, sólo estaba cuidando sus intereses. Si no fuera por el hecho de que hay prueba justo frente a mis ojos, me inclinaría a decir que todo fue una gran pila de mierda de dragón. Pero tu hijo está aquí, y obviamente existe significando que tú y el Sr. Potter terminan importándose en el futuro.

.- ¡Joder, ya sé todo eso! –soltó Malfoy.

.- Entonces también te habrás dado cuenta de que las chances reales de que tú y Potter se unan son prácticamente inexistentes con como están las cosas justo ahora. Eso deja muy pocas opciones para que uno suponga cómo sucede realmente.

.- ¿Así que dices que sería lo suficiente estúpido para tomar una maldita poción de amor y que nadie lo note ni le haga frente?

.- Es posible.

.- ¿Por diecinueve _años_? –preguntó Draco escépticamente.

Snape frunció el ceño-. ¿De qué estás hablando? Tu mocoso sólo está en tercero, eso lo hace trece años.

Draco sonrió arrogantemente-. Sí, bueno, tuve una charla con mi "mocoso", como tú tan amablemente lo pusiste, y descubrí algunas cosas de mi futuro.

.- Sr. Malfoy, ¿sabes que esos estudiantes tienen prohibido revelar cualquier tipo de información con respecto al futuro? Si los atrapan haciéndolo, las consecuencias serían bastante catastróficas –declaró Snape peligrosamente.

.- Mi querido profesor Snape, estás olvidando con quién estás hablando. Este niño no sólo es un Malfoy, sino que también es un Potter. Así que no sólo no se le aplican las reglas, sino que encuentra las formas de que no lo atrapen –dijo Malfoy bastante seguro de sí mismo-. Además, incluso si tratas de delatar a mi hijo, simplemente diré que yo lo obligué a soltar la información.

.- Ah, sí, porque un Malfoy se rebajaría al nivel un muggle vulgar venciendo a su propio hijo –dijo Snape sarcásticamente.

.- Mira, sólo porque tú y yo sepamos cómo funcionan los lazos de la familia Malfoy, no significa que el resto del mundo lo sabe –soltó Draco mientras recordaba amargamente las palabras de Weasley de la noche anterior-. Todos aquí creen que soy un idiota odioso y egoísta, y si tú decides odiar a mi hijo sólo por tu resentimiento hacia Potter, no tendré escrúpulos en rebajarme a esa imagen si eso es lo que se necesita para protegerlo de tu lengua floja.

.- En caso de que no lo hayas notado, Malfoy, ya te has rebajado a esa imagen hace mucho –dijo Snape con una mirada de desprecio.

Draco frunció el ceño-. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

.- Pareces horrorosamente protector con alguien que es parte Potter –dijo Snape con sospecha.

.- Bueno, sabes lo que dicen, la sangre corre más fuerte que el agua –dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

.- Sí, pero uno casi pensaría que no te importa tener semejante futuro con Potter –dijo Snape tranquilamente.

Draco frunció el ceño ante el planteo, pero se mantuvo tranquilo.

"_¡Porque él puede darte aquello que nadie más puede!"_

El Profesor ojeó al chico frente a él-. ¡Por favor no me digas que tú y él ya están juntos!

.- ¡Merlín, no! ¡Estás loco! ¡Nunca le iría a ese buenito! –gritó Draco enojado.

.- ¡Entonces explícame porqué, Draco! –demandó Snape dejando de lado las formalidades.

.- ¿Por qué estás tan malditamente curioso?

Snape se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla-. Sabes cuán cercanos somos tu padre y yo.

Draco asintió.

.- Y también sabes que el correo lechuza ha sido cerrado.

.- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? –preguntó Draco mientras sus ojos se estrechaban.

.- Draco, ¿estaría asumiendo bien en que planeas mantener a tu padre al margen de tu hijo y tu futuro con Potter?

.- Posiblemente.

Severus suspiró. Iba a decirle a Draco que él no iba a ser cooperativo en eso.

.- ¿Planeas invitarlo al baile?

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír arrogantemente por la retorcida curiosidad de su profesor.

.- Bueno, profesor Snape, si no tenemos nada importante que discutir, haré mi retirada –dijo Draco mientras se volteaba para salir del aula. Pero justo cuando alcanzaba el marco de la puerta, la voz de Snape lo detuvo.

.- Todavía no veo por qué no te opones a esto como usualmente lo harías.

.- ¿Qué puedo decir? –Draco se volteó para enfrentar a Snape-. Potter regatea bien, aparte de Gabriel.

.- ¿Lo bastante bien como para detenerte de tratar de machacar todos estos ridículos rumores que andan por ahí? –preguntó Snape escépticamente.

"_¡Porque él puede darte aquello que nadie más puede!"_

.- Sí, bueno. –Draco se volteó otra vez hacia la puerta-. Sería ciego para renunciar a la posibilidad de felicidad absoluta.

Con eso, el estudiante se fue, dejando al profesor reflexionar sobre sus palabras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tuvo que pasar esto justo al lado del Hurón Saltarín! –exclamó Ron felizmente mientras entraban al Gran Comedor.

.- Pero noso…

.- No lo hagas, Hermione. Por favor. Quiero disfrutar este momento al máximo, porque sé que nunca veré un día así de nuevo –dijo Ron mientras volteaba los ojos con placer.

Harry sólo se rió ante la mirada de Hermione-. Vamos, Herm. Sabes que es verdad. Probablemente nunca más tendremos la oportunidad de insultar a Snape y a Malfoy al mismo tiempo.

.- Me alegra que vean esto como una gran broma –dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba.

.- ¿Ver qué como una gran broma? –preguntó una voz familiar.

El trío levantó la vista para ver a Gabe, Mack, y un chico de tercero de aspecto delgado, con pelo castaño y ojos dorados, sentarse frente a ellos.

.- Oh, sólo estos dos jugándole una travesura a Malfoy y al Profesor Snape y perdiendo puntos por ello –dijo el ratón de biblioteca humorísticamente.

.- Oh, por favor, Hermione. Tú fuiste la que empezó –señaló Ron.

Con su boca abierta lista para replicar, Hermione se sonrojó y rápidamente la cerró de golpe concentrando su atención en la comida frente a ella.

.- ¿Qué hicieron? –preguntó Mack curiosamente.

.- Bueno, Snape encontró una nueva forma de torturar a Harry, pero Hermione lo pescó bastante rápido –dijo Ron instantáneamente-. Así que, para evitar que le sacaran puntos, intervine.

.- En la forma más inútil –agregó Harry.

.- Sí, bueno, perdón por cualquier rumor nuevo que pude haber empezado.

.- ¿Qué dijo Ron? –preguntó el tercer chico.

.- Sólo mencioné que puede que Harry tenga una tendencia masoquist...

.- ¡Mencionaste! ¡Lo declaraste como si fuera un maldito hecho! Y ahora Snape me odia incluso más…

.- Sí, pero no puede hacer nada al respecto, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ahora tiene que estar asustado...

.- ¡Sabrá que es una broma, Ronald! –dijo Hermione mientras dejaba caer su tenedor-. ¡Como prefecto, espero que sepas mejor!

.- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué hay de ti desafiando la lección de Snape? Tú eres una Premio Anual y deberías _definitivamente _saber mejor –enfrentó Ron-. Ya que soy el Costado-del-Niño-que-Vivió, también se me permite pensar que las reglas no se me aplican de vez en cuando.

.- ¿Qué…? Tú... de todas las... ¡Ronald Weasley, sabes perfectamente bien que desafié a Snape porque estaba siendo injusto! –se las arregló para balbucear Hermione.

.- Erm... ¿mamá? ¿Puedes tal vez explicar qué nos perdimos? –preguntó Mack.

Con un suspiro de impaciencia, Hermione describió lo que acababa de pasar en Pociones con algún comentario ocasional de Ron y Harry. Al final de la historia, los cinco chicos reían.

.- ¡Eso fue genial, Tío Harry! ¡No puedo creer que de verdad fueras con Snape después de eso! –dijo Mack riendo.

.- ¡Eso no fue genial! Fue irresponsable...

.- ¡Oh, por favor, Tía Hermione! Papá actúa así todo el tiempo en el futuro –interrumpió Gabe con un movimiento despectivo de su mano.

.- ¡Sí, pero en el aquí y ahora está totalmente fuera de su personalidad! –argumentó Hermione.

.- Sí, pero se está divirtiendo, ¿no es así? ¡Míralo! ¡Personalmente, no lo he visto sonreír así desde que llegamos! –señaló Gabe-. Y sé que de hecho sonríe así todo el tiempo en el futuro.

Normalmente, que hablaran de él como si no estuviera en la habitación habría molestado a Harry, pero Gabe tenía razón. Por algún extraño motivo no había sentido felicidad así hace siglos.

.- Sí, aunque esa maniobra no es tan mala como la que hicimos la otra semana... –dijo el tercer chico distraídamente con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Ron levantó la vista de su plato y la fijó en el chico-. ¿Y de quién se supone que eres hijo?

.- ¿Qué? Oh, lo siento. Mi nombre es Rama. Rama Lupin. –El chico se levantó para estrechar la mano de Ron.

.- ¿Lupin? No estarás relacionado con Remus Lupin de casualidad, ¿o sí? –preguntó Hermione curiosamente.

.- ¡Por supuesto! Es mi papá –declaró Rama felizmente.

Tres bocas se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

.- Lo... lo siento. ¿Acabas... acabas de decir que Remus Lupin es tu _padre_? –preguntó Harry.

.- Síp. Yo no te llamo "tío" como este payaso, porque si nos basáramos en las generaciones, serías más como mi primo –dijo Rama mientras le levantaba un pulgar a Mack.

.- ¡Pero Lupin es lo suficiente mayor como para ser tu abuelo! –dijo Hermione.

Rama sonrió arrogantemente-. Olvidas que la edad de aquellos parte lobo es ligeramente diferente a la de los humanos normales. En realidad soy el más joven en mi familia. Aunque, considerando el año en el que estamos, diría que mi hermano mayor, Wolcott, será concebido por ahora.

Tanto Ron como Hermione pusieron una mueca.

.- No puedo creerlo. ¿Quieres decir que Lupin finalmente encontró a alguien? –preguntó Harry felizmente.

.- Síp.

.- ¿Y tiene una familia?

.- Síp.

.- ¿Y está viviendo su vida feliz y pacíficamente?

.- Síp. Bueno, no sé de la parte pacífica considerando que me hizo a mí su hijo, pero definitivamente es feliz.

Harry sonrió. Nadie más se merecía una vida feliz más que su viejo profesor. Después de vivir una vida de tortura y que le arrebataran a sus amigos, había tenido un buen final. Harry sintió que no podría estar más feliz por Lupin.

.- Espera un momento –dijo Hermione de repente-. ¿No prohibió el ministerio que los licántropos se reprodujeran?

La actitud feliz de Rama repentinamente desapareció-. El Ministerio tiene un montón de cosas prohibidas.

Hermione obviamente quería descubrir a qué se había referido Rama, pero nunca consiguió la oportunidad gracias a Ron.

.- Ey, ya que Lupin es un hombre lobo, ¿tú no eres uno, también? –preguntó Ron.

.- Prefiero el término parte-lobo –dijo Rama defensivamente.

.- Harry, ¿cómo se están llevando tú y Padre? –intervino Gabe, esperando cambiar de tema.

.- Si cuentas el pequeño fiasco de hoy en Pociones, diría que bastante bien –dijo Harry pausándose para llevarse comida a la boca.

.- Bueno, al menos los dos estaban en la broma en un pequeño punto –intervino Ron útilmente.

Rama asintió-. Sí, en realidad el hecho de que no se parara y te tirara un maleficio es una buena señal.

Harry rodó los ojos-. Seguro.

.- Desafortunadamente para nosotros, tenemos Pociones a continuación, estoy seguro de que Snape sacará su horrible comportamiento con nosotros –dijo Mack mientras recogía sus libros-. Así que mejor nos vamos o llegaremos tarde.

.- Espera un instante, ¿están haciendo que vayan a clases? –preguntó Ron levantando la vista.

.- Sí, compartimos las clases con los otros Gryffindor de tercero –dijo Gabe mientras todos se volteaban para irse.

Ron se volteó hacia Harry-. Uno pensaría que con el evento traumatizante que acaba de pasar, estarían exonerados de las clases.

Harry sólo asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos involuntariamente deambularon por las mesas de Slytherin, agradecido de que Gabe hubiese estado demasiado distraído para preguntar del Baile.

**¡Cof, cof, cof! **Lo siento, estoy enferma y me ha costado horrores terminar el capítulo, sobre todo porque lo tuve que traducir dos veces.

**Dedicado a Sayuri Hiro por el review nº 100.**

Muuuuchas gracias por todos los reviews! Son inmensamente agradecidos y amados! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que ansíen el Baileee!

Oh, y para aquellos que no lo hayan hecho, pásense por **El Camino de Entrada**. Ya estoy trabajando en la continuación, aunque a mano porque no me dejaban acercarme a la computadora.

**¡Reviews, reviews, reviews! **


	12. Los intentos de Gabriel

**Capítulo 12: Los intentos de Gabriel.**

.- ¡Harry! ¡Ey, Harry!

La figura de adelante o no lo notó, o estaba caminando más rápido por los concurridos pasillos simplemente porque estaba llegando tarde a clase, a pesar del hecho de que había un recreo de quince minutos.

.- ¡Harry! ¡Maldita sea! ¡PAPÁ!

Gabe empezó a correr para perseguir a su padre Gryffindor, pero al bordear una esquina, vio que Papá # 2 había desaparecido otra vez.

.- ¡Maldita jodida MIERDA! –gritó Gabe frustrado mientras se volteaba a patear la pared, resultando en una larga cadena de maldiciones.

.- ¿Te eludió otra vez, Gabe? –preguntó Rama mientras él y Mack casualmente salían de la esquina para mantenerse informados de la actividad.

.- Oh, cállate. –Gabe frunció el ceño cojeando por un pequeño círculo, deseando que el dolor de su pie desapareciera.

.- En serio, yo pensaría que está tratando de evitarte o algo –dijo Mack con una sonrisa.

.- Lo que es algo raro. Quiero decir, eres su hijo después de todo –dijo Rama de acuerdo.

.- Sí. Así que sabes que debe estar _muriéndose_ por hablar contigo sobre cómo invitará al Tío Draco al baile de esta noche –dijo el pelirrojo pensativamente.

.- Déjalo. O sino te daré una probada de lo que le di a esta pared –amenazó Gabe.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dolor autoinflingido? –preguntó Rama mientras empezaba a reírse.

Gabe sólo frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba porque esos dos idiotas tenían el placer de llamarse a sí mismo sus mejores amigos, cuando todo lo que merecían era un poderoso maleficio en el culo.

.- ¿Has intentado hablar con Tío Draco? –preguntó Mack, cuando su risa murió.

.- Ha estado ocupado con tareas de Premio Anual, especialmente ya que está ayudando con el baile de hoy. E incluso cuando no está ocupado, esa puta Pansy Parkinson siempre está colgada de su brazo –dijo Gabe sombríamente-. ¿Y qué clase de nombre es Pansy? ¿Sus padres no saben la ordinariez del nombre? Necesita aceptar su maldito futuro y…

.- ¿Y qué? –preguntó una voz chillona desde atrás de la esquina.

Los tres chicos se voltearon para ver a Pansy Parkinson prácticamente arrastrando a Draco Malfoy alrededor de la esquina.

.- Hola, Padre –dijo Gabe, ignorando a la chica con cara de dogo que temblaba hasta sus extremidades.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia; el chico tenía un punto. ¿Qué clase de nombre era Pansy?

.- Hola, Gabriel. ¿De qué escuché que te estabas quejando?

.- Sí, ¿de qué estabas hablando? ¡Será mejor que haya oído mal mientras doblaba la esquina! –demandó Pansy forzándose a sí misma a ser parte de la conversación.

Pero una vez más, Gabe la ignoró.

.- Simplemente estaba expresando mi... –Gabe buscó la palabra adecuada-, descontento sobre la falta de tiempo y oportunidad que tuve de hablar contigo hoy. Especialmente cuando siento que hay temas importantes que discutir.

"_Especialmente con esa puta de dos knuts que prácticamente tienes puesta" _agregó silenciosamente.

.- Ya veo. Bueno, estoy aquí ahora, así que hablemos.

Gabe simplemente frunció el ceño en dirección Parkinson-. En realidad, estaba esperando que pudiéramos hablar solos.

.- Muy bien. Pa...

.- Bien, ¿por qué están ustedes dos ahí parados? –demandó Pansy a Rama y Mack-. ¡Escucharon al chico! ¡Váyanse!

Mack se encogió de hombros y se volteó para irse, habiendo visto la insignia de Prefecto en su túnica, pero Rama no lo haría.

.- En realidad, creo que se estaba refiriendo a ti cuando dijo que quería hablar a solas –gruñó Rama.

.- ¡Tonterías! ¡Daniel nunca le pediría a su querida Tía Pansy que se fuera! –declaró Pansy altaneramente.

.- Su nombre es Gabriel –dijo Draco ceñudo.

.- Lo que sea. –Pansy movió su mano despectivamente-. ¿Ahora qué es lo que el pequeño Gabriel quiere discutir con su Tía?

El humor de Gabriel se oscureció considerablemente, mientras sus ojos parecían desprender plata pura, y su "Tía" se inclinaba hacia delante, con su rostro frente al suyo.

.- Escucha, cabeza hueca, nunca te he considerado mi tía y nunca lo haré, ni ningún pariente mío. Padre nunca lo ha querido, y de eso estoy agradecido. Y sobre nuestra discusión, Rama tiene razón. Quiero que tú te vayas. No ellos, ni Padre, sólo _tú_ –dijo Gabe tranquilamente en un tono que le recordó a Draco escalofriantemente a su propio padre. Instantáneamente se empezó a preguntar porqué su hijo no habría sido elegido para Slytherin.

Gabe miró a Pansy mientras su boca se abría y cerraba continuamente por al menos treinta segundos. El aspecto que ofrecía le recordó a Gabe de la vez que su familia fue a un restaurante Japonés para comer sushi, y de cómo el pez del tanque lo había mirado directamente tratando de hacerlo sentir culpable por la comida que estaba por comer.

Por alguna razón, sus pensamientos se enfocaron en la lubina marina y la forma en la que su boca se movía muy parecido a como lo hacía la boca de Pansy ahora.

De repente, Gabe fue sacado de sus pensamientos por unas manos agarrando el cuello de su camisa y jalándolo.

.- Escucha, pequeño criajo. Puede que yo no te guste, y juro por Hades que tú no me gustas, pero no hay modo en la tierra de Salazar de que yo no esté involucrada con el futuro de Draco, así que mejor te acostumbras a tenerme alrededor.

El cambio en Gabe era aterrador. El verde en las irises de Gabe se expandió; convirtiendo al plateado en un mero contorno mientras su rostro adoptaba un tono más severo.

Los ojos de Draco mostraron un mortífero brillo de rabia al agarrar el brazo de Pansy, con toda la intención de empujarla y tirarla al piso; a la mierda con los estándares aristocráticos, cuando Gabe le ganó de mano.

El chico, ahora ojiverde, sacudió a la chica de regreso. Fuerte. Si había usado sus manos, o un arranque de magia, nadie estaba seguro.

Pansy habría caído chata al piso, si no hubiese sido por la mano que todavía agarraba forzosamente su brazo, que ahora estaba retorciéndose dolorosamente.

Gabe sonrió arrogantemente mientras se paraba con los brazos cruzados en un estilo verdaderamente Malfoy mientras esperaba que su Padre ayudara a levantarse a la puta del piso. Su sonrisa se hizo más profunda al notar que Draco no hacía intentos de ser gentil mientras hacía que ella se apoyara en sus pies.

Llevándose por la mirada de su justo padre, Gabe dio un paso hacia delante con propósito.

.- ¿Ves esto? –preguntó apuntando a su propia cara-. ¿Ves ALGÚN rasgo de un Parkinson?

Pansy se encogió, desviando la mirada, provocando que Gabe sonriera de nuevo.

.- Eso fue lo que pensé. Todo lo que ves es Malfoy y Potter. Nada de dogo. Deberías darle un buen vistazo ahora, porque cualquier encuentro que tengamos en nuestro tiempo no es sólo accidental, sino prácticamente inexistente. Personalmente, me he acostumbrado, porque no eres parte de ninguna de nuestras vidas.

.- Sí, y no pienses que porque tienes cara de dogo puedes añadirte a mi familia en un intento de encajar –decidió agregar Rama.

Ni Gabe ni Mack intentaron ocultar su risa ante la declaración de Rama, o la confusión que cruzó los rasgos de Draco y Pansy.

Finalmente recuperándose, Pansy dio un paso hacia atrás y soltó-. ¡Cómo-Cómo te atreves! ¡Soy una prefecta y no seré tratada, o hablada de esa forma! ¡Veinte puntos menos para ti! ¡Veinte puntos menos de Weasley! ¡Y veinte puntos menos de Lu...!

Se detuvo de inmediato cuando se fijó en el nombre de Rama. Una vez más su rostro tomó el aspecto que le recordaba tanto a Gabe a una lubina marina, sólo que esta vez duró poco.

.- ¡Tú-Tú eres un maldito hombre lobo, no es así! –acusó.

Los ojos de Rama se estrecharon mientras daba un paso defensivo hacia atrás. Tanto Mack como Gabe instantáneamente se pusieron delante de él, bloqueándolo de la ira de Pansy.

Draco reconoció la expresión de Gabe de inmediato. ¿Cuántas veces había estado recibiendo esa mirada cuando Potter se adelantaba a defender a sus amigos?

Pansy dio un paso hacia atrás, viendo la varita que ahora estaba en la mano de Gabe. Podría estar sólo en tercer año, pero si realmente era el hijo de Malfoy, seguro que sabía algunos maleficios desagradables.

.- Lo diré –amenazó ella dando otro paso hacia atrás-. ¡Le diré a toda la maldita escuela! No, ¿sabes qué? ¡A joder con la escuela! ¡Encontraré la forma de infiltrar todo esto al público! ¡Sólo miren! ¡Encontraré la forma!

Con eso Pansy se volteó y se fue corriendo hacia el vestíbulo.

.- Joder –maldijo draco mientras iba hacia la chica-. ¡Pansy! ¡Pansy, espera! ¡Maldita sea! ¡_Obliviate_!

Los tres chicos se pararon con sus mandíbulas colgando abiertas mientras Draco volvía tranquilamente a ellos una vez que el hechizo golpeó su objetivo. Se haría cargo de ella después.

.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó Gabe; sus ojos ahora habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Draco parpadeó. Pensó que habría sido obvio. Hizo eso para detener a Pansy de soltar el secreto del amigo de su hijo a toda la escuela, además de salvar sus traseros. Honestamente, uno pensaría que él estaría agradecido y no mirándolo estúpidamente preguntándose por qué lo hizo. No había que preguntarse porqué el mocoso estaba en Gryffindor.

.- Por favor dinos, ¿cómo sabes hacer un hechizo de memoria? –preguntó Mack sin que sus ojos dejaran a Pansy, que estaba parada más allá en el pasillo, mirando estúpidamente la pared.

Draco parpadeó de nuevo y miró su varita. _Mierda_.

Gabe y Rama bufaron por el humor de la situación, mientras Mack gruñía.

.- ¿Qué se te pasó por la cabeza cuando hiciste ese hechizo? –preguntó, usando el mismo tono de voz que alguien usaría para hablarle a alguien de cinco años.

.- Saben, todos deberían estar más agradecidos. –Draco frunció el ceño-. El único pensamiento que pasó por mi cabeza en ese momento fue detenerla de decirle a todo el mundo el pequeño secreto de este mestizo.

Mack suspiró aliviado-. Bien. Con suerte eso será suficiente. Estará bien cuando supere los efectos del hechizo.

.- De todos modos, volviendo al tema yo –dijo Gabe-. Padre, ¿puedo _por favor_ hablar contigo? _Ahora._

.- Pero, la clase empieza en... –Mack consultó su reloj-, ¡cuatro minutos!

.- No te preocupes por eso –dijo Rama poniendo una mano en el hombro de Mack para arrastrarlo con él-. Tenemos Herbología ahora. Le inventaremos a la profesora Sprout alguna triste historia de que Gabe tuvo una charla de corazón a corazón con Harry. Se lo creerá.

.- ¿Por qué no conmigo? –preguntó Draco, ligeramente ofendido.

.- Porque le _gusta_ Harry. Demonios, a todos los profesores les gusta Harry. Excepto Snape. A veces me pregunto si ese hombre se esfuerza para ser difícil a propósito, quiero decir, de verdad…

El sermón de Rama terminó de a poco y los dos chicos se fueron, dejando a Gabe y su padre solos para hablar.

.- ¿Qué es tan atroz que no puedes esperar hasta que terminen las clases? –preguntó Draco cruzando los brazos.

.- ¿Vas a invitar a Papá al baile? –preguntó Gabe, sin siquiera molestarse en andar con rodeos.

.- ¿Quién? –preguntó Draco, ligeramente encogido.

Gabe suspiró impacientemente-. ¡Papá! ¡Quiero decir, Harry! ¡Ya sabes! ¿Potter?

.- ¿Y por qué querría invitarlo al baile? –Draco hizo un gesto de disgusto. Todavía no había superado del todo la humillante experiencia de pociones del día anterior.

.- ¡Porque es un baile de Padres!

.- ¿Un qué? –preguntó Draco.

.- ¡Un baile de padres! Así le llamamos los de la siguiente generación. ¡NECESITAS invitar a papá! Especialmente ya que la asistencia es obligatoria –dijo Gabe con un pequeño puchero.

.- Todavía no veo razón en absoluto para pedirle a Potter que sea mi cita. La opción de ir solo es bastante adorable, y pretendo usarla. Si estás tan desesperado por ponernos juntos, podrías hacer que Potter me invite, porque no tengo intención de rebajarme al nivel de rogarle a Potter que venga conmigo a un estúpido baile.

.- Pero si Papá es el que invita, ¡eso te hará la chica! Además, me ha estado evitando todo el día.

.- Qué lástima –dijo Draco en tono aburrido.

Gabe frunció el ceño. De todas las veces que sus padres se ponían tercos, ¿por qué tenía que ser ahora?

.- Pero será escandaloso si bailas con otras personas mientras estoy aquí –se quejó Gabe.

.- No tan escandaloso como que Potter no se aparezca –dijo Draco con una ceja levantada.

Gabe parpadeó. No se le había ocurrido que su papá se negaría a aparecer.

.- ¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó.

.- Oh, por favor. No es secreto que Potter odia todo tipo de evento social, especialmente los bailes. Los evita como la plaga.

.- Pero...

.- No. No hay punto en perder de mi tiempo y esfuerzo para tratar que el Niño de Oro salga de su pequeño agujero a la luz cuando obviamente está empeñado en alejarse de ella.

Gabe gruñó-. Bien. ¿Y si hacemos un trato? Probaré que te equivocas, y Papá estará en el baile.

.- Ja. Buena suerte con eso. Trato. Tú haz que Potter se aparezca (luciendo decente, por cierto, no me verán con un antiestético coñazo), y yo invitaré a Potter a bailar. –Draco sonrió arrogantemente-. Pero si dice que no, ese no es mi problema, yo no insistiré.

.- ¿Y si dice que sí?

.- Entonces bailaremos. Demonios, incluso reconoceré que es mi cita sólo para hacerte feliz.

.- Bien. Y no puedes bailar con Parkinson, incluso si papá dice que no –agregó rápidamente Gabe.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

.- Porque es la madre de Goyle, y es una asquerosa perra. Además es el problema del Sr. Goyle. ¿Por favor, padre? –Gabe puso los ojos de cachorrito.

.- Está bien. Deja de mirarme así.

Gabe se animó y recogió su caída mochila y avanzó hacia su clase, parando cuando alcanzó a Pansy todavía mareada.

.- Oh, por cierto, borrarle la memoria no era necesario. La mayoría de los alumnos de aquí amaban al profesor Lupin, así que estoy seguro que Rama no les habría importado. Lo peor que pudo haber hecho era quedar como una idiota prejuiciosa con todas las otras casas –dijo Gabe, otra vez usando el tono de Lucius Malfoy.

Draco tembló mientras la misma pregunta volvía a su mente. ¿Por qué Gabriel no estaba en Slytherin?

.- Además, borrar su memoria es malvado –regañó Gabe mientras se volteaba y se iba.

Ah, ahí estaba el porqué. Sólo un Gryffindor consideraría que las acciones Slytherin eran malvadas.

"_¡Maldita sea! ¡Has dañado a nuestro hijo, Potter! ¡Esto es todo tu culpa!"_ pensó Draco mientras agarraba sus libros caídos y se dirigía hacia Pansy.

Pero entonces...

"_¡Lo acabo de reconocer como NUESTRO hijo!"_

**¡Jojó! **Se acerca el baile, se acerca, se acerca. Gabriel es un amor, yo quiero uno.

Espero que les haya gustado :3 Y muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por todos los reviews!!

**¡Review!**


	13. Harry se prepara

**Capítulo 13: Harry se prepara.**

****

Harry colapsó en su cama con un suspiro bastante fuerte. Le había llevado toda su habilidad y sus conocimientos adquiridos durante siete años de los pasadizos del castillo (tanto secretos como públicos) escapar de la persecución incesante de Gabe.

Y ahora, solo dos horas antes del baile, Harry decidió que fugarse y esquivar e incluso haberse salteado las comidas había valido la pena. Ahora estaba a salvo en su dormitorio, escondido en su cama, y fuertemente protegido por numerosas barreras que había puesto en las cortinas. No siquiera Voldemort lo habría alcanzado si lo intentara.

Sintiéndose bastante contento consigo mismo, Harry se recostó y cerró los ojos planeando pasar una noche pacífica sin nada más que holgazanear y dormir dentro de los confines de su cama.

Sus planes fueron interrumpidos, de todos modos, cuando su estómago dio un sonoro y doloroso gruñido. Harry entonces decidió frunciendo el ceño que tendría que levantarse e ir a hurtadillas a la cocina para comer algo antes de que la noche se acabara. Preferiblemente a la mitad del baile, cuando nadie estaría alrededor para molestarlo.

Volviendo a pensamientos más pacíficos, la tranquilidad de Harry estuvo otra vez interrumpida, esta vez por un pequeño sonido de rasgadura. Sus cortinas tenían un encantamiento silenciador puesto¿así que de dónde demonios venía ese ruido?

Harry abrió los ojos y fue acogido por la impactante visión de la cabeza de Gabe fisgoneando por su dosel, rápidamente seguido por el resto de su cuerpo cuando el chico perdió el balance en lo que fuera que se hubiese estado parando y cayó a través del agujero que había creado.

.- ¡ARGH¡GABE¡QUÉ MALDITOS DEMONIOS!

Gabe rápidamente se sacó del enredo de mantas y se sentó en las piernas de su padre, para prevenir que escapara.

.- ¡Hola, Papá! –dijo alegremente mientras se sentaba.

.- ¡Te dije que no me llamaras así¿Y qué demonios estás haciendo aquí¡Creí que había puesto un Encantamiento Impenetrable alrededor de mi cama¿Y por qué hueles a pavo? –demandó Harry.

.- Bueno, _Papá_, estoy aquí porque necesito hablar contigo, obviamente. He estado tratando de alcanzarte todo el día, pero por alguna razón, te has hecho escaso. Sólo pusiste el encantamiento en las cortinas, no en el balcón, lo que es la razón por la cual fui capaz de hacer un agujero y entrar. Y huelo a pavo porque te traje algunos emparedados, considerando que te has salteado las comidas –dijo Gabe mientras le daba la comida.

Harry miró a su hijo fijamente, pero tomó los emparedados. No había porqué negar el punto de que tenía hambre.

Se engulló el primer emparedado en silencio, ojeando a Gabe mientras el chico simplemente se sentaba y miraba a su padre comer.

.- Bueno¿qué quieres? –preguntó Harry mientras empezaba el segundo.

.- Quiero que vayas al baile de esta noche.

.- No. –Harry volvió su atención a su comida.

.- ¿Y si digo por favor?

.- Entonces tendría que decir: Lo siento, pero no. Tengo otros planes.

.- ¡Qué otros planes! –demandó Gabe.

.- Quedarme aquí y recuperar algo del descanso que necesito –replicó Harry mientras se metía el resto del emparedado a la boca.

.- ¡Puedes descansar en el baile!

Harry se pausó antes de darle una mordida a su tercer emparedado y mirar a Gabe-. ¿Dónde está la maldita lógica de eso?

.- ¿Por qué no quieres ir? –preguntó Gabe, ignorando la pregunta previa.

.- No bailo –dijo Harry simplemente.

.- Nadie te pidí que bailaras. Sólo quiero que vayas.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Porque tengo el más genial, más mejor, más poderoso padre en todo el mundo y quiero alardear de él con todos –declaró Gabe felizmente, ignorando la mirada rara que Harry le estaba dando ahora.

.- ¿Por qué no le pides a Malfoy que vaya entonces?

.- Ya lo hice.

Harry se pausó-. ¿Y?

.- Y dijo que ya planeaba ir porque es un Premio Anual y todo eso¡pero realmente quiero que tú también vengas!

.- ¿Esto no es algún tipo de esquema tuyo para juntarnos a él y a mí, verdad? –preguntó Harry suspicazmente.

.- ¡Por supuesto que no! –dijo Gabe inocentemente.

.- No.

.- ¡POR QUÉ NO!

.- Porque no quiero ir. Además la gente me mirará y empezará a acosarme con preguntas –dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

.- Será mejor que te acostumbres, maldita sea, porque a toda nuestra familia la miran y la molestan con un montón de preguntas en mi tiempo.

.- Bueno, cuando ese tiempo llegue, me aseguraré de tomar nota de eso –respondió Harry mientras inflaba su almohada y la volvía a poner para poder recostarse más cómodamente.

.- ¡Maldita sea, Papá! Realmente necesitas dejar de preocuparte por lo que la gente piense y empezar a vivir tu vida para ti¡que todos los demás se jodan! Vamos a ir al baile, y vas a disfrutar cada minuto de él¡te guste o no! –gritó Gabe enojado.

.- ¿Ah, sí¿Quién va a obligarme? –dijo Harry desafiantemente mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás y cruzaba los brazos.

Gabe no dijo nada y sacó su varita y apuntó a su padre.

.- ¿Qué¿Vas a echarle un maleficio a tu padre ahora? –preguntó Harry escépticamente.

.- No deberías descartar esa idea como ridícula, considerando que tengo a dos de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos como padres. Sumándole el hecho de que uno de ellos es un mago oscuro, lo que significa que sé algunos maleficios desagradables.

.- Por el amor de Merlín, Gabe¿qué te tiene tan molesto que sacas la varita conmigo?

.- ¡Realmente quieres saberlo!

.- ¡Sí!

.- ¡Bien¡Eres tú, papá!

Harry retrocedió-. ¿Yo¿Yo qué hice?

.- ¡Siempre te andas poniendo patas arriba en lo que se refiere a lo que sientes sobre lo que otros digan sobre ti¡Justo ayer, actuaste como si no te pudiera haber importado menos cuando le hiciste esa travesura a Snape y empezaste todos esos rumores sobre que eres un gay masoquista! –gritó Gabe moviendo la varita en diferentes direcciones-. Y de repente, llegado del día de hoy, andas por el castillo evitando cualquier charla del baile¡porque estás preocupado de que la gente los mire a ti y a Padre!

Harry abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró de golpe cuando Gabe continuó su perorata.

.- ¡Bueno, te diré un pequeño secreto! En mi tiempo, las cosas no se ponen más fáciles. ¿Quieres saber por qué¡Cállate, porque te lo diré! –soltó Gabe cuando Harry fue a abrir la boca de nuevo-. El Ministerio sabe sobre mí. Saben que soy un Bebé de Caldero. Lo mismo para Lief. Así que en mi tiempo, las cosas son más difíciles por eso, Hermione tenía razón. Los bebés de caldero son ilegales. También el apareamiento licántropo. ¿Crees que las cosas son malas ahora¡Sólo espera a ver lo que Lief, Rama y yo pasamos cada día¡Especialmente Lief¡Él no sabe de esas cosas, y se asusta un infierno! Así que en lugar de preocuparte por tu pequeño estúpido problema, sugiero…

Gabe se detuvo y desvió la vista enojado. Harry se sorprendió de ver lágrimas en los ojos del chico.

.- Yo sólo... Es sólo que cuando actúas así… -empezó Gabe más suavemente que antes-. Sabes, en el futuro siempre nos estás diciendo cuán orgulloso estás de todos nosotros y cómo los reporteros y el Ministerio pueden ir a enterrarse ellos mismos en el culo muerto de Voldemort, porque nos tienes a nosotros y eso es todo lo que importa. Pero viendo cómo eres me hace que me pregunte si lo dices en serio. Porque tus palabras significan mucho para nosotros, Papá, y… yo… yo sólo… -Gabe se detuvo con un sollozo estrangulado.

Harry sólo se sentó ahí, inseguro de qué hacer. Sabía que debería confortar al chico, pero desafortunadamente, la confortación paternal era lo que nunca había aprendido a hacer.

.- ¿Sabes que tuve que pedirle al maldito Sombrero Seleccionador que me pusiera en Gryffindor? Aparentemente tengo esta fuerte tendencia Slytherin. –Gabe sonrió suavemente-. Terminé sentándome ahí por casi cinco minutos discutiendo con la maldita cosa para que me pusiera en Gryffindor. No fue hasta que amenacé con prender fuego al estúpido Sombrero que me puso donde quería estar.

Harry no pudo evitar reír entre dientes ante eso-. ¿Y aún así no te puso en Slytherin? No sabía que el Sombrero Seleccionador podía ser tan pusilánime con estúpidas amenazas.

.- Sí. Bueno, la razón por la que peleé tanto por estar en Gryffindor es porque, incluso antes de que tú supieras que yo existía, eras mi héroe. Y la razón por la que sigo insistiendo con el baile es porque todavía lo eres –dijo Gabe suavemente.

.- Gabe, en caso de que no lo hayas notado, soy el héroe de muchas personas.

.- ¿Por favor, Papá? Prometo que no te pediré nada más mientras esté aquí.

Harry gimió-. Está bien. Ganaste. Iré al maldito baile.

.- ¿De veras? –preguntó Gabe, sonriendo a través de sus lágrimas.

.- Sí. Ahora bájate de mis piernas. Se me han dormido.

Gabe se lanzó hacia adelante y aferró sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry en un fuerte abrazo-. Gracias, Papá.

Harry correspondió torpemente al abrazo. Le llevaría bastante tiempo acostumbrarse a toda esa cosa de la familia.

.- Oh¿y prometes que nunca le dirás a Padre lo que acabo de decirte? No estaría demasiado contento –dijo Gabe.

.- ¿Qué parte¿Lo del héroe o lo de pelear para estar en Gryffindor?

.- Ambas, si no te importa.

.- Seguro –dijo Harry sonriendo.

.- Ahora vamos, tenemos que aprontarte y no tenemos mucho tiempo. -Gabe dio un salto y agarró las cortinas, tratando de abrirlas, sólo para ser detenido por las muchas barreras que Harry había puesto en ellas antes.

Con un tirón de impaciencia, se volteó para hacerle un puchero a su padre, que se reía mientras sacaba su varita y removía los hechizos. Tan pronto como las cortinas estuvieron libres, Gabe saltó de la cama hacia el dormitorio, anunciando las buenas noticias a todos.

Harry salió de la cama cuidadosamente y notó que Rama y Mack estaban descansando en la cama de Ron mientras el resto de los chicos de séptimo buscaban en sus roperos algo apropiado para usar.

.- ¡Ducha¡Ahora! –demandó Gabe agarrando el brazo de Harry y arrastrándolo al baño.

Harry simplemente rodó los ojos desvistiéndose y entrando a la ducha ya abierta.

.- ¡Y asegúrate de usar shampoo con olor a mango! –gritó Gabe encima del ruido del agua.

.- ¿Por qué? –gritó Harry de regreso.

.- ¡Porque es el olor favorito de Padre!

.- ¡Creí que dijiste que no estabas tratando de juntarnos ni nada!

.- ¡No lo estoy!

.- ¡Bien¡Porque se me acabó ese shampoo la semana pasada¡He estado usando el de Ron desde entonces!

.- ¿QUÉ? –gritó Gabe con horror-. ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR EL SHAMPOO DEL TÍO RON¡YA VENGO!

Con eso, Gabe corrió fuera del baño de regreso al dormitorio.

.- ¿Dónde está el fuego, amigo? –preguntó Mack.

.- Por favor díganme que alguno de ustedes tiene algo con olor a mango –rogó Gabe.

Los chicos de séptimo intercambiaron una mirada antes de negar con la cabeza.

.- Lo siento. Yo soy citrus –respondió Dean.

.- Cinamomo –declaró Ron.

.- Yo tengo manteca de cocoa –dijo Neville.

.- Almizcle de pétalo de luna.

Todos se voltearon a mirar a Seamus.

.- ¿Qué? Huele rico.

Gabe gimió en frustración-. Necesito mango.

.- ¿Por qué no pruebas preguntarle a Lavender? Recuerdo que una vez olía a mango –ofreció Dean útilmente mientras Seamus asentía de acuerdo.

.- ¿Quién maldita sea es Lavender? –preguntó Gabe impacientemente.

.- Lavender Brown. Está en séptimo año.

Gabe se volteó y corrió fuera del dormitorio hacia la sala común y se paró a los pies de las escaleras que dirigían a los dormitorios de las chicas.

.- ¡Lavender!

Esperó algunos segundos antes de intentarlo de nuevo.

.- ¡LAVENDER!

De repente escuchó una risita, seguida de un:

.- ¿Sí?

Maldito infierno, era una de _esas_ chicas.

.- ¡Necesito pedirte prestado tu shampoo! –gritó Gabe.

.- ¿Qué? –seguido de más risitas.

.- ¡Dije que necesito pedirte prestado tu shampoo!

.- ¿Por qué?

¿Qué demonios pensaba?

.- Mira, tu shampoo es olor mango¿verdad?

.- Uno de ellos lo es. ¿Por qué?

_¿Quién demonios tiene más de un shampoo?_ Gabe suspiró.

.- Porque mi papá necesita usarlo.

Más risitas.

.- ¿Quién es tu papá?

.- ¡Eso no importa¡Ahora por favor me prestas tu shampoo!

.- ¡No hasta que al menos me dejes saber quién eres!

Y más malditas risitas. Gabe gruñó.

.- ¡Gabriel Malfoy-Potter¿Ahora me darás el jodido shampoo o no, mujer? –gritó Gabe por encima del repentino arranque de risitas que parecía venir de más de un dormitorio de chicas.

.- ¡Está bien, no necesitas arrancarme la cabeza¡Espera!

Gabe cruzó sus brazos y golpeó el suelo con su pie impacientemente. Después de unos minutos vio una botella de shampoo siendo levitada por las escaleras.

.- Ya era hora –murmuró Gabe impacientemente mientras atrapaba la botella en el aire.

.- ¿La agarraste? –gritó la voz de Lavender.

.- ¡Sí! –gritó Gabe de regreso mientras corría hacia la ducha de los chicos, sólo para ser confrontado por el olor a cinamomo.

.- ¡LAS BOLAS DE MERLÍN¡PAPÁ, TE DIJE QUE NO USARAS EL SHAMPOO DEL TÍO RON!

.- Bueno, estabas demorando mucho¡tenía que usar algo! –argumentó Harry.

.- ¡Lávate esa mugre del pelo inmediatamente y usa esto! –gritó Gabe mientras tiraba la botella de shampoo olor mango por encima de la cortina.

.- ¡Ow! –lloriqueó Harry cuando la botella le pegó en la cabeza-. ¿Qué es esto?

.- Es de Lavender. Ahora cállate y termina tu ducha –gritó Gabe.

.- ¡Pero huele a niña! –se quejó Harry mientras tomaba una olfateada de los contenidos de la botella.

.- ¡Es mango¿Cómo demonios huele más femenino que el tuyo?

.- ¡No lo sé¡Tal vez le añaden esencia de chica¿Me repites de dónde lo conseguiste?

.- ¡Lavender Brown!

.- Oh mierda –murmuró Harry mientras procedía a relavarse el pelo.

Cuando Harry finalmente dio un paso fuera de la ducha, se encontró con la mirada muy enojada de Gabe.

.- Te llevó bastante tiempo –se quejó Gabe mientras encabezaba el camino de regreso al dormitorio-. Te haré saber que me estoy tomando de mi propio tiempo personal para aprontarte.

.- No tienes que hacerlo –dijo Harry mientras se ajustaba la toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Gabe empezó a mirar impacientemente en el ropero de su padre-. Aparentemente sí tengo que hacerlo. Maldita sea¡no tienes ropa linda aquí!

Harry suspiró y caminó hacia él-. ¿Qué hay de este? –preguntó mientras levantaba una camisa naranja que una vez había sido de Dudley.

.- ¡_Eso_! Por favor dime que bromeas –rogó Gabe, luciendo horrorizado.

El rostro desorientado de Harry le dijo que no bromeaba.

.- ¡TÍA HERMIONE! –gritó Gabe mientras salía corriendo del dormitorio de los chicos de nuevo.

.- Tal vez quieras ponerte un par de pantalones si Gabe planea traer a Hermione –dijo Rama, sonriendo por las payasadas de Gabe.

Harry gimió mientras sacaba un par de boxers y pantalones deportivos y rápidamente se los ponía. Tenía una sensación de que eso iba a llevar un rato.

.- Honestamente, Harry¿de qué está balbuceando Gabe? –demandó Hermione impacientemente mientras entraba al dormitorio. Obviamente había estado a la mitad de arreglarse, con su cabello peinado y su maquillaje a la mitad.

.- ¡Su ropa, Tía Hermione¡Su ropa! –dijo Gabe mientras apuntaba al ropero de Harry.

.- ¿Qué tiene su ropa? Se ve bien para mí –dijo Hermione.

La boca de Gabe cayó abierta-. Oh demonios¡no tú también!

Tanto Mack como Rama empezaron a reír mientras Hermione rodaba los ojos.

.- Si querías a alguien que ayudara a Harry a vestirse¿por qué no le pediste a uno de los chicos? Yo todavía necesito terminar de prepararme.

.- Porque he visto el sentido de la moda del Tío Ron y el Tío Neville.

.- Punto entendido –dijo Hermione mientras hacía su camino hacia el ropero de Harry.

.- ¡Ey! –bufó Ron.

.- Honestamente Harry, lo único lindo que tienes aquí es tu vieja túnica de gala. –Hermione arrojó esa a la cama-. Parece que tendremos que transformarte un lindo atuendo para la noche.

.- ¿Podemos hacer eso? –preguntó Ron.

.- Sí, podemos. Gabe¿por qué no vas a arreglar el pelo de Harry mientras yo trabajo con su ropa?

Gabe sonrió mientras agarraba el brazo de Harry y lo arrastraba otra vez hacia el baño, ignorando las protestas de Harry ("¡No hay nada malo con mi pelo!") y las quejas de Ron ("¿Por qué nadie nunca se molestó en decirme que podíamos transformar nuestra ropa?")

.- A tus rodillas –ordenó Gabe mientras se detenía frente al lavabo de su padre.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Necesito que te apoyes en tus rodillas. Eres demasiado alto para que yo alcance tu pelo si estás parado –explicó Gabe.

.- Oh. Cierto –dijo Harry mientras bajaba.

Los ojos de Gabe escanearon todos los lavabos antes de suspirar impacientemente-. No puedo creerlo¿cómo puede ser que ninguno de ustedes tenga gel¡TÍA HERMIONE!

.- ¿Qué? –dijo Hermione de regreso.

.- ¡NECESITO GEL!

El sollozo frustrado de Hermione pudo ser oído mientras dejaba el dormitorio de los chicos, presumiblemente para traer algunos productos para el pelo.

Un poco después, Rama entró, con sus brazos llenos con botellas de diferentes formas y contenedores.

.- Mierda¿cuánto gel creyó que necesitábamos? –preguntó Harry mientras miraba a Rama dejarlos caer todos sobre la encimera.

.- No es sólo gel. Hay spray para pelo, mousse, bálsamo, anti-frizz, cosas para hacer tu pelo suave, cosas para hacer tu pelo rizado, cosas para teñirlo de diferentes colores, cosas para hacerlo más liviano, cosas para hacerlo más pesado…

.- Sí, sí, sí¿cuál es el gel? –preguntó Gabe impacientemente.

.- Oh. Bueno, ninguna de las chicas tenía gel, así que nos dieron esto –respondió Rama brillantemente.

.- Ninguna de ellas... ¿qué demonios pasa con ustedes? –se quejó Gabe mientras agarraba la botella de Mousse.

El silencio nació mientras Gabe empezaba a trabajar con el desordenado cabello ante él.

.- Ey, Rama¿invitaste a alguien al baile? –preguntó Gabe después de un rato.

.- Nah, no tuve tiempo. Estaba demasiado ocupado ayudándote a rastrear a Harry –bromeó Rama, causando que Harry se sonrojara ligeramente.

.- Perdón por eso –murmuró Harry.

.- No te preocupes. Ahora puedo ir solo y ofrecerme a todas las chicas y no sólo una –dijo Rama felizmente.

.- Estás tan lleno de ti mismo –murmuró Gabe.

.- No es mi culpa que las damas me amen.

.- Oh, por favor. La única razón por la que las chicas te aman es porque tu hermano es prefecto y candidato para Premio Anual el próximo año.

.- ¿Tienes un hermano? –preguntó Harry curiosamente.

.- Sí. Wolcott. Está en Ravenclaw. Y no me aman por mi hermano. Sólo hace falta que miren mis ojos y atrapan el anzuelo –dijo Rama.

.- La única razón por la que "atrapan el anuzuelo" es que cuando miran tus ojos, ven ese brillo animal que les asusta demasiado para decir que no –argumentó Gabe-. Ahí. Listo.

.- Err… mi cabello todavía se ve igual –dijo Harry mientras se paraba.

.- No, no es así. Ahora se ve menos como un nido de pájaros y más como si acabaras de tener el mejor sacudón de tu vida –corrigió Gabe.

.- Bueno, es mejor que mirarte a los ojos e ir bizco –dijo Rama.

Gabe resopló-. Te haré saber que es mi encanto y buen aspecto lo que me consigue lo que quiero. Papá, sácate los lentes.

.- Pero no puedo ver sin ellos –dijo Harry mientras se los sacaba.

.- ¡Tía Hermione! –gritó Gabe.

.- ¿Qué es esta vez?

.- ¡Arregla la vista de Papá! –dijo Gabe mientras arrastraba a Harry de regreso al dormitorio.

.- ¿Qué?

.- ¡Arregla la vista de Papá! –demandó Gabe impacientemente.

.- No puedo hacer eso –dijo Hermione.

.- Por supuesto que sí. ¡Sólo agita tu varita y di las palabras mágicas como siempre haces!

.- Gabe, arreglar la vista de alguien es mucho más complicado que eso. Tienes que saber qué tan mal está la vista y el movimiento de varita varía dependiendo en cuanto tiene que ser ajustado el globo ocular –explicó Hermione.

.- ¿Y? –dijo Gabe.

.- Y, si lo intentara¡hay una chance bastante grande de que Harry se quede ciego!

.- Creo que usaré mis lentes, Gabe. Gracias de todos modos. –Harry alcanzó sus lentes.

.- ¡No! –Gabe se alejó-. Tía Hermione, tienes que intentarlo.

.- No, Gabe.

.- ¿Por qué no? –lloriqueó.

.- Ya te dije porqué, ahora para de lloriquear y ya déjame ir.

Gabe golpeó su pie contra el suelo impacientemente y la miró-. Sabes¡de toda mi familia tú eres la que menos me consiente¡Eres absolutamente horrorosa!

.- Gabe... –intentó Hermione, pero Gabe estaba en marcha.

.- ¡Todo lo que yo quiero es que Papá luzca como mejor pueda¿Y cómo se supone que luzca bien usando ESTO? –demandó Gabe, levantando los gruesos anteojos y señalándolos.

.- Gracias, Gabe –dijo Harry secamente.

.- ¡Y ahora, en la noche MÁS importante de lo que yo estoy aquí, TÚ sólo te sientas ahí y te NIEGAS a ayudar a la causa!

Hermione señaló la pila de ropa doblada encima de la cama de Harry-. Yo…

.- ¡Padre tiene grandes expectativas, sabes! –dijo Gabe, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al activar el sistema de agua-. Y yo sólo quería ayudar a Papá para que él pudiera lograr esas expectativas, pero yo no sé suficiente magia para hacerlo, por eso te lo pedí. Y tú… tú…

.- ¡Mira lo que hiciste, Hermione¡Hiciste que Gabe se pusiera triste! –regañó Rama mientras ponía un brazo consolador alrededor del hombro de Gabe.

Con un suspiro de impaciencia, Hermione se acercó a Gabe y le arrebató los anteojos de las manos-. Veré que puedo hacer. Vete y prepárate.

.- ¡Gracias, Tía Hermione! –dijo Gabe felizmente mientras él y Rama se iban del dormitorio.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron ahí parados mientras oían a los chicos bajando las escaleras.

("Encanto y buen aspecto¿huh?" seguido de un "Cállate".)

Hermione sonrió-. Sabes, para alguien que obviamente se parece mucho a Malfoy, no es tan malo.

.- Sí, bueno, debe ser el encanto Potter –dijo Harry mientras tomaba su transformada ropa, examinando lo que le habían hecho.

.- Estoy segura –dijo Hermione secamente mientras hacía su camino hacia la puerta-. Ahora apresúrate y vístete. El baile ya empezó y ninguno de nosotros está pronto. Ron probablemente esté en la sala común teniendo un ataque.

Con eso, Hermione se fue, dejando a Harry sólo en la habitación. Todos los demás debieron haber terminado de prepararse y deberían estar ya en el baile.

Suspirando por la décima vez en el día, Harry empezó a vestirse, esperando no dejarse totalmente en ridículo como normalmente tenía tendencia a hacerlo.

**¡Ya! **¡Joder! Ayer casi me quedo sin cuello por esforzarme para poder subir el capítulo lo antes posible, y ff . net no me dejaba. De hecho sigue sin dejarme, pero recién mi neurona se iluminó y dije "ohhh, pero si puedes exportar otro archivo!". Bien, me siento demasiado estúpida por no haberlo hecho antes, así que daré una excusa: en mis tiempos de ff . net, aún no existía eso. Esperemos que no esté recordando mal -.-U

Bieeeen, no importa! Gracias por los reviews, odien a ff . net y... dejen más reviews! Y esperen el baile, que viene pronto! Jojojó, más pronto con más reviews. Sí, soy cruel.

**¡Review, review, review!**


	14. El Baile

**Notas de la autora: **La canción que usé para el baile se llama _**Dark Waltz**_cantada por **Hayley Westenra** de su álbum Pure. Recomiendo completamente que escuchen la canción mientras leen la pequeña escena del baile, porque la escribí para estar en coreografía con la canción. Pasé horas escuchando y figurando qué escribir para hacer que encajara PERFECTAMENTE.

**Más notas, pero de la traductora: **No tienen porqué bajarse la canción… si quieren oírla, pueden hasta ir a YouTube, buscar "Dark Waltz" y hay varios videos musicales hechos con esa canción. De todos modos tampoco es imprescindible.

**Capítulo 14: El Baile.**

Draco miró la puerta por la vez número cuarenta y dos de esa noche. Ya había pasado casi una hora del baile, y su futuro amante, junto a su hijo, todavía tenían que hacer una aparición. Gabriel lo debía tener difícil para convencer a Potter de que apareciera.

La única razón por la que Draco seguía esperando era porque ese mocoso Weasley (Matt, o como fuera) se le había acercado poco después de que el baile había empezado y le había dicho que Gabriel estaba en proceso de preparar a Potter. El rubio realmente estaba empezando a dudar la credibilidad de esas palabras. Quiero decir, ¿cuánto le podría llevar prepararse a un hombre con un pequeño ropero? Incluso si lo pensaba un poco, sus limitadas opciones no le llevarían tanto.

Dibujando un gesto de disgusto con la boca, Draco empezó a buscar por la habitación, pensando que tal vez se había perdido la entrada del Niño de Oro. Rápidamente vio a la comadreja luciendo una túnica bastante bonita y un chaleco azul oscuro junto con pantalones negros y camisa negra.

"_Alguien le debe haber informado finalmente cómo transformar ropa"_ Malfoy sonrió con arrogancia.

Al lado de la comadreja estaba Granger, usando una túnica ajustada al cuerpo color rojo sangre que mostraba las curvas de mujer que había adquirido con los años en Hogwarts. A pesar de la falta de ejercicio y las horas que pasaba sentada en la biblioteca, su cuerpo no estaba tan mal. Incluso su pelo, normalmente esponjoso, había sido arreglado en un elegante, anudado moño.

Viendo que Potter no estaba con sus amigos, Draco empezó a ver en el resto de la habitación en busca de su pretendido blanco, pausándose de vez en cuando para examinar el estado de la vestimenta del resto del cuerpo estudiantil.

Pronto vio al mocoso Weasley parado con muchos otros pelirrojos riendo con el otro amigo de Gabriel, Lupin, que estaba con alguien mayor que parecía ser su hermano. Tanto Lupin como su hermano usaban túnicas índigo y blanco de diferentes diseños.

Sintiendo un pequeño jalón en su túnica, Draco bajó la vista para ver un gran pan de ojos plateados brillando hacia él.

.- ¿Finalmente te rendiste con Potter? Te dije que era un caso imposible –dijo Draco arrogantemente.

.- En realidad, Padre, él estaba terminando cuando me fui de la sala común. Debería llegar aquí en cualquier minuto –dijo Gabe, sonriendo.

.- Ya veo. –Draco frunció el ceño. Una parte de él había estado esperando que Potter no apareciera. Sería una buen historia triste para las señoritas, que lo haría fácilmente el centro de atención. Oh bueno.

Miró el atuendo de su hijo críticamente.

.- ¿Todo negro? –preguntó con una ceja levantada.

.- Sí, bueno, no quería robar la atención de nadie de nuestra atracción principal –respondió Gabe maquiavélicamente.

El Premio Anual frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar qué había querido decir el chico, el sonido de la puerta del Gran Comedor abriéndose, junto a la muerte súbita de toda la charla alrededor de él, sacó su atención del tema. Volteándose para ver quién había causado semejante espectáculo, la quijada de Draco cayó abierta ante el shock y la sorpresa. Ahí parado en la puerta estaba nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter.

Sus gruesos anteojos redondos eran más finos y tenían marco de alambre, robando su vieja imagen inocente de chico de primaria y remplazándola con la de un propio estudiante, listo para aprender y ansioso de ver cómo podía ser usado su conocimiento.

Estaba vestido en unos lisos y estrechos pantalones negros que parecían encajarle en los lugares correctos y abrazaban su cadera ligeramente, sin la ayuda de un cinturón. Su negra camisa estaba parcialmente escondida de la vista por un chaleco verde botella con un diseño de hiedra bordado que mostraba su cuerpo marcado por el Quidditch. Eso sólo era suficiente para gritar. Pero su túnica, que era del mismo color del chaleco, traía su apariencia al nuevo nivel de deseo.

Estaba abierta y trazaba suavemente los lados tonificados del cuerpo de Harry. Las mangas empezaban justo en la curva del hombro, dando la apariencia de que se podía caer en cualquier momento, lista para ser alcanzada a alguna pobre chica que estaba temblando, o puesto en un charco para la desafortunada dama que tenía que cruzarlo. Al menos, esa sería la impresión que te daba su túnica hasta que te fijabas en su pelo.

Los mechones negros ya no lucían como si un murciélago rabioso hubiera intentado anidar en ellos, sino que tenían el aire distintivo de alguien que acababa de tener un sacudón. O mejor aún, _casi_ un sacudón, pero había sido interrumpido en el último segundo y había sido obligado a dejar la sesión de deseo; si tomabas en cuenta el toque de rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas, junto al modo que su túnica colgaba de sus hombros esperando no caerse.

Saliendo lentamente de su impacto, Draco sonrió arrogantemente mientras se acercaba a la aturdidoramente guapa, para morirse, visión que ahora era suya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notando que todos los ojos se pusieron en él en el segundo que caminó a través de las puertas, el extremadamente conciente Harry intentó una pequeña sonrisa pero falló miserablemente. Decidiendo que era mejor no hacer contacto visual con ninguno de los rostros desmañados por temor a perder su comida anterior, Harry miró alrededor, viendo lo que le rodeaba.

El techo encantado mostraba una menguante luna llena descansando brillantemente en un suave almohadón de nubes. El resto del cielo estaba de un profundo azul de medianoche, manchado con incontables estrellas y alguna nube ocasional. Como si eso no fuera ya lo suficientemente romántico, en vez de las velas usuales (que no habrían tenido sentido debido al brillo cegador de la luna), había hadas flotando perezosamente en su lugar, ayudando a suavizar la luz.

Pasos en la, de otro modo silenciosa, habitación trajeron a Harry de nuevo a la tierra. Bajando la mirada, Harry sintió tumbado una vez más. Acercándosele estaba nadie más que Draco Malfoy.

Los pantalones negros del smoking se aferraban firmemente a la cadera de Draco, que se meneaban ligeramente con su forma de andar. Su propia camisa negra estaba casi fuera de la vista, apretada contra su pálida piel por su chaleco; que parecía estar hecho de plata real y abrazaba su torso mostrando su delgada figura esculpida. Estaba decorado con parras en terciopelo que marcaban su pecho, estómago, lados y espalda con la promesa de que había músculos bien desarrollados debajo que suplicaban ser cuidados con los más suaves de los toques.

Su túnica era de un negro profundo, y no se estaban quedando más firmemente en sus hombros que la de Harry. Esta, también, era abierta, y las parras bordadas en plata que serpenteaban su camino alrededor de la parte de atrás del cuello y seguían el sendero abierto bajando al piso antes de llegar al final de la túnica, marcando los costados del pecho de Draco y sólo perdiendo un matorral ocasional junto a su cadera.

Los puños de la túnica también tenían el mismo diseño plateado, y uno de ellos estaba siendo lentamente levantado hasta su cara mientras una mano suavemente peinaba un mechón suelto de cabello rubio hacia un lado, donde tomaría su lugar para enmarcar su rostro aristocrático, de ángel. Eso daba el aspecto de un caballero, que estaba listo para hacerte perder el control y llevarte a tus sueños y llenar tus más profundas fantasías.

Esto naturalmente trajo su atención a sus ojos, los cuales, en vez de su usual gris, parecían resplandecer brillantemente. Pudo haber sido un reflejo de su chaleco, que sacaba un tono más claro, o pudo haber sido la mirada tranquila que residía en ellos, que aseguraba una noche llena de nada más que romanticismo.

La boca de Harry se secó cuando el hombre que no era nada menos que un Adonis fijó la vista con la suya.

Malfoy llegó a pararse delante de Harry justo al principio de los acordes de algo que parecía un vals oscuro. De repente, pareció que la multitud de personas desaparecieron, dejando sólo a Harry, Draco, y la luz de las hadas.

Sonriendo suavemente, Draco ofreció su mano con un ligero movimiento.

.- ¿Bailarías conmigo?

Enmudecido, Harry pudo o no pudo haber registrado las palabras que le dijeron, pero su propia mano se movió ligeramente en reacción al movimiento de Draco. Tomando esto como un sí, Draco deslizó la mano de Harry a la suya propia mientras lo dirigía a la pista de baile a través de la multitud que se iba separando.

_We are the lucky ones_

_(Somos los de suerte)_

_We shine like a thousand suns_

_(Brillamos como mil soles)_

_When all of the color runs together_

_(Cuando todo lo del color corre junto)_

El rubio automáticamente asumió la posición dominante al deslizar un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry, atrayéndolo hacia él mientras levantaba sus manos agarradas a la altura adecuada. Dando sus primeros pasos juntos, ninguno se dio cuenta de que eran los únicos moviéndose en la pista de baile.

_I'll keep you company_

_(Te haré compañía)_

_In one glorious harmony_

_(En una gloriosa armonía)_

_Waltzing with destiny forever_

_(Bailando vals con el destino para siempre)_

Los esmeraldas nunca dejaron los plateados, mientras los chicos lentamente se sumergían en los ojos del otro, ambos asombrados por lo que encontraron. La emoción, el orgullo, la simple belleza de todo. Sus miradas nunca vacilaron mientras se perdían en sus descubrimientos.

_Dance me into the night_

_(Baila conmigo en la noche)_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

_(Bajo la luna que brilla tanto)_

_Turning me into the light_

_(Conviérteme en la luz)_

La luz de las hadas parecía causar que los verdes ojos de Harry casi resplandecieran contra su piel dorada. Draco grabó la visión en su memoria, sin darse cuenta de que Harry estaba haciendo lo mismo con su radiante piel pálida y sus ojos plateados.

El aire estaba lleno de un aroma exótico, picante, que parecía dejar atrás hasta el más débil de los rastros mientras las hadas perezosamente se mecían a través de él, mirando las dos figuras que parecían estar encantadas una con la otra.

_Time dancers whirling past_

_(Bailarines del tiempo girando el pasado)_

_I gaze through the looking glass_

_(Miro a través del espejo)_

_And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven_

_(Y siento que más allá de mi alcance está el cielo)_

Desde un lado de la pista de baile amigos, familia, y profesores miraron a los futuros amantes moviéndose elegantemente el unísono, y comprendieron. Gabe estaba erguido, con los ojos resplandeciendo con orgullo, su rostro brillando de felicidad. Sabía que en algún nivel, sus padres estaban empezando no sólo a darse cuenta, sino a verlo también.

_Sacred geometry_

_(Sagrada geometría)_

_Where movement is poetry_

_(Donde el movimiento es poesía)_

_Visions of you and me forever_

_(Visiones de tú y yo para siempre)_

Los dos continuaron haciendo su camino elegantemente alrededor de la pista de baile mientras los recuerdos empezaban a salir a la superficie. Su primer encuentro, su primer presentación adecuada, su primera vez en escobas en la escuela, la detención en el Bosque Prohibido, su primer partido de Quidditch juntos, su primer duelo oficial, la primera pelea de puños…

_Dance me into the night_

_(Baila conmigo en la noche)_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

_(Bajo la luna que brilla tanto)_

_Turning me into the light_

_(Conviérteme en la luz)_

Las sombras producidas por la vaga luz le daban a Draco un aspecto más suave, y Harry se encontró a sí mismo sintiéndose seguro y cómodo en los brazos de su rival. La más pequeña de las sonrisas hizo su camino a su rostro al reconocer el sentimiento. El flojo agarre que tenía del hombro de Draco de repente se hizo más fuerte.

Bajando la cabeza y volteándola muy ligeramente, Harry casi que recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su futura pareja. Un sentimiento cálido lo estaba recorriendo, desde la parte baja de su espalda y sus manos pasando por el resto del cuerpo, antes de descansar en su corazón.

_Dance me into the night_

_(Baila conmigo en la noche)_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

_(Bajo la luna que brilla tanto)_

_Let the dark waltz begin_

_(Que empiece el vals oscuro)_

El ligero movimiento en su hombro sacó la atención de Draco de sus recuerdos y los ojos de Harry y en lugar de eso se enfocó en el rostro de su compañero. Notando la sonrisa de contento que había, el rubio pudo sentir una sonrisa propia creciendo mientras su brazo, que había estado enroscado muy casualmente alrededor de la cintura de Harry, fortaleció su agarre con más propósito.

_Oh let me wheel – let me spin_

_(Oh déjame rodar – déjame girar)_

_Let it take me again_

_(Deja que me tome de nuevo)_

_Turning me into the light_

_(Conviérteme en la luz)_

Los comienzos de un sentimiento extranjero empezaron a surgir en Draco, uno que él no entendía. Un sentimiento de felicidad y aceptación entre otras cosas. Ignorando la confusión que lo rodeaba, decidió aceptarlo y disfrutarlo mientras duraba el encanto.

Draco soltó la mano de Harry, pero sus palmas decidieron quedarse conectadas. Empujando gentilmente al pelinegro contra su propio cuerpo, Draco fortaleció su agarre mientras Harry aflojaba débilmente el suyo, sus pasos se hacían más lentos mientras se reproducían los acordes finales, ambos sentían que la magia se estaba por terminar.

.- Harry...

Harry levantó la vista hacia los ojos de Draco por un momento antes de volver a bajarla tímidamente.

.- Gracias... Por el baile, quiero decir –dijo mientras lentamente se sacaba del agarre posesivo y se volteaba para dejar la pista de baile.

.- ¡Espera! –dijo Draco agarrando el brazo de Harry.

Harry se volteó para mirarlo con curiosidad. Notando que todos los ojos estaban en ellos, Draco rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

.- ¿Realmente quieres darle a esta gente la oportunidad de empezar a acosarte con preguntas? –dijo Draco rápidamente-. Deberías quedarte conmigo. De ese modo lo pensarán dos veces antes de acercarse a nosotros.

Harry miró alrededor, como viendo a todos por primera vez. Pudo sentir sus nervios iniciales mientras su cuerpo se tensaba.

.- Sí... está bien –dijo mientras se volteaba y seguía a Draco fuera de la pista de baile, conciente de todos los susurros renovados y los dedos que los apuntaban.

El Premio Anual lo llevó a un punto cerca de la mesa de aperitivos para pararse mientras una nueva canción empezaba. Harry vio a Gabe siendo dirigido a la pista de baile por una chica pelinegra en una túnica naranja claro mientras muchos otros estudiantes y futuras parejas empezaban a bailar. Una pequeña mueca cruzó su rostro al ver que las parejas que bailaban seguían mirando en su dirección y pasando chismes de aquí para allá.

.- Relájate, Potter. Estás tenso. Y deja de actuar como si te estuviera dirigiendo a tu muerte –dijo Malfoy, frunciendo el ceño por la expresión del rostro de Harry.

.- No puedo evitarlo. La gente está mirando –argumentó Harry.

.- Lo sé. –Malfoy sonrió arrogantemente mientras tomaba una copa de vino de una bandeja flotante que pasaba.

Escuchando la condescendencia de la voz del rubio, Harry frunció el ceño-. Lo estás disfrutando, ¿no es así?

.- ¡Por supuesto! ¿No lo sabías? –dijo Malfoy con falsa sorpresa-. Mi felicidad se alimenta de tu miseria. Aunque toda la atención extra _es_ un bonus.

.- Tienes que dejar de jugar con la mente de Gabe –dijo Harry mientras se volteaba a ver a su rival, con su furia creciendo ligeramente.

.- ¿De qué hablas, Potter? –preguntó Malfoy. Su voz había tomado un ligero toque que Harry no notó.

.- No actúes como si no lo supieras –bufó Harry-. Siempre habla muy bien de ti, y aún así, no importa cuánto lo intente, lo que termino viendo cuando todo se acaba es al sádico manipulador que disfrutas ser.

.- Ten cuidado. Sigue hablando así y la gente puede creer que me odias –soltó Malfoy.

.- ¿Qué, tú no? –dijo Harry.

.- Nunca te odié de verdad. Al menos, no hasta que pusiste a mi padre en Azkaban. Después de eso te detesté con tanta pasión que incluso avergonzaría al Señor Oscuro. Por supuesto, ya que los Dementotes se fueron y…

.- Tu padre se puso a sí mismo en Azkaban. No trates de clavarme con eso –dijo Harry enfadado.

.- No, fue tu culpa, Potter. Si no hubieras tenido que ser un Gryffindor tan noble, habrías ido con el Director…

.- ¡_Fui_ con Dumbledore! –intervino Harry.

.- ¿Y? –preguntó Malfoy mientras levantaba perezosamente la bebida hasta sus labios.

.- Y él me envió con Snape.

Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron con sorpresa mientras empezaba a ahogarse con su bebida. Harry se congeló al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

.- ¡Snape! ¡Te envió con Snape! –dijo el rubio incrédulamente.

.- ¡No es que importe! Quiero decir... mierda... ¡Snape me terminó ahuyentando de todos modos! –dijo Harry, entrando ligeramente en pánico.

El aspecto impresionado de Malfoy rápidamente se derritió en uno de diversión-. ¡Ja! Lo que sea que hayas hecho debió haber sido muy malo para ponerlo así.

Harry se sonrojó por el recuerdo-. ¿Por qué asumes que todo es mi culpa?

.- Porque siempre es tu culpa –dijo Malfoy en tono aburrido mientras terminaba su bebida.

.- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué siempre es mi culpa? –preguntó Harry. Podía sentir resentimiento y culpa burbujeando en su pecho.

.- Oh, francamente, Potter. No seas tan ingenuo. Es tu culpa porque todo el maldito mundo gira alrededor tuyo. Perfecto Potter, el ídolo del mundo mágico. ¿Cómo te perdiste esa?

.- No quiero que el maldito mundo gire alrededor de mí –dijo Harry con un puchero.

.- Bueno, miren eso. Parece que al menos tenemos una cosa en común.

.- Mira, sólo porque tengamos un...

.- ¡Ahí estás! –gritó Hermione mientras enroscaba sus brazos alrededor de Harry en un fuerte abrazo.

.- ¡Estuviste increíble, amigo! No sé cómo seré capaz de superar esa –dijo Ron mientras los alcanzaba y quitaba a su novia de un incómodo Harry.

.- Por favor, Ron, no es una competencia de baile –regañó Hermione-. Pero tiene razón, saben. Ustedes dos estuvieron maravillosos bailando juntos.

Harry se sonrojó mientras que Malfoy inflaba un poco el pecho, luciendo bastante contento de sí mismo.

.- Erm... ¿dis-disculpen?

El grupo se volteó para ver a un chico nervioso parado frente a ellos. Harry lo reconoció como un Hufflepuff de sexto año. Estaba bastante seguro de que su nombre era Dorian.

.- ¿Necesitas algo, Damien? –preguntó Hermione amablemente.

Ah. Damien. Eso era. No Dorian.

.- Bueno... –Los ojos de Damien viajaron por cada rostro nerviosamente antes de reposar en Harry-. Me estaba preguntando si puedo hablar con Harry.

.- Claro. –Harry asintió mientras daba algunos pasos y se separaba del grupo. Todavía estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que ellos escucharan lo que estaban diciendo, pero lo bastante lejos como para tranquilizar a Demian-. ¿Qué pasa?

.- Yo sólo... –Damien se pausó para respirar-. Sólo quería agradecerte, Harry, en nombre de todos.

Harry parpadeó-. Erm... ¿Por qué?

.- Bueno, por ser tan abierto en tu relación con Malfoy. Cuando el resto de nosotros lo descubrió, nos sentimos realmente inspirados –explicó Damien.

.- ¡Pero no lo estoy! En una relación con Malfoy, quiero decir. No todavía –balbuceó Harry-. ¿Y qué quieres decir con "el resto de nosotros"?

.- El resto de nosotros los homosexuales, por supuesto.

.- Oh. –Harry se sonrojó y oyó a Malfoy soltar una risotada detrás de él.

.- Tu casamiento realmente trae esperanza al resto de nosotros. Quiero decir, antes de eso, todos estábamos teniendo relaciones a escondidas y siendo forzados a matrimonios sin amor sólo para mantener las apariencias públicas. Pero los niños nos están diciendo que ustedes dos rompieron completamente esa barrera, y ahora podemos ejercer nuestros derechos más libremente –dijo Damien efusivamente.

En ese momento Malfoy interrumpió, incómodo con la charla de romper barreras y otros cambios radicales.

.- Sí, bueno, por muy lindo que sea esto, ¿hay algo más que necesites? Algo más que agradecerle a Potter por algo que ni siquiera ha pasado aún, claro –dijo Malfoy con desprecio.

.- Bueno... estaba esperando para invitarlo a bailar. Sólo una canción, es todo. Nada grande. Si eso está bien contigo, claro, ¡viendo que es tuyo y ustedes dos están juntos y todo! –dijo Damien rápidamente mientras miraba como la reacción de Malfoy se profundizaba en lo que sólo podía ser descrito como un arranque de posesión enfurecida.

Malfoy sonrió con arrogancia; contento de ver que los otros ya estaban empezando a reconocer el hecho de que el infame Harry Potter le pertenecía.

.- Bueno... –dijo mientras miraba sus uñas, fingiendo estar pensándolo caritativamente.

.- Me encantaría –dijo Harry. Él también había estado mirando a Malfoy, y no le gustaba la mirada en sus ojos ni un poco.

La boca de Malfoy se abrió con indignación, sólo para ser cerrada furiosamente antes de abrirse de nuevo. Ese proceso sucedió muchas veces, pero fue incapaz de crear un argumento mientras miraba a Harry y Damien caminar casualmente hacia la pista de baile, justo a tiempo de una nueva canción.

.- Sólo porque dije que estaba bien con que fuera gay con Malfoy no significa que esté bien con que haga de puta con el resto de la población gay escondida del colegio –dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño.

.- ¡Ron! ¡No puedo creer que acabes de decir eso! –dijo Hermione en shock-. Le llevó mucho coraje a ese chico hablar así. ¡Y sólo porque Harry le aceptó un baile, no significa que se vaya a acostar con cada chico que ve! ¡Él no es así! Además, está con Malfoy.

.- Eso no es lo que quise decir, Mione. Quise decir que es bastante obvio que la única razón que Harry aceptó fue para fastidiar a Malfoy. Eso es completamente degradante, especialmente después de ese baile que acabamos de ver. No hay amor en una relación así. Realmente espero que ustedes dos no sean así cuando se junten, Malfoy, porque incluso yo no le desearía algo así a… ¿Malfoy? –preguntó Ron justo cuando Malfoy pasaba corriendo hacia la pareja que bailaba.

La pista de baile era ahora un mar de cuerpos, y Draco luchó para hacer su camino. Casi había logrado llegar hasta su blanco, cuando alguien agarró su brazo. Examinando, Draco vio el rostro de una de sus tantas novias.

.- Sé de todos esos rumores que andan por ahí de ti y Harry Potter, pero eso no debería detenerte de bailar conmigo, ¿no es así? –preguntó ella, inclinándose para hablar en su oído.

.- Ahora no –gruñó Draco mientras apartaba su brazo. Dando algunos pasos, se detuvo, habiendo perdido su rastro de lo que estaba buscando. Mirando alrededor por unos segundos, los encontró rápidamente y corrió hacia ellos, agarrando el brazo de Potter.

.- Lo siento, pero si nos disculpas, tengo que hablar con mi futuro _marido_ –dijo Draco fríamente mientras empujaba a Harry lejos de un ligeramente asustado Damien.

Malfoy ignoró las protestas de Harry y continuó arrastrándolo hacia un lado antes de soltar su brazo y girar para enfrentarlo.

.- ¿Cuál demonios es tu problema, Malfoy? –demandó Harry enojado.

.- ¡Eso! –Malfoy señaló con un dedo la pista de baile-. ¿Qué DEMONIOS fue eso?

.- ¡Eso fue un baile! Creo que estás familiarizado con él –disparó Harry de regreso.

.- ¡Eso no fue un baile! ¡Ese maldito Hufflepuff estaba tratando de seducirte! ¡Tuvo las agallas de intentar alejarte de mí!

.- ¡También fue un baile! ¡No estaba tratando de seducirme! ¡Y no podría alejarme de ti considerando que ni siquiera estamos juntos!

.- ¡Lo estaremos!

.- ¡Qué hace que estés tan seguro! –argumentó Harry, tirándole las palabras del rubio de regreso-. ¡Justo la otra noche me estabas diciendo que era imposible!

.- Bueno, eso fue entonces y esto es ahora –declaró Malfoy cruzando sus brazos tercamente.

Harry gruñó, pero se rindió-. Eso lo sabes, bien. Si te hace sentir tan absolutamente horrible, no bailaré con más hombres. A pesar del hecho de que no estamos juntos aún.

.- Bien. Y tienes que correr a las chicas por mí también –dijo Malfoy, cerrando el trato.

.- ¡Qué! ¿Por qué?

.- Porque, Potter, tal vez no seas mío ahora, pero pronto lo serás. Y me gusta hacerme cargo de lo que es mío.

.- ¿Tuyo? ¿"Qué" es tuyo? Maldita sea, Malfoy, ¡no soy un objeto o algo que poseas!

.- ¡Por supuesto que lo eres! Eres mi marido –dijo Malfoy como si fuera un hecho.

.- ¡De eso no es de lo que se trata el matrimonio!

.- Sí lo es.

.- No, no lo es.

.- Sí lo es. Es sobre hacer un reclamo sobre aquél al que consideras lo suficiente merecedor de estar contigo el resto de tu vida –recitó Malfoy.

.- ¡Qué! ¡No lo es! ¡Es sobre amor y compartir lo que tienes y pasar el resto de su vida juntos felizmente! –explicó Harry.

El rostro de Malfoy se mantuvo en blanco mientras que sólo parpadeaba.

.- ¿Lo sabes? ¿Amor? ¿Paz? ¿Felicidad? ¿Aceptación? –intentó Harry.

Un pequeño fruncimiento de ceño apareció en la cara de Malfoy mientras sus ojos volvían a ganar la mirada ofuscada de aquel que estaba pensando o recordando.

.- Como sea, Malfoy. Ahora mira, no soy... –empezó Harry, pero fue cortado por un suspiro de Malfoy.

.- Mira, Potter. Tal vez no entienda el concepto que me estás dando, pero estoy intentando. Y por mucho que odie admitirlo, mi conocimiento de lo que estás gritando termina en lo que yo te estoy gritando. Tú eres mío. Y también Gabe. Y planeo cuidarlos a ambos de mi propia forma retorcida. Sólo confía en mí, ¿está bien? –preguntó Malfoy.

Ahora era el turno de Harry de parpadear mientras toda su furia de repente lo dejaba seco. Honestamente creía que Malfoy no tenía la capacidad de ser civil, pero ahí estaba, haciendo algo que Harry nunca pensó que fuera posible. Tal vez había una oportunidad de que todo eso saliera bien después de todo.

.- ¡Draco, querido! ¡Ahí estás! –llamó una voz chillona.

Los chicos voltearon sus cabezas para ver a Pansy deslizarse hasta el lado de Malfoy y colocarse a sí misma debajo de su brazo mientras lo empujaba varios pasos lejos de Potter, haciéndose efectivamente el centro de la atención de Draco.

.- ¡Te he estado buscando en todos lados! ¿Por qué no me has invitado a bailar todavía? –Pansy hizo un puchero.

.- Porque, querida, este baile es para los padres. Y creo que tienes un hijo con Goyle, y sería grosero y bastante terrible que yo interviniera –dijo Draco cortésmente.

.- Sí, pero Gregory baila muy duro. Es bastante horrible, en realidad.

.- Pansy, le hice una promesa a mi hijo y no tengo intención de romperla. Tendrás que irte con el que será tu esposo, o encontrar a alguien más con quien bailar.

.- No eres divertido, Draco. Promesa o no, rechazas a una chica. Ciertamente espero que esta aversión a tu reputación que tú defiendes tan orgullosamente no siga por mucho –dijo Pansy con un pequeño puchero mientras se alejaba del rubio.

.- Espera –dijo Draco. Su reputación estaba en juego y él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir-. Te diré qué, cuando se termine el baile, si todavía no te has divertido, te invitaré a una cena a la luz de las velas en mi dormitorio, completo con música y un baile privado sólo para nosotros dos.

.- No lo sé... ¿y la promesa con tu hijo? –preguntó Pansy, fingiendo estar pensándoselo.

.- La promesa era durante el baile. Nunca dijo nada de después.

Pansy brilló-. Entonces supongo que es una cita. Nos vemos.

Le sopló un beso a Malfoy antes de voltearse para darle una sonrisa malévola a Harry y dirigirse de nuevo a la pista de baile.

.- Confiar en ti, ¿huh? –dijo una voz.

Malfoy se volteó para ver a un enojado Harry Potter, con dolor brillando en los ojos. Mierda, se había olvidado por completo que Harry estaba ahí.

.- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Ella también era una de tus pequeñas posesiones? ¿Alguien al que cuidas porque es tuya, o algún día lo será? –dijo Harry enfadado.

.- Potter, mira...

.- Ni siquiera te molestes –Fue todo lo que dijo Harry mientras se iba a encontrar a sus amigos, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada a Malfoy.

**¡Wooooow!** Creí que nunca lo terminaría, este capítulo se me hizo eterno… supongo que babear por Draco y Harry tampoco ayudaba mucho, hmmm. Bueno, si bien recuerdo los capítulos, de aquí en adelante, se van haciendo un poco más largos. Y como bien estoy presenciando, mi vida escolar de aquí en adelante se está haciendo más y más complicada, así que discúlpenme si ya no puedo actualizar tan seguido como antes.

:D Pero una buena cantidad de reviews siempre ayuda a que me quede sin dormir, eh?

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los reviews como siempre. Espero que este capítulo haya estado a la altura de sus expectativas y todo eso :D Hasta luego.

**¡Review, review, review!**


	15. El final de la noche

**Capítulo 15: El final de la noche.**

Con la cortés inclinación que se esperaba de un Malfoy-Potter, Gabe le agradeció a la chica por el baile antes de voltearse a buscar a sus amigos. Por mucho que disfrutara toda la atención que estaba recibiendo, había un pez más gordo para freír.

Mack obviamente era el cerebro del trío, así que hubiese sido lógico encontrarlo a él primero, pero la mera idea de tener que andar entre todos e intentar distinguirlo entre quién sabe cuántos pelirrojos hizo que Gabe temblara. Eso llevaría demasiado trabajo. Sería más fácil encontrar a Rama y luego hacer que él encontrara a Mack.

No era tan malo como sonaba. Rama tenía un don natural para encontrar cosas. De verdad. Lo tenía.

Sin ser nunca aquel que explota el talento del otro, Gabe enfocó sus pensamientos y empezó su cacería.

Y después de varios minutos sin éxito, un pequeño puchero acompañado por una patada al piso marcó el fin de la tarea. Al menos lo habría hecho si Gabe no hubiese acabado de ver al hermano mayor de Rama, Wolcott. Recordando que había visto a esos dos juntos al principio del baile, Gabe se apresuró hacia él, esperando que el otro chico pudiera ayudarle a encontrarlo.

.- ¡Wolcott! –llamó para conseguir la atención del Ravenclaw.

Wolcott se volteó y rápidamente vio a Gabe-. ¡Ah¡Es el retorcido engendro de Voldemort¡Corran¡El niño prodigio del Señor Oscuro se acerca! –gritó con falso terror mientras le apuntaba un dedo acusador.

.- Te dije que no me llamaras así –dijo Gabe, frunciendo el ceño.

.- ¡Ja! Tus palabras no tienen efecto en mí. Vete, niño de la oscuridad –dijo Wolcott, negándose a dejar la invectiva.

.- Qué gracioso. Cualquiera podría decir lo mismo de ti –soltó Gabe.

.- Touché. –Wolcott sonrió-. Entonces¿qué puedo hacer por ti, mi pequeño amigo psicótico?

.- Sabes, tienes suerte de tener a la luna para culparla de tu comportamiento extremo –dijo Gabe, haciendo un gesto de disgusto.

.- Al menos yo tengo una excusa. ¿Cuál es la tuya? –bromeó Wolcott mientras ponía un brazo alrededor del hombro del Gryffindor.

.- _Soy_ el primer hijo del más grande bien y el más grande mal –dijo Gabe con autoridad.

.- Ah, así que eres consentido.

.- ¡No soy consentido! –dijo Gabe indigentemente.

.- Sí lo eres. ¡Admítelo! Eres un mocoso consentido.

.- No lo soy. Simplemente me cuidan bien.

.- Sí, lo que sea. Estás perjudicando a mi hermano menor con tu actitud de quejica, sabes.

.- ¡No soy un quejica!

.- ¡Sí que lo eres! Quejas, quejas, quejas. Eso es todo lo que escucho de ti.

Gabe gruñó.

.- Je¡qué bueno ver que mi hermano te ha estado perjudicando a ti también! –Wolcott alejó el brazo para rascarse la cabeza-. Hablando de eso¿has visto a Rama?

.- ¿Qué¡No puedes preguntarme eso! –gritó Gabe.

Wolcott parpadeó confundido-. ¿Por qué no?

.- ¡Porque yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo!

.- ¿Y qué¿Me estás diciendo que ya lo perdiste?

.- ¿Qué quieres decir con que _yo_ lo perdí¡Estaba contigo hace un rato!

.- ¿Y?

.- Y él es tu hermano menor, por lo tanto tu responsabilidad. ¿Cómo pudiste perderle el rastro tan fácilmente?

.- Simple. Así. –Wolcott se volteó, mirando hacia un lado, como si esperara que alguien estuviera parado al lado de él. Una falsa expresión de sorpresa cruzó su rostro cuando no vio a nadie allí, antes de empezar a mirar alrededor-. Ey¿adónde fue Rama?

Gabe rodó los ojos.

.- ¿Ves? Así –dijo Wolcott cuando terminó su pequeña demostración.

.- No sé porqué me molesté en acercarme a ti tan pronto después de la luna llena –dijo Gabe amargamente.

.- Síp.

.- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan difícil? –preguntó Gabe mientras empezaba a mirar entre la multitud buscando a Rama.

.- Síp.

Gabe se volteó para mirar a Wolcott, pero notó que los ojos del chico estaban en otro lugar.

.- ¿Me estás escuchando? –preguntó siguiendo la línea visual de Wolcott.

.- Síp.

El camino terminó en una chica vestida con una túnica verde agua que parecía estar en quinto o sexto, y no era de su tiempo. Frunciendo el ceño, Gabe golpeó el brazo del licántropo.

.- ¡Ow¿Qué?

.- ¿Estoy tratando de encontrar a tu hermano y todo lo que haces es pararte ahí y babear por alguna tipa?

.- Eso no es sólo "alguna tipa". Esa es Merideth Somerhein. Hija del hombre que tiene el negocio de exportación de calderos, cuando crece es una defensora de nuestros derechos, y pronto será mi compañera de baile –le informó Wolcott orgullosamente a Gabe.

.- Lo que sea. Parece una Hufflepuff.

.- Te diré que Helga Hufflepuff era una bruja muy dulce y atractiva en sus días –dijo Wolcott.

.- Estoy seguro –respondió Gabe secamente.

Wolcott rió mientras empezaba a alejarse-. Si quieres encontrar a Rama, sólo busca a todos los que lo estén mirando. Sabes que los atrapa como el fuego a las polillas cuando la luna está así.

Con un suspiro, Gabe empezó a buscar en la multitud una vez más, sólo que esta vez estaba buscando a las chicas. Pronto vio a las infames hermanas Hoshi, Akemi y Hotaru. Sabiendo que Rama (junto al resto de la población masculina de su tiempo) había estado atrás de ellas por siglos, decidió mantener un ojo encima de ellas hasta que Rama apareciera a su lado.

Aburriéndose rápidamente de eso, los ojos de Gabe empezaron a buscar otra vez, esta vez aterrizando en una chica llamada Mea Star. Recordando que Rama tenía un extraño fetiche con las chicas con nombres que hacían referencia al cielo de la noche, se dirigió a ella.

.- Ey, Mea –llamó.

La chica se volteó y lo vio antes de fruncir el ceño, provocando que Gabe se detuviera. ¿Por qué le estaba frunciendo el ceño?

.- Hola, _Gabe._ ¿Cómo estuvo tu _verano_? –preguntó Mea severamente.

Gabe palideció al recordarlo. Al final del año escolar anterior, le había dicho a Mea que se mantendría comunicado con ella en el verano. Demonios, se había olvidado por completo de la promesa rota.

.- Erm... estuvo bien.

Eso aparentemente era lo incorrecto para decir, al ver que Mea fruncía más el ceño.

.- Ya veo. –Fue la helada respuesta.

¿Qué¿Esperaba que mintiera¿Que le dijera que sus padres lo habían arrastrado a algún ridículo lugar donde no podía ser alcanzado por una lechuza y todas sus vacaciones habían estado totalmente arruinadas debido al hecho de que no había sido capaz de mandarle una maldita carta? Ni de coña. No significaba ni cerca lo suficiente para él como para que eso pasara. Además, comparado al verano anterior, ese verano había sido un total paraíso. No que le fuera a decir algo de eso, por supuesto.

.- Mira¿has visto a Rama?

.- En realidad acabo de terminar de bailar con él –dijo Mea.

.- Bien. Gracias –dijo Gabe mientras se alejaba rápidamente, sin darle a Mea la oportunidad de empezar una mordaz conversación con él.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia segura, Gabe empezó su búsqueda una vez más, esta vez viendo a Ebony Twilight. Ah sí, esa adorable morocha, de ojos azules y actitud andante con un loco atractivo sexual. Gabe sonrió con arrogancia, y menos de dos segundos después, Rama apareció al lado de la chica.

.- Hola, preciosa –dijo Rama suavemente-. Qué lindo encontrarte aquí.

.- Oh sí, es bastante raro que esté aquí con el resto del colegio¿verdad? –dijo Ebony sarcásticamente, viendo al chico ante ella.

"_¡Ja¡Veamos como sales de esta!"_ pensó Gabe mientras daba un paso hacia atrás y miraba.

.- Me entendiste mal. Quise decir en este punto exacto – en mi línea de visión, donde tu fascinante belleza me ha… -Rame se detuvo para tomar su mano y besarla-, fascinado.

.- ¡Qué cursi! –se burló Ebony. (Gabe no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo)-. La única forma en la que caería enamorada de ti sería si me hicieras tropezar o algo.

.- Bien, no te muevas hasta que encuentre un gato para poner bajo tus pies –dijo Rama mientras sus ojos empezaban a buscar en el piso.

.- Oh, vamos –dijo Ebony mientras tomaba la mano de Rama y lo dirigía a la pista de baile, pero sus ojos seguían viendo el piso en busca de gatos.

Gabe bufó. Oh seguro. A él le hacían un gesto de disgusto por no escribir una maldita nota mientras que Rama conseguía la atención de la tipa buena con frases pegajosas. Había algo que estaba seriamente mal en esa imagen.

Gabe lo pensó por un momento, tratando de recordar porqué él no estaba ahí recogiendo a toda la población femenina, cuando lo recordó. Esa noche era para sus padres. Mejor que esos dos apreciaran lo que estaba soportando para ayudarlos luego. Esperen, todo eso sería borrado de sus recuerdos. A joder todo.

El humor de Gabe empeoró.

Con Ebony, Rama probablemente estaría ocupado por un rato. Eso significaba que Gabe tendría que ir por todos los pelirrojos para encontrar a Mack. Maldición.

Con un gemido, Gabe empezó a ver a todos. ¿Por qué no se esforzaría Mack en ser diferente y se teñía el pelo de fucsia o algo? Pero no, tenía que ir y estar orgulloso de su Weasleydad con su pelo y sus pecas¿no es así? Los Slytherin tenían razón cuando le decían el más grande maldito Gryffindor que habían visto alguna vez.

Gabe fue sacado de su razonamiento mental por un cuerpo familiar con pelo rojo. Vitoreando silenciosamente, se apresuró a la figura antes de perderla de vista.

.- ¡Mack! –llamó-. ¡Ey, Mack!

La figura se volteó.

.- Ma... oh, eres tú. ¿Por qué tienes que parecerte a Mack¡Tienes que teñirte el pelo! –dijo Gabe enojado.

Ron parpadeó-. Er... ¿qué?

.- ¿Podemos ayudarte con algo, Gabe? –preguntó Hermione.

.- Sí. ¿Dónde está su hijo? Son los padres de Mack¡deberían estar con un ojo encima de él! –dijo Gabe acusadoramente.

.- ¡Lo estamos! –defendió Hermione.

.- ¿Lo estamos? –preguntó Ron, sorprendido.

.- ¿Lo están? –Gabe estaba encogido.

.- Sí. Está por allí, hablando con esas bonitas chicas asiáticas. –Hermione lo señaló con su cabeza.

Gabe lo miró y apretó la mandíbula-. Lo voy a matar. Lo juro por la tumba de mi madre, voy a matarlo.

.- Er... pensé que no tenías madre –señaló Ron.

Gabe se giró, su ira ahora se dirigía al padre Weasley-. Acabo de pasar por un baile tolerante con una chica no muy atractiva que se la pasaba pisándome los tobillos, un maldito licántropo con ADD, me acabo de perder la oportunidad de estar en la posición actual de Mack con las gemelas Hoshi, acabo de recibir muchas miradas mortíferas de Mea por arruinar completamente sus vacaciones por no mandarle una _lechuza_, acabo de ver a Rama soltando esas frases pegajosas sólo para ser elegido por la chica más sexy del colegio y no me ha quedado nada. ¿Me escuchan¡NADA! Esta noche ha sido una completa porquería para mí porque estoy sacrificando todo para asegurar que mis padres se junten.

.- Bueno¿entonces no deberías estar buscando a Harry y Malfoy, y no a Mack y Rama? –preguntó Hermione.

Gabe se pausó. Tenía un buen punto-. Bueno, necesitaba a Mack por su cerebro.

En ese momento, Harry se unió al grupo, luciendo furioso.

.- ¡Hola, Papá! –dijo Gabe alegremente.

Harry no dijo nada mientras agarraba una jarra llena de cerveza de manteca de la bandeja flotante y se la bajaba en tres tragos.

.- Er... ¿dónde está Padre? –preguntó Gabe mientras miraba alrededor, esperando que Malfoy estuviera ahí.

.- ¿A quién le importa? –dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño cuando Hermione le alejó la mano de un golpe de otra bandeja flotante.

.- A mí –respondió Gabe mientras se volteaba para ver a su padre.

Harry rodó los ojos-. Anda por ahí –indicó con un movimiento de su mano en una dirección muy general.

.- Bueno¿por qué no estás con él? –demandó el chico con un pequeño puchero.

.- Esa es una buena pregunta. –Malfoy sonrió con arrogancia apareciendo de repente al lado de Harry.

.- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Harry enfadado, dando algunos pasos para poner algo de distancia entre él y el rubio.

.- Eres mi cita¿por qué no estaría aquí? –dijo Malfoy despectivamente.

Eso eran noticias para Harry-. ¿Qué¡Nunca acepté que fueras mi cita!

.- Por supuesto que lo hiciste –fue la simple respuesta de Malfoy.

.- No lo hice –dijo Harry-. Ni siquiera recuerdo que me pidieras ser tu compañero por la noche.

.- Bueno, por supuesto que no lo pedí. ¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho contigo huyendo y siendo el Sr. Elusivo durante los últimos días?

Harry frunció el ceño, sabiendo que Malfoy tenía razón. Pero aún así eso no le daba el derecho de asumir.

.- Además, aceptaste ser mi cita cuando me diste tu primer baile.

.- ¡Qué!

.- Papá, realmente deberías de dejar de pelar por esto. Quiero decir, Padre al menos se está esforzando, así que tú también deberías –regañó Gabe.

.- ¡Esforzándose¡La única razón por la que se está esforzando ahora es para cubrir sus pequeñas escapadas! –acusó Harry.

La declaración atrapó la atención de todo el grupo, junto a varios transeúntes. Harry pudo sentir las miradas, pero en ese momento no le importaron mientras seguía su perorata.

.- Oh seguro¡ahora todos están interesados en lo que tengo que decir¡Bien, qué bueno¡Mejor escuchen, porque sólo lo diré una vez¡Y si escucho aunque sea un susurro de chismes sobre esto luego de CUALQUIERA, le echaré un maleficio tan duro que no será capaz de sentarse por una semana! –Harry miró a la multitud que se había reunido, como retándolos a que hicieran algo.

.- Potter, yo... –Una mirada más fría que la muerte de parte de Harry calló a Malfoy bastante rápido.

Después de varios momentos de silencio, Ron se sintió obligado a hablar.

.- ¿Y bien? –preguntó expectantemente.

Harry de repente se encontró sin palabras. ¿Qué podía decir? Podía decirle a la multitud que Malfoy era un total cabrón, pero todos lo sabían. Ciertamente no podía ir y gritar cuán traicionado se sentió cuando Malfoy le dio la espalda para enfrentar a Pansy y darle promesas, cuando todo lo que le había podido dar a Harry había sido un "Lo intentaré". Eso sonaría patético e implicaría que tenía sentimientos más profundos por Malfoy, y estaba bastante seguro de que no los tenía. Ciertamente no podía gritarle sus frustraciones a Gabe. En realidad no era su culpa estar ahí en primer lugar tratando de forzar la paz entre dos rivales.

Con una desanimada negación de su cabeza acompañada con un pequeño bufido, Harry murmuró-, Olvídenlo. –mientras se volteaba y hacía su camino a través de la multitud, con toda la intención de irse.

La pequeña audiencia se quedó quieta, temiendo que la amenaza de Harry se pusiera en acción. La única persona que se atrevió a moverse fue Gabe, mientras iba a perseguir a Harry sin dudarlo ni un momento, con la intención de detener al morocho antes de que alcanzara las puertas.

Después de varios momentos de tensión, la voz arrastrada de Malfoy asustó a todos-. Bueno, eso fue bastante bien¿no creen?

Hermione le hizo una mueca mientras ella y Ron empezaban a alejar al pequeño grupo de curiosos. Tan pronto como la última persona se fue, Gabe volvió hecho un huracán, luciendo dos veces más furioso que Harry.

Sin una palabra agarró el brazo de Malfoy y lo arrastró con él. Intercambiando una mirada, Ron y Hermione se apresuraron tras los dos chicos, ansiosos por descubrir de qué se trataba todo eso.

.- No puedo creer que tú... de todos los... estúpido… tonterías… -murmuraba Gabe sombríamente, ignorando los poco entusiasta forcejeos de Malfoy y los gritos de protesta de Ron y Hermione detrás de él.

Gabe dirigió al pequeño grupo a una pared lejana, donde Harry estaba sentado en el centro de una línea de sillas. Estaba inclinado hacia delante en su silla, con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas, con su cabeza volteada hacia un lado hablando con Lavender; que estaba al borde de la silla al lado de él, inclinándose demasiado cerca para estar cómodo.

.- ¡Muévete, tortillera! –le soltó Gabe a Lavander; la expresión de su rostro era peligrosa, y no dejaba lugar a discusión.

Con un bufido, Lavander se levantó y se fue mientras Harry lentamente se apoyaba en sus pies.

.- ¿De qué te estaba convenciendo? –preguntó Malfoy fríamente.

Harry no dijo nada, mientras su mirada dejaba la retirada de Lavender para encontrarse con los apretados ojos grises de Malfoy. Malfoy se encontró temporalmente aturdido por la intensidad apenas contenida de los ojos verdes, antes de que Gabe rompiera el hechizo.

.- ¡Tú! –dijo, apuntando a Malfoy-. ¡Explícate!

.- Mira, Gabe, ya te dije que no importa...

.- ¡Sí, sí importa! –interrumpió Gabe a Harry, maneniendo su gesto de disgusto hacia Malfoy.

.- Si esperas que yo me disculpe por no ser capaz de romper un hábito que he tenido por los últimos cinco años en menos de dos horas…

.- ¡Tú me prometiste...!

.- ¡Estaba totalmente dentro de las pautas de la promesa! Realmente...

.- ¡Qué pautas¡No había pautas! Tú...

.- ¡Bien! Fallas...

.- ¡FALLAS! No puedes sentarte ahí y encontrar fallas...

.- ¡Sí, puedo! Yo...

.- ¡Soy el fruto de sus jodidos lomos! No puedes usar fall...

.- ¡QUÉ! No puedes hablarme como...

.- Te hablaré como demonios se me...

.- ¡Ciertamente no lo harás! Soy tu...

.- ¡JA! Me gustaría ver que lo intentes y...

.- Puedo reducir puntos...

.- ¡No, no puedes! No tienes razones...

.- Por hablarle mal a un Premio...

.- ¡ESTOY TRATANDO DE HABLAR CON MI PADRE Y NO EL MARICÓN, CERDO IMBÉCIL QUE UNA VEZ FUE!

El silencio reinó mientras Malfoy parpadeaba. Entonces…

.- ¡No soy MARICÓN!

.- ¡Eres de lo más maricón! No sé cómo nadie vio...

.- Si yo soy maricón, entonces eso te hace parte maricón por…

.- ¡Oh, muy maduro! Ni siquiera puedes...

.- No sé qué les pasa a ustedes, confunden la alta vida con…

.- Se supone que Papá sea el añiñado, y aquí estás…

.- ¡Ja! Estás en la era equivocada del tiempo si quieres...

.- Uh... ¿chicos? –preguntó Harry, mirando entre Gabe y Malfoy.

.- No sé que vio en ti con ese modo en el que actúas…

.- ¡Puedo actuar como se me antoje¡Mira esta insignia! Yo...

.- Tienes que crecer y tomar la responsabilidad de...

.- No sé qué estaba pensando cuando te creé…

.- Honestamente, siempre eres así y empieza a…

.- Juro que estás aquí solo para…

.- ¡MOLESTARME! –corearon las dos voces de repente mientras ambos chicos se miraban, usando idénticas expresiones.

.- Er... bien. –Harry miró a sus amigos, esperando que lo ayudaran, pero Hermione parecía en shock. Ron, por otro lado, parecía muy divertido y seguía mirando entre el padre y el hijo, casi esperando más discusión.

Viendo que estaba solo en esa, Harry dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante, esperando que los dos no tuvieran otra pelea de gritos.

No antes de que lo había esperado, tanto Malfoy como Gabe desviaron sus miradas y se fijaron en Harry, sus expresiones claramente demandaban que eligiera un lado.

.- Bueno... Ustedes... er... ambos tienen buenos puntos. –Harry tragó saliva nerviosamente-. Realmente no estoy seguro de _qué_ vi en Malfoy. Es arrogante, un cerdo, un esnob, y (¡Continúa, Potter!) un total imbécil. Pero tú también, Gabe.

En ese momento Malfoy y Gabe lucían como si estuvieran listos para unirse contra él, así que Harry se apresuró a continuar.

.- Y sé que quieres que ambos actuemos como los padres que tienes, pero ninguno de nosotros estamos listos para ese rol todavía. Sólo quiero decir que todavía estamos tratando de acostumbrarnos a la idea del otro. Pero estamos esforzándonos, Gabe. Tienes que creerme.

.- Sí, tuviste que haberlo visto antes de llegar –intervino Ron-. ¿Recuerdas ese primer día cuando Malfoy tiró a Harry contra la pared? Eran así todo el tiempo.

.- Deberías dejar que esos dos vayan a su propio paso, Gabe –dijo Hermione suavemente.

Los ojos de Gabe se estrecharon malévolamente mientras asimilaba lo que todos estaban diciendo. Pero a pesar de su aspecto enojado, sus labios se habían curvado en un pequeño puchero.

Malfoy notó esto y levantó las manos con exasperación.

.- Si nuestro esfuerzo no es suficiente para ti, entonces nos esforzaremos más –dijo mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Harry y lo acercaba-. ¿Ves? Ya me estoy esforzando más.

Gabe simplemente parpadeó ante sus dos padres.

Decidiendo que no se veían lo suficiente convincentes, Malfoy se volteó y enroscó su otro brazo alrededor de la parte delantera de la cintura de Harry empujándolo más cerca, de modo que el costado de Harry estaba presionado contra su pecho y estómago.

.- ¡E-ey! –gritó Harry mientras forcejeaba contra el repentino abrazo de Malfoy.

Su protesta fue cortada pronto cuando Malfoy empezó a olisquear su pelo. Esperen. ¿Olisquear?

.- ¿Malfoy, qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Harry mientras intentaba alejarse.

.- Hueles bien. Algo picante, pero exótico. Si hubiese sabido que olías tan bien antes, habría tenido sentido sentarme más cerca de ti en clase –respondió Malfoy mientras bajaba para acurrucarse en el cuello de Harry antes de volver a subir a la parte de atrás de su oreja, como si intentara encontrar la exacta fuente de aquél divino aroma.

Harry frunció el ceño por eso antes de asimilar rápidamente lo que estaba pasando y sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras su rostro se tornaba de un adorable tono de rojo y renovaba sus forcejeos para salir del agarre de Malfoy. Tanto Ron como Hermione empezaron a reír mientras Gabe simplemente brillaba, contento de que todo su esfuerzo había sido provechoso.

Justo entonces, una bonita chica morocha con una túnica celeste alcanzó el grupo. Aparentaba tener la edad de Gabe y tenía piel bronceada, altos pómulos, y unos grandes ojos que combinaban con su ropa.

Después de sonreírle cortésmente a todos, enfocó su atención en Gabe.

.- Ey, Desire –dijo Gabe sonriendo.

.- Hola, Gabe. Noté que no has estado mucho en la pista de baile. ¿Pasa algo? –dijo Desire con una voz que parecía contenta, pero preocupada al mismo tiempo.

.- No, no pasa nada en absoluto –dijo Gabe mientras echaba un vistazo hacia sus padres, que habían detenido sus forcejeos para mirar a esa nueva chica.

.- Entonces supongo que está bien que te pregunte porqué no me has invitado a bailar contigo todavía –bromeó Desire.

.- Bueno, verás, lo haría, pero Parker...

.- Olvídate de mi hermano. No es mi dueño. Además yo seré con quien bailes. No él –dijo Desire firmemente.

Gabe dirigió una mirada suplicante a los otros estudiantes. Mientras que los chicos solo lo miraban sin tener una idea, Hermione entendió.

.- ¿Quién es tu amiga, Gabe? –preguntó, manteniendo sus ojos en la chica.

.- Cierto... er... esta es Desire Winchester. Está en segundo año y es una Slytherin –dijo Gabe entrando en su rol de caballero-. Desire, esta es mi Tía Hermione Granger, Premio Anual de su generación; mi Tío Ronald Weasley, Prefecto de Gryffindor; mi Papá, Harry Potter; y mi Padre, Draco Malfoy, Premio Anual.

.- Ya veo. Bueno entonces, Sr. Potter, Sr. Malfoy, espero que no sea mucho problema si me llevo prestado a su hijo un rato –dijo Desire mientras agarraba el brazo de Gabe, preparándose para llevárselo.

.- ¿En qué casa dijiste que estabas? –preguntó Malfoy. Su tono era bastante casual, pero la mirada que le estaba dando a la chica era la misma que uno daría al examinar un pedazo de carne.

.- S-Slytherin... señor. –Desire intentó confrontar la intensa mirada y falló miserablemente.

.- Bien, por todo lo que quieras, ve y baila. No te detendremos –dijo Malfoy presumidamente, contento por haber podido poner a la chica en su lugar tan rápidamente.

Con su destino sellado, Gabe decidió sacar lo mejor de eso y emplastó una brillante sonrisa en su rostro mientras dirigía a Desire a la multitud de cuerpos movedizos. Ron se volteó y le sonrió a Hermione antes de arrastrarla con él, listo para bailar.

.- No tienes consideración de las emociones de la gente¿verdad? –preguntó Harry mientras salía del abrazo de Harry una vez que sus amigos estuvieron fuera de la vista.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Malfoy.

.- Gabe claramente no quería irse con la chica, pero tú…

.- ¿De qué estás hablando¿Por qué no querría ir con ella? Era bastante agradable y encima de todo era una Slytherin –dijo Malfoy despectivamente.

.- Sí¡pero pudo haber sido una persona horrible por debajo! –argumentó Harry.

.- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Harry rodó los ojos-. El aspecto puede ser engañoso, Malfoy.

.- Qué divertido. Puedo jurar que dijiste algo así sobre mi propio aspecto, pero aún así bailas conmigo –dijo Malfoy con débil diversión.

.- Oh, por favor, la única razón por la que estás disfrutando todo esto es porque admití que me parecías un poco atractivo –dijo Harry enfadado.

.- ¡No te parezco un poco atractivo¡Te parezco tan magnífico como para morirte!

.- ¿Qué¡Nunca dije eso!

.- ¡Bueno, ciertamente no dijiste que te parecía un _poco_ atractivo!

.- ¡Merlín, eres vano! –dijo Harry incrédulamente.

.- No soy vano. Simplemente sé que me veo mejor que "un poco atractivo" –dijo Malfoy con el más pequeño de los pucheros mientras miraba hacia la pista de baile.

Harry parpadeó, incapaz de creer que estaba a punto de derramar el ego de Malfoy con sus siguientes palabras.

.- Está bien. Admito que la mayoría de los días eres bastante apuesto, no que me fije ni nada. Sólo escucho a las chicas hablando de eso en los pasillos.

Malfoy volteó su cabeza para enfrentar a Harry.

.- Y... bueno... esta noche no pude evitar notar cuán apuesto eres en realidad –murmuró Harry mientras sus ojos le daban un rápido vistazo a la figura de Malfoy antes de desviar la mirada en un intento de esconder el rubor que se estaba formando a través de sus mejillas.

Malfoy sonrió con arrogancia-. Tú no estás tan mal, sabes. Tal vez si sólo te esforzaras más diariamente, tendría una competencia real por la atención de las chicas.

Harry frunció el ceño.

.- ¿Qué? Oh, alégrate. Entonces sabrás que estaré atrás de ti por tu aspecto y no tu nombre –dijo Malfoy.

.- Realmente espero que no estemos criando a Gabe como tú –dijo Harry sombríamente.

.- ¿Por qué? Como si tú fueras un mejor ejemplo¿arriesgas tu vida para salvar el mundo y luego corres para esconderte bajo una piedra cuando la gloria trata de seguirte? Francamente, Potter, nunca he conocido a alguien con una personalidad tan contrastante como la tuya. Lo último que necesitamos es un hijo ezquizofrénico –dijo Malfoy rodando los ojos.

Antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera pensar en una réplica, Mack apareció de repente delante de ellos, un poco agitado.

.- Al fin... –Mack suspiró aliviado.

.- Er... Ey, Mack. ¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó Harry.

.- Sí, vengan –demandó Mack mientras agarraba la túnica de Harry y la de Malfoy y procedía a arrastrarlos hacia la pista de baile.

.- ¡Ey¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –gritó Malfoy cuando el maltrato no se detuvo-. ¡Exijo que me sueltes en este instante!

.- No hay tiempo –respondió Mack mientras hacía su camino a empujones a través de la cada vez más difícil multitud.

Fue entonces cuando Harry notó que los cuerpos que estaban empujando no estaban bailando, sino que todos estaban mirando curiosamente algo en el centro de la pista de baile.

Después de varios intentos fallidos de atravesar la multitud, Malfoy finalmente perdió su paciencia.

.- ¡Malditos plebeyos, salgan de mi camino¡No hay nada que ver aquí! –soltó Malfoy-. ¡No me mires así¿Tienes idea de quién soy? Soy Draco Malfoy. Soy un Premio Anual, ahora sal de mi camino antes de que haga que Harry Potter te eche un maleficio.

Ante la mención de eso, la multitud finalmente empezó a separarse, la mayoría para fijar su mirada en el infame par de séptimo año. La mayoría de los rostros no le eran familiares a Harry, lo que significaba que probablemente no eran de su tiempo.

.- Harás que les eche un maleficio¿huh? –murmuró Harry.

.- Cállate, Potter. Fue para terminarlo –dijo Malfoy con autoridad mientras avanzaba con facilidad.

Harry no dijo nada mientras miraba la espalda de malfoy, esperando quemarle un agujero. O al menos chamuscarle su perfecto cabello. ¡Ja!

La reacción que Harry imaginó de Malfoy con su pelo repentinamente quemado, fue suficiente para que Harry soltara una risotada. La risotada rápidamente se convirtió en toz cuando Malfoy se volteó para burlarse de Harry.

En ese momento, finalmente habían llegado al centro del espectáculo. Ahí estaba parado un Gabe extremadamente molesto con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos estrechados. Detrás de él estaba Rama, que estaba preparado, listo para pelear si era necesario, y _gruñendo_, si los ojos y orejas de Harry estaban funcionando bien.

Al otro lado de Gabe había otro chico, seguramente de su mismo año. Su altura estaba dentro del promedio y tenía una figura delgada. Su rostro estaba muy bien estructurado y tenía pómulos altos que le daban una apariencia bastante linda. Su piel ligeramente bronceda provocaba que sus hélidos, extremadamente pálidos ojos destacaran del resto de sus características. Su pelo era marrón claro y parecía salirse en todas las direcciones, aunque no podrías llamarlo desordenado. Le recordó a Harry de cierto tipo de caricatura muggle. Anime. Esa era la palabra perfecta. El furioso chico que enfrentaba a Gabe tenía pelo marrón de anime.

Detrás del chico estaban los que Harry asumió que era su grupo de amigos, todos ellos mirando y sonándole los nudillos a Gabe y Rama. El primer pensamiento que saltó a la mente de Harry fue "Slytherins".

.- ¿Qué parte de "aléjate de mi hermana" no entiendes? –dijo el chico de fríos ojos claros de cerúleo.

Gabe sonrío sombríamente-. Bueno, Parker, considerando el hecho de que sólo es tu _media_ hermana, yo diría…

Pero Gabe nunca tuvo oportunidad de terminar lo que estaba diciendo, porque en ese momento, el chico sacó su varita y gritó algo ininteligible. Sin siquiera pensarlo, Harry tenía su propia varita en la mano y sacó a Gabe del camino mientras lanzaba un Hechizo Escudo que hizo que la maldición rebotara hacia el grupo de intimidadores, donde un chico tuvo la mala suerte de no poder salir de su camino a tiempo. (Más tarde Harry descubrió que ese chico fue transportado de regreso a su tiempo desde la enfermería).

.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Malfoy regiamente mientras miraba la escena ante él-. Realmente esperaba un mejor comportamiento de Slytherins.

El grupo de Slytherins, rodeando a su inconsciente amigo, frunció el ceño un poco pero no dijo nada.

.- Tú –dijo Malfoy mientras enfocaba toda su atención en aquél con quien Gabe había estado discutiendo-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

.- Parker Winchester –declaró el chico neutralmente.

.- Respóndeme esto, Winchester. ¿Por qué, cielos, estabas lanzándole un maleficio tan peligroso a _mi hijo_? –La voz de Malfoy se fue haciendo mortífera mientras gruñía las últimas palabras.

Los ojos de Parker se abrieron como platos ante la declaración antes de estrecharlos rápidamente en un gesto de disgusto. Harry prácticamente poía ver los pensamientos volando encima de la cabeza de Parker, ninguno de los cuales fueron expresados.

Finalmente, Parker pareció decidirse por la respuesta más sabia.

.- Discúlpeme, Malfoy. Simplemente dejé que mi furia se apoderara de mí.

Malfoy frunció el ceño. Parecía estar estudiando al chico, cuya cabeza estaba agachada en una pequeña inclinación. Harry tenía la sensación de que Malfoy se estaba debatiendo entre darle al chico el peor de los castigos por casi haber matado a Gabe, o dejarlo ir porque era un compañero Slytherin. Oh, qué conflicto.

.- Tienes suerte, considerando que no eres de esta generación, no me corresponde castigarte –dijo Malfoy finalmente.

Parker levantó la vista ligeramente sorprendido, como si apenas pudiera creer que se estaba librando tan fácilmente.

.- Pero no te confíes, hablaré no sólo con el Profesor Snape sobre esto, sino también con el Director. Estoy seguro de que ellos encontrarán el castigo adecuado por tus acciones. Ahora toma a tus amigos y sal de mi vista.

Harry suspiró, preguntándose si Malfoy cumpliría esas palabras mientras miraba cómo el grupo de Slytherins levantaban gentilmente a su camarada y dejaban el Gran Comedor.

.- Bien hecho, Sr. Malfoy. Diez puntos para Slytherin por manejar tan bien la situación.

Harry gimió cuando la grasienta voz alcanzó sus oídos. Sólo Snape le daría puntos a la casa que intentó lastimar a un estudiante. Oh bueno, Harry decidió considerarse con suerte de que no le sacaran puntos por reflejar la maldición en vez de hacer que el escudo lo absorbiera.

.- Gracias, profesor –dijo Malfoy mientras se volteaba para enfrentar al grupo de profesores que estaba empezando a atravesar la multitud-. ¿Asumo que hablará con Winchester luego?

.- Confíe en eso, Sr. Malfoy, nos haremos cargo de todo –dijo Dumbledore, apareciendo al lado de Rama y Mack, que estaban ayudando a Gabe a levantarse del piso-. Bien, creo que todos hemos tenido suficiente diversión por una noche. Les deseo a todos un buen descanso, ya que mañana es otro día.

Tomando eso como la señal de retirada, los estudiantes se quejaron mientras salían lentamente del Gran Comedor. Gabe se puso entre Rama y Mack mientras seguían a Harry y Malfoy saliendo.

.- Oi¿a dónde vas? –La voz de Rama atravesó el aturdimiento de Gabe.

Malfoy se volteó-. A la cama. ¿A dónde más?

.- ¿No vas a escoltar al Tío Harry a la sala común de Gryffindor? –preguntó Mack.

.- ¿Qué¿Y _por qué_ querría hacer eso? –preguntó Malfoy.

.- Chicos, no necesito... –empezó Harry.

.- Porque él es tu cita y si recuerdo bien, los Malfoy sólo hacen las cosas perfectas –dijo Rama, interrumpiendo efectivamente a Harry.

Los ojos de Malfoy se estrecharon.

.- Además, al menos tienes que darle el buen ejemplo a Gabe.

.- ¡Oh, por el amor de Helga¡Vamos, Potter! –soltó Malfoy mientras agarraba el brazo de Harry y subía la escalera hecho un huracán, dejando a Mack y Rama riendo detrás.

.- Bueno, eso fue divertido –dijo Rama sonriendo.

.- Oh, sí. Un montón –dijo Gabe sarcásticamente salteándose pasos.

.- ¡Aw, vamos, Gabe! No dejes que esa pequeña pelea te deprima –dijo Rama mientras seguía a Gabe.

.- Sí, al menos bailaste con Desire –agregó Mack.

Rama frunció el ceño-. Sí, pero ella es la razón por la que se metió en problemas en primer lugar. Nunca confié en ella.

.- Como sea. Sólo estás celoso –dijo Mack sin darle importancia.

.- ¡Ja! –ladró Rama-. ¿Y por qué estaría celoso?

.- Porque Gabe y yo nos hicimos de unas citas bastante lindas para la noche –respondió Mack petulantemente.

.- ¿Oh¿Quién fue tu cita? –preguntó Rama.

.- Las gemelas Hoshi.

.- ¡Qué¡Es imposible que hayan aceptado estar contigo, mucho menos bailar contigo! –gritó Rama.

.- Sólo porque fueran mi cita no significa que teníamos que bailar.

.- ¡Ah-ja! No puedes llamarlas tu cita si sólo caminaste hacia ellas y empezaste a hablarles.

Mack se sonrojó mientras Gabe soltaba una risotada.

.- ¿Dijiste que "Hoshi" significa "estrella" en japonés? –preguntó Gabe.

.- Sí, bueno, también significa "buenota" en algún otro idioma asiático –murmuró Mack sombríamente.

Rama rió-. Ah, dejaremos que te quedes con esa, Mack.

.- ¿Por qué¿A ti te fue mejor? –preguntó Mack.

.- No lo sé. Quiero decir, todo depende –bromeó Rama-. ¿Ebony Twilight te parece mejor que las dos asiáticas?

.- ¡Mientes! –gritó Mack-. ¡Gabe, tiene que estar mintiendo¡Es imposible!

Gabe frunció el ceño-. No está mintiendo. Yo vi todo el intercambio.

.- ¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso? –preguntó Mack.

.- ¡Dijo las peores frases que he tenido la desgracia de escuchar y luego ella lo arrastró a la pista de baile! –dijo Gabe enfadado.

.- Tuvo que estar arreglado –dijo Mack.

.- ¡Por supuesto que no! –dijo Rama.

.- ¡Tuvo que estarlo¿Sino cómo llegaste a Gabe tan rápido cuando estuvo en problemas?

.- Estás olvidando quién soy –dijo Rama con autoridad-. Las chicas se me tiran por una probada de lo salvaje y una sensación del peligro, las dejo en un instante para ir a salvar el día.

.- Me encontré con Mea hace un rato –dijo Gabe, cambiando efectivamente la dirección del tema.

.- ¿Mea¿Star¿A la que le prometiste escribirle en verano? –preguntó Mack.

.- Sí –dijo Gabe miserablemente.

.- Te olvidaste¿verdad? –La voz de Rama estaba llena de diversión.

Gabe gimió-. ¡Se comportó como si le hubiera arruinado todo el verano!

.- ¿De verdad? Eso es raro –dijo Rama pensativamente-. ¡Siempre pensé que un verano sin Gabe sería el paraíso!

Mack empezó a reír mientras Gabe gruñía y tiraba a Rama al piso, donde los dos empezaron a luchar.

Después de varios momentos, Rama fácilmente tomó la delantera y tuvo a Gabe sujeto en un agarre del que era imposible salirse.

.- ¡Admítelo¡Eres una compañía horrible! –dijo Rama mientras Gabe seguía forcejeando.

.- ¡No lo soy!

.- ¡Vamos¡Sólo dilo!

.- ¡Nunca!

El sonido de alguien aclarándose la gargante causó que los tres chicos se congelaran y levantaran la vista.

Delante de ellos estaba medio abierto el retrato de la Dama Gorda, que los miraba con una ceja levantada. Al lado del cuadro estaban Harry y Malfoy, ambos miraban el intercambio ante ellos con expresiones divertidas.

.- Bien –dijo Rama mientras se levantaba rápidamente-. Así es como exorcisas a un poltergeist sin usar magia.

.- Oooh –dijo Mack comprensivamente.

.- Lo tendré en mente –dijo Gabe mientras se frotaba un brazo lastimado-. ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí todavía?

.- Bueno, estaba por irme a la cama cuando ustedes tres aparecieron –dijo Harry, con una pierna todavía en el agujero del retrato.

.- ¡No puedes irte a la cama todavía! –dijo Rama.

.- Er... ¿por qué no?

.- ¡Porque ustedes dos todavía tienen que darse el beso de buenas noches!

.- ¡QUÉ! –gritaron los dos chicos con horror.

.- ¡No voy a besar a un Gryffindor!

.- ¡No voy a besar a un CHICO!

Gabe hizo un puchero-. Pero Papá… ¡es el final perfecto para la noche perfecta!

.- No –dijo Malfoy tozudamente-. Sólo aceptamos reconocernos en el baile. El baile terminó. Por lo que esta noche terminó.

.- Aw. ¿Por favor? –suplicó Gabe-. ¿Están incómodos porque hay tres menores aquí¡Podemos arreglarlo¡Nos iremos!

Los tres chicos fueron hacia la sala común, empujando a Harry del camino.

.- ¿Ves¡Nos vamos!

Pero en vez de cerrar el retrato, dejaron abierta una pequeña rendija por donde fisgoneaban. Pero Malfoy y Harry se quedaron mirando.

.- ¿Qué? –preguntó Gabe defensivamente.

.- Chicos, no vamos a pasar por esto de ningún modo, así que muévanse para que pueda entrar. Estoy cansado y quiero dormir –dijo Harry.

.- No. No puedes entrar hasta que veamos un beso –dijo Mack mientras reforzaba su agarre del retrato.

.- Sí, ni siquiera tiene que ser un beso real. Sólo un besito –agregó Gabe.

Malfoy frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para quejarse, pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por los gritos de "¡Háganlo", "¡Vamos!", "¡Veamos algo de acción!", y "¡Ya bésense!" de los chicos.

.- ¿Podrían callarse¡Van a llamar la atención! –siseó Malfoy enojado.

.- ¡Todavía más razones para que se apresuren y lo HAGAN! –gritó Rama, iniciando una vez más los gritos de apoyo.

Harry estaba entrando en pánico. Malfoy tenía razón. Ya podía oír las voces apagadas e inquisidoras dentro de la sala común. También sabía que a menos que Hermione o Ron fueran a esa puerta, no tenía oportunidad de entrar. Pero no quería esperar y ver si sus amigos aparecían, porque para entonces habría una multitud, y eso era lo último que quería.

Pero¡maldición¡No quería besar a Malfoy! Miró hacia el rubio y se alarmó ligeramente al verlo irse.

.- ¡Espera! –gritó, tomando el brazo de Malfoy-. ¿Adónde vas?

Malfoy se volteó-. ¡Merlín, Potter¡No me digas que en realidad _quieres_ que te bese!

.- Bueno, no, pero... –Harry se volteó hacia la entrada de Gryffindor, donde la Dama Gorda parecía estar luchando para evitar que los estudiantes la mantuvieran abierta y dejaran de golpearla contra la pared.

.- ¡Apresúrense¡No podemos soportarlo mucho tiempo!

Mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda…

En un momento de reacción rápida, Harry se giró hacia Malfoy. Agarrando ambos brazos de Malfoy para apoyarse, Harry se estiró y plantó un pequeño besito en la quijada de Malfoy.

Antes de que un rubor pudiera formarse, Harry se volteó para irse, sólo para que Malfoy le agarrara un hombro.

.- ¿A eso le llamas un beso, Potter?

Ligeramente impresionado, Harry se volteó, sólo para que sus labios se chocaran contra los de Malfoy.

De las mejillas de Harry se desprendía calor, hacia el resto de su cara y su cuello. Todo su cuerpo pareció temblar cuando Malfoy suavizó el beso, moviendo gentilmente sus labios contra los de Harry, cuyos nervios estaban demasiado alterados para responder.

Harry esuvo vagamente conciente del fuerte aplauso que empezó cuando Malfoy terminaba suavemente el beso.

Soltando su agarre de la cintura de Harry (_¿Cuándo puso sus brazos a mí alrededor?_), Malfoy dejó sus manos en los codos de Harry hasta que estuvo seguro que podía sujetarse a sí mismo.

Sonriendo ligeramente, Malfoy inclinó la cabeza a la audiencia que se había reunido antes de voltearse para irse, dejando atrás a un Harry confundido.

**¡Wa! **Los capítulos se hacen cada vez más largos T.T creo que este tenía como 15 páginas. Bueno, bueno, ha valido la pena, no¡Al fin se han besado!

Por cierto, para aquellos que lo han preguntado: este fic está terminado y tiene un total de 24 capítulos... más un Millón de secuelas, que traduciré si así lo desean. Todas son de la vida en "el futuro" y generalmente los "niños del futuro" son los que más aparecen, aunque obvio que Harry y Draco siempre están en el plano, kyaaa.

Bueno, bueno (han notado que digo mucho "bueno"?), muchas gracias por los reviews. No sé qué le pasa a esta jodida página ahora que no me avisa cuando llegan, y parece que tampoco funcionan las alertas. J.o.d.e.r.

**¡Review, review, review!  
**


	16. Contado a la hora del té

**Capítulo 16 : Contado a la hora del té.**

Harry gimió.

Eso era realmente todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento mientras cruzaba el terreno hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Bueno, eso y suspirar.

Así que suspiró.

Desde el maldito beso de la noche anterior (en la mente de Harry había sido abuso sexual), su vida adolescente se había ido con Hades. El simple hecho tenía que ser el peor desastre con el que se había cruzado en toda su vida social y pública. Y todo era culpa de Malfoy.

Siempre era la culpa de Malfoy, ahora que lo pensaba. Había sido la culpa de Malfoy en primer año cuando Harry perdió 150 puntos de su casa mientras trataba de salvar al dragón de Hagrid. Había sido la culpa de Malfoy en segundo año cuando Ron había terminado vomitando babosas. Había sido la culpa de Malfoy en tercer año cuando su brazo había sido magullado por Buckbeak, haciendo que casi-ejecutaran al hipogrifo. Había sido la culpa de Malfoy en cuarto año cuando rebotó el maleficio de Harry hacia Hermione. Había sido la culpa de Malfoy en quinto año cuando habían suspendido a Harry del equipo de Quidditch de por vida. (Bueno, técnicamente era la culpa de Umbridge, pero por ahora toda la culpa iba para Malfoy, considerando que él era con quien Harry estaba más enojado en el momento). Había sido la culpa de Malfoy en sexto año cuando…

.- ¡Harry!

.- ¡Qué! –soltó Harry.

.- Deja de poner esa cara –regañó Hermione.

Harry parpadeó-. ¿Qué cara?

.- Esa mueca. No te queda.

.- Sí, amigo. Hace que parezcas Snape tratando de hacer una imitación de Umbridge –dijo Ron útilmente.

.- Gracias –dijo Harry secamente.

Hermione soltó una risotada, causando que ambos chicos la miraran.

.- Lo siento –dijo riendo-. Es sólo que... traten de imaginarse a Snape haciendo imitaciones...

Entonces fue el turno de Ron de dejar salir una risotada, seguida de cerca por un reacio Harry, que estaba luchando para no dejar que la risa saliera. Se suponía que él estaba en permanente mal humor, y eso no estaba ayudando.

El humor del trío terminó mejorando considerablemente mientras empezaban a hacer imitaciones de Snape, junto al resto del personal de Hogwarts. Ron tuvo otros dos arranques de risa antes de llegar a la puerta de Hagrid con la expresión del profesor de Estudios Muggle puesta de cuando Fred y George le habían pedido que les explicara el concepto del manejo de un palo de escoba y el Dr. Freud.

.- Es bueno ver que ustedes tres estén de tan buen humor –dijo Hagrid saludándolos mientras invitaba a los Gryffindor a que entraran.

.- Estoy segura de que es sólo temporal –dijo Hermione, echándole una ojeada a Harry mientras se sentaba.

.- ¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Hagrid mientras empezaba a vaciar la mesa para servir el té.

.- Pregúntale a Harry. Él es la razón por la que estamos aquí en primer lugar –dijo Ron sonriendo.

Casi instantáneamente, el humor de Harry empeoró otra vez.

.- Er... tal vez no sea un experto en este tema, pero cuando tratas de subirle el ánimo a alguien, ¿no deberías evitar lo que los hace miserables para empezar? –preguntó Hagrid.

.- No en este caso –dijo Ron mientras apartaba a Fang de su regazo-. Todo el incidente fue comiquísimo en realidad.

Hermione asintió con aprobación-. Harry sólo está siendo estúpido, eso es todo.

Harry miró a las dos personas sentadas frente a él. Y se hacían llamar sus amigos.

.- Seguro que no fue tan malo –dijo Hagrid mientras le servía a todos su té.

La arruga del ceño de Harry se hizo más profunda cuando los rostros de sus amigos se torcían en idénticas sonrisas.

.- Bueno, verás, todo empezó anoche cuando...

.- ¡Anoche! –intervino Hermione a Ron-. Si quieres empezar por el principio, deberías empezar cuando aparecieron esos estudiantes.

.- Nah, estaba bajo control en ese entonces –dijo Ron despreocupadamente.

Harry bufó mientras Hagrid miraba confundido a los otros dos.

.- Hagrid, has oído sobre el hijo de Harry, ¿verdad? –preguntó Hermione.

.- ¡Claro que sí! –dijo Hagrid orgullosamente-. ¡Y felicidades, Harry! ¡Esas son noticias maravillosas!

.- No has oído ni la mitad –dijo Harry miserablemente.

Hermione frunció el ceño por la actitud de Harry-. Francamente, deberías estar más contento por la idea de Gabe.

.- Estoy contento –dijo Harry con un tono de voz deprimido, provocando que Ron soltara un bufido en su taza de té.

.- Ciertamente no suenas así –dijo Hagrid-. ¿Qué pasa?

.- Bueno –dijo Hermione vacilantemente-, ¿has oído los _rumores_ que lo han acompañado?

.- Puede que haya oído de ellos, pero nunca presté mucha atención –dijo Hagrid.

.- Bueno, básicamente los rumores (.- Que son completamente ciertos –agregó Ron.) dicen que Harry no es el único padre de Gabe…

Hagrid frunció el ceño-. Espera, eso no haría a Harry…

.-... y que Malfoy es el hombre con suerte –dijo Hermione sobre el sonido de la cabeza de Harry golpeándose contra la mesa.

.- ¿Malfoy? ¿Te refieres a Draco Malfoy? ¿El hijo de Lucius, Malfoy? –preguntó Hagrid.

Dos cabezas asintieron como confirmación.

.- ¿Y todo es verdad?

Harry gimió.

Pareció que a Hagrid le llevaba algunos segundos recogerse mientras asimilaba todo-. Bueno, eso es un cambio inesperado, si tengo que decirlo.

.- Se pone mejor –dijo Ron brillando mientras tomaba más té-. Verás, Gabe no ha parado de intentar juntar a los dos desde que llegó.

.- Y ha hecho maravillas para ellos –agregó Hermione-. Han dejado de pelear en los pasillos...

.- Sólo porque Harry ha estado evitando a Malfoy –dijo Ron, ganándose miradas gemelas.

.- Y luego, en el Baile...

.- ¡Cielos, Harry! ¿No me digas que fuiste con él? –preguntó Hagrid.

.- Así fue –dijo Hermione-. ¡Oh, tendrías que haberlo visto! Bailaron juntos y todo.

.- Incluso yo tengo que admitirlo, eso fue asombroso –dijo Ron-. Detesto decirlo, pero ustedes dos casi hacen una pareja decente.

.- ¡Si van a decirle lo que pasa, vayan al maldito punto de una vez! –soltó Harry.

.- ¿Quieren decir que _disfrutó_ su baile con Malfoy? –preguntó Hagrid bromeando.

Sintiendo que un fuerte rubor cubría su rostro, Harry volvió a golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa.

.- Sí, y al final de la noche, hicieron la cosa más _repugnante_ para la humanidad y se besaron…

.- ¿Repugnante, eh? No te estabas quejando la otra noche de que besarse fuera repugnante –intervino Hermione, causando que Ron se pusiera rojo.

.- ¿_Besaste_ a Malfoy? –preguntó Hagrid.

.- No –dijo Harry.

.- Honestamente, Gabe y sus amigos decidieron presionar a Harry y Malfoy de que se besaran de la forma más ruidosa posible, y terminaron atrayendo a la multitud –dijo Hermione mientras le mandaba a Harry una mirada de reproche.

.- Sí, y cuando hubieron suficientes personas allí, Malfoy decidió intentarlo y succionarle la cara a Harry –dijo Ron.

.- ¡No lo hizo! –fue la combinada respuesta de Harry y Hermione.

Todos se voltearon a mirar a Harry con grados variados de shock grabados en la cara.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta-. ¿Hay algo que quieras compartir con nosotros, Harry?

.- ¡Merlín, no me digas que disfrutaste la agresión! –dijo Ron.

.- ¡Por supuesto que no! –negó Harry con vehemencia-. ¡Fue grotesco! ¡Además, ni siquiera soy gay, así que es imposible que lo haya disfrutado!

Tanto Hagrid como Hermione intercambiaron una mirada.

.- ¿Estás seguro de eso, amigo? Porque cuando llegamos aquí, todavía parecías un poco…

.- ¡Por supuesto que estoy seguro, maldición! ¡Es imposible que pudiera disfrutarlo! ¡Y quieres saber porqué! –explotó Harry.

.- Er... ¿por qué has decidido que no eres gay? –preguntó Ron.

.- ¡Porque se INCLINÓ! ¡Se inclinó ante la maldita multitud como si fuera algún tipo de… de espectáculo! –siguió Harry-. Ni siquiera fue un beso de verdad.

Hermione parpadeó-. ¿Y qué? ¿Estabas esperando que todo fuera flores y música como en las películas? Detesto pinchar tu burbuja, Harry, pero es Malfoy. Para ser honesta, no estoy sorprendida en absoluto de que las cosas terminaran así.

Harry miró a la chica de cabello esponjoso mientras ella rodaba los ojos exasperada.

.- No me mires así. No debería ser noticia nueva que Malfoy es un completo bastardo.

Harry bajó la vista y la fijó en su taza de té. Sabía que Malfoy era un cabrón, nadie tenía que decírselo. Pero sólo le había dicho a sus amigos la mitad de la razón por la que estaba tan cabreado.

Surgía a partir del beso falso. El hecho de que Malfoy había decidido besarlo para alardear enfrente de todos, solo para irse y asistir a su cita con Parkinson, era lo que en realidad molestaba a Harry sinfín. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era ese hurón maricón, marchándose y haciendo una maniobra como esa?

.- Bueno, al menos todos empezarán a hablar sobre el beso en vez de todo el asunto de ser gay –dijo Ron felizmente.

.- Oh sí –dijo Harry sarcásticamente-. Tener a Colin persiguiéndome con su cámara, pidiéndome que Malfoy y yo nos besemos de nuevo ya que se lo perdió, es mucho mejor a que las personas me acusen de ser algo que no soy.

.- ¿No irás a decir todavía que no eres gay, verdad? –preguntó Hermione.

.- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –demandó Harry.

.- ¿Cómo puedes ir negando tu orientación sexual cuando los hechos la están señalando?

.- Sabes, Hermione, técnicamente ya que él y Malfoy todavía no están juntos, todavía puede decir que aún no se ha vuelto gay –dijo Ron.

.- ¡No! ¡Nada de "aún no"! ¡Nada de "volverse"! No soy gay y punto. Nunca me han gustado y nunca me gustarán los chicos. Me gustan las chicas –dijo Harry tercamente.

.- Harry, tienes un hijo que luce como tú y Malfoy mezclados en un solo ser. ¿Cómo puedes...?

.- No. No tengo ningún hijo. Eso sólo fue un sueño horrible.

.- ¿Ves lo que quería decir con que estaba siendo estúpido? –dijo Hermione acusadoramente.

.- No hay nada estúpido en ser hetero –siseó Harry enojado.

.- ¡Métetelo en la cabeza! Obviamente no eres tan hetero como creíste que eras. Tienes un hijo para probarlo –dijo Hermione severamente. Estaba empezando a hartarse de la terquedad de su amigo.

.- Nop. Imposible. No soy gay. No tengo hijo. No sucederá –dijo Harry.

En ese momento un fuerte golpe fue oído de la puerta seguido por una voz gritona.

.- ¡Oi, Hagrid! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Estoy buscando a mi papá, Harry!

.- Dulce Salazar, soy gay –gimió Harry cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Hermione simplemente rodó los ojos por el dramatismo de Harry mientras Hagrid se levantaba para atender a la puerta.

.- ¡Ey, Hag-whoa! ¡Te ves diferente! –pudieron oír de la voz de Gabe mientras la puerta se cerraba.

.- Er...

.- No te preocupes, es bueno –explicó Mack-. En nuestro tiempo te faltan algunos miembros y esas cosas por la guerra.

.- Oh, está bien –fue todo lo que Hagrid pudo decir.

.- ¡Ey, Papá! ¡Te he estado buscando por todos lados! –dijo Gabe mientras se invitaba a pasar.

Mack bufó mientras entraba detrás de Gabe-. Nunca he visto a nadie menos emocionado de ver a su hijo –dijo mientras miraba la mesa.

.- Eso es porque Hermione estaba tratando de meter en la cabeza de Harry el hecho de que realmente es gay –dijo Ron mientras se recostaba en su silla-. Ha entrado en una negación extrema desde la noche pasada.

Un fuerte golpe fue oído cuando Harry dejó caer su cabeza a la mesa.

.- ¡Harry, para! Lo último que necesitas es un moretón antiestético –regañó Hermione.

.- Sí, porque esa antiestética cicatriz es más que suficiente –dijo Mack, ganándose una mirada de su madre.

.- Déjalo –fue la apagada respuesta.

.- ¿Y por qué están ustedes aquí en vez de estar relajándose en la sala común? –preguntó Gabe casualmente.

.- ¿Has estado en la sala común esta mañana? –preguntó Ron-. ¡No te puedes relajar ahí!

.- ¿Por qué no? –cuestionó Gabe.

.- ¡Por ti! –dijo Harry levantando la mirada enojado-. ¡Tú y tu estúpido amigo licántropo! ¿Dónde demonios está él?

.- ¿Rama? Probablemente esté con Wolcott por una razón u otra –dijo Mack despreocupadamente mientras miraba los murciélagos que dormían en el techo.

.- Esos dos son muy unidos, ¿no? –preguntó Hermione tomando un sorbo de su té.

Mack bufó-. Sólo son unidos porque necesitan mantenerse a raya en lo que se refiere a no sacudirse todo en un ataque.

.- Sólo porque estaba coqueteando con tantas chicas en el baile no significa que sea tan malo en realidad –regañó Hermione.

.- Sí lo es –dijo Mack-. Su madre tiene un poco de veela en su sangre. Mientras que eso puede hacer maravillas para las chicas, los chicos con herencia veela simplemente se ponen estúpidos y cachondos.

Gabe rió-. Sí, y ya que también es un hombre lobo, anda siempre estúpido.

Hermione frunció el ceño-. Pero pensé que los hombres veela eran resistentes a la mayoría de las chicas, y por eso las mujeres tenían el encanto.

Mack se encogió de hombros-. Algo por la mezcla de sangre de criaturas mágicas hace que todo se dé vuelta. Tal vez no tenga el atractivo de una veela, pero tiene algo de su encanto. Eso, por supuesto, se le va derecho a la cabeza.

Gabe rió entre dientes-. Hemos decidido que su encanto en realidad le sale por la culata y por eso termina tan cachondo en primer lugar.

.- ¿Su propio encanto? –preguntó Ron, confundido.

.- Síp –dijo Gabe mientras miraba a Mack golpear uno de los pasteles duros como piedras contra la mesa.

.- ¿Y si vamos a la cocina para comer algo? –dijo Mack casualmente mientras ponía la masa de nuevo en el plato.

Hermione le mandó a Mack una mirada de reproche-. Estamos perfectamente bien donde estamos, gracias.

.- ¿Por qué no podemos regresar al castillo? –preguntó Gabe.

.- Porque nos estamos escondiendo –dijo Ron mientras miraba a Harry, cuya cabeza seguía enterrada.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Bueno, ustedes recuerdan lo que pasó anoche después de todo el "incidente del beso", ¿verdad? –preguntó Ron.

.- ¿Quieres decir la Fiesta de Felicitaciones? –dijo Gabe-. ¡Por supuesto! ¡Nosotros la empezamos!

Otro fuerte gemido fue oído de Harry pero fue ignorado.

.- ¿La fiesta era realmente necesaria? –preguntó Hermione.

Gabe pareció impactado por su tono exasperado-. ¡Actúas como si no lo fuera!

Hermione simplemente le dio a Gabe una mirada afilada.

.- ¡Era totalmente necesaria! –argumentó Gabe-. No sólo había una causa de celebración, sino que Dumbledore cortó el Baile para empezar, así que todos tenían ánimos extra que necesitaban desquitar.

.- No tendría que haber terminado el baile temprano si tú no te hubieras metido en esa pelea –planteó Hermione.

.- No es mi culpa que Parker me odie sin razón aparente –murmuró Gabe mientras se encogía en su silla.

.- ¡No, pero _es_ tu culpa que poco después la fiesta se saliera de las manos!

.- ¡No fue así!

.- ¡Sí fue así! Alguien le puso algo al jugo de calabaza, la gente estaba cantando canciones vulgares totalmente ebrios, pusieron cabinas (lo que está contra las reglas del colegio sin la aprobación del director), y hubo que remover dibujos toscos de las paredes…

.- Está bien, admitiré que los dibujos en la pared se pasaron, pero sólo porque eran mis padres y era bastante perturbador mirarlos. Pero esos fueron hechos por unos tipos ebrios de quinto.

En ese punto la cabeza de Harry se levantó de golpe-. ¡¿Qué dibujos?!

.- Oh, nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. La tía Hermione fue capaz de desaparecerlos antes de que empezaran a moverse –dijo Gabe despreocupadamente.

.- ¿Y la canción temática que decidiste asignar a su beso? –preguntó Ron acusadoramente.

Tanto Gabe como Mack intercambiaron una sonrisa malvada antes de empezar una canción que sonaba mucho como un canto irlandés.

_¡Oh! Ese fue el final perfecto de la noche perfecta_

_¡Y pasó en mi puerta!_

_Potter, nuestro Niño Dorado_

_¡Por la puta de Slytherin fue besado!_

_Aunque desagradable fue la escena,_

_Más orgullosos no podríamos estar_

_Porque..._

.- ¡PAREN! ¡Paren! ¡Paren! –gritó Hermione, cortando efectivamente el canto de los dos chicos.

Ambos se detuvieron, con los ojos muy abiertos, luciendo inocentes.

.- Er... voy a irme a hacer algunas de mis tareas de guardián. Ustedes siéntanse libres de quedarse tanto como quieran –dijo Hagrid mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

.- No puedo creer que haya una canción –gimió Harry después de que Hagrid se hubo ido.

.- Alégrate, Harry. No es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras –consoló Ron.

.- ¡Pero no debería HABER una canción para empezar! –exclamó Harry mirando a Gabe.

.- No puedes enojarte con nosotros esta vez. ¡Finnigan fue el que la inventó! –dijo Gabe en defensa-. Aunque parecía un poco bebido…

.- Aunque la cabina de "Un Galeón por escuchar la Historia de Testigos en Primera Fila" fue mi idea –dijo Mack con honestidad-. También hice bastante dinero con eso. ¡Hubieron unas chicas que fueron a escucharla dos veces!

.- ¿Cómo pudiste poner la cabina cuando estabas ayudándome a hacer las pequeñas figuras de arcilla? –preguntó Gabe.

.- Oh, hice que Creevy tomara mi lugar después de que me aburrí. Estaba más que contento de hacerlo todo gratis –dijo Mack.

.- ¿¡Figuras de arcilla!? –preguntó Harry.

.- Sí, fuimos capaces de crear una, gracias a un kit de arte de "Haz tu Modelo", y usamos un encantamiento multiplicador para producir como cuarenta –explicó Gabe-. Nos quedan sólo cinco, y las ofertas que estamos recibiendo son bastante altas.

.- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tengo un maldito hijo maquinador y deshonrado! –dijo Harry incrédulamente-. ¿Tienes ALGUNA idea de lo que he tenido que pasar esta mañana por las tonterías que hiciste anoche?

.- En realidad no –respondió Gabe-. Nos habíamos ido a ver si Padre cumplió con la promesa de Parkinson anoche.

.- Oh –dijo Harry mientras su furia se transformaba en reacia curiosidad.

Dándole lástima su amigo, Hermione preguntó por él.

.- Bueno, ¿lo hizo?

.- Juzgando por la forma en la que Pansy le estaba gritando cuando llegamos, tendría que decir que no –dijo Gabe felizmente.

.- Eso, o la dejó embarazada –dijo Mack.

Gabe miró a su amigo-. Fue la primera.

.- ¿Qué hace que estés tan seguro? –desafió Mack en broma.

.- ¿Estabas escuchando al menos lo que le estaba chillando mientras estábamos ahí?

.- Lo siento, amigo. Estaba más preocupado por esquivar toda la mierda que le estaba tirando a tu padre.

.- Wow. Debió haber estado realmente enfadada –dijo Hermione.

.- Sí. Por lo que pudimos reunir, ella se fue del baile temprano para infiltrarse en el dormitorio de Padre y aprontar todo ya que tenía un presentimiento de que tal vez no cumpliría su promesa –dijo Gabe encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero supongo que no planeó que él no volviera a su dormitorio en toda la noche.

.- Espera, ¿no regresó a su dormitorio? ¿Adónde fue entonces? –preguntó Ron.

.- Se la pasó gritando que salió a caminar, pero eso es bastante difícil de creer ya que estuvo afuera toda la noche –dijo Mack mientras apoyaba su barbilla en una palma.

.- Me alegra que no estuviera toda la noche con Pansy –dijo Gabe mientras empezaba a girar uno de los pasteles de piedra en la mesa.

Mientras el resto del grupo iba quedando en silencio, Harry no pudo evitar percatarse de que él también se alegraba.

**¡Whoa! **Al fin actualizo. Bien, bien, me acabo de pegar un susto de muerte, se reinició la computadora y no había guardado. Ahora el Word tiene todo mi amor por haber respaldado hasta lo último que había escrito.

En fin :3 Muuuuchas gracias por los reviews como siempre! Imagínense que con tantas traducciones los necesito para saber cuál quieren primero x3

Ya, eso es todo.

**¡Review, review, review!**


	17. Interrupciones en la Enfermería

**Capítulo 17: Interrupciones en la enfermería.**

La poción que le estaban aplicando al arañazo picaba, causando que Draco Malfoy frunciera el ceño mientras Madame Pomfrey limpiaba la herida con agua.

.- No me mires así, jovencito. Yo no soy la que te tiró un jarrón a la cabeza –soltó la enfermera.

La mirada de Draco se hizo más intenso, pero hizo como le habían dicho y redirigió su furia al piso de piedra. No era como si le hubiese pedido a Pansy que le tirara su jarrón Ming del siglo trece a la cara. Cualquiera le pudo haber dicho que su cráneo no era tan frágil como la invaluable cerámica, antes de que se hubiese roto.

Esa estúpida. ¿Quién demonios le había dado el derecho de destrozar su mobiliario? Mejor aún, ¿quién demonios le había dado el derecho de entrar a su cuarto? Su santuario privado. Su fortaleza de soledad, que le había tomado seis años de trabajo duro para ganar. En ningún lugar de esa puerta decía "Pansy Parkinson". Oh no. Todo lo que estaba grabado en esa hermosa madera de caoba era "Dormitorio del Premio Anual"; y luego, bajo eso, grabado en una placa de plata muy lustrada, estaba su nombre, "DRACO MALFOY".

Nop, nada de Pansy en su puerta. Ni siquiera un rastro de "P". La "P" era una letra horrible de todas formas. Después de todo, solo las palabras más brutas y vulgares empezaban con ella. Como "pene", o "pendejo", o "puta", o, bueno, "Potter".

Draso se pausó cuando sus pensamientos se enfocaron en Potter. La fuente de todos sus problemas. La propia maldición de su existencia. La razón detrás de su visita a la enfermería esa mañana.

A pesar de su aire de confianza, el beso de la noche anterior había sacudido a Draco profundamente, y le había dado mucho que reflexionar. Mientras que las rodillas de Harry se habían puesto a temblar, el interior de Draco se había sacudido violentamente antes de empezar a revolverse. Lo que era peor era que la sacudida no había desaparecido. Simplemente se había ubicado en su entrepierna, donde empezó a agitarse y latir antes de morir cuando los dos chicos se separaron.

Nunca en su vida Draco había experimentado un sentimiento tan intenso de lujuria en tan poco tiempo. ¡Y por un simple beso! ¡Un beso con un chico! ¡Un beso con Potter!

Por suerte para él, Draco no era ni cerca tan virginal como el Niño Dorado y había sido capaz de mantener sus deseos escondidos detrás de su fachada normal mientras se volteaba y enfrentaba a la multitud. Pero cuando hubo rodeado la esquina y desaparecido detrás de un tapete, el Dios del Sexo de Slytherin se había encontrado a sí mismo jadeando por aire mientras su corazón demandaba ser notado al mismo tiempo que aporreaba su pecho.

Naturalmente, la reacción del rubio ante todo esto fue _"¿Qué maldita mierda…?"_

Sin entender (o gustarle) la forma en la que su cuerpo se estaba comportando, el Premio Annual decidió tomar una linda y larga caminata para aclarar su cabeza, y tal vez quitar puntos de casa a cualquier estudiante con la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino.

Y así, Draco empezó sus horas de paseo sin objetivo a través de los incontables pasajes del Castillo. Ahora, solo porque ese paseo no tuviera objetivo no significaba que no tuviera reflexión también. Por la primera vez en su vida, Draco encontró sus pensamientos enfocados, en vez de andar cambiando de una idea despreciativa a otra idea despreciativa. Y su mente estaba centrada en nadie más que Potter.

¿Dónde había aprendido el chico a besar así? ¿Y _por qué_ sus labios eran tan suaves? Sin tener la intención, Draco se encontró a sí mismo pensando en el Baile y la canción que él y Harry habían compartido. Encontró a su mente recordando la curva de la espalda de Harry contra su brazo. La calidez de la mano de Harry en su hombro. El calor que irradiaba el pecho de Harry hacia el suyo propio. El sentimiento de completa paz con la cabeza de Harry en su hombro.

Lo que se le había metido a Draco era el sentimiento extranjero de culpa que lo atacó por la mirada de traición en los ojos de Potter después de hablar con Pansy. Una parte de él había estado asombrada por el hecho de que Potter obviamente se preocupaba por él mucho más de lo que dejaba saber. Había estado incluso más sorprendido al haber dado persecución a Potter sin pensarlo dos veces. El Slytherin nunca había experimentado culpa o arrepentimiento, y había decidido de inmediato que no le gustaban. Eso probablemente explicaría porqué había satisfecho los deseos de Potter y Gabriel por el resto de la noche. Por muy desconcertante que pudiera haber sido la idea, lentamente se hacía claro para Draco que sus sentimientos por el Gryffindor eran más profundos de lo que creía.

Ciertamente esperaba no ser tan agradable con su hijo en el futuro. Ese niño estaba creciendo para ser un mocoso de primera. ¿Consentido? No. Aunque Gabriel mostraba todas las señales obvias de ser bien cuidado, parecía que le faltaba por completo el aire de dignidad esperado de un Malfoy. Pero a pesar de la actitud simplona de Gabriel, Draco notó que aún así recibía el respeto que merecía, un trato que (odiaba admitir) era seguramente heredado de Potter.

¿Pero qué tenía Potter que atraía a todos a su alrededor? Draco tenía una fuerte sospecha de que incluso si no hubiera Señor Oscuro, o el título de "el Niño que Vivió", las personas igual le tendrían mucha estima a Potter. ¿Pero por qué?

Seguramente no era basado en su apariencia. Cierto, estaba vestido con la túnica del colegio la mayoría del tiempo, pero esos lentes gruesos de alambre, ese desordenado pelo, y la expresión "ausente" que tenía a veces daban la impresión de que Potter era un total vago. ¡Y en los fines de semana y las vacaciones era peor! ¡Potter andaba pavoneándose por ahí usando horrible ropa muggle que no le quedaba en absoluto! ¿Qué clase de persona hace amigos con ese atuendo?

Riendo disimuladamente, Draco recordó la travesura que le había hecho a Potter durante las vacaciones de Pascua el año pasado, que había incluido transformar el cinturón de Potter en un frágil pedazo de cuerda que se había roto instantáneamente, obligando a Potter a andar agarrándose los pantalones para evitar que se cayeran por completo. La visión de un Cara-Rajada frustrado y combatiente había sido una gran diversión para Draco hasta que Thomas le había ofrecido a Potter darle un cinturón extra. Malditos Gryffindors nobles.

Sin embargo, Draco tenía que admitir que Potter se había arreglado bastante bien para el Baile. El chaleco verde _ayudaba_ a acentuar su grácil figura, y la forma en la que sus pantalones se sujetaban a su cadera… muy lindo de verdad. Pero eso iba más allá del punto. El punto era, ¿qué tenía Potter que pronto atraería irresistiblemente a Draco?

Draco terminó pasando el resto de su paseo reflexionando eso, y ni siquiera pensó en dirigirse de regreso a su dormitorio hasta que notó el pálido cielo a través de una de las numerosas ventanas del castillo, dando el inicio de un nuevo día antes de que el sol se levantara.

Fue entonces que Draco de repente se percató cuán cansado estaba mientras caminaba por las mazmorras hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Murmurando la contraseña ("Amor de Echo") a un tramo desnudo de pared de piedra, Draco ondeó a través de las sillas de alto respaldo e hizo su camino a la puerta que decía "Premio Anual". Se había decidido firmemente a dormir hasta el almuerzo. Tal vez incluso hacer que uno de los elfos domésticos le sirviera en su propio cuarto. El Slytherin no tenía ganas de soportar a su hijo y compañía cuando se despertara.

De todos modos, antes de entrar a su cuarto, su intención de dormir fue traída a una molesta detención. Allí, sentada en una esquina de su cubrecama, cubierta con el más revelador artículo de lencería de seda rosa, estaba nadie más y nadie menos que Pansy Parkinson; actualmente recostada contra la columna, bien dormida.

Frunciendo el ceño con confusión, Draco luchó por recordar porqué estaba ella ahí. Le llegó cuando miró hacia la chimenea y vio la silueta de una mesa redonda, un candelabro (cuyas velas se habían consumido hace mucho), copas de vino, un juego de fondue (lo que explicaba el olor a chocolate), y un surtido de frutas. Todo lo que conllevaba a una prometedora noche de éxtasis… oh mierda.

Decidiendo que estaba demasiado cansado para importarle de verdad el hecho de que se había olvidado de su pequeño encuentro con Pansy, Draco eligió dejar a la chica durmiendo donde estaba mientras se sacaba su traje, se ponía unos pantalones de pijama, y trepaba a la cama.

Volviendo a la realidad cuando Madame Pomfrey apretó una magulladura de su brazo, Draco fue recordado de que dejar a Pansy allí había sido un grave error.

El fuerte sonido de artículos golpeándose acompañado de un grito enfurecido había arrebatado a Draco de sus sueños y lo había llevado de regreso al mundo real. Saltando, el Slytherin había estado a mitad de camino de agarrar su varita cuando su cerebro decidió despertarse y percatarse de la fuente del ruido. Pansy estaba despierta. Qué adorable.

.- ¡PANSY! ¡¿Qué maldita MIERDA estás haciendo?! –gritó Draco. Dejemos en claro que el joven Malfoy _no_ era una persona madrugadora.

En vez de saltar con miedo, o encogerse atemorizada como una persona normal hubiese hecho, Pansy giró y enfrentó al chico en la cama-. ¡Prometiste encontrarte conmigo después del baile! ¡Me lo prometiste!

Draco hizo una mueca, recostándose contra la cabecera de la cama mientras se frotaba el sueño de los ojos. Era demasiado temprano para esa mierda-. Sí, ¿y?

.- ¿Y? ¡Y! –Fue en este punto que Pansy tomó un manojo de fruta y empezó a lanzárselo a Draco de a una a la vez, usándolas para hacer énfasis en las palabras que estaba gritando-. -¡YO! -¡TE! –¡ESTUVE! -¡ESPERANDO! -¡TODA! –¡LA! -¡NOCHE!

Draco luchó por salir de la cama en un intento de alejarse de los pedazos de comida ahora pútrida, arrastrando su manta para escudarse-. Pansy, yo… ¡Pansy, detente! Estoy... ¡Ey! ¡Dame una oportunidad de hablar, mujer!

La arremetida se detuvo, pero sólo porque la fruta se había agotado.

.- Mira, sé que te dije que nos encontraríamos después del Baile, pero hubo una escaramuza y me llamaron por mis tareas de Premio Anual –mintió Draco tranquilamente mientras arreglaba la manta en la cama.

.- ¿Entonces por qué no pasaste por aquí primero para hacerme saber que no podías? –preguntó Pansy.

Volteándose hacia su ropero para sacar ropa limpia, Draco se encogió de hombros-. Estuve con McGonagall la mayor parte del tiempo y no tuve oportunidad de alejarme.

-. Oh.

.- No regresé hasta que el sol empezó a salir, y para entonces estaba exhausto, y tú te veías tan encantadora durmiendo ahí así. No pude obligarme a despertarte –dijo Draco mientras sacaba un fresco par de pantalones.

Tan pronto como hubo calmado la explosión, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe.

_Porque entonces, fuera estaba Ron  
¡Siendo besuqueado por Hermione!_

_Pero de eso no se trata nuestra canción  
Así que escuchen y yo les diré_

_De cómo su hijo apareció un día  
¡E hizo de sus vidas una pesadilla!_

.- ¡BUENOS DÍAS, PADRE! –gritó Gabe por encima del canto de sus dos amigos.

_Ahora por favor imaginen mi sorpresa_

_Cuando las noticias llegaron a mis orejas_

.- Gabriel, qué demo...

_Sobre el legado Malfoy-Potter_

_¡Que sucede en diecinueve años!_

_De acuerdo a su hijo Gabe_

.- ¡EY! ¡CÁLLANSE! –gritó Draco, haciendo efectivamente que la canción se detuviera-. Gabriel, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

.- Bueno, estaba esperando que vinieras a desayunar con nosotros y te sentaras con Papá –respondió Gabe simplemente.

.- Que vaya a... ¿quieres decir que ni siquiera empezó el desayuno todavía? –demandó Draco.

.- Nop. No por otra... media hora –declaró Gabe con una mirada al antiguo reloj del rincón-. Eso te da mucho tiempo para aprontarte.

Con la boca abierta con furia, Draco se volteó hacia Pansy-. ¡Me despertaste MEDIA HORA antes de que el desayuno esté LISTO!

Esta vez, Pansy sí se encogió. Era un hecho bien conocido entre los Slytherin que a Draco Malfoy no le gustaba levantarse antes de que hubiese transcurrido la mitad de la comida matutina, y sólo se permitiría presentarse en el Gran Comedor los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos del desayuno, nada de peros. Todos (incluso los Gryffindors) lo dejaban así, por temor a su propia seguridad. El humor de Draco de la mañana no era algo considerable.

.- Pero sólo para prevenirte, Papá no está exactamente en su mejor humor ahora, lo que es algo raro, uno pensaría que estaría encima de la luna después de ese beso, pero se fue y…

.- ¿Beso? ¿Qué beso? –interrumpió Pansy.

.- Oh, ¿aún no has oído de eso? –preguntó Rama inocentemente-. ¡Seamus Finnigan hizo toda una canción al respecto y todo!

Los chicos abrieron la boca para cantar la canción nuevamente pero Pansy los detuvo.

.- ¿A quién besó? –preguntó peligrosamente, sus ojos brillaban juzgando desde los tres chicos al hombre medio vestido cerca de la pared.

Draco bufó-. ¿A quién le importa? Como si yo estuviera interesado en la vida personal de Cara-Rajada a esta maldita hora. Gabriel, ¿por qué no tú y tus amigos esperan afuera mientras me visto?

.- ¡Ey! ¡Llamaste al Tío Harry "Cara-Rajada"! –exclamó Mack-. Ese beso no fue una pérdida de tiempo después de todo.

.- ¡Ey! ¿Quién dijo que fuera una pérdida de tiempo para empezar? –preguntó Gabe, claramente ofendido-. ¡Fue el primer beso oficial de Papá y Padre! ¡Califica como una ocasión de capital importancia, no una pérdida de tiempo!

.- ¡Brillante! –dijo Rama, ignorando a Gabe-. Ahora podemos hacer que hagan un poco más que sólo besarse la próxima vez…

.- ¡LO BESASTE! –chilló Pansy. De repente las llamas de la chimenea se encendieron. Aunque Draco estaba acostumbrado a sus rabietas, que su nivel de magia se saliera de control así sugería que de verdad estaba enfurecida.

.- Oh, por favor, eso no fue mi culpa –argumentó Draco.

.- ¡¿Qué pasó con la "escaramuza" y "las tareas de Premio Anual"?! –Para entonces, los objetos empezaron a repiquetear, como si hubiese un terremoto.

.- Está bien, esa no fue la verdad exacta... ¡ey! ¡Ten cuidado! –Draco saltó a un costado mientras Pansy tomaba una copa de vino y se la lanzaba.

.- ¡Entonces supongo que "McGonagall" es algún tipo de código secreto para decirme que en realidad estuviste con un estúpido GRYFFINDOR toda la noche! –La voz de Pansy se elevó una octava mientras las cosas empezaban a levantarse y arrojarse a sí mismas y volar alrededor; chocándose contra paredes, bibliotecas, o los ocasionales cuerpos humanos.

.- Yo... ¡ow! ¡Pansy, ten cuidado! ¡No estuve con él TODA la noche! Estaba… ¡caray!

.- ¿Oh? ¡No "_toda_ la noche"! ¡Así que estuviste con él la mayoría del tiempo entonces!

.- ¡NO! ¡NO LA MAYORÍA DEL TIEMPO! ¡Mierda! ¡Todo lo que hice fue llevarlo hasta su sala común!

.- ¡Y BESARLO! –agregó Pansy.

.- Sí, eso también. ¡OW! ¡Maldita mierda! ¡Pansy, cálmate, con un coño!

.- ¡¿Entonces dónde estuviste el resto de la noche?!

.- ¡Dando una maldita caminata! –Por el rabillo del ojo, Draco notó que los tres Gryffindors intercambiaban una mirada antes de huir rápidamente de la habitación por temor de sus vidas.

.- ¡Toda la NOCHE!

.- ¡Sí! –siseó Draco con dolor cuando uno de sus libros volaba de su estante y lo golpeaba en el brazo.

.- ¡¿Realmente crees que soy tan estúpida?! ¡Estabas con alguien más! –acusó Pansy.

.- ¡Estuve solo toda la noche! ¡Ahora por favor deja el dramatismo y deja de romper mis cosas y ponlas de regreso donde pertenecen!

Pansy lo ignoró-. ¡Desde que tu HIJO apareció, es como si tú te hubieses olvidado por completo de que yo EXISTO!

.- ¿QUÉ? ¡Has estado siempre colgada de mi brazo! ¿Cómo demonios se supone que olvide que estás allí?

.- ¡¿Cómo sabes siquiera si es tu hijo real?! ¡Sólo porque declara serlo has aceptado todo lo que te ha dicho! ¡Has salido con el ENEMIGO! ¡Incluso te has vuelto GAY! ¡Es como si fueras su pequeño PERRO FALDERO!

.- ¡Yo no soy el perro faldero de NADIE! –soltó Draco fieramente, causando que la figura cristalina que volaba cerca de su oreja explotara.

.- Oh, ¡eso crees! ¡Entonces explícame tus acciones de los últimos días!

.- ¡Todo lo que he hecho por Gabriel ha sido mi propia voluntad! –argumentó Draco.

.- ¡¿Eso incluye besar a Potter?! –soltó Pansy con veneno.

Draco abrió su boca para responder y luego se pausó, dándose cuenta de que no estaba seguro. Cierto, la situación por sí misma había sido forzada, pero sus labios se habían encontrado con Potter por su propio acuerdo.

Pansy tomó el silencio como una confirmación a su pregunta y, con un grito enfurecido, tomó el jarrón Ming y lo lanzó a la cabeza de Draco. Acompañó esto con gritos de "¡Te odio!" y "¡Con Potter de entre todas las personas!" y "¡Maldita escoria!" y otras frases rudas también.

Cuando fue capaz de alejar las estrellitas, Draco se tocó gentilmente la frente y encontró que estaba sangrando. Levantó la vista, sintiéndose ligeramente mareado, para ver a Pansy tirando todo lo que tenía al alcance en cualquier dirección.

Ligeramente estupefacto, Draco intentó una última vez razonar con ella, pero cuando acusó a la rama Malfoy de ser "nada más que un montón de perros falderos de quien sea que tenga más poder", y sugirió que las relaciones de Lucius con el Señor Oscuro iban más allá que simplemente lamerle las botas, Draco se hartó.

Sin siquiera molestarse en pensar en las repercusiones, el Premio Anual sacó su varita y le echó a Pansy las primeras diez maldiciones que salieron de su boca (incluyendo –pero no limitándose- _Protego, Silencio, Impedimenta, Petrificus Totalus, Densaugeo, Incarcerous, _y terminó con un _Estupefacto._) Draco entonces procedió a ponerse la camisa, salir hecho un huracán hacia la sala común, dando la amenaza de que si cualquiera _entraba_ a su habitación con la intención de ayudar a la puta inconsciente antes de que él se calmara, no sólo perderían su habilidad de producir un heredero de la forma más dolorosa, sino que también estarían plagados con una ira mil veces peor de la que el Señor Oscuro siquiera podría soñar.

Con esa promesa flotando en el aire, muchos estudiantes simplemente fisgonearon en la habitación del Premio anual para ver el daño que había sido causado mientras el rubio hacía su camino hacia la enfermería.

Aunque Draco estaba seguro de que estaría de mal humor el resto del día, no pudo evitar sonreír por el gran número de Gryffindors que estaban ocupando una buena cantidad de las camas. Parecía que él no había sido el único en perder el juicio esa mañana.

Mientras Madame Pomfrey terminaba de tratar sus heridas, Draco se entretuvo mirando desafiantemente a los pocos Gryffindors lo bastante valientes para mirarlo como si su presencia allí fuera algún tipo de consolación para ellos. No tenían derecho de asumir que sólo porque Potter los había mandado (junto a todos los demás) a la enfermería, él era la razón de que Draco estaba allí también. Pero decirles que una simple chica había sido la causa de su visita tampoco haría mucho por ayudar a la situación.

Así que Draco decidió en cambio examinar la destrucción que Potter había causado, y estuvo un poco desilusionado al notar que aunque todos los hechizos y maleficios eran bastante fuertes e impresionantes, ninguno de ellos era peligroso en ningún sentido y no dejarían daño atrás.

Sin embargo, fue la visión de un amargado Seamus Finnigan entrando a la enfermería con fuerte cabello rosa atado en varios lugares y con cejas verde brillante, escasamente vestido en un clásico tutú azul, que finalmente rompió el mal humor del Slytherin. Uno simplemente no podía ver eso sin reír.

Mientras Madame Pomfrey dejaba a Draco para ver qué le pasaba al irlandés, Seamus simplemente respondió-. No puedo quitármelo, -causando que el Premio Anual cayera contra sus almohadas, retorciéndose de la risa.

Seamus se sentó en la cama al lado de la de Malfoy, mirándolo mientras esperaba que el Slytherin dejara de reírse. Después de cinco minutos, perdió la paciencia.

.- Te haré saber que tu novio hizo esto –soltó enfadado.

Otros ocho minutos pasaron antes de que Malfoy fuera capaz de sujetar suficiente aire para hablar-. Diez puntos para Gryffindor –dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos, ignorando la previa declaración-. No creo que nada de lo que Potter ha hecho hasta ahora me haya hecho reír tanto.

.- Y si estuviera en mi poder, le daría cincuenta puntos a quienquiera que te mandó aquí, porque estoy seguro de que fue digno de verse –devolvió Seamus.

Esto puso un rápido fin a las risitas de Draco-. Cuando estaba con ella no lo fue.

.- ¿Ella? –preguntó Seamus con una ceja levantada.

.- Suficiente, Sr. Malfoy. Has sido curado; no fue usada ninguna poción, así que no tienes nada por lo que demorarte aquí –soltó Madame Pomfrey, interrumpiendo la discusión de los dos chicos-. Ya tengo demasiado trabajo.

.- Oh, pero con la cantidad de estudiantes viniendo esta mañana, tal vez sería mejor si me quedara por aquí a ayudar –ofreció Draco mientras se deslizaba fuera de la cama.

La enfermera abrió la boca para responder, pero fue distraída por una fuerte explosión y una bocanada de humo púrpura-. Niña tonta, te advertí que no trataras de hacer desaparecer esos por ti misma. ¡Francamente! ¡No sé que se le metió al joven Potter para andar echándole maleficios a todos en su camino!

Draco observó con ligera diversión como Pomfrey se apresuraba a arreglar el problema que la chica tenía antes de regresar su atención a Finnigan.

.- ¿Y? ¿Qué han hecho exactamente todos ustedes para molestar a su Niño Dorado? –preguntó Draco petulantemente, mirando como Finnigan tiraba del material que se adhería a su cuerpo.

.- Ey, no puedes culparme. Yo estaba mamado hasta el culo anoche –argumentó Finnigan.

.- ¿Así es? Me dijeron que hiciste una canción –dijo Draco, permitiendo que un poco de diversión se mostrara en su voz.

.- Sí, eso fue bastante inteligente –dijo Seamus pensativamente antes de encogerse de hombros-. Así que cantamos algunas canciones y le refregamos su tan público beso un poco en la cara. Se descontroló un poco con todas las bromas – nada demasiado desagradable.

.- Ya veo. Y para mañana lo que sea que haya pasado será olvidado, y cada uno de ustedes habrá perdonado a Potter, y volverán a ser buenos amiguitos –dijo Draco despectivamente.

.- En realidad, la mayoría de nosotros estaremos disculpándonos. Deberíamos haber tenido en cuenta que no es bueno provocar a Harry cuando está de mal humor.

.- Merlín, eso es lo que odio de ustedes los Gryffindor. Siempre tan nobles; listos para llevarse toda la culpa. Me enferma –dijo Draco con disgusto.

.- Bueno, obviamente no nos odias tanto si vas a terminar con Harry en algunos meses –dijo Finnigan mientras se relajaba contra sus almohadas.

.- Sólo porque vaya a terminar sacudiéndome a Potter en un futuro cercano no significa que lo vaya a odiar menos –dijo Draco malhumoradamente.

Ante esto, Finnigan se sentó-. Si haces algo por lastimar a Harry… -gruñó.

.- Por favor. ¿Has visto cuán feliz es nuestro hijo? –Draco bufó, menospreciando la amenaza.

.- Punto entendido –dijo Finnigan mientras regresaba a su posición anterior.

En ese momento las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron, y Draco miró en esa dirección para ver a Crabbe y Goyle cargando a una inconsciente Pansy. Mirando el reloj, el rubio estuvo satisfecho al notar que habían esperado al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de traerla.

.- Dulce Rowena, ¿qué le pasó? –preguntó Madame Pomfrey mientras se apresuraba a la cama donde había sido volcado el cuerpo de Pansy.

.- Er... –Ambos chicos miraron hacia Draco, que se tomó su tiempo en pasearse hasta allí.

.- Parece que se metió con alguien que estaba de malas esta mañana –comentó Draco perezosamente mientras le hacía un gesto a sus dos amigotes de que se le unieran mientras salían de la enfermería, sintiéndose mucho mejor que cuando había llegado.

Por supuesto, su vida nunca sería tan simple, y después de unos pocos minutos de caminar en silencio, Goyle abrió su boca para hablar.

.- ¿Draco? ¿No estás enojado?

.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué...? ¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a Pansy? Ya no estoy enojado, pero no tengo intención de perdonar a esa perra por un buen tiempo –dijo Draco con una sacudida de su mano.

Crabbe y Goyle intercambiaron una mirada.

.- Bueno... ¿y... Potter? –preguntó Crabbe.

.- ¿Qué con él?

.- ¿No estás enojado por estar con él?

Draco paró de caminar y se volteó para mirar a los dos Slytherins-. Han estado pensando en mis asuntos otra vez, ¿no es así? ¿Qué les he dicho sobre meterse en sus propios asuntos?

.- ¡No es eso! –dijo Goyle rápidamente-. Es sólo que anoche, mientras bailaba con Pansy, ella se la pasó hablando de cómo a ti no parecía importarte la idea de pasar el resto de tu vida con un Gryffindor.

.- Ya veo –dijo Draco pensativamente-. ¿Y ustedes dos qué piensan?

Goyle se encogió de hombros-. Bueno, como yo lo veo, si yo termino con Pansy, no me importa con quién te líes.

Crabbe asintió-. Y sé discreto. No quiero ningún problema de nuestras familias si escuchan algo de tus... bueno… _opciones de vida._

Draco frunció el ceño por la manera en la que Crabbe dijo "opciones de vida", pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

.- Entonces, er... ¿Qué le _ves_ a Potter? –preguntó Goyle vacilantemente, temiendo haber usado ya la cuota diaria de Draco de tolerancia.

Los ojos de Draco se estrecharon, recordando las horas que había pasando reflexionando ese tema.

.- Esa es una buena pregunta –dijo mientras se volteaba y empezaba a alejarse.

.- ¿Adónde vas? –llamó Crabbe por él.

.- A encontrar la respuesta –fue la contestación.

**¡Bien! **Listo, aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo. Me ha costado horrores, ¿nadie quiere cortarme las manos? Duelen una mierda.

Así que como me aman y yo los amo, me dejarán un review para que mis manos se sientan mejor xD.

Muchas gracias a todos los reviews, como siempre! Me hacen muy feliz x3

**¡Review, review, review!**


	18. Charla entre tapices

**Capítulo 18: Charla ****entre tapices.**

.- Y entonces, mientras tenía a Mack agarrado (así), Lief vino gritando "¡Tengo una mejor idea! ¡Tengo una mejor idea!" y saltó a la pila, pero Rama lo sujetó y…

.- ¡Potter!

Tanto Gabe como Harry se detuvieron y voltearon, el resto del grupo chocando contra ellos.

.- ¡Padre! –proclamó Gabe alegremente mientras soltaba a Mack de su agarre y se apresuraba hacia Draco-. ¡Ey! ¿Podemos ir a Hogsmeade a comer? ¿Tú, yo y Papá? ¿Y Mack? ¿Y Rama y Wolcott? ¡Ah! ¿Y Tía Hermione y Tío Ron también?

Mack rodó los ojos-. ¿Por qué no alquilamos una habitación en una taberna y damos una fiesta?

- ¡Ey, esa es una idea genial! ¿Podemos, Padre?

.- Pero ni siquiera es un fin de semana de Hogsmeade –señaló Hermione.

Gabe le frunció el ceño sombríamente a su tía antes de que su rostro se iluminara de nuevo-. ¿Entonces podemos ir a la cocina por algún bocado? ¡Ah! Mejor aún, ¡podemos tener un picnic en el campo de Quidditch! ¡Puedo mostrarles mis movimientos y ustedes pueden mostrarme los suyos!

.- No ahora, Gabriel. Tengo que hablar con Potter –dijo Malfoy; sus ojos dejaron momentáneamente a Harry para mirar a su hijo. Esa acción terminó en una repetida mirada fugaz-. ¿Por qué me estás sonriendo así?

.- Lo aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamas.

.- ¡¿Qué?!

.- ¡Mack, esto es brillante! Sólo piénsalo, puede ser esta charla la que junte a mis padres. ¡Este es un momento trascendental gigante! –proclamó Gabe mientras sujetaba el frente de la túnica de su mejor amigo-. ¡Esto es historia del inicio! ¡Tengo… tengo que encontrar a Rama! No se querrá perder esto.

.- ¿Siempre es así? –preguntó Ron preocupado mientras miraba al Malfoy-Potter soltar a Mack y empujar a Harry hacia Draco antes de empujarlos a ambos por el pasillo.

.- En realidad, descubrimos hace poco que si haces un omelette con huevos de cockatrice y sirope de arándonos, sirope de fresa, jarabe, miel, y azúcar impalpable, y luego tratas de remover mágicamente el sirope de arándanos sin el conocimiento del hechizo adecuado, obtienes una mezcla rara, extremadamente sabrosa, que es totalmente diferente de con lo que empezaste –explicó Mack mientras seguía al chico y sus dos protestantes padres varios pasos-. La mejor parte es que los efectos no se notan hasta más tarde.

Ron frunció el ceño-. Y…

.- Es lo que comió Gabe de desayuno. Estará básicamente en una sobredosis de azúcar por las siguientes cuatro o cinco horas.

.- ¿Nos sirven huevos de cockatrice en este colegio? –preguntó Hermione, claramente horrorizada.

.- No. Pero no es difícil conseguir algunos. Cuando lo hicimos por primera vez, el año pasado, no estábamos seguros de qué hacer con ellos –dijo Mack encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero luego Rama sugirió hacer un omelette, y ya que los huevos de cockatrice normalmente son muy sabrosos, agregamos lo demás y el resto es historia.

.- ¿Así que estás diciendo que Gabe está volando?

.- Volando de _azúcar_ –corrigió Mack.

.- ¡Eso es extremadamente peligroso! –regañó Hermione-. ¡No tienen idea de lo que están comiendo, pero igual lo comen, porque sí!

.- Eso es exactamente porqué no les hemos dicho a ninguno de ustedes ni la mitad de las cosas que hemos hecho en nuestro tiempo –dijo Mack antes de trotar para alcanzar a Gabe.

Ron se inclinó hacia Hermione-. Creo que nuestro hijo te acaba de dar el plantón.

Hermione simplemente miró a su novio antes de girar y marchar en dirección contraria. Ron suspiró mientras iba tras ella, mientras Mack los miraba a ambos irse antes de regresar al grupo ante él.

.- ¿Gabe? No pueden hablar si los sigues llevando a un lado y otro por pasillos al azar.

Gabe se detuvo por las palabras de Mack-. Buen punto. Está bien, ustedes dos hablen, y Mack y yo estaremos por aquí.

Tanto Harry como Draco miraron cómo su hijo arrastraba a Mack por el pasillo.

.- Esto es ridículo –murmuró Draco mientras Gabriel los saludaba con la mano, indicándoles que ya podían-. Vamos, Potter.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Quieres soltarme? Puedo caminar yo solo, sabes –se quejó Harry cuando Malfoy agarró su brazo y lo arrastró por la escalera más cercana.

.- Sí, bueno, no querríamos que te perdieras ahora, ¿no? –Malfoy hizo un gesto de disgusto mientras habría una puerta que dirigía a otro juego de escaleras, negándose a soltar su agarre.

.- Para tu información, no me he perdido en este colegio desde el principio de mi primer año –dijo Harry indigentemente.

Después de muchas escaleras, pasillos y puertas más, llegaron a un corredor solitario, decorado fantasmagóricamente con antorchas, cadenas y muchos tapices con imágenes tan gastadas que era prácticamente imposible distinguirlas.

.- Er... ¿dónde estamos? –preguntó Harry, mirando alrededor aprehensivamente.

.- Las mazmorras, a unos pasillos de la habitación privada de Snape –respondió el Slytherin simplemente.

.- ¿Y dónde están Gabe y Mack? ¿Y Ron y Hermione? –Harry frunció el ceño, notando recién las ausencias.

Malfoy sonrió petulante, dando un paso dentro del espacio personal de Harry mientras ponía un delgado y pálido dedo contra los labios de Harry.

.- Shh. Escucha.

Harry parpadeó mientras forzaba sus oídos. En la distancia sólo podía oír un goteo de agua, pero eso era todo. Nada de silenciosos pasos de otros estudiantes ni risa que hacía eco alcanzaba ese lejano rincón del castillo. El silencio parecía presionar su propio ser.

.- Se fueron –dijo Malfoy tranquilamente mientras quitaba el dedo ofensor; sus ojos se quedaron donde había mantenido inmóviles los labios del Gryffindor, mientras que su lengua lamía inconscientemente su labio inferior.

Harry se sonrojó mientras sus labios cosquilleaban donde habían sido tocados. Regañándose mentalmente por semejante reacción, Harry miró al rubio.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir con que se fueron? Si les hiciste algo...

.- Francamente, Potter, ¿me viste hacer algo? Todo lo que quise decir es que no pudieron mantener el paso, así que los perdimos –argumentó Malfoy.

.- ¿Y por qué queríamos perderlos? –Harry empujó sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos para tener más fácil acceso a su varita, por si acaso.

.- ¡Dulce Merlín, qué denso eres! –Malfoy se frotó las sienes-. Quiero hablar contigo. A solas.

.- Muy bien, habla –dijo Harry tozudamente.

.- En realidad estaba esperando algo más dentro de las líneas de una conversación amable.

.- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry.

.- Bueno, si nuestro futuro es tan bueno y glamoroso como Gabe dice, entonces tiene que haber una razón por la que sea así.

.- Eso es gracioso. Pensé que Gabe dijo que la razón era el amor.

.- Exactamente –dijo Draco, ignorando el tono sarcástico-. Si de verdad nos amamos, tiene que haber una razón de porqué.

.- No nos amamos, Malfoy –dijo Harry sombríamente.

.- Aún no, no nos amamos –corrigió Draco, examinando un tapiz gastado enfrente de él con expresión aburrida.

Harry miró la tela también y pensó que podía distinguir un minotauro dentro de esa oscuridad que supuestamente era un tapiz. Sin embargo, la criatura que creyó ver estaba cubierta de manchas negras que lucían sospechosamente como sangre, así que no estaba muy seguro.

.- Esto es estúpido –soltó Harry después de algunos momentos-. ¿Realmente quieres quedarte aquí y hablar conmigo, todo para poder conocerme mejor y ver si realmente somos tan compatibles como Gabe insiste?

Draco volteó la cabeza-. Siempre podemos caminar y hablar, si eso es lo que prefieres –dijo mientras caminaba hacia el siguiente tapiz.

Harry bufó, pero lo siguió independientemente-. ¿Por qué no vas y tomas una revista o un periódico como todos los demás? Estoy seguro de que la historia de mi vida sale una vez a la semana.

.- No te creas tanto, Potter –dijo Draco con una mueca-. Si tu vida realmente sólo consiste en lo que ponen en los periódicos, te compadezco.

.- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué dicen sobre mí?

Draco se volteó para mirar a Harry; su expresión preguntaba "¿Hablas en serio?". Cuando el Gryffindor simplemente lo miró con la expresión en blanco, Draco suspiró mientras regresaba su atención al tapiz.

.- Todos te retratan como algún tipo de Niño Dorado. Salvador del mundo mágico, destinado a vencer al Señor Oscuro y sacarnos de estos tiempos oscuros de una vez.

Harry se retorció incómodamente por las palabras de Malfoy, pero sin embargo se mantuvo en silencio mientras seguía al chico hacia el siguiente tapiz.

.- Eres como un Mesías. Adorado por los penosos hijos de muggles y los mestizos. No tienes opción en el tema porque eso es lo que se espera de ti. Es casi como si existieras sólo en ser. No hay personalidad que realmente te defina. Nada que conecte a los otros con quien eres realmente.

Mientras Harry escuchaba las palabras de Draco, la imagen del tapiz ante él pareció hacerse más aparente. A pesar de los siglos de mugre acumulada, no había cómo equivocar el halo de hilo dorado cerca de la cima, ni la retorcida posición en la que estaba la figura. Estaban mirando una imagen medieval, muggle, de la crucifixión de Jesús Cristo.

.- Pero yo te he visto, Potter –continuó Draco, alejando la atención de Harry de la imagen ante ellos. Ojos grises se hundieron en verdes-. Te he observado de lejos, y sé que todos se equivocan. No tienes nada de especial. No eres nada más que un chico ordinario con una personalidad carismática que no sólo atrae a todos, sino que los engaña también. Haces que crean que todo estará bien, cuando en la realidad estás tan perdido como el resto de ellos.

.- Creo que me has estado observando demasiado, Malfoy –dijo Harry, dando un paso hacia atrás-. Te estás metiendo demasiado.

.- Apenas. Si no fueras tan cabeza dura y tan Gryffindor, estarías enojado con todos por seguirte sin pensarlo como un rebaño de ovejas.

.- Bueno, entonces alegrémonos de que el Sombrero Seleccionador me puso en Gryffindor –dijo Harry mientras se dirigía hacia el siguiente tapiz, esperando cambiar el tema.

Detrás de él, Draco bufó-. Como si te hubiese puesto en cualquier otro lugar.

Harry se encogió de hombros-. Sólo piénsalo, si me hubiese puesto en Slytherin, podríamos haber sido mejores amigos, montándonoslo como conejos y aterrorizando todo Hogwarts; o todavía nos odiaríamos y habríamos dividido la casa de Slytherin en dos con nuestra rivalidad y poder mientras teníamos sexo salvaje y enojado, lleno deseo de sangre, por otro lado.

.- ¿Por qué los dos escenarios contienen sexo? –preguntó Draco ceñudo.

.- No puedes escapar del destino, ¿no? Soy una prueba viviente de eso, aunque no he hecho mucho exactamente para salirme. También apesta, considerando que le pedí específicamente al Sombrero Seleccionador que no me pusiera en Slytherin.

.- ¿De verdad me odiabas tanto? –preguntó Draco suavemente.

.- ¿Qué puedo decir? Eres una total molestia.

.- Sabes, tus bruscos modales están haciendo esto muy difícil.

.- ¿Entonces porqué lo estás intentando? –desafió Harry tozudamente.

.- Porque nuestro hijo...

.- No me des esa excusa. A pesar de la presencia de Gabe, seguiste con tu vida normal hasta antes del baile.

.- ¡Eso es! No te atrevas a tratar de negarlo, Potter, pero durante ese baile sentiste algo. Lo sé porque yo también lo sentí. ¡Aunque estoy empezando a creer que todo lo que sentí fue contento por lo agradable que es tu compañía cuando tu boca está cerrada! –proclamó Draco.

.- ¿Qué? Si me disfrutas más cuando mi boca está cerrada, ¿entonces por qué me seguiste después de eso?

.- ¡No tendría que haberte seguido si no hubieses huido constantemente!

.- ¡Eso está completamente fuera del punto!

Ambos chicos se miraron mutuamente, ninguno de los dos queriendo abordar cuál era el punto en realidad.

Draco fue el primero en romper contacto visual-. Si (por alguna cruel vuelta del destino) me _enamorara_ de ti, y fueras mío, te seguiría hasta el fin de la tierra, sin importar el hecho de si me recuerdes o no. Así que seguirte en el baile en realidad no fue nada en comparación.

.- ¿Lo harías? –preguntó Harry, totalmente sorprendido.

.- Sí. Mi abuelo hizo lo mismo por mi abuela cuando se escapó para ser la amante de otro hombre.

Harry decidió no hacer ningún comentario hace esa declaración-. Bueno, entonces supongo que es bueno que sea tan difícil enamorarse de mí.

.- Un absoluto dolor en el culo. Tal vez tenías razón antes cuando mencionaste el sexo enojado.

.- Por favor, estaba bromeando. Además, cualquier sexo que tuviera contigo terminaría en cambios mayores de estilo de vida.

Draco arqueó una ceja-. ¿Todavía insistes en que eres tan hetero como el papa?

.- No tengo que _insistir_ nada porque lo _soy_.

.- Ah, ¿en serio? ¿Te importaría probar esa teoría, Potter? –desafió Draco; su sonrisa arrogante lucía peligrosa mientras se acercaba.

.- ¡¿Qué?! Espera un minuto, ¿me estás diciendo que no eres hetero? –preguntó Harry-. ¡Eres gay!

.- Prefiero llamarlo elegantemente curvado –declaró Malfoy petulantemente, avanzando hacia un repentinamente cobarde Gryffindor-. Oh, vamos, no te veas tan sorprendido. ¿Por qué crees que no estoy tan opuesto como todos creen que debería estar? Admitiré que hay algo de razonamiento egoísta detrás de nuestro emparejamiento también, pero no entraré en eso sabiendo que sólo te molestará.

.- Pero… ¡pero te he visto salir con chicas! –exclamó Harry retrocediendo.

.- Sí, y eso me haría bisexual ahora, ¿no?

Harry se quedó mirando a Draco en shock, incapaz de moverse mientras el rubio se acercaba más, estirando un brazo para trazar gentilmente la bronceada columna de carne del cuello de Harry.

¡A Malfoy le gustaban los tíos! Harry quiso patearse por no percatarse antes. Había estado demasiado envuelto en sus propias emociones para notar cómo estaba hablando Malfoy de todo eso. Eso explicaría totalmente porqué el Slytherin no estaba tan en contra del beso como debería haber estado.

Eso también explicaría porqué el imbécil maricón era tan maricón para empezar, pero eso iba más allá del punto actual.

¿Pero con quién diantres había estado Malfoy? Por lo que Harry sabía, la mayoría, sino era que todos, los chicos allí eran hetero. (Al menos de acuerdo a Jay Cave, autor de "Criterio de Admisión en Hogwarts", y citado de vez en cuando por Hermione). Sin embargo, parado ahí con un buen vistazo de cerca del rostro de Malfoy (sin el gesto de disgusto) Harry se forzó a admitir de verdad lo apuesto que era el rencoroso bastardo en realidad. Sus rasgos eran bastante suaves, su cara estaba perfectamente proporcionada –nada de ojos demasiado grandes, labios pequeños, ni nada de eso-, ¿y por qué tenía una complexión tan perfecta a su edad?

Una repentina chispa de deseo recorriendo sus tripas trajo a Harry de regreso a la realidad. En algún momento los dedos de Malfoy habían decidido viajar y ahora estaban bajando peligrosamente por su estómago, haciendo caminos contra los músculos tensados escondidos debajo de una camisa demasiado grande.

Harry soltó en un rápido respiro-. M-Malfoy, ¿qué estás haciendo?

.- Obviamente algo que disfrutas –respondió Draco mientras daba un pequeño paso hacia delante, frotando a propósito su cadera contra la erección que estaba tratando de ser conocida a través de la tienda de los pantalones del Gryffindor.

Harry dio un salto hacia atrás mientras su pene palpitaba por la atención que tan felizmente recibía. Habría retrocedido muchos pasos más si Malfoy no lo hubiese agarrado de la cintura de una forma que sólo podía ser descrita como mortífera, aunque el dolor estaba perdido entre el calor que Harry estaba sintiendo por todos lados.

.- ¿Asustado, Potter? –desafió Malfoy, inclinándose para hablar suavemente en el oído de Harry-. ¿Asustado de que tu cuerpo lo disfrute tanto?

El agarre de la cintura de Harry se aflojó experimentalmente, y tan pronto como fue aparente que el morocho no iba a retroceder, Malfoy se acercó, y su pecho presionó gentilmente el de Harry.

El cerebro de Harry estaba luchando por unir un pensamiento coherente. Demonios, en ese punto incluso un tonto _"pene de mono lamiendo mi buitre"_ hubiese sido bienvenido. Pero hasta la última pizca de atención había decidido enfocarse en las acciones de Malfoy, y lo había hecho sin siquiera pedir el permiso de Harry primero.

.- ¿Eres tan homofóbico que te da miedo recibir placeres tan maravillosos? Después de todo, si se siente bien no debería importar quién es la fuente, ¿correcto? –preguntó Malfoy mientras sus manos hacían su camino dentro de la chaqueta del Gryffindor para poder trazar mejor los lados de Harry.

Esta acción no duró mucho ya que el Slytherin rápidamente se encontró a sí mismo queriendo más, arrastrando sus dedos hasta el borde de la espantosa camisa y tratando de calmar ese furioso fuego que estaba exigiendo más combustible. Talentosa, y sensualmente, Draco llevó sus manos bajo la camisa, gimiendo cuando sus dedos fueron abrasados por la carne caliente.

.- Qué gracioso... ¿n-no son ese t-tipo de cosas las que conducen a la bestialidad? –Harry maldijo a su voz por salir tan cortada.

Draco, que había estado dejando besos de ligeros por el cuello y mandíbula de Harry en un intento de hacer que él se abriera más, se pausó. Entonces abrió su boca y mordió el cuello del cara-rajada. Fuerte.

.- ¡Ah! ¡Mierda!

.- Cuidado, Potter. –Draco habló rudamente contra la oreja de Harry-. Ese tipo de charla conduciría a una discusión sobre Hagrid, y te prometo que ese es un territorio en el que ninguno de los dos querría entrar.

Un movimiento rápido y estratégico del pie volteó a Harry y lo mandó a tropezones a la pared más cercana, donde Malfoy lo mordió de nuevo, sólo para lamer el punto inmediatamente después mientras simultáneamente forzaba un muslo entre las piernas de Harry.

Un gemido surgió de la garganta del Gryffindor (una vez más, sin su permiso, debo agregar) mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás, y Malfoy decidió ahí y entonces que debería usar sus dientes y su lengua más seguido.

.- Puedo ser una bestia para ti, Potter –dijo Malfoy mientras sujetaba a Harry contra la pared con la parte de abajo de su cuerpo, y sus manos continuaban su exploración de la carne del tenso estómago de Harry. Los músculos del Gryffindor se estremecieron debajo del suave y gentil toque de los cuidados del rubio-. Puedo ser rudo e infligir fácilmente dolor. Pero junto a él, puedo traerte a nuevas alturas de éxtasis de las que sólo has soñado.

Escuchando semejante promesas, junto a algo _duro_ (Harry estaba casi esperando que fuera la varita de Malfoy) apretado tan cerca de su propia _cosa_ dura, causó que Harry abriera mucho los ojos mientras su vista se fijaba en el rubio ante él.

Ambos chicos se miraron mutuamente a los ojos, y su respiración empezó a salir en jadeos. Muchos mechones de pelo se salieron, cayendo a los ojos de Draco como en un flojo intento de disminuir la intensidad de la líquida mirada plateada que perforaba hambrientamente el alma de Harry. Ojos verdes pudieron ver la lujuria apenas contenida que estaba empezando a ser desatada, y Harry se asustó al percatarse que Malfoy no continuaría eso sin su consentimiento.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era moverse. Tal vez inclinar un poco su cabeza hacia delante tentativamente, o incluso mover la cadera muy ligeramente a la derecha y…

.- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí?

El momento se había ido. Roto por el sonido de la voz de Gabe en el corredor.

.- Gabe... –La segunda voz sonaba ligeramente exasperada.

.- Te lo digo, Mack. Escuché algo.

Malfoy se obligó a alejarse de Harry, moviéndose para pararse a varios metros de él dándole la espalda en un obvio intento de recobrar la compostura. Pasándose las manos por el pelo, Harry maldijo el hecho de que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando.

.- ¿Hola? ¡Hola!

.- Gabe, ¿no se te ocurrió que si no responden significa que quieren que los... dejen... solos?

.- ¡Papá! ¡Padre! ¡Brillante! ¡Los he estado buscando por todos lados! –dijo Gabe alegremente acelerando el paso.

Harry se las arregló para saludarlo con la mano mientras el aleatorio pensamiento de "_pene de mono lame mi buitre" _entraba a su cerebro.

Gabe se detuvo cuando su padre no se volteó. Mirando a su papá, que seguía tirado contra la pared, Gabe frunció el ceño.

.- ¿Han estado peleando? –demandó enojado, con las manos en la cadera.

Los ojos de Harry revolotearon hacia Malfoy, que se estaba girando lentamente para enfrentar a todos-. N-no. Estamos bien, Gabe.

.- Bien. –El humor de Gabe mejoró inmediatamente-. Los acusaría de besuquearse, pero gracias a Godric no están ni cerca de ese nivel. Tengo suficiente de esa porquería en mi tiempo. Hablo en serio, la cantidad de veces que los he atrapado estando en Hogwarts nada más es suficiente para marcarme por diez vidas. Ustedes tienen una casa _y_ la habitación privada de Papá. ¡Utilícenlos de vez en cuando!

Tanto Harry como Draco miraron cómo Gabe se volteaba y dejaba el pasillo mientras parloteaba, confiado de que todos lo seguirían.

.- Err...

.- Está un poco hiperactivo en el momento –explicó Mack mientras empezaban a avanzar por el pasillo-. Se le pasará a la larga.

.- Tal vez ya se le ha pasado –comentó Malfoy mientras los tres bordeaban una esquina para ver a Gabe congelado al otro final del corredor.

.- ¡Padre! ¡Papá! –gritó Gabe mientras se volteaba y volvía corriendo-. ¡No van a creer esto, pero creo que acabo de ver al Abuelo!

Harry y Malfoy intercambiaron una mirada confundida.

.- Pero mi papá esta... –Harry se detuvo cuando asimiló la idea-. ¿Quieres decir Lucius? ¡Lucius Malfoy está aquí!

Harry miró a Draco buscando una confirmación, pero el rubio ya se estaba apresurando por el pasillo para husmear por la esquina. Los tres chicos restantes contuvieron el aliento, esperando para ver si la declaración de Gabe era verdad.

Las maldiciones tranquilas de Draco, al igual que el golpe seco de su puño golpeando la pared, les dijo que lo era.

Los ojos de Gabe se abrieron como platos-. No lo he visto desde que tenía cuatro. ¿Creen que me reconocerá?

.- Gabe, no has nacido todavía, ¿cómo podría…? ¡Gabe! –gritó Mack cuando su amigo se fue por el pasillo.

.- ¡Abuelo!

.- ¡Voy a matar a Rama por dejarme a cuidarte así! –gritó Mack mientras él y Harry seguían al Malfoy-Potter, ambos percatándose de las posibles consecuencias del encuentro de Lucius y Gabe, y a ninguno de ellos gustándole.

.- ¡Abuelo! ¡Abue-mmbr!

.- ¡Potter, cállalo! –siseó Draco.

Harry decidió no indignarse con esa respuesta, viendo que ya había atrapado al chico y tenía una mano firmemente sujeta a la boca de Gabe.

.- ¡Mm! ¡Mmmghmmr! ¡Mm mm Ghmm!

No que ayudara mucho.

Agregado a eso la cantidad de forcejeos y sacudidas que Gabe estaba dando en un intento de libertad, cualquier idiota podía ver qué pobre era el trabajo que Potter estaba haciendo.

.- ¡Potter!

.- ¡Estoy algo - ¡ouch! – ocupado ahora! –soltó Harry-. Mack, ¿no puedes ponerle un hechizo silenciador o algo?

.- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

.- ¡Porque mis manos están ocupadas!

.- ¡Mmmph! ¡Abu-mmghr!

Harry miró al joven Weasley severamente.

.- ¡No puedes esperar que le eche un maleficio a mi mejor amigo! –demandó Mack, completamente escandalizado.

.- No es un maleficio, es un... ¡por el amor de…!

.- ¡Potter, están viniendo!

.- ¡Ahmbmmr! ¡Mmmph!

.- ¡Gabe, cállate!

.- ¡Mierda! ¡Me mordió!

.- ¡ABUE-!

.- ¡_Estupefacto_!

Harry se quedó quieto sosteniendo la forma de un Gabe ahora inconsciente en sus brazos mientras miraba a Malfoy impactado.

.- Acabas de echarle un maleficio a nuestro hijo –acusó incrédulamente.

Malfoy lo miró mientras regresaba por el pasillo hacia el grupo, su expresión claramente decía "_¡Mantén la boca CERRADA!"_

Esto aparentemente no se registró con Harry y Mack, ya que continuaron mirando a Malfoy desmañados.

.- Acabas de echarle un maleficio a nuestro hijo –repitió Harry estúpidamente.

Antes de que Draco pudiera responder, el profesor Snape volteó la esquina, seguido de cerca por Lucius Malfoy.

.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Snape después de darle un rápido vistazo a la situación.

.- Estos chicos estaban discutiendo –mintió Draco llanamente-. El pelirrojo le echó un maleficio al otro justo cuando yo llegaba. Estaba por quitarles puntos cuando usted llegó, señor.

.- ¿Y por qué está el Sr. Potter aquí? –Los ojos de Snape se estrecharon y estaban fijos firmemente en Draco.

Merlín, ¿ese hombre _trataba_ de hacer que los atraparan?

.- No lo sé, señor. No tuve oportunidad de preguntar –dijo Draco mientras le dirigía una mirada a su padre, que estaba actualmente estudiando a Gabe y frunciendo el ceño.

.- ¿Quiénes son estos estudiantes? –preguntó Lucius; su distancia era demasiada para leer bien sus etiquetas.

.- Un par de alborotadores de tercer año –respondió Snape aburrido-. Veinticinco puntos menos de Gryffindor por pelear. Potter, lleva a estos estudiantes a la enfermería inmediatamente.

Todo lo que Harry pudo hacer fue asentir mientras giraba a Gabe para poder cargarlo al estilo nupcial.

Mack lo siguió silenciosamente, esperando a estar fuera del alcance auditivo antes de murmurar-. Si me hubiese dicho que Snape estaba ahí también, le habría echado un maleficio a Gabe gustoso.

**¡Ya! **Espero que les haya gustado. ¿A poco no quisieron matar a Gabe por interrumpir? Yo me le quiero tirar al cuello todavía por entrometido xD aunque sea tan lindooo!

Bien, eso. ¡Muchísisisisisimas gracias por los reviews! Si pueden se pasan por El Camino de Entrada, lo leen, y me dejan rev allí también xD!!

**¡Reviewwwwwwww!**


	19. Guardando secretos

**Capítulo 19: Guardando Secretos.**

.- ¿Disculpe, Profesor Snape? El director Dumbledore desea verlo de inmediato.

Severus se pausó, tetera suspendida encima de una taza vacía, esperando ser llenada. Lentamente, volteó la cabeza hacia el retrato que estaba actuando como mensajero.

.- Soderwigmus –empezó lentamente-, en caso de que no te hayas percatado, sucede que estoy un poco ocupado en el momento entreteniendo a algunos invitados. ¿No puede esperar?

.- Lo siento, señor, pero él dijo que era urgente –proclamó Soderwigmus; las enruladas curvas de su bigote rebotaron con luctuosa importancia.

.- Ve, Severus –intervino la voz fría, tranquila, de Lucius desde su lugar en una silla de respaldo alto de la cámara privada de Snape-. Draco y yo todavía estaremos aquí cuando regreses.

Con un bufido de impaciencia, el Maestro en Pociones apoyó la tetera y caminó hacia la puerta-. Mis disculpas, caballeros. Trataré de que sea breve.

Draco simplemente frunció el ceño, pero el mensaje "_más te vale_" llegó bastante claramente a su profesor. La última cosa que el Slytherin necesitaba actualmente era estar a solas con su padre. Especialmente cuando tenía millones de secretos que tenía que guardar.

El silencio reinó, con la excepción del rugido del fuego y el roce de fina porcelana china mientras Draco seguía sirviendo el té. Rápidamente se hizo obvio que la mente de Lucius estaba en otra parte, y Draco no podía decidir si era algo bueno o no. Al menos significaba que no se había aparecido con un objetivo específico, lo que haría más fácil distraerlo de temas indeseados.

.- Draco –empezó Lucius, mirando la chimenea-. ¿Quiénes eran esos estudiantes¿Los que dijiste que estaban peleando antes de que llegáramos?

La taza de té se congeló a medio camino entre su boca y la mesa, Draco parpadeó-. No recuerdo precisamente sus nombres, pero sé que ese era un Weasley y el otro era sólo un maldito Gryffindor loco.

.- ¿De veras? No supe de ningún otro Weasley después de la hija de Arthur –dijo el Malfoy mayor, volteando su cabeza para mirar a su hijo.

.- Bueno, con tantos hijos, se hace difícil mantener el rastro de todos ellos después de un rato –dijo Draco, cuidadoso de no perder un instante.

Lucius sonrió-. Sí, eso es verdad. Es una lástima que su familia sea tan pobre que apenas puedan encontrar tiempo para más… actividades aceptables.

Draco no pudo decir nada ante el comentario, considerando lo que había estado tratando de hacer en el pasillo apenas unos minutos atrás, así que se decidió por un sonido evasivo mientras regresaba su atención a su té.

.- ¿Y el otro chico¿Su cabello no está contra las normas del colegio? –preguntó su padre, negándole una vez más una probada del famoso té con Especia de Menta del profesor Snape, cuando la taza de Draco se suspendió apenas a unos centímetros de sus labios.

.- Desastre de pociones, creo –respondió Draco después de un momento-. Asumo que encuentra atractivo su nuevo estilo, y por eso no ha sido cambiado.

.- ¿Y?

El Slytherin se encogió de hombros-. En realidad lo encuentro bastante decoroso para él.

Lucius frunció el ceño profundamente. Esa obviamente no era la respuesta que quería oír.

Personalmente, Draco habría preferido que el cabello de su hijo fuera enteramente rubio y sus ojos fueran distintivamente grises, ya que era un signo de su aristocrático linaje como Malfoy. Pero mientras que el chico no luciera enteramente como Potter, Draco suponía que el estrafalario aspecto de Gabriel estaba bien.

.- ¿Conocemos a sus padres? –preguntó Lucius, interrumpiendo a Draco de sus pensamientos.

.- No... creo que es nacido de _muggles_.

.- ¿De verdad? –dijo Lucius sin darle importancia-. Qué lástima, su rostro me recordó al tuyo mientras dormías cuando eras más joven.

_Touché._

Draco bajó su té sin terminar. Suficiente de la charla-. ¿Por qué estás aquí, Padre?

.- ¿Está mal que yo me preocupe después de no escuchar de mi único hijo en días? –preguntó Lucius con un suspiro.

Una mirada altamente escéptica fue enviada en su dirección como respuesta.

.- Oh, por el amor del cielo. Tu madre ha estado casi desesperada ya que nunca le mandaste una lechuza después de que ella te envió esa túnica de seda amarilla que ella eligió mientras estábamos en China. Cree que tú estás ofendido por el color y le gustaría que yo señalara que el amarillo es el color de la realeza en la antigua China y ella ni siquiera estaba _pensando_ en los colores de Hufflepuff cuando fue comprada.

Draco sonrió con arrogancia-. Eso lo sé¿pero honestamente puedes verme usando algo tan… claro?

.- Supongo que tienes razón. –Un largo, sufrido, suspiro sonó mientras Lucius apoyaba su taza-. Parece que tendré que tratar de devolver otra de las compras de Narcissa detrás de su espalda.

.- Sólo alégrate de que Madre no mantiene la pista ni de la mitad de las cosas que compra.

.- Salud por eso –dijo Lucius mientras se servía una segunda taza de té-. Sin embargo, aunque la preocupación de tu madre es comprensible, y esperada, yo encuentro raro que de repente hayas parado de responder a mis lechuzas también.

Draco se congeló, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no inventar algún tipo de excusa antes, en caso de que ese problema surgiera. Después de reprenderse apropiadamente por su falta de planes, pasó a maldecirse mentalmente por no ser capaz de inventarse una explicación válida rápidamente. Maldita sea¿por qué Dumbledore tenía que llamar a Snape justo cuando él realmente necesitaba al profesor?

.- Lo cómico es que tan pronto como empecé a preguntármelo, Dumbledore le envió una lechuza a todos los gobernadores del colegio anunciando la "Semana de la Apreciación de Lechuzas", y diciendo que todas a las lechuzas de los estudiantes les darían unas largas vacaciones en el Hotel de Pájaros de Minnie en Cannes.

"¿Semana de Apreciación de Lechuzas? Eso sonaba a algo que Granger…"

.- Sí, fue todo idea de la Premio Anual. Su más grande ambición es ser una Luchadora de los Derechos de todos los seres vivientes que no tienen deseo de tener una lucha en su nombre para empezar –mintió Draco tranquilamente. Cuando tengas dudas, culpa a la sangre sucia-. Lo siento, te habría advertido, pero no creí que Granger hablara en serio cuando me contó por primera vez al respecto, y ciertamente no esperé que todos los profesores siguieran la idea cuando ella la propuso.

- Hmm, en realidad no estoy sorprendido. Dumbledore siempre ha estado un poco del lado asnal –comentó Lucius mientras se tomaba su té.

Draco bufó-. Esa es la subestimación del siglo, Padre. Personalmente, yo creo que la mitad de las cosas que nos deja a hacer a los estudiantes son puramente para su propio retorcido sentido del humor.

.- Y aquí la gente se pregunta porqué he estado tratando de sacarlo de este colegio por años… -murmuró Lucius parcialmente para sí mismo-. Bien, suficiente del colegio; ¿cómo está Pansy?

El buen humor de Draco se ensombreció-. Está en la enfermería –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

.- ¿Y puedo preguntar porqué?

.- Molestó a la persona equivocada –fue la respuesta.

.- Lucius miró a su hijo por un momento, luchando contra el impulso de gemir-. Draco, entiendo que Pansy puede ser un poco irritante a veces, pero…

.- ¿Recuerdas ese jarrón Ming que Madre me dio, diciendo que era una reliquia familiar? –interrumpió el joven rubio.

.- Sí... si recuerdo correctamente, es uno de los pocos regalos de tu madre que tú realmente apreciabas, además de los dulces.

.- Bueno, actualmente es mil piezas por todo el piso de mi dormitorio –dijo Draco fríamente.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Pansy decidió arrojarlo (al igual que muchas de mis otras posesiones) a mi cabeza cuando me fui a la cama a una hora que ella no aprobaba.

.- Dulce Merlín¿esa chica no se da cuenta de que esa era una de las pocas cosas que le quedaban a Narcissa de su lado de la familia?

.- Probablemente no.

.- Tal vez debería hablar con sus padres. Si ella cree que puede librarse con semejante rabieta, su crianza obviamente está por debajo del calibre.

.- Difícilmente me dejas en posición de quejarme –repuso Draco, obviamente todavía irritado por los eventos de la mañana.

.- Mis disculpas, caballeros –anunció Severus entrando a la habitación, cerrando firmemente la puerta detrás de él-. Ahora, Lucius¿podemos continuar con nuestra discusión previa?

.- Ah, sí, eso me recuerda; Draco, tal vez quieras empezar a prepararte. Antes de que termine este año, se te ofrecerá la oportunidad de apoyar nuestras creencias.

Y así la rueda del destino empezó a girar. Cualquier duda que Draco pudiera haber elaborado sobre que Gabriel realmente fuera su hijo del futuro se desvaneció con las palabras de su padre. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era ver cuánto pasaría antes de que Potter se permitiera ser tirado irracionalmente.

.- Gracias, padre, lo haré –dijo Draco mientras se paraba-. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo una reunión de prefectos a la que atender.

.- ¿Y por cuánto estará eso en sesión? –preguntó Lucius.

.- No estoy seguro. Es más como un almuerzo en realidad¿por qué?

.- Ya veo. ¿Y cuáles son tus planes para mañana?

.- Una reunión con el director, tarea, y tratar de hacer las paces con Pansy. –La última era más para aplacar a su padre que nada más. Personalmente, Draco se figuraba que si podía hacer que la chica le diera un trato silencioso por al menos un día, sería el cielo.

.- Planeo quedarme aquí algunos días. Tal vez encuentres tiempo para cenar conmigo esta noche en Noctural, Hogsmeade, donde tú y yo podremos conversar un poco más… -el Malfoy mayor miró en dirección del retrato de Soderwigmus-… ¿abiertamente?

No era un pedido.

.- Por supuesto.

.- Bien. Me encontraré contigo en el vestíbulo de entrada a las seis. Trata de ser puntual.

Y con eso Draco supo que estaba perdido.

Estuvo bastante orgulloso de sí mismo por ser capaz de mantener la compostura hasta que estuvo a diez metros de la puerta. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y el cuerpo débil por el alivio, Draco le agradeció a Merlín, los fundadores del colegio, y cada deidad que conocía porque su padre estuviera ahí sólo por su madre.

Pero, había dicho que estaría por ahí los próximos días. Incluso aunque Lucius estuviera ahí en un intento de calmar a su madre, Draco estaba seguro de que habría que ser idiota para no notar el hecho de que la población del colegio estaba duplicada. Con eso en mente, el Premio Anual cambió de dirección y se encaminó derecho a la enfermería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.- ¿Todavía está ido¡Apenas le puse fuerza al hechizo!

Harry se giró por la voz familiar, estrechando instantáneamente los ojos-. ¡Tú¡¿Qué demonios estabas _pensando_ al echarle un maleficio a nuestro hijo¡Tú…!

.- ¡Estaba salvando su vida, alcornoque! En caso de que no lo hayas notado, él es la imagen viviente de nosotros dos, y si hubiésemos estado en línea así, mi padre lo habría figurado de inmediato –siseó Draco.

.- ¿Ah, de veras? Lucius Malfoy, el Sr. Asómate-Por-Mi-Culo, se habría figurado que Gabe es nuestro hijo del futuro y llegó a existir porque nuestro amor (que aparentemente se desarrolla en algún momento de este año) es tan profundo que sobrevivirá a cualquier tipo de prueba, evaluación, y guerras.

Draco parpadeó-. Sí.

.- ¡¿Qué?! Malfoy, la verdad está tan alejada que no hay forma...

.- ¿Por qué Gabriel sigue durmiendo? –preguntó Draco, cambiando el tema como si no fuera nada.

.- ¡Ey! No puedes...

Harry se encontró una vez más siendo interrumpido, esta vez por la ruda mirada que Malfoy le dio, seguida por un vistazo hacia un lado. Fue entonces cuando el Gryffindor recordó que no eran los únicos en la sala.

Con un suspiro, Harry lo dejó pasar-. Pomfrey lo despertó hace segundos, pero con la forma en la que ha estado rebotando por las paredes toda la mañana, decidió volver a ponerlo a dormir dos segundos después con un somnífero. Por alguna razón, eso sólo puso peor las cosas y Mack le mencionó algo sobre huevos de cockatrice, y ella se puso balística y le dio un _stupefacto_ a Gabe de inmediato y dijo que estaría dormido por varias horas hasta que pudiera encontrar algo que contrarrestara su desayuno.

.- ¡¿Qué¿Consumió huevos de _cockatrice_? –exclamó Draco.

.- Err... supongo que sí. ¿Por qué¿Eso es malo? –preguntó Harry, retorciéndose un poco cuando su respuesta fue simplemente una mirada furiosa que claramente decía _"¡duh!"_.

.- Olvídalo, Potter. Obviamente heredó el cerebro de ti.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry estaba listo para replicar cuando notó que Malfoy miraba la habitación.

.- ¿Dónde está su Weasley?

.- Mack fue a buscar a Rama –respondió Harry, preguntándose vagamente si debería estar preocupado por saber a qué se refería Malfoy sin tener que pensarlo siquiera.

.- Bien. Ahora no tendremos que preocuparnos de que escuchen a escondidas.

.- ¿Que escuchen a escondidas qué?

.- Ven, Potter. Tenemos que hablar –dijo Malfoy, tomando la muñeca de Harry y arrastrándolo hacia la puerta.

.- Ah, no. De ninguna manera –exclamó Harry, apoyando firmemente los pies en el piso-. No te atrevas a pensar que caeré dos veces en un día.

.- ¿Qué¿De qué estás hablando?

.- ¡La última vez que dijiste "tenemos que hablar" me arrastraste y trataste de abusarte de mí!

.- Ay, por favor, no puedes abusarte del que está deseoso –se burló Malfoy, soltando la muñeca de Harry y cruzando los brazos.

.- ¡¿Qué¡¿Quién dijo que yo estaba deseoso?! En caso de que no lo recuerdes, Malfoy, soy hetero.

.- Y en caso de que _tú_ no lo recuerdes, yo nunca escuché las palabras "para", "no lo hagas", o "no" escapando de tus labios, que dejé a propósito abiertos para ver si de hecho te defenderías –replicó Malfoy, bastante satisfecho al ver el fuerte rubor manchando las mejillas de Harry.

.- Si vamos a _hablar_, quiero tu palabra de que no vamos a hacer nada más que _hablar_.

Draco rodó los ojos. Era bastante claro que Potter no se percataba de la connotación de sus propias palabras.

.- Tienes mi palabra de Slytherin –respondió Draco, mirándolo como si retara a Potter a desafiar su honor.

Cuando todo lo que Harry hizo fue moverse hacia la puerta, el rubio se encontró a sí mismo momentáneamente aturdido. Había esperado por completo que el Gryffindor al menos murmurara "sí, cuánta importancia tiene eso", o negara con la cabeza, o algo por el estilo. ¿Pero aceptación? La aceptación era diferente. La aceptación era... linda.

.- ¡Ey, Hurón¿Vamos a hablar o qué? –dijo Harry desde la entrada de la enfermería.

.- ¡No me llames Hurón, Cara-Rajada! –soltó Draco, yendo rápidamente a alcanzarlo.

Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta que estuvieron a una distancia prudente de todos los oídos entrometidos y los ojos curiosos.

.- Entonces...

.- Es sobre mi padre –empezó Draco, interrumpiendo a Harry de su incómodo intento de empezar una conversación.

.- ¿Lucius¿Qué pasa con él? –preguntó Harry precavidamente.

Draco se volteó para mirar a Harry incrédulamente-. ¿Qué quieres decir con "qué pasa con él"¡Está _aquí_, idiota!

.- Lo noté.

.- ¿Entonces no estás ni un poco perturbado por su presencia?

.- He desarrollado una cualidad con la que no me pongo nervioso estando en presencia de aquellos que han tratado de asesinarme en más de una ocasión. En realidad no estoy seguro de dónde la saqué…

.- ¡¿Cómo demonios puedes estar haciendo bromas en un momento así?! –gritó Draco, perdiendo por completo la compostura.

.- No sé porqué te preocupas tanto –dijo Harry calmadamente mientras se recostaba contra una de las paredes de piedra, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos-. Está aquí para una pequeña reunión conspirativa con Snape en las mazmorras…

.- Está aquí por el resto del fin de semana, Potter –gruñó Draco.

.- ¡¿Qué?! –gritó Harry, enderezándose de un salto.

.- Ah, me alegra ver que finalmente estemos en la misma etapa de pánico.

.- ¡No puede hacer eso¿Puede hacer eso?

.- Es un gobernador del colegio, puede hacer lo que se le antoje –dijo Draco, asumiendo la pose en la que el Gryffindor había estado momentos antes-. Eso incluye aparecerse sin anuncio en el terreno del castillo para ver cómo van las cosas.

.- ¿Entonces qué haremos?

.- _Yo_ saldré a cenar con mi padre a las seis mientras _tú_ encuentras la forma de mantener a Gabriel y compañía entretenidos en su sala común por el resto del fin de semana.

.- ¿Qué¿Por qué yo tengo que hacer todo el trabajo difícil? –se quejó Harry.

.- Porque él es _tú_ hijo –respondió Draco simplemente-. Y bajo ninguna circunstancia le dirás que mi padre se quedará aquí por los próximos días.

.- ¿Por qué no?

.- Potter, dudo seriamente que la emoción de Gabriel por ver a su abuelo haya sido puramente inducida por los huevos de cockatrice. Lo último que necesitamos es que trate de escabullirse para echar un vistazo y sea atrapado en el acto.

.- Sí, cierto –concordó Harry-. ¿Sabemos exactamente por cuánto se quedará Lucius?

Draco negó con la cabeza-. Por tanto como se le antoje. Toda la razón por la que se está quedando en primer lugar es porque Dumbledore le dijo que nuestras lechuzas estaban de vacaciones en algún hotel de pájaros en Francia.

.- ¿De verdad lo están?

El Slytherin casi bufó por la estúpida pregunta antes de percatarse de que probablemente lo estuvieran, conociendo la forma en la que Dumbledore trabajaba.

.- Además... –Draco frunció el ceño, tratando de pensar en la mejor forma de armar sus palabras-. Probablemente sería mejor distanciarnos hasta que Padre se vaya. ¿Estarás bien con eso?

Harry parpadeó-. Sabes que es imposible que Gabe lo permita.

.- Bueno, sólo tendrá que aceptarlo¿no es así? No es como si tenga muchas opciones.

- Nosotros tenemos muchas opciones, tú simplemente estás haciendo las cosas de la forma típica de Slytherin y dejando la mugre bajo la alfombra sólo para pretender que no estaba aquí en primer lugar –dijo Harry malhumoradamente.

.- ¡¿Qué¡Potter, estoy tratando de salvar nuestros cuellos¡Deberías estar gustoso por no verme en los próximos días!

.- ¡Ah, sí¡Estoy gustoso¡Emocionado, incluso¡Saltando de alegría! –soltó Harry sarcásticamente.

.- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

.- ¡Nada¡Estoy bien y dandi con mi vida girando en círculos completos desde que Gabe apareció y tú empezaste a estar cerca de mí sin parar¡Estoy bastante seguro de que tengo una sobredosis de "Malfoy-ísmo" que me durará un rato¡Así que sí, creo que algunos días sin ti me harán bien considerando que estoy por pasar el resto de mi vida con tu agradable compañía!

.- Bueno¿tú tienes una idea mejor?

.- ¡Yo...! –Harry se detuvo. El silencio reinó por unos buenos diez segundos-. ¡Sí! Simplemente deberías dejar que Gabe se encontrara con Lucius y superarlo.

.- ¡¿QUÉ?! Puta Morgana, Potter¡estás LOCO!

.- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi idea? Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es decirle a Gabe que no mencione nada sobre tú y yo o el hecho de que está relacionado y todo debería estar bien.

.- ¡Él lo _sabrá_, idiota! Cuando estábamos tomando el té me dijo que Gabriel lucía como yo cuando era más joven. No sólo eso, también se fijó en el Weasley.

.- ¿Y¿Qué ganamos con escondernos?

.- ¡Sólo nuestras vidas¿Tengo que recordarte los contactos de mi padre?

.- ¿Honestamente intentas que crea que tu padre entregaría tu vida como si no fuera nada a alguien más?

Malfoy se retorció como si hubiese sido golpeado, con los ojos muy abiertos.

.- ¿Y qué hay con Gabe? –continuó Harry-. ¡Lucius debería estar emocionado por el hecho de tener un nieto¿También desecharía eso?

Cuando Malfoy se mantuvo callado, Harry bufó.

.- Si me lo preguntas, tú estás más avergonzado que yo por todo esto. Cobarde.

Y con eso, Harry se volteó y se alejó.

Sin que ninguno de los dos chicos lo supieran, un castaño y un pelirrojo retiraron la mirada, desde detrás de una armadura más allá en el pasillo, para intercambiar otra preocupada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gabe continuó recostado y simplemente miró a la figura ante él.

.- Lo siento.

Gabe parpadeó una vez más. Dos veces, para una buena medida-. ¿Qué fue eso?

.- Dije que lo siento –repitió Parker a través de dientes apretados.

.- Err... sé que te consideras un mago prodigio y todo, pero no es tu culpa que yo esté aquí –dijo Gabe, sintiéndose un poco confundido-. A menos que hayas saboteado mi desayuno…

Parker simplemente frunció el ceño, empezando a lamentar el hecho de haber sido molestado.

.- Estoy hablando sobre cuando traté de echarte un maleficio en el baile, idiota.

.- Ah... ah, sí... –dijo Gabe mientras su expresión de compresión se transformaba rápidamente en una de furia dirigida al castaño frente a él al ser recordado del incidente.

.- No me pongas esa cara; el profesor Malfoy-Potter lo bloqueó.

.- Es la intención detrás de la acción lo que cuenta –remarcó Gabe, cruzando los brazos.

.- ¿Entonces no debería contar el hecho de que me estoy tratando de disculpar?

.- ¿Por qué te estás disculpando? Me erraste. ¡Además nunca te disculpas!

.- Bueno... Castor todavía está ido y no quería poner tanta fuerza en el hechizo, pero realmente me molestaste…

.- ¡JA¿Abernathy sigue ido? –Gabe bufó-. ¡Parker, le acabas de hacer un enorme favor a toda la población estudiantil!

.- El maleficio era para ti originalmente, cabrón –le recordó Parker.

.- Sí¿qué estabas pensando al lanzarme un maleficio tan fuerte?

.- Bueno, si te hubieras alejado de Desire como te dije...

.- ¡Lo hice¡Ella fue la que se me acercó!

.- ¿Realmente esperas que crea que ella te arrastró físicamente a la pista de baile, te puso bajo un _Imperio_ y te hizo bailar con ella?

.- Bueno... ¿sí? –intentó Gabe.

.- ¡Merlín¡No puedo creerte! –explotó Parker-. ¡Vengo a visitarte a la enfermería y trato de ser civil e incluso llegar a disculparme por mis acciones de la noche pasada, y aún así insistes en continuar siendo el idiota cabeza dura que siempre pareces ser mientras estás alrededor de tus estúpidos amigos!

Tomando la rana de chocolate que había ubicado originalmente en la mesita de noche al llegar, Parker se volteó y se fue hecho una furia, pechándose rudamente con Mack y Rama, que estaban pasando por las puertas de la enfermería.

.- ¿Qué fue todo eso? –preguntó Rama al llegar a la cama del Malfoy-Potter.

.- Creo que lo ofendí –respondió Gabe simplemente.

Mack rodó los ojos-. Amigo, creo que tu mera existencia lo ofende. Pero eso no importa; ¿Madame Pomfrey ya te ha dado la poción?

Justo entonces, la enfermera se acercó al trío-. Aquí tienes, Sr. Malfoy-Potter. Asegúrate de tomártelo todo y esperar algunos minutos en caso de contra efectos. Después de eso puedes irte.

Mack y Rama esperaron pacientemente mientras Gabe se bajaba la bebida ("¡Eugh, sabe a sirope de arándanos!") y luego continuaron esperando hasta que los contra efectos aparecieron, causando que el chico actuara como gallina por diez segundos, muy para la diversión del resto de los ocupantes de la habitación.

Cuando eso hubo acabado, el lobo y el cerebrito tomaron un profundo respiro.

.- Gabe, tenemos algunas noticias que tal vez quieras saber...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gabe gimió mientras de derrumbaba contra la cama de la enfermería-. ¿Alguien por favor podría decirme que mi vida aquí es sólo una broma horrible?

.- Err... ¿debería estar preocupado por haber oído esas mismas exactas palabras salir de la boca de Harry? –preguntó Rama, ganándose un ligero golpe de Mack-. ¡Ow¡Bueno, es verdad!

.- Sí, y también está fuera del punto, cara de perro –regañó Mack.

.- ¿Así que mi abuelo realmente está aquí? –preguntó Gabe, enfocando sus ojos en el techo.

.- Síp.

.- ¿Y no se irá pronto?

.- No por algunos días, de acuerdo al Tío Draco.

.- ¿Y hoy saldrán a cenar a las seis?

.- Afirmativo.

.- Y mis padres no tienen intención de decirme nada de esto.

.- Ni una.

.- ¿Me repites por qué no puedo verlo?

.- Porque tienes la cabeza llena de mierda y te meterás y dirás todo, poniendo el destino de todo el mundo en… -Rama se detuvo por las miradas enojadas que estaba recibiendo-. Quiero decir, porque eres el precioso hijo Malfoy-Potter y no querrían arriesgar a que te lastimen.

.- Buena, cabeza hueca –fue la seca respuesta de Mack. Entonces, regresando su atención al chico en cama, preguntó-. ¿Entonces, qué quieres hacer?

.- Ni con un demonio dejaré que todo mi trabajo duro se desperdicie con ellos evitándose –dijo Gabe, mirando el techo.

.- Bueno, en realidad no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos queda aquí…

.- Entonces tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas¿no? –dijo Gabe, volviendo a sentarse.

.- Ajá. ¿Qué tan drásticas estamos hablando? –preguntó Mack escépticamente.

.- Atacaremos esta noche.

Mack y Rama intercambiaron otra mirada.

.- ¿Atacar... cómo?

.- ¿Y a quién?

.- ¡No lo sé¡Mack, tú eres el cerebro, figúrate algo!

.- ¿Qué¡Pero esto ni siquiera es mi problema!

.- ¡Si no querías ayudar, no tendrías que haber dicho todo lo que habías escuchado! –argumentó Gabe.

Mack suspiró derrotado-. Bueno... supongo que sería más fácil tomar a Harry de blanco considerando que estaremos con él por los próximos días… pero, probablemente él estará en guardia y tendrá a mis padres con él todo el tiempo para evitar que hagamos cualquier tontería…

.- Tengo una idea –anunció Rama de pronto, inclinándose para apoyar sus codos en el borde de la cama-. Garantizo que funcionará, pero no les va a gustar. Y va a costar.

.- Esa es la peor proposición que he escuchado –dijo Gabe, bufando.

Rama simplemente se encogió de hombros-. ¿Sabes a dónde irá tu padre a cenar?

.- Si van a Hogsmeade, será el Noctural. Ahí es donde siempre me lleva cuando visita Hogwarts.

.- ¡Ah¡Entonces creo que mi plan realmente funcionará! –declarando Rama, sonando sorprendido.

.- ¿Qué¿Quieres decir que no estabas seguro al principio? –preguntó Mack.

.- Bueno, estaba seguro, pero no tenía la información que necesitaba al principio.

.- ¿Cuál es tu plan? –preguntó Gabe curiosamente.

.- Empieza por conseguir algo de ayuda de mi hermano...

**¡Jojó!** Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!! Han roto el récord de este fic! Sigan así!

Bueno, bueno, falto bastante HD en este capítulo, pero aguántense y esperen el malévolo plan de Rama… ¡Muahahahaha!

Bueno, mis queridos lectores, antes de despedirme haré algo de publicidad barata… Como tengo una tablet (digitalizadora) -¿se los había mencionado? xD ¿no? pues ya ven, la tengo, es mía y de nadie más-, hice un dibujo de Gabriel Malfoy-Potter y está actualmente publicado en mi deviantART. Así que si quieren ver mi versión de nuestro querido –y asesinable- Gabe, corran a:

**Cacell . deviantart . com** (sin espacios, ya saben). De donde me han banneado por contenido pornográfico... pero no importa xD Sabía que sucedería tarde o temprano. Todavía pueden hacer clic en "Gallery" y ver a Gabe, es el primero de los cuatro (antes solían ser siete, oops).

Y me dejan un mensaje si poseen una cuenta en DA xD Claro, claro.

Bueno, ya, eso fue todo. Otra vez muchas gracias por sus reviews, son una constante fuente de motivación (L).

**Goooo!**


	20. Ejecutando el plan

**Capítulo 20: Executando el Plan.**

.- Aquí están las instrucciones de cómo ordena mi padre la comida –dijo Gabe mientras le entregaba a Wolcott un pequeño pedazo de pergamino.

- ¿Instrucciones?

- Sí. Ordena lo mismo siempre y es muy particular al respecto, así que asegúrate de no joderla. Si lo haces, no comerá su comida y te arrojará su bebida a tu cara y causará una gran escena y hará que te despidan, lo que sería un poco incómodo considerando que ni siquiera trabajas allí en primer lugar.

- ... ¿Hablas en serio?

- Bueno, no en la parte de la bebida a tu cara. Pero realmente se negará a comer su comida. Como mucho picoteará algo. Y tal vez empuje los vegetales a un lado para fingir que los está comiendo.

Wolcott bajó la vista hacia el pergamino-. "Una pizca de azúcar frotada en el salmón inmediatamente después de cocinarse"… "brócoli cocido con queso, pero quitarle el queso cuando esté pronto"… "un remojo de…" Ugh. Recuérdame otra vez porqué acepté este estúpido plan.

- ¡Porque eres mi hermano mayor y me amas! –ofreció Rama útilmente.

Una mirada inexpresiva.

- Está bien, está bien. Lo estás haciendo porque estás harto de que me meta en estos "proyectos peludos", y contigo aquí para ayudarnos, nos salvas del problema de que nos atrapen –dijo Rama con un tono de hecho-. Y que me grites después.

- Hombre, ustedes nos deberán una GRANDE cuando esto se acabe. –Wolcott gimió.

- Eso todavía no explica porqué estoy _yo_ aquí –dijo Bakura Higurashi, el mejor amigo de Wolcott, concisamente.

- _Tú_ estás aquí porque seguirías a mi hermano hasta el fin del mundo gracias a su eterno amor –dijo Rama con una dulce voz burlesca.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso, punki?! ¿Quieres decirlo de nuevo?

- Ay, por favor, cualquiera que tenga ojos puede ver que tú tienes las pintas de… -Rama fue interrumpido cuando Bakura sujetó el frente de su camisa.

- ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Que hables así es la razón por la que Cindy rompió conmigo en primer lugar!

- ¡¿Querrían callarse?! ¡Y maldita sea, Rama! ¡Deja de provocar a Bakura con esas ridículas fantasías tuyas! –siseó Gabe-. ¡Vas a hacer que nos atrapen!

Rama tuvo la decencia de lucir escandalizado-. ¡Fantasías! Yo…

- No olvides la muy probable posibilidad de que nos echen –agregó Mack útilmente.

- Que conste, prefería que me echaran a que me atrapen luego –dijo Wolcott dramáticamente.

- Sí, bueno, no te arrastramos con nosotros por tu opinión, ¿verdad? –soltó Gabe mientras fisgoneaba a través de una gran planta para espiar a los clientes.

- Sï, sí, sí. ¿Fuiste capaz de conseguir lo que pedí?

- Sí –respondió Gabe mientras sacaba un pequeño vial de su túnica.

- ¿Pelo del profesor Malfoy-Potter? –preguntó Wolcott casi escépticamente, tomando el vial.

- Sí.

El Lupin mayor examinó los mechones de cabello negro-. ¿Estás _seguro_ de que esto es pelo de tu padre?

- _Sí._

- Porque si no lo es...

- ¡Puta mierda! ¡_SÍ_! ¡Mack fue lo bastante estúpido de arrancárselo directamente del cuero cabelludo! –soltó Gabe impacientemente.

- ¡Mi idea no fue estúpida! –exclamó Mack, completamente horrorizado-. ¡Fue genial! Conseguí que el Tío Harry nos sacara a patadas de la habitación, ¿verdad? Eso nos libera de toda la culpa cuando no nos pueda encontrar después.

- ¡No digas eso como si fuera parte de tu plan original!

Ignorando a los amigos en disputa, Wolcott le entregó la botella e instrucciones a Bakura antes de darle partida.

- ¡Ey! ¿Por qué le estás dando eso a él? –preguntó Rama.

- Lo creas a no, no traje a Bakura sólo para parecer lindo –replicó Wolcott, causando que su hermano bufara en incredulidad. Frunciendo el ceño, Wolcott continuó-. Él hará la parte de mesero.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero creí que tú harías de mesero!

- ¿Y arriesgar que nos atrapen? ¿Estás loco?

- ¿Cómo te atraparían?

- Draco Malfoy me reconocería –dijo Wolcott simplemente.

- ¡Estamos en el pasado, cabrón! ¡Ni siquiera sabe que existes todavía!

- No, pero sabe sobre ti, y hay algo llamado parecido familiar.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No nos parecemos!

Wolcott simplemente rodó los ojos como respuesta.

- Bueno, si Bakura va a meter la poción y hacer todo el trabajo duro, ¿para qué estás aquí?

- Para distraer a su mesera –replicó Wolcott con una sonrisa lobuna, transfigurando su atuendo en el de un mesero mientras se volteaba para irse.

- Espera; ¿no deberíamos repasar el plan una última vez? -siseó Rama en un suspiro mientras su hermano mayor sólo lo ignoraba y salía al descubierto.

- No hay mucho que repasar, ¿no? –señaló Mack-. Nosotros esperamos aquí, ellos ponen la poción, y todos nos vamos. Aunque, personalmente, no me importaría irme ahora.

- ¿Qué _es_ exactamente la poción? –preguntó Gabe curiosamente.

Rama simplemente sonrió-. No hay necesidad de preocuparse de cosas tan triviales. El punto es que el plan está garantido a funcionar. Tienes mi palabra de eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ... además, como Premio Anual, no deberías estar recibiendo detenciones para empezar.

Draco cubrió su expresión de molestia dándole un sorbo a su vaso de vino. No podía creer que su padre siguiera con _eso_. No era como si fuera el primer Premio Anual en tener detención. De hecho, si recordaba bien, el padre de Potter, James, era infame por ganarse detenciones cuando _él_ había sido Premio Anual. El asunto era que él también era muy famoso por escaparse de los problemas.

Pero aún así, ¡era bastante vergonzoso ver al mejor alumno del colegio recibir detención no una, sino dos veces! Y apenas habían pasado dos meses del año escolar.

Para ser completamente honestos, el primero había sido por escasos planes de su parte. No había sido consciente de su entorno cuando había ido a provocar a Potter sobre su nueva posición, y como resultado, la profesora McGonagall había estado bastante enojada al soltarles dos detenciones (una para Malfoy por no actuar como un Premio Anual debería, y otra para Potter por ser tan estúpido como para atrapar el anzuelo), haciendo que se quedaran allí por una buena hora y media mientras los sermoneaba sobre el comportamiento que se esperaba de estudiantes modelo y de cómo debían portarse mejor.

La segunda detención había sido puramente culpa de Weasley, y no obstante el castigo había caído de alguna forma en él y Potter. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo había pasado eso, pero sabía que involucraba lápiz labial, pantimedias, y algún insulto relativo a pecas.

Draco frunció el ceño, encontrándose a sí mismo enojado otra vez. Si detenciones por culpa del Trío Dorado iban a ser una tendencia continua, el factor de "amor" predicho por Gabe iba a ser un logro imposible.

... No que él _quisiera_ enamorarse del idiota morocho ni nada.

Decidiendo descontinuar ese tren de pensamiento, Draco regresó su atención a su padre, que parecía estar estudiándolo deliberadamente. Sin intimidarse, Draco se encontró con su mirada inquebrantablemente.

- Sabes lo orgullosos que estamos tu madre y yo de que recibas la posición de Premio Anual, ¿verdad? –empezó Lucius, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras-. Es una posición de gran responsabilidad, y parecería ser el perfecto lugar si fueras a elegir seguir mis pasos por quien apoyas.

Draco tomó nota de la pausa y asintió para mostrar que entendía perfectamente de _quién_ hablaba su padre.

- Sin embargo, que te conviertas en Premio Anual también ha dificultado un poco tus chances de aceptar la Marca antes de que termine el año escolar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Draco.

- Porque ahora estás muy cerca de Dumbledore y tienes demasiada poca experiencia para llevar a cabo cualquier tarea que puede ser encomendada. Tiene un ojo sobre ti, sin duda, e incluso el más pequeño cambio en tu comportamiento o hábito lo pondrá en alerta –respondió Lucius con un tono serio.

- Entonces, la opción de elegir bando ha sido erradicada porque me he esforzado al máximo en el colegio para alcanzar la posición del mejor de la clase, que por cierto me tendría que haber convertido en el candidato perfecto para el trabajo –dijo Draco un poco furioso-. No debí haberme esforzado tanto, ¿eso es lo que me estás diciendo?

- No, fue más un error de mi parte. Tú simplemente no tienes la experiencia necesaria para pasar la guardia de Dumbledore. Si yo te hubiera obligado a aceptar la Marca, tal vez dos años antes, las cosas hubiesen sido mucho más fáciles de lo que son ahora.

Draco frunció el ceño pensativamente cuando la conversación se pausó mientras sus órdenes eran ubicadas frente a ellos. Ambos hombres pusieron un gesto de disgusto cuando notaron que su mesera ahora era un mesero asiático con largo cabello negro que había sido teñido de rojo y atado en una simple coleta. Era inusual que el restaurante cambiara de mesero en la mitad de la comida de uno, pero su mesera previa había sido completamente incompetente, así que ninguno de ellos estaba en posición de quejarse.

Así que se quedaron callados mientras el hombre hacía sus tareas.

Bajando la vista a su orden, Draco le agradeció mentalmente a Merlín porque el mesero fuera capaz de poner bien su comida. En realidad…

En una inspección más detallada, el Slytherin notó que todo, desde las cinco rebanadas de tomate ubicadas a un lado con una pizca de oliva adornándolas, era absolutamente perfecto. Estaba asombrado. A pesar del alto calibre del Noctural, siempre se equivocaban en al menos un aspecto de su orden. Pero esto…

Si Draco hubiese sido menor que un hombre, habría agradecido a su mesero y lo habría felicitado por su trabajo bien hecho. En cambio, hizo un pequeño sonido de aprobación, ignorando el gesto de disgusto del rostro de su padre, sin importarle realmente que la comida del Malfoy mayor no hubiera obtenido ni _cerca_ la misma atención que la suya.

Los dos comieron en silencio un momento antes de que Draco decidiera continuar con el pensamiento que había tenido antes.

- Si perdiera mi posición de Premio Anual...

- ¡No harás algo semejante! –soltó Lucius con absoluto carácter conclusivo.

Bueno, al menos para esa idea...

- No quiero que te rebajes por esto.

Draco se mantuvo callado, tomando un sorbo de su vino. _"Qué hipócrata de tu parte, Padre"_

Sus pensamientos debieron haberse mostrado, porque Lucius frunció el ceño y bajó su tenedor. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir su boca para hablar, Draco fue rápido en interrumpirlo.

- Me dijiste que el propósito de esta cena era discutir mi futura alianza con el Señor Oscuro antes de graduarme. ¿Ahora me estás diciendo que no se me permite unirme a la causa, mucho menos apoyarla?

- Trata de usar tu cerebro de vez en cuando, Draco. ¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió que una de las posibles razones por las que Dumbledore aceptó que tú fueras Premio Anual en vez de nominar a Potter fue poder tenerte un ojo encima con esperanza de eliminar la amenaza de ataque de los estudiantes mismos?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero mis notas y...!

Lucius levantó una mano, silenciando instantáneamente a un Draco repentinamente furioso-. Nunca dije que _era_ la razón, simplemente dije que era una posibilidad. Pero si consideramos esta posibilidad, entonces tu destino ha sido fijado mucho mejor de lo que yo nunca esperé. Eso, claro, si juegas bien tus cartas.

Draco casi gruñó por la confusión.

- En vez de simplemente descansarte en la lujosa posición que te fue concedida, quiero que la uses para ayudar al cuerpo estudiantil –intentó explicar Lucius.

Draco parpadeó-... ¿Ayudar…? –repitió lentamente, como si la palabra por sí misma fuera extranjera a su vocabulario. Y lo era-. ¿… a los estudiantes?

- Sí. Usa tu poder para _ganarte_ verdadero respecto de tus compañeros. Haz que incluso esa Premio Anual nacida de muggles dude de los juicios que pueda tener te ti.

- ¿Granger? ¡¿Quieres que me haga amigo de _Granger_?!

- No. Cuando llegue el momento, quiero que la tengas insegura de dónde está tu lealtad. Haz que parezca que eres un jugador neutral en esta guerra.

- ¿Y qué bien hará eso? Potter siempre sospecha de mí, sin importar mis acciones.

- Olvídate de Potter, lo que intentas conseguir es mucho más grande.

- ¿Más grande que Potter? –preguntó Draco escépticamente, tomando otro bocado de su comida.

Durante un loco segundo, Draco entretuvo la idea de que esa conversación era sobre tamaño de penes. ¿Qué tan grande _era_ Potter, de todos modos? Sería bastante hilarante que tuviera un genital substanciosamente pequeño… definitivamente algo por lo que avergonzarse, y que sería excelente material de bromas. La pequeña varita de Potty. Je…

Pero sin embargo, de acuerdo a Gabe, se suponía que estarían juntos por el resto de sus vidas, y por todos los propósitos, Draco _no_ quería estar con alguien que el tamaño de su pene fuera una barrita de caramelo.

Estaría mejor que el _Perfecto_ Potter tuviera un monstruo como pene, lo que, además, por alguna extraña razón, sería un poco frustrante. Draco estaba orgulloso de su tamaño, y si era más pequeño que el del Gryffindor, se convertiría en otra área donde el Cara-Rajada lo opacaba. Con suerte, no sería natural en el dormitorio… pero, conociendo la suerte de Draco, lo sería (si eso era considerado algo o bueno o no era algo que el rubio no podía decidir).

Eso era. Si Potter tenía un pene grande, Draco lo cortaría.

- Esto es _mucho_ más grande que Potter.

Ah, bien. El pene de Potter estaba a salvo entonces. Espera. ¿Qué?

- Potter es sólo una persona cuya opinión pública es fácilmente influenciada con un simple periódico sensasionalista. _Tú_ conquistarás a toda la población mágica.

Cierto. La conversación. ¿De qué habían estado hablando?

- Entonces...

- Entonces lo que obtendrás eventualmente es un poder que está más allá del bien _y_ el mal –explicó Lucius-. Poder en la más pura forma. La gente te temerá y respeterá, algunos creyendo que eres grandioso y bueno, y otros creyendo que eres grandioso pero malo. ¿Entiendes a dónde estoy yendo?

- Sí –dijo Draco, entreteniendo la idea de ser incluso más poderoso que el Señor Oscuro cuando se refería a influenciar la opinión general de la población-. ¿Y todo lo que tendría que hacer es aparentar ayudar a la gente y decir ser neutral mientras apoyo secretamente al Señor Oscuro?

- Algo por el estilo, sí.

- No creo que tal acto engañe a Potter, sin importar lo denso que tienda a ser –dijo Draco casi en tono pastoso.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con Harry Potter –reprendió Lucius.

- Pero Padre, Potter es un jugador clave en esta guerra, y si yo fuera capaz de...

- ¡Draco, no has sido capaz de conquistarlo en los pasados seis años! ¡Es hora de que saques a ese idiota de tu cabeza por dos segundos y te enfoques en cosas más grandes y mejores!

El Slytherin apenas se las arregló para reprimir _"Nada más grande o mejor que Potter"_ y en cambio hizo silencio, frunciendo el ceño por el hecho de que había pensado tal cosa, por no mencionar casi escupirla.

Contando mentalmente hasta tres, el cerebro de Draco ladró una carcajada, orgulloso de poder, de hecho, pasar más de dos segundos sin pensar en Potter. No importaba que contara como un duendecillo de Cornuales golpeado con un encantamiento _energizante_.

Draco sabía cuán fácilmente el mundo mágico era timado y persuadido por el poder. También sabía que Potter solía ser la excepción a esa regla.

¿Por qué? ¡Porque el idiota era un cabrón terco, por eso! Si tratabas de empujarlo, él tiraría sólo para llevarte la contraria.

Así que en conclusión, era natural que Potter empezara a huir con toda su alma cuando Draco decidió convertirse en un ser respetable. Pero si el rubio no se molestara en intentarlo, ¿qué sería de la reacción del Niño Dorado?

Se derrumbaría. Se derrumbaría porque no habría fuerza contraria para enfrentarse. Si Draco lo dejaba solo, Potter seguro sería el que fuera a él para demandar saber qué demonios estaba pasando.

Y si, como respuesta, Draco simplemente abría sus brazos y se encogía de hombros, Potter se derrumbaría una vez más.

Y en ese segundo de perdición y confusión, Draco se aseguraría de que Potter se derrumbara en su cama, donde se lo tiraría crudo y sin sentido; haciendo que el Gryffindor no fuera capaz de caminar derecho por una semana.

El único problema con ese plan era que Potter solía ser bastante vocal sobre ser hetero. Así que cualquier salto a sexo sería considerado violación. Y violar a Potter terminaría siendo más peligroso para Draco que para el Niño Dorado si, para empezar, magia defensiva entraba en juego…

El rubio frunció el ceño, deteniendo su tren de pensamiento abruptamente. ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Él no era un violador! ¡¿Así que por qué _mierda_ estaba contemplando los _riesgos_ de involucrarse en eso?! ¡Con _Potter_!

De hecho... Draco repasó su diálogo mental. ¿Qué _mierda_ estaba pensando siquiera sobre encamarse con el idiota en primer lugar?

En realidad, ahora que estaba concienzudamente consiente del proceso de su pensamiento, sexo con Potter era una idea bastante tentadora...

"_¡No! ¡No, no lo es!"_ regañó Draco silenciosamente. Se suponía que siguiera enojado con él por las palabras groseras que había dicho antes. Así que cualquier pensamiento relacionado a ese Neanthertal y sexo apasionado, por no mencionar darle el placer de ver desnudo al Slytherin, con su cuerpo de dios, era malo. ¡Muy, muy malo!

Pero sin embargo, si fuera a usar sexo como _castigo_, él sería el que tendría el placer de ver desnudo el propio (y más que cierto) cuerpo de dios de Potter.

Draco se las arregló para detenerse de gemir al meterse otro bocado de comida a la boca. Merlín, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿_Por qué_ estaba de pronto sexualmente obsesionado con Potter?

¡Potter era tan virginal como se podía! ¡Tendría que tomarse las cosas lentamente si quería llegar a algún lado con el Cara-Rajada! Pero cómo seducir lentamente a Potter sin ganarse un maleficio era la pregunta…

Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts...

- ¡LE DISTE A MI PADRE UNA POCIÓN DE **LUJURIA**! ¡_Wiglaudius!_

- ¡Ah! ¡Vamos, Gabe! ¡Sé razonable! –rogó Rama escondiéndose detrás de un escritorio para evitar el maleficio que había sido apuntado a su cabeza-. ¡Quiero decir, siempre te estás quejando de que su llama nunca muere, así que…!

- _¡Wadiwassi!_

- ¡... así que me dije: "¿por qué no darle a esa llama un inicio?"!

- ¡IDIOTA! ¡Mis padres no _necesitan_ una maldita poción de lujuria! ¡Ya son bastante malos sin una!

- ¡Pero tú fuiste el que se quejó por tener que unirlos! ¡Tendrías que estar agradeciéndome por mi genialidad!

- ¡Yo...! ¡Tu...! ¡Gra...! ¡_Tú_! ¡GRAH! Mack, ¿puedes creer a este tipo? –gritó Gabe, apuntando un dedo acusador en dirección a Rama.

El pelirrojo levantó la vista de su relajada posición en una silla en un lejano rincón de la habitación-. ¿Considerando como funciona _su_ mente? Sí, puedo creerlo.

La boca de Gabe cayó abierta-. ¡Cómo puedes estar tan despreocupado sobre todo esto! ¡Mi papá será _violado_!

- No puedes violar al que está deseoso –declaró Mack simplemente, luciendo aburrido como siempre.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con "deseoso"?! No le dieron la misma poción a mi padre, ¿verdad? ¿_Verdad_? Ay Merlín, ¡me voy a morir! ¡Rama, _por favor_ dime que no le diste a mi _papá_ ninguna poción!

- Cálmate, Gabe. Rama no es _tan_estúpido –dijo Mack reconfortantemente-. Además, no tuvo oportunidad de hacer algo semejante.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? –demandó Gbae. Su boca se abrió de repente cuando se percató-. ¡Tú _sabías_ todo esto!

- Bueno, no hay que ser exactamente un genio para...

- ¡_Stupefacto_!

Mack se unió a Rama detrás del escritorio mientras los maleficios empezaban a volar una vez más-. ¡Oi! ¡Qué demonios! ¡Ese maleficio es peligroso!

- Mejor tú que yo, amigo –dijo Rama, hundiéndose detrás de otro escritorio mientras el pelirrojo esquivaba por poco un _petrificus totalus_.

- ¿Por qué a mí me tocan los maleficios más serios? –se quejó Mack-. ¡Esto ni siquiera fue mi idea!

- ¡Porque tú lo sabías y no hiciste nada por detenerlo!

- ¿Por qué querría detenerlo? ¡Es un buen plan! –defendió (bastente estúpidamente) Rama.

- ¡Un buen...! ¿Un buen _plan_? ¡Mis padres _cogiendo_ es un buen _plan_! ¡Eso es TODO! –Gabe arrojó su varita a un lado y soltó un grito de batalla-. ¡MUERE! –gritó mientras saltaba sobre el escritorio y se abalanzaba encima de un inadvertido castaño del otro lado.

Cuidadosamente, Mack salió a gatas de su escondite para observar la escaramuza que se desarrollaba. Sabía que debería ayudar a su amigo, pero con la furia ya no dirigida hacia él, sentía muy poca motivación por hacer tan buena hazaña.

- ¡Estamos hablando de mis padres!

- ¿Y? ¡Son jóvenes! ¡Ellos también tienen necesidades e impulsos!

- ¡Ellos _siempre_ tienen necesidades e impulsos!

- ¡Bueno, ahora tienen hormonas desenfrenadas!

- ¡Lo que es EXACTAMENTE la razón por la que no necesitan una poción de lujuria! ¡_Especialmente_ mi padre! ¡Es como si sus hormonas nunca murieron en primer lugar!

Con un suspiro, Mack decidió que era hora de que él interviniera. Honestamente, ¿por qué el cabeza de perro no se defendía? ¡Su rostro se estaba poniendo azul, por el amor de Salazar!

- Gabe, ¿no crees que estás exagerando sólo un poco? –preguntó.

- No –gruñó Gabe-. Creo que sus _dos_ muertes son perfectamente razonables.

Mack rodó los ojos-. No es como si el Tío Harry y el Tío Draco vayan a terminar haciendo algo que no harían normalmente. Caray, gana un poco de ilustración.

Gabe se volteó para mirar fijamente a Mack, soltando a Rama de su agarre-. ¿Ilustración? ¡Tengo toda la maldita "ilustración" que necesito gracias a esos dos! ¡Ey, tengo una idea! ¡Ilustremos un poco a nuestro genio personal para cambiar! ¿Qué piensas, Rama?

- Yo creo que...

- ¿Ves? Está de acuerdo conmigo –dijo Gabe, cortando a Rama. Probablemente fue algo bueno, considerando que el licántropo había estado a punto de decir "Yo creo que has perdido la maldita chaveta".

Mack frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué quieres decir con "ilustrarme"? Soy tan ilustrado como se puede.

- ¿Ah, en serio? –Gabe sonrió-. Entonces, Mack, ¿has pensado alguna vez _porqué_tus padres se la pasan desapareciendo desde que empezaron a salir? ¿Tal vez a _dónde_ van y _**qué**_están haciendo?

Mack parpadeó por un momento antes de que le llegara.

- Ah. ¡_Ay, Merlín_! –gritó, subiendo las manos a la cabeza-. ¡Ugh! ¡Cabrón! ¡Violaste mi cerebro! ¡_Eew_! ¡Por las bolas de Godric, estoy asustado de por vida! ¡Gabe, bastardo! ¡Recuérdame que nunca te perdone por esto!

El Malfoy-Potter simplemente sonrió con arrogancia mientras regresaba su atención a Rama.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron temerosamente-. ¡No puedes usar tus juegos conmigo! ¡Soy inmune!

- Más como demasiado estúpido. –Gabe bufó.

- Eso dice el idiota que confió ciegamente en mi plan en primer lugar –discutió Rama.

- Hablando de tu plan, ¿cómo piensas arreglarlo?

- Pienso... ¿esperar que Draco no se dé cuenta de que le dieron una poción de lujuria en primer lugar? –intentó Rama, pero luego intentó cambiar la respuesta por la expresión en el rostro de Gabe-. O tal vez… ¿advertirle a tu padre que evite a Draco a cualquier costo, y luego encontrar a Draco y atarlo a una silla usando alguna cadena de Filch que tendremos que robar de su oficina?

- ¿Qué tan potente era la poción que le diste? –preguntó Mack incrédulamente.

- Nada _tan_ malo –respondió Rama-. Quiero decir, no es como si fueran a violar a Harry ni nada… creo.

Los ojos de Gabe se estrecharon por la tranquila adición-. ¿Qué quieres decir con que "crees"?

- Err... bueno, siempre está esa teoría del caos mágico que todos nuestros profesores nos dicen que consideremos. ¿Verdad, Mack?

- No me metas en esto –replicó Mack.

- Rama, ¿exactamente qué poción de lujuria le administraste a mi padre? –demandó Gabe peligrosamente.

- Bueno, yo... err... ¿n-no lo sé? A-algo que necesitaba esencia de veela, pero no teníamos exactamente ese ingrediente disponible, así que improvisamos y le pusimos la esencia necesaria de Wolcott y yo mismo…

- ¿Tú _qué_?

-... y que ya somos parte licántropos también… -Rama se detuvo nerviosamente mientras Gabe empezaba a avanzar hacia él.

- Saben –interrumpió Mack a lo alto, ayudando a evitar un posible desastre-, en vez de estar aquí discutiendo sobre todo, ¿no deberíamos estar tratando de encontrar al Tïo Harry?

Ambos chicos parpadearon mientras la tensión, furia y miedo desaparecía de pronto de la habitación.

- ¡Por la barba de Merlín, Mack! ¡Tienes razón! –exclamó Gabe mientras se volteaba y corría hacia la puerta-. ¡Aguanta, Papá! ¡Yo salvaré tu virginidad!

Rama se paró lentamente-. ¿Uhm...?

- Creo que es mejor que no preguntemos –dijo Mack mientras seguían a Gabe fuera de la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry estornudó mientras rodeaba una esquina de otro corredor vacío. En retrospectiva, era probablemente una mala idea haber ordenado que los tres chicos salieran de su vista, especialmente ya que no podía encontrar ni escondite ni pelo de ellos ahora.

Después de todo, había muchos lugares en Hogwarts donde un Weasley, un licántropo y un parte-Malfoy podían estar. Y luego agrégale a eso el hecho de que el Mapa Merodeador estaba desaparecido.

Harry se preguntó si debería estar preocupado sobre esa inminente sensación de condena que estaba experimentando.

Sacudiéndosela, procedió a revisar todas las aulas y posibles pasadizos escondidos del vestíbulo. Cuando todos resultaron vacíos de vida humana, el Gryffindor decidió que era hora de ponerse vocal en su búsqueda.

- ¿Gabe? –llamó mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia otra parte del castillo-. ¡Mack! ¿Rama? ¡Prometo que no estoy enojado por lo de antes! ¡Gabe! Tengo... –Harry revisó sus bolsillos-. ¡Tengo ranas de chocolate! ¡Podemos comerlas después de jugar al Quidditch o algo!

- ¡_Potter_!

Harry se congeló momentáneamente por el sonido de la voz de Malfoy, antes de que su cerebro moviera los engranajes y le dijera que buscara un lugar donde esconderse, a pesar del hecho de que no había uno. Lo último que quería era una confrontación con el rubio cuando no sabía la ubicación de su hijo.

Aunque, juzgando por el tono de Malfoy, el rubio ya sabía ese pedazo de información.

Muy bien, hora de la Operación Hazte el Tonto y Niégalo Todo.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte, Malfoy? –preguntó Harry tranquilamente, preparándose mentalmente para…

- ¿Cómo _mierda_ se supone que te seduzca?

... no eso.

- Err... ¿Qué?

- ¡Es imposible! –despotricó Malfoy, moviendo las manos dramáticamente-. He pensado en todo escenario posible y todos terminan mal. ¡Incluso los verdaderamente cachondos donde yo casi te tengo _rogando_!

El Slytherin pasó sus dedos a través de su pelo mientras dejaba salir un lloriqueo de frustración y se volteaba para patear la pared.

Contra su mejor juicio, Harry empezó a preocuparse-. ¿Malfoy? ¿Estás bien? –Luego le llegó-. Espera un segundo, ¿qué quieres decir con que te rueg…?

- ¿_Luzco_ como si estuviera jodidamente bien? –demandó Malfoy mientras se giraba y se arrojaba a sí mismo contra la pared-. Dulce _Merlín_, nunca he estado tan duro sin algún tipo de estímulo físico, ¡nunca!

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron ante la descubierta declaración mientras su mirada involuntariamente bajaba por el frente de los pantalones del Slytherin. Claro, un impresionante contorno de un (probablemente) dolorosamente duro pene podía ser visto forcejeando contra su confinamiento de ropa justo a la izquierda del cierre.

La temperatura debajo del cuello del Gryffindor de pronto se elevó diez grados, poniendo sus mejillas de un fuerte color carmesí que complementaba extrañamente sus ojos verdes.

Desviando la vista, Harry se aclaró la garganta-. Tú, ah… tal vez quieras ir a algún lado y uh… encargarte de eso.

- ¿Encargarme de qué? –preguntó Draco, arqueando su ceja.

Harry le dio una mirada sucia-. Tu _problema_ –gruñó.

Draco sonrió con arrogancia y se incorporó de la pared, avanzando lentamente a su rival-. ¿Ah? ¿Y qué "problema" sería ese?

En un relampagueo, Harry tenía su varita fuera y la estaba sosteniendo incómodamente bajo la tranquila quijada del rubio-. Tócame con esa cosa y juro que le echaré un maleficio.

Draco frunció el ceño, moviendo su cabeza a un lado y saliendo de peligro inmediato. Sin embargo, no iba a ser desalentado tan fácilmente. No ahora.

- ¿Qué pasa, Potter? No estabas tan en contra hace un rato.

- Sí, bueno, me atrapaste con la guardia baja entonces –dijo Harry, reposicionando su varita para que estuviera dirigida al rostro de Malfoy.

Draco se tomó un momento para fruncir el ceño una vez más por la varita ofensora, antes de que sus ojos brillaran por una repentina idea.

Para Harry, pareció más un brillo demoníaco.

- Vamos, Potter. –Draco osó otro paso más-. ¿Al _menos_ no estás un poco curioso de lo bien que puede hacerte sentir otra persona? ¿De lo bien que _yo_ puedo hacerte sentir?

- No. Ahora... –Harry se detuvo, expandiendo los ojos al tamaño de fuentes.

Después de hablar, Malfoy había procedido a acercarse a la varita de Harry, antes de abrir sus labios ligeramente y deslizar su lengua para pasarla desde la mitad de la madera hasta la punta con los gestos más provocativos.

Malfoy estaba _lamiendo_ su varita.

Malfoy estaba lamiendo su varita como si fuera un cierto objeto _sexual_.

¡Malfoy estaba _lamiendo_ su varita como si fuera un...!

La mandíbula de Harry cayó abierta mientras su sangre corría hacia el sur.

- ¡Ma-Malfoy! –gritó, sacando rápidamente su ahora-violada varita y limpiándola en la pierna del pantalón-. ¡Qué _mierda_ se te ha metido!

Draco arrojó al Gryffindor contra la pared, atrapándolo allí con su cuerpo-. Una vez, Potter. Eso es todo lo que pido. Sólo una oportunidad y eso es todo. Sin cadenas.

- M-mira, realmente no creo que... ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo con tus manos?

- Persuación sutil –murmuró Draco contra la oreja de Harry; su mano tocó con la punta de los dedos el abdomen del morocho y se movió lentamente hacia abajo.

- S-Sabes, -Tragó sonoramente saliva-, no es muy sutil si ya lo he notado –chilló Harry.

- Podría ser mucho más obvio si lo prefieres –dijo Draco, seperando las piernas de Harry con su rodilla para darse espacio.

Harry soltó un jadeo de sorpresa mientras su cuerpo de pronto se alineaba perfectamente con el de Draco; sus pechos, estómagos y caderas encontrándose como si hubiesen sido creados para mezclarse juntos en absoluta armonía. Eso era, claro, si armonía era lo que llamabas a esa molestia entre sus piernas que parecía estarle quitando fuerza de las rodillas.

Draco profundizó sus administraciones al tirar suavemente del borde del lóbulo de Harry con los dientes, antes de arrastrar su lengua por un lado del cuello del Gryffindor. Su mano empezó a explorar lo que podía del pecho vestido, antes de llegar a una abrupta detención en el estómago de Harry, donde sujetó firmemente su camisa.

- Potter... _Harry_ –corrigió Draco, su voz con severa necesidad-. ¿Quieres esto?

Harry abrió su boca para replicar, pero su voz se ahogó en su garganta. ¿Realmente quería decir que no? Después de todo, sólo era una vez. La cabeza de Draco estaba actualmente enterrada en su hombro, pero Harry estaba seguro de que _esa_ misma expresión estaba en sus ojos. Esa lujuria apenas contenida que hacía que la plata brillara.

El Slytherin sintió la vacilación de Harry y se quedó quieto, sin siquiera respirar mientras el Gryffindor, lentamente, lentamente, levantaba los brazos para sujetarse de las mangas de Draco.

- Malfoy... –Harry respiró entrecortadamente, inseguro de qué decir.

Pero no había que decir nada más. Draco se aferró al consentimiento que apenas había allí; desolando el cuello del Niño Dorado por todo lo que valía. Merlín, no podía tener suficiente de ese sabor. Sus manos subieron por debajo de la camisa del Gryffindor, su toque ya no era gentil y suave, sino desesperado y demandante, y dejaba caminos de fuego mientras se presionaba en el pecho bronceado.

Harry estaba luchando por respirar. Sentía como si toda su fuerza se iría en cualquier segundo y lo mandaría al piso, pero no le importaría. Nunca antes había experimentado algo que se sintiera tan bien.

Y entonces Draco empujó su cadera hacia delante.

De pronto Harry quiso más. Mucho más. Empujó sus caderas, respondiendo al llamado silencioso del Slytherin, dejando salir un gemido inesperado cuando su erección se encontró con la presión de la de Draco. Esto sólo le dio más combustible al rubio, que pasó del cuello de Harry a sus labios, donde los dos se encontraron ansiosamente en un beso apasionado; una fiera batalla por dominio donde a ninguno le importaba quién ganara.

Harry movió sus manos para sujetar la nuca de la cabeza de Draco, como si se asegurara de que el rubio no terminaría el beso hasta que _él_ estuviera bien y listo. Los movimientos de su cuerpo se hicieron más bruscos, y ruidos de placer escapaban de sus gargantas en intervalos irregulares.

Draco retrocedió un poco, bajando sus manos para tomar el borde de los pantalones de Harry, yendo a tientas con la hebilla del cinturón y el cierre, antes de que una mano se sumergiera en los rizos osuros y sujetara firmemente la suplicante erección. Se sentía más gruesa de lo razonable, y ya estaba mojada de presemen.

Casi instantáneamente, Harry soltó un fuerte jadeo que se convirtió en un gemido grutural que hizo eco en la cabeza de Draco, mientras los músculos del Gryffindor parecían tener un espasmo, causando que él empujara su cadera hacia delante para poder sentir más de ese crudo placer que atravesaba su ser. Sus manos bajaron, empujando a Draco contra él, todavía anhelando la dura sensación del pene del rubio contra el suyo.

Draco estaba más que ansioso de complacer tal demanda, sujetando una vez más a Harry contra la pared por la cadera, mientras se permitía momentáneamente perderse en el éxtasis sentía cuando ambos daban un empujón de su pelvis.

- _Sí_ –siseó-. Ay sí, sí, sí, nnnhhh.

Draco una vez más empezó a atacar el cuello de Harry, empujando la horrenda túnica de Gryffindor de los hombros del otro para tener mejor acceso para arrancarle la camisa. El Slytherin difícilmente podría ser molestado por los botones a esa altura, pero se esforzó con sus temblorosos dedos y se las arregló para desabrochar al menos dos botones, antes de rendirse y rasgar la camisa. El idiota que había inventado los botones merecía ser asesinado de la forma más dolorosa.

Quería sentir el pecho de Harry, saborearlo, reclamarlo, _joder_, lo quería todo. Sus labios bajaron, besando la clavícula, sus dedos provocaron sus pezones mientras lamía el pequeño surco entre los marcados pectorales, trazando los seis músculos de su abdomen, mordisqueando la piel que delineaba el final del ombligo, exhalando encima del feliz camino de cabello oscuro que dirigía a su máxima meta. Se pausó un momento mientras alcanzaba el borde de los bóxers, dedicando un momento a fruncir el ceño por la obstaculizante prenda, antes de levantar la vista para bloquear los ojos en una mirada verde tan intensa que hizo que su pene palpitara con fiera anticipación.

Asegurándose de que esa mirada no dejara la suya, Draco enlenteció su frenética tarea y, casi amorosamente, metió una mano en la ranura frontal del bóxer para sacar su nuevo juguete favorito.

Fue aquí que el Slytherin rompió contacto visual para captar completamente lo que estaba seguro que ninguna otra persona había tenido el honor de ver. Duro por la lujuria, pero aún así más suave que el terciopelo; Draco tenía que admitir que el pene de Harry realmente merecía ser adorado. Sus dedos gentilmente recorrieron su piel por un momento, antes de levantar la vista para asegurarse de que los ojos verdes todavía estuvieran fijos en él, antes de inclinarse hacia delante con la boca abierta, para pasar su lengua de la misma forma que había hecho con la varita.

Harry jadeó mientras su cuerpo ahora sentía lo que su varita había experimentado antes. ¿Se suponía que se sintiera tan bien con tan poco toque? Mierda, ¿era normal que él estuviera tan cerca de…?

- Ma... –Harry tragó saliva sonoramente-. ¿Malfoy?

Como respuesta, Draco pasó sus labios por la cabeza antes de poner su boca completamente alrededor de la erección.

- _¡Ah! _–gritó Harry, doblando el cuerpo. Si Malfoy iba a ser un cabrón, decidió el Gryffindor, no iba a tratar de advertirle.

Merlín, no podía creer que eso estuviera sucediendo. En realidad no podía hacer que le importara, tampoco. Sólo quería… quería… sí, _casi_…

Y entonces, resonando a través del corredor, hubo una voz tan aterrorizante que incluso causó que Draco congelara sus administraciones.

- ¡En el maldito nombre de San Mungo! –gritó Snape, girando para irse antes de recordar que era un profesor y volver a darse la vuelta-. ¿Qué demonios está…? ¡POTTER! ¡SACA tu apéndice del Sr. Malfoy en este INSTANTE!

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y se había enfrentado al Señor Oscuro en múltiples ocasiones, casi lloró, mientras Draco Malfoy, el cabrón que era conocido por faltarle el respeto a otros, escuchaba la orden y retrocedía hasta golpear la pared opuesta, luciendo mucho como la víctima que no era.

"_Soy hombre muerto"_. Harry gimió mentalmente mientras sus piernas finalmente se rendían, permitiéndole caer al piso a esperar cualquier castigo que seguramente tendría que soportar.

**¡Méndigo fic!** Otro más que se está poniendo largo, este capítulo tuvo CATORCE páginas.

Pero bueno, aquí lo tienen. Muchas gracias por los reviews, como siempre, ya saben que los **amo**.

Y dejen más, eso también saben :D Anden, que ya sólo quedan cuatro capítulos!

Amén por eso.


	21. Libidos

**Capítulo 21: Libidos.**

Gabe estaba bastante seguro de que su rostro se veía aterradoramente similar al infame cuadro muggle "Scream"; sus ojos tenían que tener el tamaño de Quaffles y estaba seguro de estar sintiendo el piso de piedra bajo su mandíbula.

Era oficial. Estaba asustado de por vida. Podían mandarlo a San Mungo ahora, antes de que se derrumbara y empezara a mostrar públicamente los signos de inminente condena en etapa (ninguna cura, mágica o no, salvaría tu mente de ciertos desagrados) letal, conocida como absoluta locura, que era causada por ver a tus padres yendo a montárselo.

¡Su padre estaba _lamiendo_ la varita de su papá, por el amor de Merlín! ¡¿Qué maldita mierda le pasaba al hombre?! ¡Él no sabía dónde había estado esa varita! ¡Tenía que SACARLE la boca en ese instante! ¡Podría agarrarse un virus mágico o algo!

- ¿Virus mágico? ¿Cuántos tienes? ¿Seis? –preguntó Mack incrédulamente, volteando su cabeza para enfrentar a Gabe, que no se había percatado de estar balbuceando a lo alto.

- ¿Tu padre suele ir por ahí lamiendo varitas al azar? –cuestionó Rama, sin haberse movido de su lugar en la esquina, fisgoneando la dicha acción paternal.

Gabe gimió, alejándose de la esquina y recostándose contra la pared-. No quiero responder eso.

- Bueno, al menos no está _chupándola _–dijo Mack útilmente-. Porque estoy bastante seguro de que la varita reaccionaría…

- Cállense. Cállense. Cállense. NO quiero discutir eso –siseó Gabe agudamente, sacudiendo fieramente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¡Ey, miren, Harry lo detuvo! –declaró Rama alegremente-. Gabe, puedes mirar ahora, es seguro… Ah, espera…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

- Draco lo tiene arrinconado... Wow, realmente parece saber lo que está haciendo con las manos.

- ¿De veras? –preguntó Mack, ahora curioso-. ¡Déjame ver!

La quijada de Gabe cayó abierta-. ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes dos?! ¡Esos de allí son mis padres!

- Sí, y juzgando por la forma en la que el Tío Draco parece estar abultando las piernas del Tío Harry…

Gabe llevó sus manos a sus orejas y cerró los ojos fuertemente-. ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no!

- Estaba bromeando, Gabe. Nadie está abultando a nadie... aún.

- ¿De veras? ¿Entonces qué está pasando? –preguntó Gabe a pesar de sí mismo.

- Creo que se han detenido...

Esperanza y felicidad se elevaron hacia el techo-. ¿En serio?

- Sí... Oh... Espera... no. Ahora se están besuqueando.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Tanto Mack como Rama se giraron, silenciando fieramente a su enojado amigo-. ¿_Quieres_ que te atrapen y te manden a una tumba temprana?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que se están _besuqueando_? –siseó Gabe furiosamente-. ¡Se suponía que se estaban _deteniendo_!

- Bueno... Aparentemente Harry dio su consentimiento.

- _¡¿QUÉ?!_ ¡¿Por qué daría mi papá su consentimiento?! ¡Está _loco_!

- ¿Preferirías que fuera sin consentimiento? –preguntó Mack lógicamente.

- ¡Sí! ¡Porque entonces tendría una buena excusa para interrumpirlos y ponerle un alto a eso!

- ¿Eso significa que no tienes intención de detenerlo ahora?

Gabe gimió, dejándose caer por la pared mientras murmuraba una gran serie de maldiciones.

_No_ se suponía que las cosas terminaran así. Se suponía que ellos encontraran a su papá antes de que su padre hubiera incluso regresado a Hogwarts, que se disculparan por su anterior comportamiento, y luego irse a esconder a la sala común de Gryffindor hasta la siguiente mañana. Tal vez incluso tener uno o dos juegos de Snap Explosivo. Una noche segura entre estudiantes, con _nada_ sexual en la imagen.

Merlín, ¿por qué no había preguntado sobre la poción _antes_ de que fuera demasiado tarde? ¿No era la regla de su padre no confiar en ninguna poción hasta que supieras todos sus efectos? ¿Por qué no escuchaba a su padre? ¿Por qué? _Especialmente_ cuando sus hermanas tenían el hábito de experimentar con varias pociones y apuntaban a quienquiera que estuviera cerca (también conocidos como conejillos de indias). ¡Él _sabía_, maldición!

Uniendo mentalmente sus manos en un rezo, Gabe intentó hacer un trato con cualquier ser superior que estuviera ahí afuera. Si salía de esa con su cordura intacta, escucharía a sus dos padres por el resto de su vida. Y sería agradable con sus hermanas, Jasmine y Rose. Y sería incluso más agradable de lo que ya era con su hermano menor Lief. Y no robaría más galletas del frasco de galletas de su casa. Bueno…Tal vez lo haría, pero dejaría de culpar a Dobby. Pero eso a un lado; dejaría de mandarle sonrisas coquetas a Desire cuando Parker estuviera cerca, sólo para molestar al otro chico. Y se esforzaría más en Pociones. ¡De verdad! ¡Lo haría!

- Hombre, realmente se lo están poniendo –comentó Rama, con su atención todavía adherida alrededor de la esquina-. ¡Ah, miren! ¡_Ahora_ se están abultando! Por las bolas de Merlín, parece que no pueden tener suficiente del otro...

- No pierden siquiera un instante –dijo Mack, uniéndose al comentario.

- ¡Wow, Draco realmente tiene talento, Gabe! ¡Acaba de desabrochar el cinturón de Harry y meter las manos en sus pantalones sin romper el ritmo!

Fue en ese punto que Gabe dejó de escuchar. Curvándose en una bola y poniéndose las manos encima de las orejas, empezó a recitar las reglas del Quidditch y cómo romperlas.

- Ey, Rama, ¿siempre es así de... intenso? –preguntó Mack pensativamente mientras veían a Draco bajar a sus rodillas-. No sólo ellos, quiero decir, sino el sexo… las cosas en general.

Rama negó con la cabeza-. Generalmente depende de con quién estés. ¿Crees que sean así en nuestro tiempo?

- ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Pregúntale a Gabe.

- Gabe. ¡Oi, Gabe! –Rama se volteó inquisitivamente-. ¿Gabe?

- ¡Lo está chupando! ¡No puedo creerlo, realmente lo puso en su boca! –exclamó Mack de pronto, abriendo muchos los ojos en absoluto asombro.

Rama se tomó el tiempo de mirar hacia atrás para ver lo que se había perdido antes de regresar su atención a su traumatizado amigo-. ¡Gabe! ¡Ey, vamos, amigo! Deja de murmurar.

- ...¿Se acabó? –preguntó Gabe, bajando lentamente las manos.

- Er... no realmente.

Esa, aparentemente, no era la respuesta correcta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "no realmente"? ¿Están yendo a por eso _de nuevo_? Ay Merlín, por favor no respondas eso. Por favor sólo dime que han decidido moverse a otra ubicación. O que han desaparecido en el aire. ¡Ah! ¡Mejor aún, sólo dime que todo esto ha sido un sueño horrible!

- Gabe –interrumpió Mack, con su atención ahora en su amigo-. Estás diciendo incoherencias.

- No, ves, las incoherencias son buenas –explicó Gabe-. Porque significa que estoy haciendo ruido constante, lo que significa que no tengo que escucharlos a ustedes dos hablar o escuchar los sonidos que mis padres pueden estar haciendo en el pasillo. Así que no le ponga atención a nada más que mi propia voz, estaré bien. ¿Ves? Este es mi método de mantenerme alejado de mi barrera psíquica. Brillante, ¿no es así?

Rama y Mack intercambiaron una mirada.

- Parece más algo que te pondría _en_ la barrera psíquica si me lo preguntas… -murmuró Mack.

- Gabe, si realmente no quieres que tus padres terminen así, todo lo que tenemos que hacer en realidad es interrumpirlos… -dijo Rama.

- ¿Y eso realmente será suficiente para detener a mi padre en su estado actual?

- Er... estoy seguro de que si hacemos suficiente ruido, más personas aparecerán… y tal vez _eso_ sea suficiente para detener a tu padre… y causar suficiente alboroto para que nosotros escapemos con Harry.

Un gemido bastante alto causó que los tres chicos saltaran.

- ¿Podemos _por favor_ sólo irnos? No quiero escuchar a mis padres montándoselo –suplicó Gabe, enterrando su cabeza en sus brazos.

- Sí, está bien. Vamos –dijo Mack, parándose antes de ofrecerle una mano al Malfoy-Potter.

- _¡En el maldito nombre de San Mungo!_

Gabe, Mack y Rama se congelaron cuando una voz más atemorizante que la muerte hizo eco en el pasillo.

- _¿Qué DEMONIOS está...?_

Nunca antes había visto el mundo a tres chicos correr más rápido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-... habría hecho mi vida mucho más fácil si te hubiese expulsado cuando yo lo sugerí…

Harry se retorció, esforzándose por lucir como si le estuviera prestando atención a lo que fuera que Snape le estaba gritando. Sin embargo, eso era difícil por el hecho de que seguía duro y cachondo. Si no se hacía cargo de su problema pronto, no serían punzadas de placer las que experimentaría con cada movimiento en su silla.

Para hacer las cosas peor, Malfoy lo sabía. Y hacía obvio que lo sabía con las miradas que se la pasaba mandando en dirección a Harry, así como la sutil relamida de sus labios mientras jugaba con su varita, que había sido bastante convenientemente removida de su bolsillo y ubicada en su regazo. Y a la mierda todo, el Gryffindor no podía despegar sus ojos del espectáculo.

Una caricia particularmente provocativa provocó que los ojos de Harry regresaran de golpe a su propio regazo, donde su rostro se puso rojo como una remolacha. Su polla había saltado _visiblemente_ por la presentación que acababa de atestiguar.

Merlín, necesitaba salir de ahí.

- ¿Profesor? –expresó Malfoy con un comportamiento extremadamente petulante, pausando efectivamente la diatriba de Snape-. Potter parece un poco enfermizo, ¿no está de acuerdo?

Como respuesta, Snape simplemente arqueó una ceja y miró a su extremadamente incómodo alumno.

- Tal vez sería mejor que lo escoltara a la enfermería.

Bien, Severus no era estúpido, especialmente después de haber sido cercano a la familia Malfoy por más años de a lo que uno le gustaría. Por no mencionar el hecho de que conocía a Draco desde que el chico estaba en pañales, y nunca había sido ajeno a sus travesuras, sino que elegía hacer ojos ciegos. Pero esto…

Severus desvió la vista de Potter a tiempo para ver a Draco sonreír con arrogancia mientras se lamía los labios de manera hambrienta. ¿Dejar que Potter fuera escoltado por _eso_? Creo que no-. Potter está bien.

- Pero luce afiebrado.

- _No_ estoy afiebrado –soltó Harry.

- Potter, es mi tarea como Premio Anual cuidar el bienestar de mis compañeros estudiantes, y si yo digo que estás afiebrado, entonces estás afiebrado.

- Y yo digo que alucinas si crees que dejaré que me escoltes a cualquier parte. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme a mí mismo, gracias.

- Bien. Quédate aquí. Eso está bien por mí. Ve si me importa si luego estás retorciéndote de dolor o no. Si aprendieras a aceptar mi ayuda, te tendría retorciéndote de pla…

- Estoy _bien_.

- ¿Realmente lo estás? –preguntó Malfoy, sintiéndose bastante seguro de la respuesta-. ¿Después de experimentar algo así, realmente crees que puedes regresar y terminar el trabajo tú solo?

En momentos como ésos el profesor Snape realmente deseaba estar fuera del círculo proverbial. Especialmente cuando vio a Potter vacilar al responder.

- Yo... Encontraré a alguien más para que me ayude –respondió Harry de manera poco convincente.

Los ojos de Malfoy se estrecharon peligrosamente-. No harás tal cosa.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo vas a detenerme? –desafió Harry.

- Le arrancaré las partes al otro chico con un maleficio.

Nunca antes el rubio pareció tan serio. Snape tenía un presentimiento de que cumpliría la amenaza también, si no se fijaban.

- ¿Qu...? Espera, ¿qué demonios te hace pensar que iré a un chico? –demandó Harry, completamente horrorizado.

- Porque no quieres ver lo que haré para hacer llorar a una chica –declaró Malfoy sombríamente, con rasgos de su rumoreada crianza malvada entrelazados en sus palabras, causando que un escalofrío bajara por la espalda del Gryffindor.

- ¿Han terminado ustedes dos? –preguntó Snape, recordándole a los dos estudiantes su presencia.

El efecto fue bastante instantáneo. Ambos chicos se silenciaron completamente; Harry por pura vergüenza porque su profesor más odiado acabase de escuchar todo su intercambio, y Malfoy por pura aversión ante la idea de que Harry siquiera pensaría en ir a alguien más para terminar lo que _ellos_ empezaron.

- Bien –dijo Snape cuando fue claro que ninguno tenía nada que decirle al otro-. Bien, por mucho que lo aborrezca _absolutamente_, necesito conocer los hechos de esto antes de poder imponer cualquier forma de castigo.

Harry parpadeó. ¿Snape le estaba dando oportunidad de defenderse? Echando un vistazo algo nervioso hacia un lado para ver si el rubio iba a saltar a su oportunidad, Harry se sobresaltó al ver que Malfoy seguía enfurruñándose por su anterior advertencia de encontrarse un compañero diferente.

- Er... bueno... estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando Malfoy de pronto apareció y… bueno… empezó a besuquearme. –Incluso para sus propios oídos eso sonaba nada convincente. ¿Por qué no podía la verdad sonar más emocionante cuando importaba de verdad?

Los ojos de Snape se estrecharon en incredulidad-. ¿Sr. Malfoy?

Malfoy lo miró con obvio desinterés, que parecía bordear la molestia fingida-. Es como Potter dijo; él estaba paseándose por los corredores cuando yo aparecí de la nada y procedí a saltarle encima.

Snape puso una mueca de disgusto. Realmente no quería preguntar esto, pero… - ¿Fue consensual?

Harry palideció cuando se percató de que la pregunta iba dirigida hacia él.

- ¡Por supuesto que fue consensual! –interpuso Malfoy acaloradamente, casi saltando de su silla en furia-. ¿Cómo más me las hubiese arreglado para meterme su polla en la garganta? ¿De qué me está acusando exactamente, profesor?

"_¿Quieres decir más allá de prácticamente rebajarte al nivel de 'puta' por la posición en la que te descubrí con Potter?"_

Severus decidió que probablemente era mejor para todas las partes que lo involucraban no expresar tales pensamientos. En cambio dijo-, Como profesor, estoy atado a ciertas… obligaciones de preguntar tales cosas después de ver ciertas situaciones. Tal como la que tuve la desgracia de atestiguar entre ustedes dos.

- Fue consensual –gruñó Draco, mandándole a su rival una mirada mordaz, como desafiándolo a negarlo.

Harry, sin embargo, ya no prestaba atención a la conversación actual. Con las manos puestas firmemente entre sus piernas, estaba ocupado esforzándose por no hacer ningún movimiento notable.

Maldito fuera Malfoy y su lengua ansiosa. Las lenguas eran para hablar y saborear comida. No para hacer caminos por el estómago de uno o trazar la gran vena que estaba por debajo del pene, sólo para pausarse justo encima de la cabeza, donde el prepucio era corrido para meter la mentada lengua y aplicar la más gloriosa presión a ese punto tan sensible, que se sentía absolutamente delicio… Maldita _puta_ mierda.

- _Señor_, ¿puedo _por favor_ ir al baño? –prácticamente rogó Harry, interrumpiendo cualquier conversación o discusión en la que Malfoy y Snape hubiesen estado metidos.

Malfoy lo miró y sonrió con arrogancia-. ¿Necesitas una mano ahí, Potter? –preguntó, su furia desapareciendo a favor de la provocación sexual.

- _No_.

- ¿No? ¿Qué tal una boca, entonces? O tal vez... ¿una varita?

Harry le mandó al rubio la mirada más maliciosa que podía manejar en su estado actual, negándose a siquiera dignar esa pregunta con una respuesta.

El Premio Anual sonrió (¡realmente _sonrió_! ¿Qué demonios? ¿Era esto algún tipo de maldito juego para él?) antes de regresar su atención al maestro en Pociones-. Profesor, yo también necesito usar el baño.

La boca de Harry cayó abierta furiosamente-. ¡No, no es cierto!

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Honestamente crees que eres el único sufriendo?

- ¡Sí! –respondió Harry seriamente-. Tú siempre te quejas y lloriqueas como si fuera el final del maldito mundo por el más ligero atisbo de malestar.

- Te haré saber que yo he tenido este desenfrenado disparate desde la cena, mientras que _tú_ sólo has estado duro desde que yo…

- ¿Ninguno de los dos sabe cómo _mantener la boca cerrada_? –interrumpió Snape, casi seguro de que le daría una hernia o algún otro doloroso malestar sólo por escuchar la infinitamente indeseada cantidad de información que su mejor y peor estudiantes sentían que necesitaban compartir-. Un punto de Slytherin, Sr. Malfoy, por no controlar tu libido, y veinte puntos de Gryffindor, Sr. Potter, por ser fácil. Ahora ambos salgan de mi vista.

Harry dirigió una mirada nerviosa hacia su rubia contrapartida-. Er… ¿"ambos"… señor? –preguntó inseguro, completamente abstraído del insulto descubierto y el hecho de que debería estar molesto por ello; su subconsciente eligió, en cambio, preocuparse por las apariencias y continuó aferrándose a la necesidad de proteger su masculinidad.

- ¿Preferirías quedarte? –preguntó Snape, su tono indicando claramente que no permitiría tal cosa de todos modos.

El Gryffindor maldijo mentalmente. Si fuera cualquier otro profesor, le estaría rogando que los despidiera separadamente. La idea de que Malfoy lo esperara en la puerta…

... no sucedería.

Harry miró en derredor, completamente confundido. ¿Malfoy ya se había ido? Otras seis miradas lo confirmaron. Malfoy se había ido. Huh. Tal vez él estaba más desesperado por correrse de lo que realmente hacía saber.

Saliendo a las prisas por la taladrante mirada de Snape, Harry se dirigió al baño más cercano, con toda la intención de liberarse de la palpitante presión entre sus piernas, que estaba causando que caminara como un hombre anciano y constipado.

Abriendo la puerta, Harry le echó un vistazo rápido al lúgubre y sombrío baño de las mazmorras para asegurarse de que estaba solo, antes de trabar la puerta atrás de él y dirigirse al urinal más cercano. Que los cubículos fueran malditos en ese punto.

Desabrochándose los pantalones con dedos menos que precisos, se dijo a sí mismo que no estaba haciendo eso porque lo quisiera, sino porque era una necesidad. Porque Malfoy lo había empujado hacia ese punto con sus palabras acaloradas y su bochornoso toque…

Nota para sí: pensar en Malfoy mientras te das placer está prohibido. Castigo: angustia mental después si no te detienes ahora.

Con eso en mente, Harry se pausó, con una mano sujetando su polla mientras trataba de enfocar sus pensamientos en algo placentero para pajearse (que no incluyera al Príncipe de Hielo). El problema era que, con su experiencia un poco limitada, la cosa más placentera en la que podía pensar era el incidente de hoy con Malfoy.

Ay Merlín, iba a perder sueño por eso, ¿no era así?

Suspirando con determinación, Harry cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras intentaba recrear las imágenes que normalmente usaba. Su favorita en particular era la de una curvilínea castaña de una de las revistas de Seamus, que había visto durante una noche de intercambio. Harry rió entre dientes por el recuerdo. Ese día, los chicos de Gryffindor habían aprendido que Neville había estado usando una revista de lencería que su abuela había recibido por error.

De pronto, el Niño Dorado fue arrebatado de su ensueño por un par de manos deslizándose alrededor de su cadera y subiendo por debajo de su camisa, antes de descansar extendidas por su estómago. Un pecho duro fue presionado contra su espalda y un cálido aliento chocó contra su oído.

- ¿Qué estás esperando, Potter? ¿A mí, tal vez?

- ¡Santo Dios, Malfoy! –exclamó Harry, casi saltando en el aire mientras trataba apresuradamente de volver a guardarse; una tarea que se hacía difícil por la lucha que estaba teniendo con una mano pálida deslizada hacia dentro-. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Cómo demonios entraste?

- Ya _estaba_ aquí. La próxima vez, quizá quieras probar fijarte en los cubículos antes de asumir que estás solo.

- ¡Joder! –maldijo el Gryffindor, parcialmente por su propia estupidez y parcialmente por el hecho de que la mano de Malfoy había ganado la batalla y ahora estaba jugando libremente con su pene.

- Mmm, sí, eso sería lindo… -murmuró Malfoy como respuesta, con los labios rozando la carne bronceada al lado de su oreja-. Merlín, eres tan intoxicante.

- Mal... Espera. –Harry forcejeó consigo mismo, tratando de recordar al menos cómo respirar, mientras una segunda mano pálida desaparecía en sus pantalones y empezaba a jugar con el escroto. Tomando un profundo respiro, lo intentó otra vez-. Tú… tú me prometiste que sólo sería una vez.

Por un segundo, todas las acciones placenteras fueron pausadas y Harry pensó que había ganado en ese punto. Aunque era extraño. Ganar usualmente no se sentía tan decepcionante. Pero luego las manos empezaron a moverse otra vez y Harry fue obligado a apoyarse contra la pared ante él cuando sus piernas se pusieron débiles una vez más, gracias a la boca que no hacía más que pasar gentilmente contra su piel.

- ¿Realmente cuentas ese jugueteo inconcluso como una vez, Potter?

- Sí –se las arregló para responder Harry después de un segundo de jadear, decepcionado por no ser capaz de sonar tan decidido en el asunto como quería.

- ¿De veras? Entonces dime; digamos que estás en la cama, haciéndote una paja, y ya casi has llegado, cuando tus compañeros entran, y sus llamados te obligan a detenerte para poder unirte a ellos. ¿Lo considerarías "terminado" por el día?

Maldición. Malfoy tenía un punto ahí. Pero aún así…

- Esto... esto está mal –intentó Harry.

- Lo sé –fue la ronca respuesta.

- Ni siquiera tendríamos que estar haciendo esto.

Una sonrisa torcida-. Por eso es emocionante.

- No debería... no debería sentirse tan bien.

- Pero así es –susurró Malfoy mientras Harry se rendía, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para darle al rubio más que suficiente espacio para atacar su cuello.

Ambos chicos sabían que su segundo encuentro acalorado no duraría mucho, pero a pesar de eso Draco mantuvo sus toques lánguidos aunque no era capaz de mantener los frenéticos movimientos detrás de ellos al mismo paso. Sus sentidos parecían completamente enfocados en la tarea en manos y prácticamente podía sentir a Harry ascendiendo al punto del que no había regreso.

Era demasiado para soportarlo; los sonidos de jadeos desesperados se esforzaron por mantenerse en bajo volumen, el sabor salado del sudor contra sus labios, la escurridiza sensación del presemen que casi corría por sus dedos. La respiración de Draco se entrecortó al darse cuenta; sería capaz de predecir el exacto momento en el que Harry alcanzaría su cúspide.

Arrastrando una mano hacia el pecho del Gryffindor para ayudar a regularse al ya gimoteador chico, Draco empezó a susurrar su nombre.

- Harry –dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por el estómago de Potter-. Harry –gimió sin aliento mientras esos dedos hacían contacto con un pezón-. _Harry_ –gimió mientras su agarre se fortalecía alrededor de la polla dura como una piedra-. _¡Harry!_ –siseó mientras su cadera de pronto daba una sacudida hacia delante, trayendo los primeros vestigios de un orgasmo.

El mundo se había vuelto blanco a su alrededor. Todo de lo que Harry estaba consciente era del placer que se extendía por todo su ser, mientras sus rodillas se rendían y su cuerpo se curvaba hacia delante, tensando sus músculos en un intento de empujar aún más y más el éxtasis.

Cuando su mente regresó lentamente volando a la tierra, se percató de dos cosas. Una era el hecho de que ahora estaba arrodillado en el piso, con las manos sujetas en un agarre de muerte alrededor del frente del urinal. La segunda era que el agarre seguía en su polla, pero ya no era apresurado como antes, sino que en cambio estaba masajeándolo gentilmente mientras se daban las últimas secuelas.

Había una cálida mano sujetándolo contra un pecho incluso más cálido, y todo se sentía tan bien. Tan pacífico. Si eso no fuese un baño, Harry no habría pensado dos veces en recostarse y caer dormido, para ayudar a que esa sensación de absoluta maravilla perdurara.

Pero el hecho se mantenía; era un baño, y, como todo lo demás en la vida, todas las cosas buenas tienen que terminar.

Inhalando un tembloroso respiro, Harry se las arregló para liberar un puño del agarre de muerte y bajarlo al piso, tratando de enfocarse para poder volver a apoyarse en sus pies.

- ¿Estás bien? –dijo una voz suavemente contra su oreja.

- Sí. –Harry casi se ahogó en su respuesta. Demasiado bien, en realidad.

La calidez que lo había abarcado se retiró cuando Malfoy se hizo hacia atrás para darle espacio al Gryffindor, a favor de volver a inclinarse contra la pared de piedra.

Mientras Harry luchaba por recuperarse del orgasmo, Malfoy cerró fuertemente los ojos, tratando de volver a controlar sus desenfrenadas hormonas. Ya se había corrido dos veces (una justo antes de que Potter entrara, y antes justo antes de que Snape los interrumpiera tan rudamente) y ya se sentía como para venirse una tercera vez.

Y todo era por Potter. Escucharlo gemir, saborearlo, tocarlo, Merlín, todo lo volvía loco. No había subidón más grande que saber que nadie más que _él_ reducía al niño-que-vivió a una temblorosa masa de deseo.

Qué no daría por hacer que su Niño Dorado gritara sin retenerse. Por entrar al estrecho calor de su más-que-dispuesto cuerpo. Por verlo retorcerse y gemir mientras se hacía demasiado intenso para soportarlo.

Tragando saliva sonoramente, Draco supo que estaba al borde de perder el control de su libido una vez más. Lo único que lo retenía en ese punto era el conocimiento de que si seguía con eso, sería obligado a etiquetarse a sí mismo como violador. Se estaba esforzando con una mierda para no espantar a Harry, pero si ese patán cabeza dura seguía tomándose todo su dulce tiempo…

- Todavía eres virgen, ¿verdad? –preguntó Draco, con una mano bajando discretamente a cubrir la tienda de sus pantalones.

Harry, que había estado a punto de pararse, se pausó; sus ojos verdes miraron en derredor-… Sí.

- ¿Lo valoras?

- ¿Valorar qué?

Draco resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos. Honestamente, ¿qué tan difícil era para Potter mantener una conversación?-. Tu virginidad.

- Ah. Er... supongo. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Entonces por qué mierda sigues aquí?

Le llevó un momento a Harry percatarse de todas las implicaciones de esas palabras. Su significado ni siquiera le llegó hasta que su mirada cayó en la mano de Draco, que se movía lenta y precisamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo de un bulto impresionantemente grande entre sus piernas.

Tragando saliva, Harry empezó a retroceder lentamente-. Sabes… hay otras formas de hacerse cargo de eso.

Una mirada tan aguda que Harry estuvo seguro de que podría perforar la piedra cayó sobre él-. No _quiero_ ninguna otra forma.

El Gryffindor de pronto no pudo alcanzar la puerta lo suficientemente rápido.

- Claro. Entonces yo tengo que… supongo que yo sólo… ir… irme… -ofreció como explicación mientras hacia gestos con las manos en direcciones aleatorias, antes de sujetar el pestillo de la puerta, sólo para percatarse de que seguía trabada.

Draco observó desde su posición contra la pared con diversión, mientras a Potter le llevaba más patosos intentos e inconclusas palabras y frases poder salir corriendo apropiadamente de la habitación.

- Idiota –murmuró en lo que definitivamente _no_ era una forma cariñosa, mientras desabrochaba su cinturón y abría sus pantalones, liberando su ya palpitante erección.

**Lo sé**. Nunca me había tardado tanto en actualizar una historia, y lo siento mucho, pero, como tendré la delicadeza de recordarles para que _ya no me exijan_, estoy en época de parciales hasta el jodido fin del mes.

Esa fecha parece _tan_ lejana.

Así que por eso disculpen que en esta ocasión no responda sus reviews, pero sepan que los valoro muchísimo (sí, como algunos dicen tan _amablemente_, soy adicta) y los agradezco infinitamente.

Así que, si me amas por traducir tan linda historia (ey, qué la historia es genial, sino no estaría traduciéndola), ten piedad de mí y haz clic en "Go" para liberarme del estrés de los exámenes :DDD!!

x3 Pero si soy un amor.

**¡Review!**


	22. Traducciones y una Sorpresa

**Capítulo 22: ¡Traducciones y Una Sorpresiva Salida del Armario!**

- Jaja, ¡Malfoy te hizo una paja! –se burló Peeves el _Poltergeist_ triunfantemente, saliendo de un salto de una esquina, con un dedo señalándole en completa acusación.

Por alguna extraña razón, esa era la escena que volaba por la superactiva imaginación de Harry, mientras casi se meaba en sus pantalones cuando uno de los retratos dejó salir un bufido soñoliento en el vacío corredor.

Para ponerlo simple, el Gryffindor estaba paranoico. Sentía como si hubiese un gran cartel resplandeciéndole en la frente que decía "Recién Besuqueado y Minuciosamente Manoseado", y cualquiera con el que se cruzara a esa tardía hora lo leería y de algún modo sabría que Malfoy había estado tocando su pene. Especialmente si se encontraba con una chica. Había oído cuentos de terror sobre las chicas siendo capaces de saber cosas así.

Hasta ahora, sin embargo, la suerte estaba del lado del Niño Dorado, mientras pasaba la clase de Encantamientos, cuya puerta estaba fuertemente decorada de verde y plateado (y sonaba como si estuviera teniendo una pequeña fiesta). La pasó silenciosamente, haciendo su camino a la siguiente escalera. El toque de queda era prácticamente inexistente los sábados, lo que significaba que los pasillos no estaban ni cerca tan vacíos como a Harry le hubiese gustado. Pero muy pocos estudiantes solían vagar después de hora, ya que los profesores los echarían de regreso a sus salas comunes. Eso naturalmente no detenía a algunas almas valientes y despreocupadas de andar por ahí, sin embargo.

- ¡Hiya, Harry! ¿Colándote a la cocina otra vez? No le gustarás a las chicas si pierdes la figura por bollos de natillas –llegó una voz de un grupo de chicos que pasaba.

Harry se ruborizó. ¿Por qué le hacían bromas de chicas? ¿Sería posible que supieran lo que había pasado entre él y Malfoy?

- Hola... heh, hummm... el uh, sí, Quidditch, así que... voy –se las arregló para balbucear, haciendo vagos gestos con las manos en dirección general a la cocina y su estómago y brazos antes de despedirse con la mano.

Traducción (para aquellos que no entiendan la forma de hablar "Perdí-mi-capacidad-de-unir-más-de-dos-palabras-cuando-Malfoy-tocó-mi-pene"): - Hola, chicos. Heh, sí claro. Como si cualquier cantidad de bollos pudiera conquistar esta figura masculina. Juego al Quidditch, ¿recuerdan? Estos músculos no se irán a ningún lado en un tiempo. Asegúrense de apoyarnos en el primer partido.

Harry se había ido hace rato para cuando el pequeño grupo de amigos entendió lo esencial de lo que estaba diciendo.

Caminando un poco más rápido, el Gryffindor se debatió en tomar la ruta de regreso a su sala común. Parecía una buena idea; tenía chances más ligeras de que le hablaran, pero a esa hora seguro estaría lleno de parejas que deseaban un poco de privacidad, y él no quería ser etiquetado de voyeur.

Pasos apresurados sacaron a Harry de sus pensamientos, levantando la vista bruscamente. Oh no. Era una chica.

Se frotó la frente, sólo por si a caso.

- Ey, Harry. ¿Estás bien? Será mejor que tengas cuidado; aparentemente se supone que Snape esté patrullando este y el siguiente piso, pero nunca apareció para su turno, así que McGonagall tuvo que cubrirlo y no está muy contenta con eso.

Harry se ruborizó. ¿Por qué estaba mencionando a Snape? ¿Era posible que supiera que el Maestro en Pociones había sido detenido por él y Malfoy?

- Mmm, sí. Eso es... adiós –logró Harry con un punto y un saludo.

Traducción: ¿Hmm? Ah sí, estoy bien; sólo una ligera jaqueca, eso es todo. Pero gracias por la advertencia, me aseguraré de mantener un ojo alerta. Ah, hablando de McGonagall, ¿cómo le va a tu grupo con ese proyecto para el miércoles? Mi grupo tiene al ornitorrinco, el más difícil. Mala suerte, ¿eh? Hemos intentado pedirle ayuda a Hermione, pero se niega a decir que su grupo tiene sus propios problemas por los que preocuparse. Te pediría guías, pero tu grupo tiene al puercoespín, ¿verdad? Así que estoy seguro de que la ya la estás pasando mal como está. Sí, bueno, te veo después. Buena suerte con tu proyecto.

Lo que la chica oyó: - Mmm, sí. Gracias… adiós.

Para cuando ella terminó de debatirse entre si había sido ignorada o no, estaba sola en el corredor.

Vale, entonces la ruta de regreso definitivamente estaba fuera de cuestión. Sin duda la profesora McGonagall estaría allí mandando a los estudiantes a la…

- Sr. Potter. ¿Dirigiéndose a la cama, presumo?

Harry se ruborizó. ¿Por qué estaba McGonagall arqueando su ceja así? ¿Era posible que Snape hubiese hecho contacto con ella antes y le hubiese explicado porqué no había sido capaz de llegar a tiempo a patrullar los vestíbulos?

- Sí, yo... voy –declaró sacudiendo la cabeza mientras continuaba caminando, apuntando hacia delante con un dedo y manteniendo la cabeza gacha.

Traducción:- Buenas noches, profesora. Sólo tuve que recoger algo de la biblioteca (a pesar del hecho de que sus brazos estaban vacíos y la Biblioteca estaba cerrada hace rato). Ah, he querido hablarle sobre el proyecto para el miércoles. Mi grupo tiene el ornitorrinco y estamos teniendo algunas dificultades con el pico y hacer que ponga huevos. ¿Sería posible que nos encontráramos con usted luego para averiguar qué estamos haciendo mal? En lugar de pico, tiene una trampa de ratones, así que no estamos seguros de cómo alimentarlo sin que nos atrape los dedos… lo que es un problema considerando que no puede recoger la comida por sí solo. ¿El lunes antes de la cena? Bien, genial, haré que todos los demás lo sepan. Gracias, profesora. ¡Ah! Además, creo que hay una fiesta en el aula de Encantamientos. ¿El profesor Flitwick se fue de vacaciones o algo durante el fin de semana? Odiaría pensar en personas tomando ventaja de tal cosa. Buenas noches.

Ah bueno. Seguro que McGonagall terminaría la fiesta pronto. Y el grupo de Harry planeaba arrinconarla el lunes antes de la cena de todos modos, así que mientras que los fines justificaran los medios, estaba bien, ¿verdad? Verdad.

El más grande desafío estaba ahora a sólo un corredor de distancia. La sala común de Gryffindor; que seguro estaría atestada de estudiantes que se negaban a ir a la cama. Si él lograba pasar sin hacer contacto visual con nadie y evitaba todos los tipos de conversación y saludos, estaría libre en casa. Estaba tan cerca. Ahí estaba el retrato de la Dama Gorda…

- ¡Papá! ¡Gracias a MERLÍN te encontré!

Harry estaba seguro de que su cabeza explotó por la cantidad de sangre que corrió a sus mejillas-. Ay mierda.

Traducción:- Ay mierda.

Gabe obviamente no lo entendió.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿De verdad? Porque no sé que haría si...

- P-Por supuesto, estoy bien. ¿Por-por qué… qué razón habría posiblemente por la que no estuviera bien?

- Bueno, cuando Snape apa... ¡OW! ¡Por qué mierda fue eso! –demandó Gabe cuando el pie de Mack se encontró con su espinilla-. Ahhh… maldita, mier… ¡nnnggghhh!

- ¿Snape? ¿Qué con Snape? ¿Por qué sacar a Snape a esta conversación? –Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon-. ¿Ustedes qué saben?

- Nada –respondió Mack rápidamente, sacudiendo las manos en negación-. No sabemos nada, ¿verdad, Rama?

Rama, sin embargo, no estaba escuchando. En cambio, estaba mirando con extasiado interés a su bajo amigo, cojeando y apoyándose contra la pared más cercana, antes de derrumbarse contra ella, todavía quejándose de un dolor en su pierna.

- Creo que lo rompiste –dijo el licántropo maravillado, sin hacer ningún movimiento en absoluto por ayudar a Gabe.

- Él está bien –observó Harry despreocupadamente, causando que tanto Rama como Mack voltearan su atención a él.

- Tú eres su _papá_ y no...

- Créeme –interrumpió el Gryffindor mayor-. Él está bien. _Es_ el hijo de Malfoy, después de todo.

- Buen punto. Vamos, Gabe, domínate. No podemos perder todo el día –dijo Mack, extendiendo su mano para ayudarle a su amigo levantarse del piso.

Gabe simplemente miró fijamente al pelirrojo, todavía aferrándose de la pared-. Mi pierna está muerta, sonso. Ooowww, no creo ser capaz de caminar por la siguiente semana.

- Síp, definitivamente un Malfoy –dijo Harry secamente cuando Gabe rápidamente gimoteó para enfatizar el inmenso dolor en el que estaba.

Mack rodó los ojos y sujetó el brazo de Gabe, intentando levantarlo-. Sé un hombre, debilucho.

Gabe gimió, pero permitió ser arrastrado a una posición derecha independientemente.

- Entonces, ¿qué están haciendo ustedes afuera después de hora? –preguntó Harry casualmente.

- Buscándote, por supuesto. ¿Por qué más estaríamos paseándonos por este estúpido castillo? –respondió Gabe ácidamente, con su humor arruinado gracias a su ahora adolorida pierna.

- ¿Por qué? –dijo Harry suspicazmente-. Soy más que capaz de cuidar de mí mismo.

- Bueno, queríamos jugar un juego –dijo Mack, sin darle a ninguno de sus amigos la chance de responder.

- ¿Queríamos? –preguntó Rama.

- Sí. Queríamos jugar... –Mack pensó rápidamente-. ¡Hocus Pocus!

- ¿Hocus Pocus? –Harry estaba escéptico-. ¿Qué demonios es Hocus Pocus?

- ¿_Nunca_ antes has jugado Hocus Pocus? –preguntó Rama incrédulamente, olvidando completamente el hecho de que un momento antes no entendía qué estaba sucediendo-. ¡Es sólo el _mejor_ juego del mundo!

- Más como el más estúpido –murmuró Gabe sombríamente.

- ¡No, no lo es! ¡Cállate! –gritó Rama-. ¡A ti no te gusta porque siempre pierdes!

- Eso todavía no me dice qué es –interrumpió Harry, no seguro de porqué estaba dispuesto a animar al grupo.

- Bueno, primero tienes que conseguir un gran grupo de gente –procedió a explicar Mack-. Cuantos más mejor. Luego tomas el Lexifug… Rama, tienes el Lexifug, ¿verdad?

- Er... no, en realidad no –dijo Rama sumisamente.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero tú _siempre_ cargas esa cosa! –acusó Gabe-. ¡No me digas que te la dejaste en nuestro tiempo!

- No lo hice. Es sólo que cuando nosotros, er, fuimos con Wolcott por ayuda, él quería el Lexifug para colateral.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- Bueno, eso entre otras cosas...

- Oh rayos. –Harry suspiró dramáticamente-. Parece que ahora no podemos jugar. Supongo que eso significa que ahora puedo sólo irme…

- ¡No! –gritó Gabe, sujetando la túnica de su padre-. Jugaremos otro juego. O podemos hacer que Rama vaya con su hermano y le pida el Lexifug, ¿verdad, Rama? –se volteó cuando no recibió respuesta-. ¿Rama?

El joven licántropo ya no estaba prestando atención, ya que su concentración estaba enfocada en el pasillo-. Alguien viene.

Pierna adolorida de pronto olvidada, la reacción de Gabe fue instantánea y rápidamente se hizo cargo de la situación-. ¡Rápido! ¡Escóndanse! ¡Puede ser mi padre!

Harry se encontró a sí mismo siendo empujado en dirección contraria de su sala común, muy para su consternación-. Oi, ¿hay alguna razón por la que nos estemos ocultando de Malfoy? –demandó, liberándose a la fuerza.

Gabe bufó-. Bueno, ¿_quieres_ encontrarte con él ahora mismo?

Harry parpadeó; parpadeos de lo que pasó antes corrieron por su mente.

_¿Valoras tu virginidad, Potter?_

- Vamos –dijo Harry, ahora dirigiendo el camino del escape.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Se fueron, Rama? –susurró Mack.

- Sí. Por ahora, al menos.

- Bien. Ahora muévete, estás parado en mi pie.

- ¡Ow, no empujes! ¡Ya me muevo! ¡Ya me muevo!

- Honestamente, en cada esquina que dábamos la vuelta nos encontrábamos con alguien… nunca más seguiré el camino de Papá.

- ¡Ow! Maldita mierda, alguien que acaba de dar un codazo en la cara.

- Perdón, Papá.

- No me llames así.

- Ugh, ¿otra vez se te ha metido la negación?

- Para tu información, ¡nunca se me fue en primer lugar!

- El Retorcido Harry Potter, por siempre en negación sobre muchas cosas. Haces un rol modelo bastante desastroso, ¿lo sabías?

- Cállate. Ahora mismo estoy tratando de imaginarme en la cama en vez de encerrado en un maldito armario de escobas con tres chicos.

- Si lo dices así, suena tan sucio.

- ¡Cállate, Rama! –dijo más de una voz a coro.

- ¿_Por qué_ seguimos en el armario?

- ¿Quién está más cerca de la puerta?

- Mi culo.

- ¡_Qué_!

- ¡Hablo en serio, chicos! Estoy literalmente sentado en el picaporte. Y no es muy cómodo tampoco, déjenme decirles.

- ¡Entonces _quita_ tu culo del maldito picaporte!

- Bueno, si todos pudieran moverse un poco y quitarme esta rodilla de mi…

En ese momento, la puerta fue abierta y los cuatro chicos salieron a tropezones al poco iluminado vestíbulo, aterrizando a los pies de aquél que los había liberado.

- Potter –saludó Draco con diversión-... Y compañía.

Harry gimió-. Que alguien me regrese al armario.

Draco bufó-. ¿Qué? ¿Después de todo los problemas que pasé para sacarte en primer lugar?

- Déjalo, hurón –replicó el Gryffindor poco convincentemente mientras el grupo se desenredaba de cada uno y se paraba.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como estuvieron parados encontraron a Gabe de nuevo en el piso, habiendo sido atacado por un borrón algo bajito que estaba acompañado por un exuberante grito de-. ¡GABE!

- ¡Ey, es el pequeñajo! –gritó Rama alegremente mientras todos los demás se tomaban lentamente el tiempo de registrar qué estaban viendo exactamente.

Lo primero que sus mentes procesaron fue el hecho que Gabe estaba chato en su espalda con las luces completamente apagadas para él, jadeando por aire. Lo siguiente que notaron fue la causa, que parecía ser un pequeño niño con cabello rubio y mechones negros, usando pantalones negros y un sweater gris que parecía ser tres veces más grande de su talla; tenía los brazos firmemente enroscados alrededor de la mitad de Gabe.

- ¿Lief? –cuestionó Mack suavemente como si no pudiera creerle a sus ojos.

¿Lief? ¿Qué era Lief? ¿Y por qué hacía sonar una campana distante en la cabeza de Harry?

- ¿L-Lief? –tosió Gabe mientras luchaba por sentarse, con el pequeño chico todavía montado a su regazo-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aq…? ¡Estás usando mi sweater!

- Er... ¿no?

- ¡Sí lo es! ¡Pequeño mocoso! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de robarte mi ropa?

- Pero me _gusta_ este sweater. –Lief hizo un puchero-. Además derramé ju'o de calabaza en mi camiseta cuando estaba en Hogwarts hace un rato y Padre me dijo que me pusiera algo encima antes de irnos.

Gabe gimió-. _Por favor_ dime que tu camiseta estaba seca antes de que te pusieras el sweater.

- Er... no lo recuerdo. ¡Ah! ¡Mira! –Lief levantó alegremente su camiseta, exponiendo su panza, presumiblemente para mostrar algo que el resto del grupo no podía ver desde su ángulo.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Gabe, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Es un ta'uaje! Me lo hicieron en el cumpleaños de Madison Jenkin. ¡Fue tan divertido! Había una torta y una piñata y un payaso...

- Espera, ¿Padre te dejó hacerte un tatuaje?

- Esólo uno falso –dijo Lief, golpeando la imagen de su estómago-. Papá dice que se irá en unos días, y eso calmó a Padre.

En ese punto, Rama, quien había estado silenciosa e impacientemente saltando de un pie a otro detrás de Lief como un cachorrito emocionado, empezó a gimotear-. ¡Liieeef! ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Yo no tengo un abrazo?

Lief levantó la vista inexpresivamente como si notara al castaño por primera vez-. ¡RAMA! –gritó, saltando a los expectantes brazos del licántropo-. ¡Adivina qué! ¡Tengo un tatuaje en mi estómago! Esuna pantera negra. ¡Me lo hice en el cumpleaños de Madison Jenkin! ¡También había una torta y una piñata y un payaso!

- ¿Ah, sí? Yo me hice un raspón en el brazo cuando trepé un árbol el otro día. Estaba todo sangriento, y si tengo suerte, puede que deje cicatriz.

Ante eso, Lief hizo una mueca-. Padre dice que sangrar es algo malo y que las cicatrices son antitéticas.

Harry rió y se inclinó hacia Malfoy, murmurando-. Eso suena a algo que tu dirías, -ganándose un gruñido de-. Que te den.

- Creo que quisiste decir "antiestéticas", Lief –corrigió Mack.

- ¡Mack! –saludó Lief-. ... ¿Tú también quieres un abrazo?

- ¿Claro, por qué no? –Mack suspiró, abriendo sus brazos de manera reacia para poder ser atacado también.

Agotándosele la paciencia, Malfoy se aclaró sonoramente la garganta, trayéndose efectivamente a sí mismo y a Harry al centro de la atención.

- Así que... ¿Estos son los cuatro miembros de su grupo o algo? –preguntó Harry, sintiéndose bastante seguro de estar equivocado.

- Espero que no –dijo Draco-. Apenas puedo soportar tres.

Como si reconociera a las voces, Lief los miró bruscamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y dándole a los dos estudiantes un buen vistazo por primera vez.

Cabello listo, rostro pálido, quijada puntiaguda, parecía que pudiera ser el hermano menor de Malfoy, pensó Harry, o incluso su hijo si… ah. _Ah_, así que _por eso_ el nombre Lief sonaba tan familiar.

- Gabriel, ¿quién es este? –demandó Draco tranquilamente, mirando en shock al niño ante él; completamente cautivado por los ojos del chico… uno verde, otro gris.

- Él es mi hermano pequeño, Lief. ¿Quién más sería? –respondió Gabe como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

- Tu hermano... Espera, ¿eso no lo haría mi hijo?

- Síp.

- ¿Quieres decir que no eres hijo único?

Rama rió-. Aparentemente, alguien olvidó informarle a Draco que es un hombre de familia regular.

- ¿Esos son Padre y Papá? –le preguntó Lief a Gabe, señalando a los dos hombres en cuestión.

- Sí –respondió Gabe.

- ¿Cómo es que no saben sobre mí?

- Er...

El rostro de Lief se torció en furia por la falta de respuesta de su hermano-. ¿No les dijiste sobre mí?

- Bueno, estoy bastante seguro de haberte mencionado a Papá… una vez… de pasada… -ofreció Gabe débilmente.

Esa respuesta, obviamente, no era suficiente para pacificar al niño-. ¡Apestas, Gabe! –gritó, con los puños apretados firmemente alrededor de los puños del sweater, muy para la consternación de Gabe.

- ¡Oi, no aprietes las mangas así! ¡Arruinarás mi sweater! –se quejó.

Harry parpadeó ante la presentación ante él, distraído por las tranquilas murmuraciones de Malfoy para sí mismo.

- Tengo un hijo... tengo otro hijo... No sólo un hijo, sino dos… Hago bebés con Potter… dos veces….

- Erm, tal vez este no sea el mejor momento para decírtelo –interrumpió Harry-. Pero supuestamente también tenemos dos hijas.

- ¿Hijas? ¿_Dos_ hijas?

- Sí. Gemelas, si recuerdo correctamente –dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza.

- ¿Dos hijas _y_ dos hijos? –Malfoy estaba completamente ido de sí-. ¡Pero eso significa que tenemos _cuatro_ hijos! ¡_Cuatro_! ¿Por qué demonios necesitamos cuatro de ellos? ¡No somos una baja familia de comunes! –Malfoy se detuvo de pronto, empalideciendo ante la idea-. ¿Lo somos?

- Por supuesto que lo son –respondió Mack seriamente-. Todos viven en una caja y suplican por comida en las esquinas durante el invierno.

Los ojos de Draco se estrecharon-. Eso no es gracioso.

- ¿Quién dijo que estaba intentando serlo? –dijo Mack, incapaz de retener una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Mira, tú... –empezó Draco, pero fue interrumpido por lo que parecía una pequeña escaramuza justo al otro lado de la esquina.

-_... no me importa... __¡tenía que quedarse escondido!... ¡dijo que somos pobres!_

_-... ¡obviamente mintiendo!_

_- ... ¡no importa! __¡Él... el cabrón... riendo de mí!_

_- ¡Ese no eras… tu yo pasado!_

_- ..._

_- ... __así que ese eras tú… ¡completamente fuera del punto!_

_- ¡No, no lo está!_

_- Mira... dijimos que no podíamos ser vistos..._

_- ¡Lief ha sido visto!_

_- ¡Él tiene diez! __¿Honestamente... omparándote a un niño de diez años?_

_- ... ¡rompió _su_ promesa de quedarse escondido!_

_- Ay, por el amor de..._

- ¿Papá? –llamó Gabe vacilantemente. Cuando se encontró con completo silencio, lo intentó otra vez-. ¡Papá, sabemos que están ahí!

Cuando eso no funcionó, Mack decidió darle una probada-. ¡Si no salen, Rama va a lamer a Lief otra vez!

- _¡Qué-mmf!_

En el momento justo, Rama sujetó a un instantáneamente peleador Lief y se esforzó por pasar su lengua por la mejilla del chico, una tarea que se hacía difícil por brazos siendo sacudidos y una cabeza arrojándose violentamente de un lado a otro.

- ¡Noooo! ¡Asco! ¡Padre, ayuda! ¡Va a ponerme sus _gérmenes_! –gritó Lief.

- ¿Gérmenes? –Rama estaba afrontado-. Te haré saber que me mantengo _muy_ bien acicalado.

- ¿"Otra vez"? –preguntó Malfoy, luciendo ligeramente disgustado-. ¿Quieres decir que lo has lamido antes?

- No puedo evitarlo, es tan sabroso –defendió Rama-. ¡A veces quiero zampármelo entero!

Al oír esas palabras, Lief gritó y se liberó del agarre de su captor, corriendo por el vestíbulo hacia donde estaban sus padres.

- Entonces... sí. Ese es Lief –dijo Gabe ante las incrédulas miradas que Harry y Draco estaban dándole.

De pronto, todos se encontraron a sí mismos en el medio de un silencio incómodo; Gabe, Mack y Rama intercambiando miradas, no muy seguros de qué decir ahora que habían adultos reales en el radio auditivo; Draco, una vez más estresándose sobre el hecho de que tenía _cuatro_ hijos, y Harry, que encontraba extremadamente desconcertante que su otro yo mayor, y posiblemente mucho más sabio, estuviera a sólo unos pasos de distancia, mirando todos sus movimientos.

¿Cuánto había cambiado en quince años? ¿Había crecido algo? ¿O estaba condenado por siempre a tener una estatura ligeramente baja que sólo lo llevaba hasta la nariz de Malfoy? ¿Tenía una barba? Siempre había querido tener una… una pequeña, claro, como una barba de chivo o algo. ¿Usaba su cabello largo y se lo ataba en una coleta? ¿Tenía un pendiente con un colmillo como Bill Weasley? ¿Había logrado llenar el epítome de "guay"?

- ¿Vamos... vamos a conocerlos? ¿Nosotros? ¿A sus... er... padres? –preguntó Harry, apuntando al otro lado del vestíbulo con un dedo-. Mi, uhm, yo del futuro, sup… pongo.

Harry se detuvo mientras miraba a donde estaba apuntando, donde dos hombres crecidos y un niño pequeño emergieron de las sombras y caminaron hacia el grupo.

Con la excepción de la cantidad de experiencia y poder que parecía irradiar de ellos, había poca duda de que esos dos hombres eran Harry y Draco del futuro.

**Ohhh**, madre mía, amé este capítulo, ni se imaginan cómo reí traduciéndolo xD Bien, ahora me paso a disculpar, porque dije que tenía 24 capítulos, ¡pero me equivoqué! Tiene 23 y un epílogo muy, muy cortito (así que no se ilusionen con él). Ergo, este es el penúltimo capítulo.

¿A poco Lief no es un amor? xD Madre mía, todos los Malfoy-Potter son un amor!!

Bueno, ¿reviews? Ándenle, hagan un último esfuerzo que ya casi se acaba x3 Amén por eso, por cierto!

Muchas gracias a todos los reviews!! Los amo, los amo, los amooo!!

**¡Review!**


	23. El modo del futuro

**Capítulo 23: El modo del futuro.  
**

Harry parpadeó una vez. Dos para asegurarse de que sus ojos seguían funcionando bien.

De los dos hombres ante él, el rubio era inequívocamente Malfoy, y Harry honestamente estaba sorprendido por encontrar que no había crecido para ser una horrenda imagen de su padre, Lucius. En cambio, este Malfoy mayor de algún modo había superado su maldición familiar de tener un gesto de disgusto emplastado en la cara y realmente era bastante agradable mirarlo. Todavía mantenía ese aspecto de "Estoy aburrido contigo, gusano insignificante, y preferiría estar desperdiciando mi tiempo en otro lugar", que Harry juraba que el Slytherin tenía que haber practicado y perfeccionado durante el curso del verano, ya que nunca lo había visto años antes.

Pero incluso con esa máscara de indiferencia, los ojos del Malfoy mayor eran más expresivos que nunca. Parecían irradiar un sentimiento general de contento, y si Harry no supiera mejor, diría que el hombre era bastante feliz con su vida de cuatro hijos y estando locamente enamorado de su rival.

Ahora¿a dónde maldita mierda iba el mundo¡Ese Draco Malfoy no se veía intimidante en absoluto! Un hombre de familia regular, de hecho; una imagen que se hacía incluso más fuerte gracias a Lief, que se aferraba firmemente a la túnica hecha a medida mientras echaba un vistazo desde detrás de la pierna del hombre en un repentino ataque de timidez, mientras el otro ponía una mano encima de la mayormente rubia cabeza de su hijo para seguridad.

Y el otro hombre… el otro hombre era… _él_.

No algún héroe Niño Dorado, no alguna copia de James Potter, no algún epítome de guay, sino él; Harry Potter.

Al menos, eso fue lo que pensó el Gryffindor al principio cuando miró los ojos de su futuro yo. Pero mientras su campo de visión se expandía al resto de la habitación, fue obligado a reconocerse por segunda vez mientras asimilaba en todo lo que se iba a convertir.

Nunca antes se había visto a sí mismo luciendo tan bien acicalado, y eso con su cabello todavía volando por todos lados como si los peines no existieran. No había cicatrices visibles, con la obvia excepción de una todavía en su frente, que no parecía haberse desvanecido con los años.

También parecía que todavía tenía unos centímetros más para crecer hasta estar acabado, gracias a Merlín, y su cuerpo parecía un poco más relleno de lo que estaba actualmente, probablemente debido a ejercicio diario o algo.

¡Y su ropa¡Dulce Rowena¡Nunca antes había visto un atuendo que pareciera tan caro¡Esa camisa…¡Esos pantalones…¡Y esa _túnica_…! Él nunca gastaría tanto dinero en ropa para sí mismo¿verdad?

- ¿Me visto a mí mismo? –soltó Harry, sin querer en realidad hacer esa pregunta.

- ¿Alguna vez lo haces? –dijo Malfoy apreciativamente, con los ojos recorriendo hambrientamente la contraparte del Potter mayor, haciendo que el hombre se sonrojara en el proceso.

Aparentemente el Draco mayor no tomó amablemente tal comentario. Desaparecida estaba el aura tranquila, sólo para ser reemplazada con una que incluso Harry encontraba bastante amenazante.

- Si fueras tan amable de mantener tus perversidades _lejos_ de mi esposo –gruñó.

Ante esto, el Draco más joven arqueó una ceja-. Es mi esposo también¿no es así?

- No, no lo es –dijo el rubio mayor tercamente-. Él es mío y no puedes tenerlo. No por algunos años más, de todos modos.

- Pero…

- ¡Paren! –interrumpió Gabe-. ¡Paren¡Ambos! Lo ultimo que necesito en mi lista de razones para terapia es que mi padre discuta con sí mismo lo sexy que es Papá.

- Él empezó –dijeron ambos Dracos, dejándole un eco extraño a los oídos de Harry.

El Harry mayor rodó los ojos-. Sólo un Malfoy se pondría celoso de sí mismo. –El más joven asintió en acuerdo-. Bien, niños¿están listos para irse a casa?

- ¿Qué¿_Ahora_? –chillaron Rama y Mack.

- ¡Por supuesto que ahora¿Por qué más estaríamos aquí? Necesito que ustedes vayan a reunir a sus compañeros y los manden al Gran Comedor. ¿Creen que pueden hacer eso por mí? –preguntó Harry, quitándose su túnica y haciéndola una bola entre sus manos (muy para la consternación de su esposo).

- Sí, está bien –cedió Mack, palmeando a Rama en el hombro-. Yo iré por los Gryffindors.

- Ven, Lief. Tú vienes conmigo –dijo Rama, sujetando la mano del chico y arrastrándolo con él-. Nosotros vamos por los Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs.

- Pero quiero ir con Gabe –se quejó Lief, permitiéndose ser arrastrado de todos modos.

Gabe, por otro lado, se quedó donde estaba-. ¿Por qué está Lief aquí? –preguntó-. Creí que viajar en el tiempo era peligroso.

- Sí, y aún así tú y tus amigos se las arreglaron para transportar de algún modo a todos sus compañeros quince años al pasado por accidente–respondió el Harry mayor con voz severa y una ceja arqueada.

- ¿Por accidente¡Dijo que el Hogwarts de su tiempo ya no era seguro! –acusó Malfoy.

- Err… ¿sorpresa? –ofreció Gabe nerviosamente, bajo las sombrías miradas que sus padres ahora le daban.

- Gabe¿tienes _alguna_ idea de lo aterrorizado que estaba el colegio cuando los estudiantes empezaron a desaparecer delante de sus ojos? –regañó el ex-Gryffindor-. Y encima de eso¡las noticias que tuvimos que enviarles a los padres! _"Lamentamos informarles que su hijo ha, por razones desconocidas aún, desaparecido de los terrenos de Hogwarts. PD, por favor no le informe a los medios ni a nadie más que la familia inmediata"_. Merlín¡el día que eso causó¡La única razón por la que fuimos capaces de encontrarlos tan rápido fue porque los retratos hablaron pronto!

- Soplones –murmuró Gabe sombríamente-. Eso todavía no me dice porqué está Lief aquí.

Su papá suspiró-. Él está aquí porque cuando descubrió que tú estabas desaparecido tuvo pesadillas y no paraba de llorar preocupado hasta que le prometimos que lo traeríamos para probarle que estabas seguro.

- Oh. ¿Entonces dónde están Jasmine y Rose?

- En una pijamada –respondió el Draco mayor-. Por lo que a ellas les importa, puedes seguir desaparecido para poder abordar tu dormitorio y convertirlo en un segundo cuarto de juegos.

- ¡Qué!

- Suficiente –interrumpió el Harry mayor con una sacudida de impaciencia-. Ve y reúne a los Slytherins. Cuanto antes reunamos a todos, antes podemos irnos y discutir apropiadamente el castigo.

- ¡Pero fue un accidente! –gritó Gabe-. No puedes castigar un accidente¿verdad?

- Gabe, a mí me castigaron en segundo año por chocar _accidentalmente_ un auto volador contra un árbol. Ese accidente sólo me involucraba a mí, a Ron, y al árbol. _Tu_ accidente, por otro lado, involucró a toda la población estudiantil, molestando inadvertidamente a cientos de padres. Así que sí, habrá retribución –fue la estricta respuesta.

- ¿Chocaste un auto volador contra un _árbol_? –preguntó Gabe, perdiendo completamente el punto.

- ¡Ve¡Ahora!

Gabe hizo un puchero y se fue arrastrando los pies-. Ya voy, ya voy –gruñó.

- ¿Cuál fue el accidente? –preguntó el Harry adolescente tan pronto como Gabe desapareció detrás de la esquina-. ¿Cómo fue capaz de mandar a tantos estudiantes de regreso en el tiempo¿Realmente es tan poderoso?

- Uhm, no –dijo el hombre mayor incómodamente-. Los chicos sólo pusieron las manos en un giratiempos roto, eso es todo.

- …¿Hablas en serio?

- ¡Qué! –explotó Malfoy-. ¿Quieres decir que mi vida estos últimos días; mis creencias, mi reputación, mi _maldito_ estatus social, se ha ido a la mierda porque dejaron que un par de _niños_ jugaran con un giratiempos roto¡No puedo creerlo¡Es jodidamente increíble! Creí que podría soportar la humillación de estar conectado a Potter si concernía la seguridad de mi hijo, pero…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "la humillación de estar conectado conmigo"? –demandó Harry acaloradamente-. ¡No es como si él le hubiese _pedido_ a Gabe que jugara con el giratiempos!

- ¡Ay, no lo vayas a defender sólo porque él es tú en el futuro¡Esto es todo tu culpa, como siempre¡Sólo que esta vez todavía no has hecho nada!

- ¿Mi culpa¡¿_Mi culpa_¡Te dejaré saber que mi vida no ha sido todo margaritas y sol desde que todo este fiasco comenzó tampoco!

- ¡Como si cualquier cosa que hubieses sufrido se comparara al desastre que yo he pasado!

- ¡Ah sí¡Bueno, qué tal la completa vergüenza de que el mundo descubra que soy gay antes de que incluso yo pueda averiguarlo, y no sólo eso, sino que soy gay _contigo_ de entre todas las personas…!

- ¡No digas eso como si fuera algo malo¡Sabes perfectamente bien que mi habilidad es la mejor que encontrarás¡Y estoy seguro de que el Potter sexy votará por mí en eso!

- ¡E-eso está completamente fuera del punto! –discutió Harry, con el rostro rojo.

- ¡He tenido el aliento de los adultos en mi cuello desde que todo esto empezó y he estado cubriendo tu espalda tanto como la mía! –dijo Malfoy, regresando al tema original-. ¿Tú que has estado haciendo¡Escondiéndote detrás de tus ami…!

- ¡_No_ me escondo…!

- ¿Siempre fuimos tan malos? –preguntó Harry Malfoy-Potter lentamente mientras la pelea continuaba.

Su esposo bufó-. ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo claramente recuerdo puños en nuestro séptimo año en más de una ocasión… al igual que otras actividades apasionadas detrás de escena.

- Mm, sí –comentó Harry pensativamente-. Ey¿cómo crees que reaccionaría Binnes si le dejáramos una nota, aconsejándole limpiar a fondo su escritorio antes de las vacaciones de Semana Santa?

- Nada demasiado dramático ya que el hombre está muerto para empezar –respondió Draco, aburrido-. Trelawny, por otro lado…

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Nunca hicimos nada en el aula de Trelawny. Habría sido demasiado esfuerzo llegar hasta ahí arriba en primer lugar.

Draco sonrió-. ¿Crees que podamos hacer una rapidita y luego darle la pista a Trelawny cuando regresemos?

- No –respondió Harry firmemente.

- ¿Entonces qué tal…?

- No.

- Pero…

- No.

- Pero Harryyyy –gimoteó Draco-. ¡No hemos hecho _nada_ desde que todos desaparecieron! Y ahora los encontramos y todos están seguros¡esto merece una celebración!

- Todavía no hemos terminado nuestro trabajo.

Draco abrió su boca para discutir, pero la cerró bruscamente por la sombría mirada que su amante le dio.

- Ay mierda, soy un coñazo –susurró el actual Slytherin en horror, habiendo terminado hace mucho su pelea con Potter.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡_Tú_! –acusó Malfoy, apuntando con un dedo a su contraparte mayor-. ¡Estás completamente envuelto alrededor de la cosita de Potter!

- ¡Ciertamente no lo estoy!

- ¡Sí lo estás! –discutió Malfoy-. ¡Recién le estabas suplicando sexo a Potter¡Qué demonios¡Él debería ser el que te esté suplicando por sexo, no al revés¡Cómo te atreves a dejarme crecer para ser tan necesitado!

- ¡No soy necesitado! –soltó el Draco mayor-. ¡Simplemente estoy tratando de cumplir algunos de los instintos básicos de supervivencia! Al menos no crecí para ser un molesto mocoso consentido.

- Uh¿Draco? Te tengo noticias… -empezó el Harry mayor.

- Ni una palabra, Harry, no una maldita palabra.

- Ugh. Una vida de poder y fama arruinada porque me vuelvo… _eso_ –se quejó Malfoy dramáticamente, sacudiéndole la mano al rubio mayor-. Padre seguramente me desheredará cuando llegue a eso. –Ante el tenso silencio que encontró su declaración, Malfoy se empezó a preocupar-. Él no… él no me deshereda realmente¿verdad?

El Draco mayor bufó mientras ambos Harrys le daban una mirada nerviosa-. Por supuesto que no.

Los ojos del chico de diecisiete años se estrecharon en sospecha-. Antes, Gabriel mencionó que no había visto a Padre desde que era pequeño. ¿Por qué no?

- Mira, tú –enfrentó Draco, estrechando los ojos también-. Sólo porque eres yo no significa que puedes poner ese tono contigo mismo.

- Estás evitando la pregunta –desafió Malfoy, ganándose una mirada muy familiar.

- ¿Importa si Malfoy sabe sobre sus futuras relaciones con su padre o posiblemente la falta de éstas? –preguntó el Harry joven exasperadamente.

- ¡Sí! –soltaron ambos Dracos.

- ¿Qu…¿Si están de acuerdo por qué tanto secreto?

- Sólo porque Potter no entienda la importancia de la aceptación de un padre no significa que yo tampoco –dijo el Draco mayor secamente.

- Eso difícilmente es mi culpa –dijo el Harry mayor peligrosamente.

- Er, cierto. Lo siento, amor, los viejos hábitos son difíciles de matar y todo eso –dijo el hombre rubio como disculpa.

- Estoy seguro –respondió Harry secamente, sin cambiar el tono.

- Entonces¿si entiendes por qué no me dices? –se quejó Malfoy.

Draco miró inexpresivamente a su yo más joven por un momento antes de sonreír con arrogancia-. Por que no me gustas –dijo.

- ¿Qué¿Cómo puedo no gustarte¡Soy tú! –exclamó Malfoy-. ¡Te haré saber, soy una persona muy gustable!

- A mí no me gustas –ofreció su compañero seriamente.

- Que te den, Potter. _Haré_ que te guste –dijo Malfoy de un modo que dejó al Gryffindor inseguro de si eso era una promesa o una amenaza.

- Saben, ustedes dos están haciendo las preguntas incorrectas en un encuentro único en la vida –declaró el Draco mayor, recogiendo aburridamente una pelusa invisible de su manga.

- ¿Y qué tipos de preguntas deberíamos estar haciendo entonces? –preguntó Malfoy despectivamente.

- Ah, no sé… Tal vez empezar con algo inocente, como quién gana la siguiente Copa Mundial de Quidditch y tal vez seguir de ahí –ofreció Draco elusivamente.

Ambos chicos fruncieron el ceño en confusión antes de que Malfoy pareciera entender la idea y preguntara-. ¿Quién gana la siguiente Copa Mundial de Quidditch?

- Italia –fue la simple respuesta.

- ¿Italia¿De verdad? –preguntó el Harry joven-. ¿Quién fue su oponente en las finales?

- Brasil.

- ¡Bromeas¿Brasil? Interesante… -dijo Malfoy pensativamente-. Ahí hay un equipo fracasado que nadie vio venir… significa que las apuestas definitivamente serían rentables…

- ¡Draco! –regañó el Harry mayor, entendiendo finalmente lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué¡No hay nada malo en unas pequeñas inversiones! –ambos rubios se quejaron al mismo tiempo, dejando el mismo eco que antes.

Ah, esa iba a ser una larga noche…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gabe se paró frente a un pedazo vacío de la pared que marcaba la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, deseando vagamente haber tenido la previsión de traer a Rama consigo en lugar de dejarlo fugarse con Lief.

Pero no lo entiendan mal. No es que estuviese _asustado_ de entrar a la guarida de las serpientes y darles órdenes a todos. Oh no. Él fácilmente sabría defenderse contra todos ellos cualquier día.

Era sólo que... bueno... había el _doble_ de ellos que soportar ahora. Eso significaba que los que tenía que aguantar siempre, que ya eran cabrones en primer lugar, serían más grandes cabrones ahora que tenían inmediato respaldo de la generación mayor a su lado.

Gabe suspiró. Chico, seguro que podría usar la intimidante presencia de un licántropo a _su_ lado ahora…

- ¿Normalmente te quedas mirando paredes vacías como un enfermo mental o simplemente encuentras esta pieza de arquitectura fascinante?

Encogiéndose mentalmente, Gabe volteó la cabeza para mirar con disgusto al pelinegro chico detrás de él.

Vega Falken. Un tercer año como él mismo, Falken era tan aristocrático como se podía, su familia tenía su origen como una de las más antiguas familias de la historia mágica (en los mismos tiempos de los antiguos druidas, si tienes que saberlo y sientes que morirás si no reúnes ese pedazo de información). Como resultado, había sido criado bajo serias expectativas y no era malcriado como la mayoría de los niños adinerados y nunca se molestaba en realidad por meterse con nadie. En cambio, era frío, distante, despectivo, haciéndolo una total molestia en el culo en el libro de Gabe.

- Falken –saludó antes de ser incitado por la ceja arqueada del chico-. Si tienes que saberlo, en realidad encuentro esta pieza de arquitectura como una de las peores del castillo¿no estás de acuerdo?

- Si lo estuviera, no estaría en Slytherin ahora¿verdad? –respondió Falken, haciendo a un lado el insulto como si no fuera nada.

- No necesariamente –gruñó Gabe-. Ey¿Falken¿Te importaría hacerme un favor?

- Sí, de hecho me importaría.

La boca del Gryffindor cayó abierta furiosamente-. ¡Pero ni siquiera sabes todavía cuál es el favor!

- Sea lo que sea, no habrá beneficio para mí¿así que por qué perdería mi tiempo escuchándolo en primer lugar? –preguntó Falken lógicamente.

¿Ven? Una total molestia en el culo. ¡Ni siquiera podrías _empezar_ a tratar de hacerte amigo de este tipo!

Muchos segundos pasaron antes de que Gabe decidiera intentarlo otra vez-. Y… ¿no vas a entrar?

- ¿Para que puedas entrar detrás de mí bajo la excusa de que yo te invité? No muy probable. –Falken bufó-. Tu padre no está aquí, si tienes que saberlo.

- Eso ya lo sé. Sólo necesito hablar con los otros Slytherins por un momento.

- Hmm... no –declaró Falken con una sonrisa petulante-. La intolerancia que cargamos contra ti no te dejaría decir una maldita palabra, sin importar cuánto aire caliente salga de tu boca.

Tan pronto como el Slytherin terminó de hablar se abrió la pared, dándole pasaje. A la mierda todo, debió haber dicho la contraseña en esa frase y Gabe no estaba escuchando para empezar.

- ¡Falken! –gritó cuando la pared se cerró detrás del chico-. Mierda, Falken¡déjame entrar¡Esto es importante¡¿Alguien me escucha¡Necesito entrar!

Le llevó cerca de cinco minutos de perder la garganta a gritos y golpear la pared finalmente recibir una respuesta.

- Gabriel¿qué mierda quieres¡Tu padre ni siquiera está aquí! Ahora si no te importa, algunos de nosotros tratamos de dormi…

- ¡Parker¡Gracias, Merlín! –gritó Gabe-. Tú escucharás lo que tengo que decir¿verdad?

Parker frunció el ceño en confusión y miró inexpresivamente al Gryffindor por un momento, antes de decidir que la ignorancia es agradable y voltearse para regresar a la cama.

Gabe entró en pánico. Arrogando orgullo e imagen por la ventana, rápidamente estiró un brazo y sujetó la túnica del Slytherin-. Mierda¿por qué es que cuando tengo algo importante que decir, tú decides ser un cabrón?

Con un suspiro, Parker se volteó y cruzó sus brazos-. Bien. Escucho.

- ¿D-De verdad? –preguntó Gabe, completamente desconcertado por la inusual complacencia de su rival-. ¿No vas a arrojarme algún comentario desagradable para cabrearme y luego escapar apresuradamente?

- ¿Preferirías que lo hiciera? –ofreció Parker.

- Bueno... es a lo que estoy acostumbrado soportar cuando se refiere a ti...

- Bien. Ya que es tarde, me saltearé el comentario si no te importa e iré derecho a la parte de irme…

- ¡No¡No, no lo hagas¡Sólo estaba haciendo una maldita observación! Caray¿por qué los Slytherins son tan anales sobre todo? –se quejó Gabe.

- ¿Qué quieres, Gabriel? –preguntó Parker concisamente, eligiendo dejar la parte anal de lado.

Ante eso, Gabe sonrió con arrogancia. Parker parecía inusualmente complaciente esa noche, y no tomar ventaja de tal cosa sería un total desperdicio. Después de todo, no era como si sus padres fueran a irse sin él y el resto de los Slytherins¿cierto?

- ¿Qué¿Quieres que corte las persecusiones? Pero ha pasado tanto desde que intercambiamos cumplidos –dijo Gabe en tono ligero-. ¿Qué hay de nuevo contigo¿Alguna novia nueva¿Calentones¿Mejoras u otras cosas de tu vida que deba saber?

- En realidad, Gabriel, si insistes en saberlo, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

- ¿Q-Qué? –balbuceó Gabe incrédulamente, alegre despreocupación reemplazada por total, paralizante shock.

Parker rodó los ojos-. Todavía no puedes aguantar una maldita broma –murmuró ofensivamente.

- ¡Cá-Cállate¡Eso ya lo sabía! –soltó Gabe, sintiéndose completamente mortificado porque en realidad no lo sabía-. ¡S-Sólo me impactó que hicieras una broma así, eso es todo! Hace que uno se pregunte sobre tu orientación.

- Seguro –respondió Parker, sin engañarse en absoluto gracias al gran rubor que el Malfoy-Potter ahora lucía-. Pero tales hechos no son de tu incumbencia¿verdad? Ahora, si hemos terminado con los tan-llamados cumplidos…

- Merlín, no deberías ir haciendo bromas como esa –dijo Gabe, todavía tratando de recuperarse-. ¡Casi me das un maldito infarto!

- No te preocupes. Si realmente estás tan adverso a la mera idea de que no sólo sea gay, sino que esté enamorado de ti también, te prometo que eso nunca sucederá –declaró Parker, con su paciencia yendo lentamente fuera del límite.

- Bueno, no es como si tuviera un problema con que seas gay –trató de corregir Gabe-. Quiero decir, mira a mis papás… en realidad, no mires a mi papá, sólo mira a mi padre. Estoy bastante seguro de que mi papá siempre estará en negación sobre su orientación. Y no que haya estado mirando ni nada, pero tú eres un chico bastante apuesto, así que (y no estoy diciendo que lo estés ni nada) si _estuvieras_ enam…

- Por favor no continúes ese tren de pensamiento –interrumpió Parker, sintiéndose completamente perplejo-. Estás empezando a dar la impresión de que tú eres el que está enamorado de mí.

- ¿Qu...¡Enamo...¡N-Ni en un millón de años! –exclamó Gabe-. ¡Como si pudiera enamorarme de t…!

Todas las formas de conversación llegaron a un abrupto final cuando la pared se abrió una vez más y un muy divertido Falken salió-. ¿Qué es esto¿Estoy interrumpiendo una confesión de amor¿Por _esto_ te parecía tan importante entrar a nuestra sala común? –preguntó.

- Vega, hazme un favor y por lo que más quieras no bromees sobre eso –rogó Parker, luciendo ligeramente enfermo.

Falken arqueó una ceja en interrogación, pero cedió al pedido de su amigo y se quedó callado.

Sintiéndose completamente descolocado por el giro que había tomado la conversación previa, Gabe decidió simplemente ir al punto, de pronto alegrándose de no haber traído a Rama consigo después de todo (- ¡Ooh, _dos_ Slytherins están dispuestos a escuchar ahora¡Deberías profesar tu amor más a menudo! –podía oír al castaño decir).

Quitándose esa imagen de la mente, Gabe finalmente hizo el trabajo que su pa... el profesor Malfoy-Potter lo había enviado a hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿"Irnos a la cama"¿Quieres decir que no podemos mirar? –preguntó Harry.

- Nop, lo siento –dijo su contraparte mayor apologéticamente.

- ¿Pero no debería haber testigos o algo? Para, no sé¿asegurarnos de que no la caguen toda?

- Dumbledore estará ahí, así que estaremos bien.

- Pero...

- Mira, un montón de leyes estrictas han sido rotas ya, no sólo por los chicos jugando con el giratiempos, sino por todo el cuerpo estudiantil regresando en el tiempo y conociendo a sus padres y soltando información sobre el futuro de un lado a otro como si fuera un chisme –explicó el Harry crecido, deteniéndose al pie de las escaleras que dirigía al corredor de Gryffindor mientras numerosos estudiantes se enfilaban en su camino al Gran Comedor-. Quiero decir, piénsalo. Esto es masivo. Ni siquiera hay forma de castigo existente para tal crimen. Y agrégale a eso el hecho de que fue un accidente hecho por menores estando en los terrenos de Hogwarts; Hermione está teniendo un ataque con todos los cálculos y escenarios que están pasando por su cabeza.

- ¿Y? Sólo hagan que todos olviden que algo así sucedió y…

- No seas estúpido, Potter. No hay un encantamiento de Memoria lo bastante fuerte para causar que un número tan grande de personas lo olviden sin causar algún tipo de daño mental –declaró Malfoy despectivamente.

- Él tiene razón.

- ¿Entonces...?

- Ay, por el amor de Merlín¡sólo dite el secreto! –soltó el Draco mayor-. Siempre has sido un idiota entrometido.

Con un suspiro, el hombre mayor sacó un pequeño jarrón de su bolsillo y lo sostuvo para que los dos chicos de séptimo año lo vieran. Echándole un vistazo de cerca, notaron cientos de diminutas luces azules flotando perezosamente dentro de la jaula de cristal.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Malfoy, dándole golpecitos con el dedo al jarrón, sólo para encontrar que no tenía efecto en las luces.

- Son mariposas No Me Olvides –respondió el profesor-. Recientemente descubiertas y clasificadas a tal punto que sólo algunos de nosotros sabemos sobre ellas, son encontradas casi exclusivamente cerca de las entradas de otros reinos mágicos.

Malfoy parpadeó-. ... ¿De nuevo?

- Miren, ustedes dos saben sobre los cuentos de hadas y otras leyendas mágicas que los niños muggle escuchan antes de dormir¿verdad? Bueno, antes, nosotros los magos siempre creímos que tales historias eran simplemente cuentos que habían sido modificados de sus orígenes originales en nuestro mundo.

- ¿No lo son?

- No. Resulta que realmente hay otros reinos, como sugieren las historias.

- ¿Entonces cómo es que no hemos oído de ellos antes? –cuestionó el Malfoy joven-. Quiero decir, la mayoría de esos cuentos tienen más de cien años, así que seguro que habría habido alguna prueba antes de ahora¿verdad?

- No con estas mariposas volando cerca. Resulta que tienen la tendencia de causar que uno se olvide por completo de la localidad de la entrada del reino o incluso los recuerdos de toda la vida. Así es como los mitos se han mantenido como tales por tanto tiempo. Y la mejor parte es, los efectos pueden ser inmediatos o graduales.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que esa es la mejor parte¡Es el montón de mierda más riesgoso en el que me han metido en toda mi vida! –exclamó Malfoy-. ¿Cómo demonios se supone que controlen cuántos recuerdos nos quitan¡Podemos tener estudiantes que sólo olviden cuál sala común es la suya y otros que se paseen preguntándose quién demonios son!

- Cierto, eso siempre es un riesgo, pero ha sido notado que las mariposas tienden a apuntar a recuerdos específicos. No estamos seguros de cómo funciona, pero es bastante seguro decir que lo único que todos olvidarán fue el tiempo que sus hijos estuvieron aquí; ni más, ni menos.

- ¿Todos¿Nosotros también?

- Por supuesto que nosotros también, Potter. No puedes ser siempre la excepción a la regla –regañó Malfoy, ganándose un "bien dicho" de su yo del futuro.

- Bueno, si nuestros recuerdos van a ser borrados de todos modos¿creen que pueden responder algunas preguntas para nosotros? –preguntó Harry esperanzado.

- ¿Qué tipo de preguntas? –preguntó su yo mayor suspicazmente.

- ¿Por qué él? –Harry apuntó un dedo en dirección a Malfoy.

- ¡Ey! –protestó Malfoy mientras el Harry mayor reía entre dientes.

- Con toda honestidad, no estoy seguro de porqué. Pero tiene un lado sorprendentemente dulce enterrado ahí… muy… muy… _muy_ dentro. Buena suerte encontrándolo –dijo alegremente, ignorando el indignado bufido de su esposo a su lado.

- ¿Ah sí? Bueno¿por qué _él_? –preguntó Malfoy a su contraparte, imitando las previas acciones de Harry de apuntarle un dedo.

- Porque es Harry Potter –respondió el hombre aburridamente-. ¿Por qué más?

Muy para el disgusto de Harry, Malfoy pareció aceptar esa respuesta sin pensarlo mucho.

- Tiene sentido –dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes de encaminarse en dirección contraria-. Bueno, dejaré las cosas en sus capaces manos. Potter. Potter sexy. Yo. –Asintió con la cabeza a cada uno como despedida, con una pequeña sonrisa petulante adornando sus rasgos.

- Draco¿podrías ir al Gran Comedor para asegurarte de que ninguno de nuestros viejos compañeros trate de colarse? –le pidió el Harry mayor a su esposo.

- ¿Por qué? No es como si ganasen algo siguiéndonos.

- Bueno, Lief está ahí con ellos, y las chances son que sigue con Rama, que para ahora estará probablemente con su hermano mayor y todavía tiene algo de jugo encima, lo que significa que ambos probablemente lo están limpiando a lamidas en este punto…

- Voy en camino –dijo Draco, sin darle a su esposo oportunidad de terminar mientras se encaminaba en la dirección en la que su yo del pasado se había ido, maldiciendo a los animales caninos y sus descendientes.

Cuando Harry estuvo seguro de que se había ido, se volteó hacia su yo de diecisiete años-. Pareces horrorosamente abatido para alguien que sabe que su vida tendrá un final feliz.

- Bueno... sé que es genial y todo, pero... no estaba esperando _eso_, por no mencionar el hecho de que soy feliz con todo –confesó el Harry más joven.

- Sí, sé lo que quieres decir. Pero ey, acepta la vida como te llega, y lo harás bien al final. Eres un luchador, no lo olvides.

- Ey, eso me recuerda, ya que voy a terminar olvidando todo de todas formas¿supongo que puedes decirme cómo vencí a Voldemort? –preguntó Harry esperanzado.

Ante eso, la tristeza pareció entrar a los ojos del hombre mayor antes de que ofreciera una sonrisa-. Muere riendo –mintió el Malfoy-Potter, una noción que no pensaba que su yo joven creyera pero no traía el tema-. ¡Ah! Antes de que lo olvide, Draco tiene esta cosa… er… cosa… un fetiche, supongo que lo llamaría…

- ¿Un... fetiche¿Como... un hábito... o...?

Por alguna razón, eso causó que el rostro del profesor enrojeciera-. Je, un hábito. Uhm, algo así, pero no realmente. Es más un fetiche de... uh... ahem, bueno... es algo sexual.

Harry de pronto se encontró a sí mismo con un rubor acorde-. ¿Algo… _sexual_?

- Uh, sí. Verás, le gusta tomar objetos (no ese tipo de objetos), objetos cotidianos, y como que… los convierte en algo mucho más sexual de lo que deberían ser –fue el pobre intento de explicación-. Ya sé que sólo ha pasado una semana y ustedes dos no están juntos ni nada¿pero ha, uh, probado ese tipo de cosas contigo?

Sintiéndose completamente desconcertado, Harry se aterrorizó cuando un tema en particular regresó a su mente-. Er… bueno… e-estuvo mi varita. N-No mi _varita_, quiero decir, sino… ya sabes… mi _varita._ La… er… mágica.

Harry se preguntó si debería estar preocupado cuando el rubor de su yo mayor se profundizó más de lo que creía posible-. Ah, ya veo. Bueno, me aseguraré de que las mariposas resuelvan esa asociación, viendo que es algo más subconsciente. Bueno, será mejor que te vayas a la cama. Tienes una vida que empezar a vivir mañana.

- Cierto –concordó Harry-. ¿Ningún adiós, entonces?

- Ningún adiós.

- Bien. Te veo... o no. O... yo sólo... –Harry señaló con los dedos antes de rendirse y despedirse con la mano-. Dile adiós a Gabe y a todos de mi parte –se decidió al final mientras se volteaba para regresar a su sala común.

Mientras se introducía en la multitud de sus compañeros, vio las luces azules de las ahora en tamaño completo mariposas No Me Olvides revoloteando y no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que su futuro ya no parecía tan ominoso como antes.

**El fin.**

**¡WAAAAAJÚUUUUU!** Qué puedo decir¡soy feliz! Un fic que se va, nuevas posibilidades de fics para traducir. Por supuesto que ya tengo _varios_ en la mira¿esperaban otra cosa de** mí**?

Bien, no se olviden de los reviews! Perdonen que en esta ocasión no los responda, pero me despertaron luego de dormir unas… cuatro horas, y… tengo sueño, así que… cama… sí, cama.

Como algunos bien dicen "prefiero que actualices más rápido a que respondas los reviews". Bien, aplico eso hoy. Tengo que descansar para poder seguir traduciendo (madre mía, creo que tengo que ir a terapia…)

**¡Review!**


	24. Epílogo: Y todos murieron

**Epílogo: Y Todos Murieron. El Fin.**

Draco Malfoy se sentó al desayuno sintiéndose extremadamente inquieto. Para aquellos que no entendían el humor de un Malfoy, esto significaba que Draco Malfoy estaba cabreado. Y no can nadie en particular tampoco, lo que no era buena señal para todos los que veían cómo todo el cuerpo estudiantil era ahora objeto de su repugnante humor.

No estaba seguro de porqué estaba sintiéndose tan poco descansado en una hora tan temprana, lo que sólo servía para cabrearlo incluso más. Su tarea estaba completa, no había exámenes, ninguna de sus novias sospechaba nada sobre la otra… pero había algo…

A la mierda¡era como tratar de recordar un sueño! Cuanto más pensaba en eso, menos sentía que podía alcanzarlo.

Decidiendo que ya no tenía hambre, Draco se paró y se dirigió a la salida del Gran Comedor. Tal vez fuera lo que fuera que lo estaba turbando realmente era un sueño. Pero si ese era el caso, debía haber sido un machazo sueño…

Todavía profundamente inmerso en sus pensamientos, Draco no notó el obstáculo en su camino que no parecía ir a hacerse a un lado hasta que se chocó con él.

Harry Potter.

El corto fusible normal de Draco ni siquiera se molestó en iluminarse antes de que explotara.

- ¡Maldita mierda, Potter¡Mira por dónde vas¡Si vas a aparecerte al desayuno en los últimos cinco minutos, al menos hazlo con alguna puta gracia¡Trata de cepillarte el pelo por una vez¡O lavarte la cara¡O comprarte ropa mejor!

Ahora Harry, que normalmente era una persona madrugadora buena, también se estaba sintiendo un poquito inquieto cuando despertó. Había tenido un sueño en el que había evitado a Malfoy a todo costo. Por alguna razón, no le gustaba la idea de que él huyese del cobarde rubio, y encontrárselo ahora causaba que algo se golpeara dentro de él también.

Sin siquiera molestarse con palabras, hizo a Malfoy a un lado con disgusto y se movió para llegar al desayuno.

Todavía recuperándose, Draco levantó la vista y estuvo completamente listo para cargárselas contra el estúpido Gryffindor cuando el Director eligió ese momento para entrar.

- Sr. Potter, Sr. Malfoy –saludó Dumbledore jovialmente-. Una mañana adorable¿no creen?

Ninguno de los chicos respondió, optando por mirarse mutuamente antes de darse la vuelta para alejarse por caminos separados, ambos compartiendo el mutuo pensamiento de _"Qué bastardo"._

**Bien**, eso…

Les dije que era cortito, así que no acepto ningún tipo de reclamo. Recuerden que yo no escribo esto¿vale?

Y ahora sí me voy a la cama. Despiértenme en Navidad. Y disculpen nuevamente por no contestar reviews. Los amo, lo saben, espero que también sepan que son el pan de cada día…

Bla, bla, bla.

Caaamaaaaaa… Bien, haré un último esfuerzo para transmitirles un mensaje sobre este fic. No EXISTEN secuelas en la que se muestre la historia amorosa de Harry y Draco, lamentablemente, las únicas secuelas que existen son de la vida de sus HIJOS (lo que por supuesto también los incluye a ellos). Por ejemplo, hay una llamada "Feliz Día del Padre" (o algo por el estilo, no tengo ganas de verificarlo), y creo que el nombre lo dice todo¿a que sí? Hasta ahora tengo dos secuelas programadas, ambas one-shots, y ambas concernientes a Harry y Draco y no a sus hijos (una es de **SuishouTenshi**, autora de _Derretirte _y _Una y Otra Vez_, y otro de la autora original de este fic).

Ahora bien, para que traduzca algo que **no** concierne a Harry y Draco, tendrán que **llover** reviews. Mi buena política es "nunca quemarme las pestañas en vano" y como no estoy segura de que historias de Gabe y Parker tengan taaaanta aceptación, lo dejo en sus manos. Ja, ámenme.

Bien, los brazos de Morfeo me esperan, y a ustedes el botoncito de **Go **:3

**¡Review!**


End file.
